


Bonds Unbroken, Even by War

by SammiWritesFanfiction



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood and Violence, Byleth and Dimitri not knowing how to admit feelings, Eventual Smut, F/M, Felix being a soft boy, Felix doesn't open up well, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences, No Beta, Not so emotionless Byleth, Repairing Broken Relationships, Rodrigue being an awesome dad, Sylvain Jose Gautier Being An Idiot, Sylvain finally tells his dad off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 119,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammiWritesFanfiction/pseuds/SammiWritesFanfiction
Summary: A series of events that culminate in the forming of two unbreakable bonds of love and trust. Set both pre and post time skip. Will have jumps forward a lot, as otherwise it would take ages to get to the timeskip ect.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 47
Kudos: 221





	1. Training Session Gone Wrong.

It was supposed to be a simple training exercise, the same principle and execution as every other training exercise Byleth had ever put together. But what she hadn't expected was how quickly things went wrong.

From her place a little far away from her students, Byleth surveyed the area, like she always did. In training exercises such as these, she always felt it was best to let her students benefit more from the training, yet remain close enough to step in if things got out of hand, or if any of them had questions. From atop her horse she could see the vast field they were training in, and the ever present and somewhat daunting Garrag Mach Monastery on the horizon. The sun was beginning to set, and she stifled a yawn behind her hand. Just a few more minutes and she was call time on the training session, never wanting to keep her students out too late.

Byleth watched her students proudly. Watched as Dimitri lead the rest of the mounted units, including Sylvain, Ingrid and Ferdinand, who had recently joined the class, in a sweep of the surrounding area, to check for more of the mock enemy units hidden in the bushes or trees. She smiled warmly. Finally, under her guidance, the hesitant prince was finally starting to blossom into a leader.

A cheer erupted from her left. Ashe and Caspar fist bumped as they won against enemies on their side. She was glad the two had become fast friends, despite their differences. Behind them Linhardt yawned, rolling his eyes at the two excited boys before him. A little way behind them Mercedes and Annette giggled, while Felix, ever the loner, kept his distance from Dedue, not one to engage in conversation with the Duscur born man.

* * *

Pressing her fingers to her lips, a whistle rang out across the field, as she drew her students attention.

“Alright,” she called. “That''s enough for today, you all did good......”

“Professor!” Dimitri called to her just as flash of red caught her eye.

“Felix!” it was Sylvain, his horse galloping towards his friend, just as a demonic beast jumped from a hiding spot where no one had noticed it, its giant paw raised above the swordsman's head. Byleth gasped, urging her own horse forward into its own gallop, willing herself to make it in time, cursing her earlier over protectiveness that had caused her to use up all of her divine pulses.

Neither her or Sylvain made it in time. Felix, turning too late to stop it, was thrown through the air by the beast, whacking into a tree with enough force to snap it down the middle, where he lay, un-moving, blood seeping into the ground. A cry erupted from Sylvain's lips as he threw his lance at the beast, Dimitri on his heels. Together the two of them, upset by the sight of their friend, found the strength to finish it off. Before the beast had even fallen down dead, Sylvain had jumped from his horse and ran to Felix's side, carefully bringing his smaller frame into his arms. Mercedes was already attempting to heal him, but the sweat on her brow indicated she was low on mana, They needed to get back to Garrag Mach, and fast.

Byleth jumped from her horse, making her way through the stunned crowd of her students. Dimitri stood solemnly looking down at the sight in front of him, his hands clenched into fists. Ingrid had her hands over her mouth, her eyes watering. “He's going to be okay, right Mercedes?” Sylvain's voice was a whisper, his eyes betraying the calm exterior he was putting on.

“He needs to get back the the Monastary,” she informed him simply. Her gaze found Byleth's, who shook herself out of her state of inaction, turning to give orders to her students.

“Caspar, Dedue, get the stretcher,” her voice was authoritative, giving no hint of the guilt she felt raging in her non beating heart. “Dimitri, you and I shall ride ahead and tell Manuela what has happened.” She climbed back onto her horse. “Linhardt, you help Mercedes to keep him stable. Sylvain...” The red haired boy looked at her, his gaze so lost, so full of anguish that the command she was about to give him faltered on her lips. “Stay with him Okay,” She amended softly. He gulped and nodded, his gaze snapping back to Felix. Byleth noticed he was clutching the swordsman's hand, and she smiled knowingly. If anyone else noticed this display of affection they didn't say anything. “Everyone else, keep an eye out for more demonic beasts.” She urged her horse forward, Dimitri hot on her heels.

* * *

“Professor...” Dimitri's voice broke the silence between them. The main gates of the Monastery were in view, and Byleth urged her horse to go quicker. “Professor!” Dimitri called to her again, his own horse keeping pace with her own brutal pace.

She didn't want Dimitri to see the tears in her eyes. She didn't want to look into those blue eyes of him, eyes filled compassion and kindness that would only make her guilt even worse. She gulped, willing herself back into that state of composure everyone was used too. She entered the Monastery walls, climbing off of her horse. She made to walk towards the infirmary, only for a warm, yet forceful hand to grab hers, pulling her to a stop.

With no choice Byleth turned to meet Dimitri's gaze.

“Professor.... please wait,” the blond haired house leader sighed.

“We need to go tell Manuela...”

“You need to take a breath...” Dimitri sighed. “You may fool the rest of the class, but you can't fool me. I know guilt when I see it....” His eyes darkened, as they always did whenever the tragedy of Duscur crossed his mind. Byleth sighed, de-tangling their fingers, which to her embarrassment she enjoyed more than a teacher probably should.

“We don't have time to discuss this,” she said harshly, turning away from him before she could see the sadness in his eyes. With renewed purpose she marched up the steps, leaving Dimitri behind.

* * *

“Put him down there,” Manuela commanded as the stretcher carrying Felix shuffled into the room. As carefully as they could, Caspar and Dedue placed him down on the bed. Sylvain stood miserably to the side, no longer able to hold onto his hand. He looked awful, his usual boyish grin replaced with such misery. His eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks smeared in Felix's blood, his hair disheveled. He was forced into the corner of the room when Mercedes and Linhardt came into the room, and together the three mages started working to heal Felix.

At one point Manuela had shooed everyone out of the room, all except for Sylvain and Ingrid, who the teacher didn't have the heart to tell to leave. Sylvain dropped into a chair, his face falling into his hands. Ingrid eventually placing a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

He wasn't too sure how long had passed, it could have been hours, or only minutes, but eventually Mercedes' voice brought his attention back to the room. She was stood in front of them both, a small smile on her lips.

“Is he?” Sylvain almost couldn't ask. He didn't want to know if he had lost his best friend, if the only person that could make him smile was lost to him.

“Felix is going to be okay,” Sylvain sighed relieved. “He's still unconscious, and when he does wake, he's going to be sore for a while. He broke four ribs and sustained a severe gash to his chest, that may scar, but he's going to be okay.”

“C-Can I see him,” Sylvain jumped up from his chair. Felix had been hidden behind a divider not long after being brought here. Mercedes nodded. She guided him round the divider and towards the bed.

Felix looked tiny in the bed he lay in. His hair was down from it's usual bun, dark tendrils splayed on the pillow almost like a halo, his torso wrapped in pinkening bandages, the blankets pulled up to his waist.

The sight of him, looking so fragile, so weak, was more than Sylvain could bare. He fell to his knee's by the bed, the tears he had held in for so long finally breaking free. He took Felix's hand back into his own, brushing his thumb across the knuckle. Behind him he heard the two women talk, heard Mercedes tell Ingrid that they should both go get some rest, to which Ingrid readily agreed. Maybe they both knew what Sylvain was hesitant to admit, and if they did, he was grateful for that. With one final pat of his shoulder, Ingrid and Mercedes left the room, leaving Sylvain with only his thoughts.

Forcing himself off of the floor, Sylvain perched himself on the edge of the bed, careful not to jostle Felix. With a shaking hand he lent over and brushed his hand across his sleeping friends face, working their way down towards his cool lips. Lips that Sylvain longed to see tug into one of those rare smiles he only gave Sylvain. Lips that he longed to see smirk whenever Felix trained in the Training grounds.

Lips he wanted to kiss, no matter how selfish that made him.

Sylvain didn't remember when he first realized he loved Felix. Hell, maybe he always had, he just didn't want to admit it. Admitting it meant telling Felix how he felt. And deep down, Sylvain Jose Gautier was a coward, who feared rejection. Sure he flirted with countless girls in the Monastery, but that had just been a distraction, a way to try to get his mind off of Felix, to be the son his father wanted, the heir he was expected to be.,,,,

But looking down at Felix's sleeping form, having come so close to losing him.... Well Sylvain found he no longer cared. He didn't care about what his father wanted, he didn't care about becoming Margrave one day and he most certainly didn't care about having crest babies with some woman only after his power, all to keep up pretenses that he was a normal, dutiful, son.

Right now, all he wanted, was to be with Felix.

* * *

Dimitri found Byleth exactly where he knew she would be. The only place she came when she needed time to think. When he sat down beside her, his legs hanging over the edge of the dock, she didn't even glance his way, simply choosing to stare out at the water, her face an unreadable mask.

“Felix is going to be fine,” he broke the silence with the news Mercedes had just given him. “He's going to be out of commission for a while, his body needs time to heal, but it could have been much worse.”

“That's a relief,” Byleth sighed. All of the worry she felt melted away, and her shoulders shook as sadness took over, the guilt biting at her again,

“Professor?!” Dimitri alarmed by her rare display of emotion, was at a loss. His hand moved to comfort her, yet paused, dropping in defeat by his side again. They were hardly in private, and she was his teacher. He didn't want to overstep, despite how much he longed too.

“I-I'm sorry,” Byleth sniffed, turning her head to face Dimitri. Her eyes were puffy, cheeks tear soaked, her lips quivering. And she had never looked more human, more beautiful in that moment, Dimitri thought. He felt his cheeks warm; his silly infatuation with his teacher was going to get him in trouble one day. “I'm not a very good teacher am I?”

“W-What makes you say that.”

“Because I should have seen what happened to Felix coming,” Byleth pressed her hands together on her lap. “I'm your teacher, I'm supposed to protect you.”

“What happened wasn't your fault,” Dimitri grabbed her shoulders, unable to contain his annoyance any longer. “You may be our teacher, yes, but you cannot predict the future, nor can you change what has already happened.” He noticed the slight twitch of his teachers lips, and the small breathy chuckle from her lips. He frowned. “Is something funny...?”

“It's nothing...” Byleth sighed. “Dimitri... forgive me.”

“For what?”

“For not being the teacher you deserve.....”

“That's nonsense,” Dimitri sighed. “I don't know what I.... what any of us, would do without your guidance, Professor.” He glanced away, unable to look in those eyes of hers anymore. Eyes so warm, so inviting he feels all his long held in feelings will come rushing out.

The touch of her hand, warm on his own, pulls him out of his thoughts. He glances down at their intertwined fingers before glancing around, making sure no one else has seen this strangely intimate and highly forbidden act. But he sighs in relief when he realizes its just them, all alone as the sky darkens overhead, and a chill draws around them.

“Thank you.... Dimitri,” her voice, a voice usually so calm, so stoic, is suddenly filled with nothing but love.

“Y-Your welcome Professor...” A noise suddenly draws his gaze. He can see Ashe and Annette exiting the dining hall, laughing about something. He clambers to his feet, his hand wrenching from hers, and he is quite sure his whole body is aflame with how embarrassed he is right now. “I... uh,” he coughs, shuffling on his feet. “I had better go check on Felix now...” he knows he is a coward, no looking at her as he backs away, but he can't bare it. “I-I will talk to you later Professor....” And with that he is off, dashing away from her as fast as he can.

Byleth watches him go, a stunned expression on her lips. “O-Okay,” she mumbles, hiding her own pink cheeks behind her hand.

* * *

Sylvain stirs awake, a soft groan of discomfort escaping his lips. His back cracks as he sits up straight, and he knows he has hurt his neck. He glances around. Outside the night has grown dark, and the infirmary is still deathly quiet.... pun not quiet so well intended, His hand is still clutching Felix's, and he hasn't moved an inch.

Sylvain sighs. He knows he should probably go and get some food, or at least bathe; and part of him chuckles knowing what Felix would say if he could see him now. Yet he doesn't have the heart to leave him, not just yet anyway. A selfish part of him wants to be the first thing Felix see's when he wakes up.

“Your still here?” A voice in the doorway makes Sylvain glance away from the sleeping swordsman, his neck twinging in protest. Dimitri is there, taking in the scene before him, a thoughtful look on his face. The blond prince takes a few tentative steps towards him. “I would have thought you would have gone to bed by now...”

“I can't....” Sylvain mumbles eyes drifting back to the bed. “I just need to know he's okay first, you know.”

“It wont do to make yourself ill with worry Sylvain.” Dimitri comes into view again. “Felix wouldn't want that.”

“I know...”

“And yet, you show no signs of wanting to leave?”

“It's.....complicated.”

Dimitri smiled. “I won't pry. But I will offer a piece of advise.” his hand came down on his friends shoulder. “Tell Felix how you feel about him.”

“How'd you know?” Sylvain met his friend cool blue eyes.

Dimitri chuckled. “You and Felix are both two of my dearest friends. Do you really think I wouldn't notice how you look at him when he isn't watching.”

Sylvain sighed, “What if he rejects me?”

“What if he doesn't,” comes Dimitri's simple reply.

“In a way that's more terrifying,” Sylvain let out a breathy chuckle. “What if he does reciprocate my feelings, then what? What do we tell our fathers? Do we just give up our title's, our responsibilities, just so we can be together? Can we really be that selfish?”

“I cannot answer that Sylvain,” Dimitri smiles. “But I do know that you need to tell Felix how you feel, before it is too late.”

“Yeah....” Dimitri made his way back to door, pausing before he left to address his friend once more.

“Just know, whatever you decide, whatever both of you decide, there will always be a place for you both in the Kingdom I wish to make. Whether you are together or not, whether you have titles or not, you are first and foremost my friends and I will never turn my back on you.”

Sylvain shot the prince a final look, a smiled tugging at his lips. Dimitri nodded, leaving the doorway as quickly as he had arrived.

“Whatever we decide huh?” Sylvain laughed. “Thanks Dimitri....”


	2. Sylvain and Felix's Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix finally wakes, Sylvain acts impulsively, Dimitri worries about Byleth; and feelings are finally admitted and accepted. Heavy Sylvix feels. (More Dimleth in the next few chapters- don't worry)

When Felix's eyes fluttered open the next day, two things came rushing back to him. Firstly, the inhuman growl that had caught his attention too late, the stabbing pain in his chest as he had flown through the air. And secondly, those final few moments before he had fully lost consciousness. He had remembered Sylvain's cry, felt Sylvain's arms wrap around him protectively. And the last thing he had seen, those beautiful amber eyes of his, so upset and tear filled.

As his eyes adjusted to the light filtering in through the window; he was in the infirmary he now realized, he soon noticed he wasn't alone in the bed.

Sylvain was hunched over the foot of the bed, his head resting on Felix's hand. He was asleep, his breathing steady, his lips parted as he gently snored. And he held onto Felix's hand like he was worried if he let go he would disappear. Felix smirked. Had he been here all night; what a stupid idiot he was.

Yet just as he was about to wake his friend up, to tell him off for being so stupid and clearly neglecting his own health, the words died on his lips. Sylvain sniffled in his sleep, nuzzling his hand.

“Felix....” he whimpered sadly.

Felix stilled. Was Sylvain dreaming about him?

Before he could stop himself, Felix lifted his other hand, tentatively running his fingers through Sylvain's hair. He sighed. He had always loved the unique colour of his hair, especially in this very moment, when the early morning sun reflected off of it, making it look like it was fire itself.

Felix found himself wishing he could wake up to Sylvain every morning.

His cheeks warmed at his silent wish. He knew it was stupid, but somewhere along the way, he had grown more fond of Sylvain than just childhood friends and classmates. That was why, even more so lately, he had put so much effort into his training, spending more and more time locked away in the training grounds. He was trying, and failing to take his mind off of his newfound feelings for the red haired man. Because he knew, deep down, how unwanted those feelings would be. Deep down, Felix Hugo Fraldarius was a coward, who loved a man from afar yet couldn't find the words to tell him.

“F-Felix....?” his name on familiar lips made him stop running his fingers through Sylvain's hair. He glanced uncertainly at the man, now awake on the bed, pure relief on his face. He went to jerk his hand back, embarrassed at having been caught, yet Sylvain's cool calloused fingers grabbed his wrist, and with surprising strength, held it in place. “F-Felix!” Before the swordsman had time to even open his mouth and question Sylvain's actions, the taller man had surged forward, capturing Felix's lips in his own.

Felix's eye widened, his brain going into overdrive. Sylvain was kissing him! What did this mean?

In his weakened state, any fight Felix might have put up left him, and he found himself responding to the kiss as eagerly as the one who had initiated it. His hand broke free of Sylvains grip, sliding up into the hair he loved so much again, pulling the locks, a moan escaping Sylvain's lips. Sylvain's tongue parted Felix's lips, silently asking permission to explore, which Felix redily gave him, It was all too much for him when Silvain's tongue grazed the roof of his mouth and Felix moaned himself, feeling heat pooling in his groin.

Suddenly he hissed in pain when, forgetting where they were and all about Felix's injuries it seemed, Sylvain pressed forward, causing a wave of pain to radiate through his body. Sylvain stiffened then, before pulling back sheepishly, concern in his eyes.

“Oh God, Felix, I'm sorry,” he coughed. “I was just so happy I kinda forgot how much pain you must be in....” He stood, his cheeks the colour of his hair. “I-I should get Professor Manuela, let her know your awake.”

And with that he fled the room, leaving Felix bewildered.

* * *

Byleth had tossed and turned all night. She couldn't get what had happened off of her mind. And her chat with Dimitri hadn't helped at all. It had only made things worse.

Not only had Felix gotten injured on her watch, but she was pretty sure she had romantic feelings towards one of her students.

All in all not a very good example. And certainly not someone who should be teaching.

Yawning, she made her way into the dining hall, the call of coffee; which she usually avoided as it made her a bit too highly strung and a small breakfast luring her there. She was delighted to see Dedue was on breakfast duty, having grown fond of the Duscur mans cooking.

“Professor!” She all but jumped when Dimitri's voice called out to her. Glancing at the table in question she saw the blond haired man waving his hand earnestly at her in invitation. Mercedes and Annette were also sat at the table, already deep in conversation. Sighing she made her way over, unable to say no to Dimtri.... ever if she was honest. She sat down across from him, unable to resist smiling when he placed a small plate of food in front of her. It was all of her favorites, and truly showed how well the leader of the Blue Lion's knew her. She reached for the cafetiere of coffee, pouring herself a large cup full, adding milk and sugar, consciously aware of the frown on Dimitri's face.

“Are you okay Professor?” he asked after she took the first sip.

“Of course.....” Byleth set the cup down before picking up a knife and fork and eating her breakfast.

“It's just.....” Dimitri paused as if he didn't know how to phrase the question. “You never drink coffee.”

She sighed. “I just didn't sleep well.... that's all.”

Dimitri looked unhappy at her confession. He was just about to open his mouth when Sylvain ran into the dining hall, and up to the table majority of his classmates sat at. He was out of breath, but he looked happier than he had yesterday.

“Felix is awake,” he simply said, knowing it was the words everyone had longed to hear.

Byleth almost wept with happiness right then and there.

* * *

“Your very lucky to be alive,” Professor Manuela told Felix, her hands sparking with the warmth of healing magic. He flinched when said hands came to rest on his ribs, the pain enough to make tear prick at the corner of his eyes. However soon the pain was nothing more than a dull ache, and his head hit the pillow in relief. “You sustained several broken ribs and the gash along your chest, although not deep, may scar.”

“Hmmm,” truth be told Felix was barely paying attention, his eyes drifting from the former songstress turned teachers face, choosing instead to linger on the open doorway, hoping, praying that Sylvain came back soon. He really needed to talk to him.

“Your not even listening to me, are you?” Manuela sighed, rolling her eyes. “Well whatever. Just stay here one more night, and I'll arrange for you to be transferred to your room tomorrow. You'll have to rest for a few weeks, and absolutely no picking up a sword.” With a flourish of her quill across the clipboard she held Manuela turned on her heels and sashayed out of the room, her heels clicking on the floor as she did so.

Felix sighed. It had been hours since Sylvain has all but ran from the room. And Felix longed to see him again. He picked at a loose thread on the blanket he was covered in, willing the quivering of his lips to stop. Felix wasn't one to show emotion, yet the minute Sylvain's lips had touched his, all bets were off.

His heart had been beating erratically since the moment Sylvain had left. His palms were sweaty, and his face clammy, and he had had one hell of a time convincing Manuela that he didn't have a fever.

A soft knock drew his attention towards the door. Dimitri stood there, a smile on his face. Byleth was by his side, her usual stoic face replaced with a look of pure releif that Felix had never seen before. And stood behind both of them, shuffling nervously on his feet, glancing anywhere but Felix's face, was Sylvain.

“Sylvain told us you were awake,” Dimitri and Byleth entered the room, Sylvain hovering where he stood, unsure he would even be welcome.

“How are you feeling?” Byleth asked.

“I'm okay, really,” Felix mumbled. “Manuela says I can leave tomorrow and rest in my room for a few weeks. I'm just not allowed to use a sword for a while.” He must have pouted as Dimitri laughed. His eyes narrowed in a glare towards his friend.

“I'm sorry,” Dimitri said, clutching his side. “It's just so like you to be worried about that.”

“Stuff it boar....” Felix huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Someone is definitely better.”

“Shut up!”

“Enough!” Byleth snapped, drawing their attention. “Dimitri, leave Felix alone. Felix, make sure you do what Professor Manuela tells you and rest. Your recuperation comes first. I'll have Sylvain bring your school work to you, so don't worry about falling behind.” His professor placed a hand on his shoulder. “I'm so glad your okay.” She smiled warmly, and Felix couldn't help the tiny smile he gave her in return.

“Thanks professor.”

* * *

Dimitri and Byleth left soon after, Sylvain declining to go with them. Instead he slowly walked towards Felix's bed side, pulling up a chair and sitting.

The silence between them was tense, with neither of them looking at the other, in fact the floor seemed more interesting than anything else to Sylvain.

“Look, I think maybe we should talk about what happened earlier,” Felix, feeling brave, said.

“Y-Yeah...” Sylvain lifted his head, finally looking at his friend in the bed. “Look Felix, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you like that. I-I was just so happy to see you were okay. I hope you don't think badly of me.”

“Do you regret it?”

“H-Huh,” Sylvain blinked at Felix like he had two heads. “N-No... I don't regret it.”

“Good,” Felix reached across the space between them, with a newfound confidence, grabbing hold of Sylvain's hand and bringing it up to his lips. He watched Sylvain's eyes widen when he kissed the back of his hand across the knuckle.

“Y-You...” Sylvain's voice was a whisper. “Felix.... you.....” The blush across Felix's cheeks was all the confirmation Sylvain needed. “Why did you never say anything?”

Felix shrugged. “I guess I was always afraid.” Sylvain started laughing then, causing Felix to frown angrily. He dropped Sylvain's hand. “I don't see what's so funny.” He spat, swatting at the red heads shoulder.

“Hey!” Sylvain pouted. “What was that for?”

“Your teasing me...” Felix turned his head away from Sylvain. He knew he was blushing, and he didn't want to give him any more fuel. He heard Sylvain move, felt the mattress dip. His hand was pulled from his lap and brought into Sylvain's calloused grip.

“Felix...” Sylvain purred. Felix stubbornly kept his gaze anywhere else. “Please, look at me.” Felix sighed, looking at the man, at his childhood friend. That was a mistake. Sylvain was staring at him , his face soft, his eyes warm and full of love. Felix swallowed the lump in his throat, willing his heart to stop back-flipping in his chest. “I'm sorry..” Sylvain sighed. “I shouldn't have ran away after I kissed you. It's just been hard for me to admit what it is that I've wanted.”

“A-And what is it that you want?” Felix was almost too afraid to ask.

“I want you, Felix,” Sylvain admitted after a brief pause. “I always have. I just never thought you'd feel the same way.”

“And all the womanizing?”

“A lie,” Sylvain sighed. “All of them. I only did it to try to convince myself that what I felt for you was nothing.” He glanced down at their interlocked fingers. “But it never worked.” He glanced back up at Felix. “The truth is.... I love you Felix, I always have.”

This time it was Felix who initiated the kiss, gingerly pressing his body as close as his injuries would allow, his lips crashing into the older mans ardently. Sylvain happily reciprocated, a moan of delight leaving his lips, his hands weaving into Felix's dark locks, securing him in place. Felix's own hands gripped Sylvains shirt, almost as if he was worried he would get flighty again and run. Yet he didn't, even when Felix greedily probed into his mouth with his tongue, nibbling on Sylvain's bottom lip hungrily.

When they pulled apart, reluctantly, a trail of spit connected them, before Sylvain licked it away, his eyes wide with arousal as he panted.

“Goddess Felix,” he was breathless. “You are so beautiful.”

Felix felt his skin flush in embarrassment, his hand instinctively pushing the red head away with a firm push.

“D-Don't say stuff like that...” he grumbled. “I'm not beautiful; I'm not one of the women your looking to get a quick lay from either.” His tone was harsh, biting, and the instant the words left his mouth he found he regretted them. Sylvain looked a little hurt, although he simply sighed, before taking Felix's hand back in his own.

“That's fair I guess,” he told the younger man. “But your wrong on one count there Fe.” He took joy in the way Felix reacted to the nickname Sylvain used to use when they were children. “I have never, ever met anyone as beautiful as you.”

Felix sat, mouth agape at Sylvain's confession. He longed to believe him, really he did, but his own personal insecurities held him back.

“Oh...” was all he could muster.

“You don't believe me?” Sylvain remarked. “That's okay.” Sylvain shuffled closer. “We have all the time in the world for me to convince you I'm not lying.”

“It's not that....” Felix sighed. Curse his inability to express feelings. “Look, listen Sylvain, I'm only going to say this once.” He took a steadying breath. “I love you too. I always have. But I always though your duty to your house, your duty to carrying on the Gautier name, would always come first.” He smiled weakly. “Honestly, I still worry that's true...”

Sylvain chuckled. “Really, Fe, what gave you that impression.” He grinned roguishly. “My every action thus far has been to piss my father off.”

“So, what? Being with me is just another way to rebel against him?”

“No!” Sylvain looked mortified. “Goddess, this is coming out all wrong.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “What I'm trying to say; and failing miserably at is this.” He felt his cheeks warm. “Felix Hugo Fraldarius, I love you, always have. Being around you; being with you, is the only thing in my life that has ever made sense. I would never, ever use you to rebel against my father.” He brushed his fingers once again through Felix's hair. “I want to be with you, only you, until the day we die.” His hand moved to Felix's cheek, stroking his pink cheeks lovingly. “So, what do you say, Fe? Do you want to be with me too?”

“As if you have to ask me that.....” Felix mumbled. “I've wanted to be with you since we were children.” His hand cradled Sylvain's apon his cheek. “I have no interest in the heritage, nor trying to become the Son my father wants me to be. I refuse to be a replacement for my brother. Instead I choose to live my life the way I want too.” His lips kissed Sylvains palm. “We promised to stay together, to not live a single day without each other, remember?” Sylvain nodded. “Well now I want to make an extra promise. Sylvain Jose Gautier, I promise to love you till my last breath too”

Sylvain's ear splitting grin lit up the room as he lent forward to kiss Felix again. When he pulled back Felix was shocked to find tears in his eyes; tears he wiped away with a rough calloused thumb.

“Who knew you could be romantic,” Sylvain joked.

“Hmph,” Felix stubbornly moved his head away when the red head tried to kiss his lips.

“Oh, come on baby...” Sylvain purred. “You know I didn't mean it like that.” He chuckled as Felix sat there attempting to stay a little mad at him, yet the twitch of his lips was a givaway that he wasn't angry at him. Sylvain loved how Felix was only like this with him. The guarded attitude he put up around other people, the walls he had built up to guard his heart; they just weren't there when Sylvain was around. He was more like they were as kids, happier, loving. Things in that moment reminded him of a time, long ago. Before Glenn died.

Felix yawned, drawing Sylvain's attention back to him.

“You should get some rest,” Slyvain rose from the bed. “I can be here first thing in the morning, before classes start, and I'll come right back as soon at they finish, I promise.” He ran his hands through his hair, nose wrinkling in disgust. He _really_ did need that shower after all. He smiled warmly at the man in the bed, resolved to leave.

* * *

He had barely taken a step forward, when a hand grabbed him.

“S-Stay with me,” Felix mumbled, Sylvain stopped, looking down at him, his eyes questioning. Felix was looking anywhere but him, finding facination in the blankets, his cheeks aflame. Sylvain smirked, all thoughts of a warm bath thrown out of the window.

“You sure?”

“J-Just... don't make me say it again,” Felix finally looked at him. _Goddess,_ Sylvain though. _He really is the most amazing sight._ “P-Please.... stay Sylvain.”

“Of course,” Sylvain walked back to the bed, shedding his boots and acadamy jacket. Felix moved gingerly, making space on the small one person bed for Sylvain's lanky body. The red head slipped into the space next to him, his hands winding around Felix, carefully so as not to exacerbate his injuries, resting the sword-mans head on his chest.

Silence fell around them, the only sound their steady breathing. Felix could hear Sylvain's steady heartbeat, and this comforted him.

“You know, Manuela is going to get a shock when she arrives in the morning, you know that right?” Sylvain's voice was light, jovial.

“Let her talk,” Felix mumbled, uncaring.

“Really?” Sylvain asked. “Fe, I thought you of all people would want to keep this, keep us, a secret, if only for a little while.”

Felix sighed. “I mean people will find out eventually.”

“True,” Sylvain closed his eyes feeling warm, relishing in Felix's smaller frame in his arms. “Well, we can deal with that in the morning....together.”

“Together,” Felix affirmed.

“I love you Fe.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this smushy Sylvix fluff chapter. It just felt right to focus more on them this chapter, but I will be putting more Dimleth in the next chapter. Were coming up on the Horsebow Moon (At least thats where my head is at right now), so you know i have to make a chapter revolving around Dimitri discovering it is Byleth's birthday (At least their canon birthday), and deciding to throw her a party, because he's a precious bean.


	3. Dimitri's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri discovers a secret, and quickly puts a plan into action. Meanwhile Sylvain and Felix try not to get caught, although Sylvain is making that very difficult.

Several weeks passed, and the autumn chill of the Horsebow Moon was soon upon them. Felix was back in class; although he had taken his time in getting back to his sword training. He and Sylvain were attached at the hips, and although they had not been public with their relationship; most of the Blue Lion class had already guessed their new roles in each others life. Perhaps it was the sideways glances, or the way Felix appeared more softer, more approachable. Perhaps it was the way they Sylvain would tug of Felix's arm as soon as class ended and they would disappear for long periods of time. But slowly, everyone in class suspected something was going on between them; expect Lorenz, the newest recruit, who had to be told. 

“Okay,” Byleth called at the bell sounded for the end of the first half of lessons. “Great job this morning guys,” she tapped a stack of papers on her desk. “Go grab some lunch. Then meet at the training ground in an hour for combat training.” She dismissed them with a commanding flourish, smiling warmly at them. 

Chairs scrapped as people stood, happily leaving the room. Sylvain and Felix left together, because of course they did, Annette and Mercedes left chattering about sweets, and slowly the room emptied. Last to leave was Dimitri, who seemed a little quiet, which worried Byleth. She sighed. Flayn's disaperance was weighing heavily on him. She just hoped they found her soon, and that no harm had come to her, for all their sakes.

As she was packing up the last of the mornings lecture material, a knock on the classroom door drew her eyes upwards. She smiled, seeing her father Jeralt stood in the doorway, a smile on his lips.

“Dad,” she walked round the desk, meeting him in the middle of the empty room. “What are you doing here?”

He laughed. “You act like I can't come see my daughter.”

“N-No, I didn't mean it like that,” Byleth felt herself blush. “I thought you were on a mission, that's all.”

“I was,” her father placed a hand on her head, his own unique display of affection. “I came home early, that's all. Couldn't miss your birthday after all.” He laughed again at her when her expression turned to confusion. “What, don't tell me you've been so busy teaching those brats that you forgot what tomorrow was.”

“N-No, of course not.” Byleth went to her desk again, picking up the papers before returning to her fathers side. “And their not brats.”

“I know,” Jeralt put an arm around her. “You have some free time now right?” She nodded. “Care to have some lunch with your dear old dad?”

Byleth smiled, “I'd love too.” She allowed him to lead her out of the classroom and towards the dining hall.

Just out of sight, Dimitri, who had heard everything, wore an unusual expression on his face. He turned the opposite way, intent in his steps, clearly planning something.

* * *

“Goddess, you have no idea how much I've wanted to kiss you all morning,” Sylvain moaned against Felix's lips. 

“We kissed like three hours ago,” was the response, before their lips crashed together again. 

“ Three _agonizingly_ long hours,” Sylvain shifted, pushing Felix further against the wall, his hands resting either side of the swords-mans head. Felix grunted in response, the hard wall less than pleasant against his back.

They were hidden in a small alley beside the dorms, out of sight. But they had to be quiet, as the greenhouse was still close enough that someone could still hear them. 

Felix opened the top few buttons of Sylvain's shirt, his fingers circling the skin of his collar bone. A shiver worked down Sylvains spine at the contact, Felix's fingers were cool on his warmed skin. He drew back to look at his boyfriend, taking in the sight of Felix panting, his lips bruised and his skin pink.

“Your insastiable...” Felix rolled his eyes.

“Can't help it babe,” he purred. “You shouldn't look so sinfully good,” fingers roved into the hair at the nape of Felix's head. “Honestly how I keep my hands to myself in class is beyond me.” He smirked. “Maybe I deserve a medal.”

Felix scoffed. “Why do I put up with you?”

“Coz you love me.”

“I guess.”

“Ouch,” Sylvain pouted. “Low blow Fe...” He caught the glint of humor in the other mans eyes. “Goddess Felix, did you just tease me?” He laughed. “Okay, who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?”

“Keep that up and I wont be your boyfriend anymore,” Felix tutted when Sylvain flashed him the puppy dog eyes. “Honestly Syl, we need to be more careful. I don't mind people finding out about us, hell I can even take the gossip already going around about us. But I'd prefer to keep it a secret a little while longer, you know. It's nicer this way. As soon as anyone finds out, the meddling will being.” 

“Yeah, I mean Ingrid is going to be upset with us that we kept it a secret so long,” Sylvain sighed. “She will take it out on me, not you of course, she always did have a soft spot for you. Annette and Mecedes will probably be happy about it though.”

Felix groaned. “They are the worst ones. Watching their faces light up any time we want to be affectionate,” he shuddered. “I don't know why who's with who is so facinating to girls.... then again I never did understand girls.”

“Good thing I'm not a girl then...” Sylvain nipped at Felix's neck, earning a swat from the shorter man.

“Hey, no biting,” Felix warned. “We've talked about this.... several times.” The first time Sylvain had bit a bruise into Felix's neck had, in fairness, been an accident; albeit an accident Felix's griped at him for a while for. Felix had had a hard time concealing the mark from their classmates on his return to class, and it wasn't something he had wanted to deal with again, dubbing it “a pain”. Sylvain seemed to forget the rule he had set out, or maybe he no longer cared.

“But how else are people going to know your mine,” he lamented, his breath tickling Felix's skin.

“Your such an idiot,” Felix rolled his eyes again.

“Yeah... maybe, but I'm your idiot.”

* * *

Dimitri entered the dining hall, heading straight to the table occupied mostly by his classmates; although Felix and Sylvain were nowhere to be found. He sat across from Dedue, glancing around as if looking for someone.

He saw Byleth quite a way away, deep in conversation with her father. Dimtiri sighed, before pulling the piece of paper out of his pocket, revealing hastily scribbled notes.

“Listen up guys,” he whispered, drawing the attention of those closet to him, Ingrid, Annette and Mercedes all looking at him with questioning eyes. 

“Why are you whispering?” Ingrid asked.

“I just stumbled upon some information,” Dimitri continued, ignoring her. “And I need your help.”

“What information is this?” Annette piped up.

“The day of birth of our dear Professor,” Dimitri smiled trumphantly. Mercedes clapped happily, causing him to have to shush her. 

“Oooh, when is it?” Annette asked.

“Tomorrow,” Dimitri informed them. All their faces dropped. “I know that doesn't leave us a lot of time, but I figured it was still possible.” He spread the sheet of paper out in front of him. 

“This is?” Dedue finally spoke, taking in the princes delicate yet hastily written words.

“Indeed it is,” Dimitri smiled. “We always said we would throw the Professor a party, should we ever discover her birthday. This here is a list of things we will need.” He turned to the girls. “Mercedes, Annette, you are on birthday cake duty. Ingrid, I need you to procure a few gifts, I've written a list of things here,” he pointed with a finger, “that I think she might like.” He turned to his vassal. “Dedue, I need you to rally everyone, even those outside our class. We need decorations, and the Blue Lions classroom decorated properly.” 

“Of course sire,” Dedue bowed his head.

“Yay,” Annette stood clapping. “Come on Mercie, we need to get baking.”

“Of course,” the eldest student smiled at her friends enthusiasm. 

“Shh,” Dimitri glanced over to Byleth's location, releived that she hadn't noticed the plotting going on. “This is a secret, remember?” He stood. “Now can I count on all of you?”

“Of course you can Dimitri,” Ingrid took the list from his hands. “I had better see if I can find a few of these before classes resume.”

“Thank you, all of you,” Dimitri stood, turning to leave. “Oh and if you happen to see Sylvain or Felix, make sure to tell them too.” And with that he left the dining hall, a flurry of blue and blond. 

Ingrid shook her head lovingly at her friend. “Honestly,” she mumbled. “He's as obvious as Sylvain and Felix when it comes to his feelings.”

* * *

Sylvain and Felix finally made their way to the dining hall, leaving only ten minutes to have some food before class resumed. Felix was pouting, having been unable to stop Sylvain from biting a bruise at his collar bone, and he currently had a hand covering the semi visible mark, scowling at Sylvain as he walked ahead of him, totally oblivious to his current state of annoyance. 

“There you both are,” Ingrid waved to them as they collected food and begrudingly headed over. “What have you two been doing?”

“N-Nothing!” Felix all but barked at her, sitting down and eating , hand still covering the mark on his neck.

Ingrid rolled her eyes. “Never mind that now, his highness has a job for us all.” 

“Whatever it is, I want no part in whatever the boar wants us to do,” Felix grit his teeth. 

“Fe, just hear her out,” Sylvain reprimanded him softly. Ingrid watched as Felix tutted, annoyed, but yeilded under Sylvain's soft gaze. 

“Fine, whats the job,” he grumbled begrudingly.

“We are going to throw our dear professor a birthday party,” Ingrid announced happily. “Dimitri is sorting it all out, we just need everyone working together to pull this off by tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow!” Sylvain shot a glance at the blond Pegasus rider. “Ingrid, there's no way we can pull off a party in that short amount of time.” He took a bite of the stew in front of him.

“And besides,” Felix continued. “You do remember the last time Dimitri tried to organize a party, don't you.”

Ingrid grimaces, memories of a time over 10 years ago; when Dimitri had decided to surprise Felix for his birthday, only for it to become a messy disaster of melted cake and undercooked food the prince had been determined to cook himself.

“True...” she admitted. “But he has all our help this time.” She stood. “Look, I've got to go, just make sure you two aren't late to class, okay?”

“Fine,” Sylvain waved her away with a dismissive hand. Ingrid rolled her eyes at the pair, before walking away. When she was out of sight, Felix sighed, moving the last few pieces of stew around the bowl. 

“Honestly, why do we have to get dragged into all this?” he glanced at Sylvain, who shrugged. “A party is a waste of time anyway.”

“You only say that because you've never been thrown a sucessful party before,” Sylvain smirked. 

“Yeah, well, the one Dimitri tried to throw me scarred me for life,” Felix mumbled, pushing his bowl away from him. “Honestly, why is he trying so hard to do this for the professor?”

Sylvain chuckled. “Come on Fe, it's obvious.” He stretched languidly, throwing an arm casually around his boyfriend, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “It's coz he wants to get in her pants.”

“Sylvain!” Felix nudged him. “Don't be so crude.” He felt his cheeks warm. 

“I'm serious,” Sylvain sighed standing. “Just watch next time Dimitri looks at the professor, okay.” He moved away from the table, Felix abandoning his remaining food to run after him. Once they were on their way to the training ground Sylvain spoke again.

“How about I throw you a birthday party?”

“Huh?” Felix shot a look to the red head. 

“Well the last time you had one, it scarred you for life, remember,” Sylvain smiled. “So why don't I throw you one this time, see if I can't get you to enjoy them again.”

“I know what your doing,” Felix huffed.

“Your gonna have to help me out with that one Fe.”

Felix pulled his boyfriend to a stop, just outside the training ground. No one was around but that didn't stop the blush on his cheek.

“You just want to get in my pants,” he said pointedly.

“Naw, see, that's where your wrong Felix,” Sylvain, pushing his luck, pulled Felix close. “I don't need to throw you a party to get in your pants,” his eyes glinted misheiviously. “That's gonna happen regardless.” 

Then he lent down, kissing Felix in full view of anyone who would happen to pass, before heading inside the training ground, leaving Felix a bright shade of crimson and stuttering like an idiot.

* * *

Byleth took in her students carefully, marking down notes on her clipboard. 

Ferdinand's stance was good, yet his grip needed to be tighter, otherwise an enemy could disarm him of his lance before he could even react.

Ashe's accuracy was good, but again his bow tension was off, limiting the distance he could fire arrows.

And she had no idea what was wrong with Felix today, but he seemed off. His usual quick footed attacks were a mess, his timings all wrong, almost as if he seemed distracted. Add to that, Sylvain seemed to take great pride in Felix's current state. Byleth wondered if she needed to have a word with the pair of them.

She moved towards Dimitri, off in his own world, his lance as always held perfectly. She stood by and watched him thrust at the target, noticing he was a little off balance. She stepped closer.

“Dimitri, move you legs further apart,” she instructed. He jumped, clearly not noticing she was beside him. “Your off balance when you thrust your lance. It could become a problem in the future if we don't correct it now.”

“R-Right,” the blond haired prince widened his stance, before taking another jab at the target; this time missing and almost dropping the weapon. He glanced nervously at Byleth, as if expecting her to chastise him. Instead she smiled, moving behind him.

“Try like this,” she slid her hands up his arms, noticing him flinch at the contact, till she reached his hands. Willing her own breathing to remain steady she moved his arms so they were lower, parted his legs further using her foot to tap his inner thighs. When she was done, she stepped back, nodding at him to try again. 

At this point, everyone has stopped training to watch, Felix included. Sylvain lent on his shoulder, clearly amused at the whole thing, watching as Dimitri gulped, willing the crimson from his cheeks, before attempting one final jab.

This one hit the target directly, and shattered due to Dimitri's monster like strength.

“I-I'm sorry professor,” he nervously bent, trying to pick up the scattered pieces of wood, his lance long forgotten. “Forgive my clumsiness.”

Byleth laughed, bending to stop him picking up the wood. “It's okay Dimitri,” she smiled. “You did good. Any enemy you would come across would surely be killed with an attack like that.” 

“O-Oh, t-thank you,” Dimitri kept his head down as he stuttered.

* * *

From their position at the back of the training ground, Sylvain lent further into Felix.

“See what I mean,” he whispered, gesturing with his chin to their friend, who was still apologising and trying to hide the flush of crimson on his cheeks. “Guys got it bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't Sylvain and Felix just the cutest. I just love them both so much. Anyways, the next chapter will touch upon the party Dimitri has planned for Byleth, as well as more cute Sylvix couple stuff, and of course the longing glances by the hopeless Byleth and Dimitri. Then i plan for there to be another jump forward, maybe to Ethereal Moon, as I dont want to drag the pre time skip chapters on for too long. Plus i want to cover the ball, and (sniff) Jeralt's death, so expect angst inbound soon.


	4. Byleth's Birthday Bash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth gets the shock of her life when she discovers what her students have done for her, especially Dimitri. Sylvain and Felix take another step in their relationship

Byleth stifled a yawn as she left her room, pulling her cloak closer around herself; the chill of the morning nipping at her exposed skin.

She made her way towards the dining hall, grabbing herself a minimal breakfast of an apple and a sweet pastry, before heading for the classrooms. She had a about an hour before classes started and a few exam papers she wanted to get done while the thought was in her brain.

Taking a bite of the pastry, she placed a hand on the Blue Lion's classroom door, turning the handle and walking inside.

“Surprise!” a chorus of yells sounded around her as all of her students jumped up from their hiding stops, causing her to almost drop the apple in her hand. “Happy birthday!”

“W-What?” was all the response she could muster. She took in the smiling faces of her students as they happily desended on her. “What is all this?” Her eyes met Dimitri's, a rare smirk on his face. “Was this your idea? But how did you find out?”

Dimitri rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, looking embarrassed. “I overheard you and Jeralt talking yesterday. I know I shouldn't have and I apologies.”

“Dimitri....” Byleth smiled, feeling her throat constrict, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. “No one has ever done anything like this for me before.” Tears fell down her face.

“P-Professor!” Dimitri's eyes widened in shock.

Byleth sniffled, wiping her eyes. “I-I'm okay,” she assured him. “This is just so unexpected.”

Dimitri smiled. “We all worked hard to put this together for you, because we appreciate you, Professor.” Not wanting to overstep, he placed a hand on her shoulder, urging her further into the classroom. “Mercedes and Annette made a cake, Dedue and Ashe made the decorations, Ingrid helped find the gifts; even Felix helped, if you can believe it.” An annoyed tutt came from the dark haired swords-man, who stood off to one side with Sylvain and Ingrid. “So what do you think?”

Byleth took in the room for the first time since entering it. Handmade paper streamers looped across the ceiling and down the pillars. Several desks had been pushed together, presents on one side, small offerings of food on the other. And on her desk, the most indulgent looking chocolate cake she had ever seen, topped with 21 candles.

“It's beautiful,” she smiled warmly at all her students. “You guys are the best, you really are.” She raised a hand to Dimitri's cheek impulsively. “Especially you Dimitri.” He flushed a crimson colour, hiding his face behind a hand.

“Y-You are most welcome, Professor,” he murmured softly.

* * *

Sylvain yawned, leaning his head back against the wall where he was currently leaning.

Dimitri had insisted everyone be up at the crack of dawn to sort the Professors surprise, and needless to say, Sylvain had been less that enthused about that. The only plus side, he had realized later, was seeing Felix all sleepy looking, his hair messily pulled into a bun, pawing at his face as attempted to wake up. That was definitely a sight he wanted to see again.

The party was in full swing around him, everyone laughing and joking in groups. Peering out of one eye, Sylvain saw Dimitri and Byleth talking, the prince's cheeks still aflame from their earlier interaction. But they both looked so happy, and Sylvain only hoped this was the start of the road to them finally admitting their feelings.

He yawned again. Goddess, he wished he could go back to bed. Early mornings just weren't for him.

“Here...” Felix's voice came from beside him. Sylvain glanced down, his boyfriend holding a cup out to him, steam rising from it. “You look like you need this.” He thrust the cup into Sylvain's hands, taking a sip from his own.

Sylvain blinked, surprised at this act of kindness, kindness he still wasn't used to receiving from his boyfriend, before taking a sip of the cup contents. Heady spices associated with his favorite Bergamont tea, filled his nose, and he hummed appreciatively clutching the cup close, warming his chilled hands.

“Thanks Fe..” he smiled fondly. Then he yawned a third time.

“You look tired,” Felix lowered his voice, in case someone overheard. “Did you not sleep well?” He seemed worried, a frown forming a crease between his eyes.

“I'm okay, really,” Sylvain brushed away his concern. “It's just every so often I have nightmares, you know, about what Miklan did to me as a child.”

Felix's eyes flashed with anger. “No offence Syl, but I am glad he's dead.”

“Me too....” Sylvain sighed. “Does that make me awful.”

“Of course not!” Felix spat indignantly. “He made your life hell.”

“Yeah....” Sylvain glanced up at the ceiling, feeling traitorous tears sting his eyes. “Sometimes I wish things had been different. That he had been born with the crest, not me, you know. But then I can't help but feel it would be me dead now, not him.....”

Arms wrapped around Sylvain, startling him. He glanced down, eyes widening at the sight of Felix, hugging him in full view of everyone. Sylvain glanced around. No one had turned to look at them, yet, although it was only a matter of time.

“You are you, dummy,” he heard Felix mumble against his clothes. “Crest or not, you're still you.”

“Fe.....” Sylvain smiled, lifting a hand to run fingers through Felix's hair. “Thank you.” He yawned a fourth time, before sighing. “Do you think I could sneak away for a quick nap before class starts?”

Felix pulled back to look at him, unwrapping his arms from around Sylvain's waist. “Probably not.”

“Ugh, I am so not going to be able to pay attention today at all...” he dropped his head back till it hit the wall, flinching at the pain blooming on the back of his skull.

Felix chuckled. “Your such a dummy,” his cool fingers slid into Sylvain's hair, probing for any swelling, “I'ts fine.. good thing you have a hard head.”

“You wound me Felix,” Sylvain mumbled pathetically. As Felix's hand dropped from his hair, Sylvain caught it, holding it firmly. This was risky, he knew that, but Felix had been the one to initiate the affection with that rather impulsive hug. He lifted Felix's fingers to his lips and kissed the back of them, delighting in the blush on his cheeks. “Come on Fe, can't we both go take a nap....”

“I'm not tired,” Felix countered, keeping his gaze anywhere but Sylvains face.

“Sure, sure,” Sylvain reluctantly dropped Felix's hand, taking both of their cups and placing them down on a nearby desk, before placing both hands on Felix's shoulders. “But I know that I would sleep better with you wrapped up in my arms.”

Felix didn't know it was possible to lose all brain function, until that moment. Yet standing there staring at Sylvain's earnest face, no traces of humor in his amber eyes, Felix had no comeback. He simply stood there, dumbfounded, stuttering like an idiot.

The bell announcing the beginning of class sounded loudly, causing Felix to jump. Sylvain chuckled, although he sounded annoyed.

“Saved by the bell, Fe,” he whispered, leaving Felix's side to take a seat as everyone else scrambled to do the same.

* * *

During the party, Byleth had been pulled in several directions all at once, each of her students wanting her attention. Annette and Mercedes chirped in her ear about all the work they had put in to make the cake, Ferdinand pulled her into a conversation where he and Lorenz explained step by step, the process of making the tea that everyone had. Ingrid caught her attention as she sheepishly wondered if there were enough gifts, to which Byleth assured her that she hadn't needed any in the first place. Even Sylvain, who looked tired, and Felix had wished her a happy birthday, Sylvain placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. A flash of jealousy had crossed Felix's face, something only Byleth noticed, and she couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips.

She was currently stood with Dimitri, the prince talking to her about all the work everyone had put into the party, and how much they all appreciated her, when a voice called her attention to the doorway.

“Hey Kiddo,” Jeralt stood in the doorway, a smile on his time worn face as he took in the sight before him. He walked over to her and in a rare display of affection, pulled her into a hug. Byleth felt herself flush in embarrassment, before responding to the hug her father gave. When he pulled back, he patted her head. “Happy birthday!”

“T-Thanks dad,” Byleth glanced down.

“Twenty-One huh,” Jeralt mused. “Your not my little girl anymore, that's for sure.” He glanced at Dimitri, who bowed respectfully to the elder man. “This is quite the party you've put together, Your Highness.”

“T-Thank you sir,” Dimitri stuttered. “You are m-more than welcome to stay and have some tea.”

Jeralt smirked, amused by how flustered he made the young prince. “I might just do that,” he said. “Thank you Your Highness.” He fished around in one of pouches he had at his waist, pulling a small box out, handing it to Byleth. “Just a little something,” he mumbled.

“You didn't have too,” Byleth told him as she opened the box, finding a small handmade charm, shaped like a Pegasus, attached to a piece of twine. It was a crude necklace, but one made with love. Byleth smiled. “Thanks dad, I love it.” She lifted it out of the box and held it up. “Will you help me put it on?”

“Of course,” Jeralt took the charm and helped fix it round her neck, where it fell to just above the cut out of her of armor on her chest. “See, looks good on you.”

“It's great,” Byleth beamed.

“It's a good luck charm, meant to keep you safe when I cannot,” Jeralt smiled. “Although seeing all the work your students put into this party, I'm sure I don't have to worry as much as I do about you. They would protect you, I'm sure of it.” Jeralt glanced at Dimitri, who was staring at his daughter with a look the mercenary knew all too well; after all he had once looked at his wife, Byleth's mother with those same puppy dog eyes. “Especially Dimitri here,” Jeralt added, watching the prince startle at the mention of his name.

“Of course Jeralt,” the blonde haired boy vowed. “I will keep her safe in your stead.”

“Good....” Jeralt wondered if he ought to have a word with the boy in front of him. Find out what his intentions were with Byleth. After all, she was a commoner and also his teacher, not the sort of person a prince would be expected to court, let alone marry. But watching the two of them turn to talk to each other, watching Byleth gush over the gift he had gotten her and Dimitri smile lovingly at the way her face lit up, Jeralt found that he didn't have the heart to potentially force the two apart. Maybe, just maybe they would find a way to be together, to experience the love he and his wife had. Jeralt smiled, wanting nothing more for his daughter.

Other gifts were opened. From Mercedes, a beautiful hand embroidered handkerchief. Annette presented her with a small selection of sweets that her and Lysethia had both procured her. Ashe gave her a book of folk tales he had found in the market. Dedue had given her flowers he had grown himself, beautiful blooms of pink and purple that he sat on her desk in a vase. Ingrid had given her a journal, informing her professor with a blush that maybe she would like to write down her thoughts and feelings. Felix and Sylvain gave her a new dagger, one of good quality silver, engraved with her name on the handle. Other students gave her unique gifts, Lorenz and Ferdinand a tea set; Marianne, a beautiful pair of gloves; Ignatz, a beautiful painting of the Monastery at sunset and Linhardt and Caspar a pillow and a pair of sparring gloves respectively.

Finally, Dimitri stepped forward, a small oblong box in his hand.

“This is from me...” he was nervous as he passed her the box, his hands shaking. Byleth undid the neat bow, sliding the box's top off.

Inside was a beautiful quill, the feather a beautiful white, its nib gold, and a pot of ink.

“Dimitri... this is beautiful,” Byleth looked at the boy. “This must have cost a fortune.”

“Maybe...” Dimitri admitted. “But you are worth it, Professor.”

“Dimitri....” she felt her skin flush, her pulse seemed to beat erratically in her ears as she gulped. She tried, yet failed to tamper down the feelings welling deep in her heart. She was aware that everyone was watching her, except Felix and Sylvain, who she had breifly seen stood together on their own, waiting on her reaction, some of them with delight in their eyes.

The bell for the start of class sounded around them, making Byleth jump.

She quickly recovered, moving towards her desk.

“Alright guys,” she called them to attention. “As fun as this morning has been, it's time for class.”

* * *

“Ugh,” Sylvain mumbled, running fingers through his hair, fluffing the red locks even further. “That was far too much to take in, especially when tired.” He and Felix were walking back towards the dorms, the sun starting to set, alighting the whole courtyard in a pale orange glow. "I am so totally going to have to beg Annette for notes for that entire class."

“Hmmm,” Felix responded, clearly distracted by something. Sylvain glanced down at the man beside him, tugging on his hand to stop his almost auto pilot steps. Felix stopped, finally glancing up at Sylvain, an unreadable expression in his redish brown eyes.

“Fe?” Sylvain cocked his head to one side. “What is it?”

“N-Nothing,” Felix grumbled. However the traitorous blush on his cheeks indicated otherwise.

“Babe....” Sylvain smirked. “You can't lie to me, you know that. I know you better than anyone, remember.” They were alone in the small courtyard they stood in, most people still in the dining hall, or had already retreated to their rooms, so Sylvain's act of affection was for them alone.

Felix sighed. “It's just....” he gulped.

“Felix, your seriously making me nervous here,” Sylvain cupped his cheek. “Come on, it's me, you know you can tell me anything.”

“R-Right...” Felix took a quick breath, steadying the nerves, before speaking again. “It's just, I've been thinking about what you said earlier.”

“Which part?”

“The wanting to sleep together part....” Felix looked down, kicking the ground with his boot. “I was thinking that.... I'm okay with that, if it's what you want. B-But only sleeping together.... I don't think I'm ready for anything other than that.....”

“Fe,” Sylvain waited patiently for Felix to look at him again. He smiled softly. “There's no pressure at all,” he told his boyfriend. “We don't have too even sleep in the same bed if your uncomfortable with the idea.”

“That's the thing, I'm not uncomfortable at the thought of waking up in your arms,” Felix was a deep shade of crimson at this point. “I actually quite like the idea. Especially if I can help keep your nightmares away.” Felix began to rub his thumb on the back of the hand he still held.

“Felix,” Sylvain was shocked. Once again he was seeing a side to Felix that he hadn't seen before, not that he minded. He found that he had seen many different sides of his boyfriend since they had started dating over a months ago. And his love for him had only deepened as a result. “You don't have to ask. I'd love nothing more than to have you in my bed tonight.”

“D-Don't make it sound so filthy...” Felix grumbled.

Sylvain laughed, swooping down to the black haired swords-man level and planting a kiss on his jaw. “It's _just_ sleeping Felix,” his lips pulled up into a smirk. “Unless you want it to be something else.” Sylvain's hands teased at Felix's small hips, making him shudder.

“You idiot,” Felix breathed.

“I didn't hear a no?”

“I thought you were tired?”

“Oh, I am,” as if on cue, Sylvain yawned.

Felix laughed, “Come on, let's go to bed.”

“Ooooh, say that again,” Sylvain purred.

Felix rolled his eyes. “Let's go to bed,” he repeated indulging his sleepy boyfriend, just this once.

“Mmmmmm,” Sylvain let Felix pull him towards the dorms again, let him guide him up the stairs and towards Sylvain's room at the end of the hallway. They stumbled inside the room, thankful that no one was around to see them.

Sylvain flopped immediately onto the bed, sighing happily. He tugged on Felix's sleeve, urging him to lay down next to him.

“Sylvain, you need to at least take off your shoe's,” Felix told him, pulling off his own boots.

“Ugh,” Sylvain sighed. He grumbled the entire time he pulled off his boots. “There,” he threw them dramatically across the room. “Now come here so I can hug you.”

Felix tutted, first going to clean up the boots, putting them upright against the foot of the bed, next to his own. Only then did he fall down into Sylvain's waiting arms. His boyfriend instantly curled round him, pulling him close. The bed wasn't large enough for both of them, and I was a bit of a tight fit for the pair of them, but Felix didn't mind, especially when Sylvain nuzzled his neck, his even breaths tickling his skin.

“This is everything I ever wanted,” Sylvain mumbled sleepily. “I'm so glad your here, Fe, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Felix let his eyes drift closed, Sylvain's warm embrace making him more tired than he had realized he was.

Before long they were both asleep, snuggled close to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter, and especially adding in more of a natural Father/Daughter relationship for Byleth and Jeralt. Next few chapters will focus more on the run up the the Ball on Garrag Mach establishment day, and then we will finally get to the angst.... so tissues ready.


	5. Byleth and Dimitri admit their feelings (At least to themselves.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Garrag Mach Establishment day fast approaching, Sylvain and Felix discuss the possibility of finally being open with their affections. Meanwhile Dimitri, who has been struggling more and more lately with headaches, and Byleth have a chat. Later, when alone the pair of them finally admit how they feel for the other, even if it's not out loud.

After a whirlwind few months; rescuing Flayn from the hands of the mysterious and deadly Death Knight; the Blue Lions victory in the Battle of the Eagle and Lion and that awful buisness in Remire Village, the harsh winter chill of the Ethereal Moon was apon them. And with Garrag Mach Establishment Day fast approaching, the students were abuzz with excitement, the annual yearly Ball causing all sorts of commotion among them all. Between classes talk was now firmly on who to ask to attend the ball with them.

Rhea had also informed Byleth of the White Heron Cup, a competition where three students from each house competed to win the chance to train as a dancer. Eager students had offered to compete, but Byleth had no doubt in her mind who she wanted to choose.

Flayn had skipped with excitement when the professor had approached and asked her to be the representative. Ever since Byleth had saved her life the green haired, fish loving girl had wanted nothing more than to thank Byleth for saving her, and for allowing her to join the Blue Lions. She had worked day and night, practicing her footwork and steps, and on the day of the Cup, had easily claimed victory. The other Blue Lions had cheered, Dedue and Dimitri had lifted the small girl up onto the Duscur mans shoulders as they paraded her around as the victor, and even Seteth was seen smiling as his daughter lapped up the attention that came with her victory.

* * *

Yet despite all the joy in the air, Byleth was still concerned about Dimitri. Although he still participated in all her classes and extra activities outside of class, he was paler than usual, his hand constantly gripping his head, headaches a constant problem for him now, bags under his eyes indicating he had not been sleeping well. Almost as soon as class was ended, he would scurry to the dining hall, eat his food mostly in silence, then disappear inside his room, not to be seen till the next morning.

Ever since their encounter with the Flame Emperor, and their mysterious potential connection to the Tragedy of Duscur, Dimitri's physical and mental state was dangerously precarious.

“Dimitri,” she called to him as soon as the bell for days end rang. He froze, stopping himself from leaving quickly like he always did. She saw him sigh, clearly unable to come up with an excuse to escape. As she walked over to his desk, Dedue caught her gaze. The Duscur man nodded, leaving the two of them alone. She knew Dedue was as worried, or more worried than she was. “Can we talk for a minute?”

“Of course,” he sat himself back down in his chair, keeping his gaze anywhere but her face. Byleth sat on the edge of the desk and sighed.

“Are you okay?” she asked finally.

“Of course,” Dimitri's reply was stiff. “What do you ask?” His tone was a little more curt than usual.

“Because Dedue is worried about you,” Byleth told him gently. “Because I'm worried about you....”

“Professor?” Dimitri finally looked at her, his eyes wide, a dusting of pink across his cheeks.

Feeling bold, Byleth lifted a hand off of her lap, bringing it to his forehead, brushing his blonde bangs out of his face. She felt him tense under her touch, before leaning into her cool fingers as they brushed down past his cheek, across the smoothness of his chin, before finally coming to rest on his shoulder.

“Dimitri,” Byleth smiled softly. “Don't ever feel like you have to go through whatever it is your going through right now alone. Your friends and classmates are here for you; I am here for you.”

Dimitri sighed. “I have not meant to cause you worry, Professor,” he spoke softer than before. “And I have not been intentionally keeping things from anyone. It is just this whole buisness with the Flame Emperor..... it has me all on edge.”

“If you wish to talk about it?”

“I appreciate that, I really do....” Dimitri smiled at her, the first genuine smile he had given her in a few weeks. “I promise to you I am fine, however.” He stood, running a hand through his hair, staring at her warmly. “If you'll excuse me, Professor, I believe I will retire early this evening.” He gave her no time to reply, leaving the classroom, his shoulders hunched, his feet almost dragging him forward tiredly. Byleth watched him go sadly, hoping that she could find someway to help the forlorn Prince, without overstepping her position as his Professor, despite how much she wanted too.

* * *

“So has anyone asked you to the ball yet?” Sylvain asked from where he lay on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. He and Felix had retreated to his room after class, forgoing the bustle of the dining hall in favor of quiet few hours together.

“Why would they?” Felix mumbled annoyed from the chair he was sat on, whetstone working along his blade methodically.

“Why wouldn't they?” Sylvain rolled over, glancing at his dark haired boyfriend. “Have you not seen you? Your gorgeous.”

Felix scoffed. “You might be a little biased,” he countered, glancing up from his task to meet Sylvain's auburn eyes.

“Maybe...” Sylvain paused, chewing his bottom lip aprehensively before continuing. “Well what would you do if someone did?”

“If they did what?” Sylvain rolled his eyes at Felix, who was as ever oblivious. Or maybe he was too engrossed in his task to pay attention fully.

“If someone asked you to the ball with them,” Sylvain asked again. “What would you do?”

Felix paused his task, frowning, finally paying attention to Sylvain. “Why ask? I would have thought that was obvious.”

Sylvain sat up, swinging his legs over the end of the bed, smiling at Felix. “So your telling me that if some girl asked you, you would look her in the eyes and tell her 'Sorry I'm going with Sylvain',” his tone was teasing but his eyes issued a challenge. Felix sighed, placing his sword down.

“I want too, believe me I really do...” he seemed hesitant as he stood, walking over to the small window in the room. “I just don't know if I'm ready yet...” he glanced at Sylvain, his arms crossed over his chest, his teeth biting his bottom lip as he tried to form the words he longed to say, yet he failed.

"What happened to the bold Felix who asked me to stay in the infirmary that time," Sylvain asked jokingly. "You weren't so worried about Professor Manuela finding us then."

"I-I...."

“Hey,” noticing Felix's hesitation, Sylvain rose. “I'm sorry, Fe, I didn't mean to pressure you,” he grabbed Felix's wrist, pulling his arms free of the rigid stance he was in. He lifted the hand to his lips, ghosting a kiss across the back of it.

“No, I'm sorry,” Felix sighed. “It's unfair of me to still be afraid of how people will react to us.” The hand that Sylvain didn't hold moved to cup the red heads cheek. “We've been together almost six months. I know I can't keep hiding us any longer.”

“Felix, I love you, you know that,” Sylvain nuzzled the hand on his cheek. “So if you tell me your still not ready to come out about us, then you know I will never force you too.” He sighed. “I just want to be able to show you off, show everyone how much I love you and how serious I am about you.”

“And I want to be able to let you do that, and to return your affection, publicly, without worrying about what everyone thinks,” Felix sighs again, one of frustration. “I don't care what people think about me when it comes to anything else. Just you..... I want to feel like we wont be judged for being in love.”

“We won't, Felix,” Sylvain pulled him close, leaning his chin on the shorter mans head. “I know we won't.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Honestly, I can't,” Sylvain lifted Felix's face to glance in his beautiful eyes. “But no matter what, it wouldn't stop what we have. I refuse to let you go, you know that right.”

“Right.....” a smile tugged at Felix's lips. “You and me against the world, is that it?”

“Always,” he assured him. Sylvain kissed him then, the allure of his lips all too much. Felix moaned against his lips as he was pulled backwards till Sylvain's feet hit the bed. They toppled over, Felix landing on top of him with a grunt. Sylvain glanced up at him as their lips parted, Felix looking back at him with wild eyes, his hair falling free of the bun on his head, hanging round them like a dark curtain. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Syl,” Felix murmured, recapturing his lips lovingly.

Felix may have had his reservations about going public with his relationship, but when in private, no one would ever deny the love he had for the man currently underneath him.

* * *

“Professor!” a voice called to Byleth as she walked past the dining hall. Dedue walked up to her as she stopped, the man towering over her. He smiled at her like he always did. “Where is his Highness?”

“Dimitri retired early,” Byleth told him, noticing the sadness that crossed his face at her words. “I think he was going to get some much needed sleep.”

“That is good,” Dedue sighed in releif. “I shall go and see if he needs anything.” He bowed respectfully, making to walk away from her only to stop, turning back to address her further. “I do believe you, above anyone else, has had the most positive influence on his Highness.”

“You think so?” Byleth blinked up at him, her mouth open in surprise.

“I do,” Dedue's smile widened. “Though he would never admit so openly, I know his Highness thinks highly of you, and has nothing but respect for you.”

“I have respect for him too.”

“I might even go as far as to say he has... grown fond of you,” Dedue admitted. Byleth coughed, feeling her cheeks warm.

“I-I'm sorry, what?”

“I'm sorry, Professor, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable,” Dedue told her. “I am simply speaking my mind, having seen how different his Highness is around you.” He bowed again. “Forget I said anything. I should probably go and see if his Highness has need of anything. Goodnight, Professor.” He walked away leaving Byleth stood there stunned, her mouth surely agape. Anyone who found her like that would no doubt have questions as to her current fluster.

She turned away from the dining hall, her apetite gone, making her way towards her room. Dedue's words had shocked her for sure, but it was the way her lips had almost tugged into a smile, how a warmth had radiated in her chest, that had caught her off guard the most. To know Dimitri was fond of her, that he was a different person around her, made her happy.

She stepped inside her room, closing and locking the door quickly. Shucking off her cloak, boots and armour pieces she sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at her hands, hands that were shaking.

Dedue's words had clearly affected her.

Byleth sighed, flopping back on the bed, covering her face with an arm. Maybe it was time she admitted what she had known for a few months now. A truth that if it got out would get her in a lot of trouble. After all Dimitri was her student, and it was unproffesional to have such feelings, despite their very minimal age gap. But it wouldn't hurt to let those feeling bubble to the surface, just this once, while she was alone, would it?

The truth was, Byleth was in love with the Prince. She had realised that the day he had thrown her a birthday party. Sure, it was wrong, forbidden and probably an ill advised match unbefitting the Crowned Prince of Faerghus; but Byleth couldn't help how she felt. She was after all human.

* * *

Dimtri tossed and turned in a fitful sleep, his brows knitted in a severe frown, sweat coating his forehead, his finger gripping the sheets below in a death clutch. He whimpered, mumbling names of the dead under his breath, calling to them only to lose them again every time he closed his eyes.

“Father!” he cried out, shooting up in bed, his hands outstretched to reach for him. He panted, eyes wide and tear filled, his heart hammering in his chest. He flew from the bed, the cool air of the room pricking goosepimples across his scorching skin, feeling the bile rising in his throat as he emptied the contents of his stomach into the chamberpot in the corner.

He wiped his mouth, sitting on the hard wood of the floor, his back pressed against the wall, head falling forward to rest against legs pulled close to his chest.

Then he sobbed, awful despair filled sobs that shook his entire body, his cries echoing around the room.

A knock to his door pulled his gaze upwards, his blue eyes ringed red, tears soaking his cheeks. Begrudgingly he stood, wiping away the evidence of his outburst, plastering an albeit weak smile on his face as he opened his door a crack.

Dedue stood on the other side, a warm smile on his face, a bowl of something warm in his hand.

“Highness,” he greeted. “I brought you some soup as I did not see you in the dining hall.”

Dimitri sighed, standing back to allow his vassal entry to the room. To his credit, Dedue did not comment of the state of the bed, nor did he say anything about the state of Dimitri himself. He simply placed the soup down on the dresser, before turning to the prince again.

“You had another nightmare?” although he already knew the answer, the man still approached the subject as he always did, with tact.

Dimitri nodded, finding himself unable to speak. He simply sat back on the bed, running a hand through his hair, flinching when his fingers snagged at a tangle.

“You know I am here, if you wish to speak of it,” Dedue came towards the bed. “But I will never force you too.”

“I-I know Dedue,” Dimitri found his voice, although it was weak and strained. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Dedue bowed. “I live only to serve.”

Dimitri sighed. “I never asked that of you, you know that.” He finally met the mans face. “All I ever wanted us to be was friends.”

“I know.....Dimitri,” Dedue smiled.

“See, was that so hard?”

“Not hard, no,” Dedue admitted. “Just disrespectful of me.”

“Dedue,” Dimitri stood, placing a hand on his shoulder. “We have been through a lot together, you and I. I think that allows for a some of the formallity to be dropped.”

“If that is what you wish.”

“It is.”

“I think I shall take my leave then,” Dedue made for the door. “If there is nothing else you wish of me?”

“Go,” Dimitri dismissed him with a smile. “I shall be fine, Dedue.”

“Alright....” his hand came to rest apon the handle, before pausing.”Oh by the way, the Professor seemed concerned about you.”

“She did ask me if I were okay after class,” Dimitri sighed. “I told her, as I told you. I am fine, it's just a headache.”

“If you are sure...” Dedue opened the door, leaving with a final bow towards Dimitri.

* * *

As soon as Dedue left, Dimitri re locked the door with a sigh.

He knew he meant well, knew everyone who asked him if he was okay only meant well, but he was tired of it. They had no clue about the horrors he had seen that awful day 5 years ago. They had no idea the pain and suffering he still felt.

Then there was the Professor.

He had almost wept with happiness when she had given him a blank stare at the mention of the Tragedy of Duscur. He had never met a person who hadn't heard of it; who didn't look at him with either sympathy or disgust at the mention of it. And yet here was this woman, this wonderful, beautiful, smart and pragmatic woman, who looked at him and didn't see a scared child or a wild animal; no she only saw him. He had never had to hide who he really was from her, and she had encouraged him even when he had had little to no confidence in his own abilities to rule one day.

And he loved her for it.

He knew it was wrong, to love his professor, but that hadn't stopped him. He couldn't remember when he realised his simple school boy crush had turned into genuine affection, but one day, as she was talking so passionatly in class on a subject he could not recall now, he had found himself daydreaming of what life would be like with her as his wife.

The furious blush on his cheeks when she had called apon him to answer, along with the snickers from Sylvain, had given him away most definitely he feared.

Falling back on the bed with a huff, the soup Dedue brought all but forgotten, Dimitri covered his face, lamenting all the mistakes he had made, all the lives that had been lost because he hesitated.

He vowed, in that moment, to never hesitate again. To protect everyone he cared about. And even if he could never be with her, he vowed he would protect his professor, his Byleth, with his life if necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think it was going to be that easy to get these two disasters together did you. I know, I'm evil, you don't need to tell me. The next chapter is the Ball, finally, and it might end up longer or possibly broken into two parts (either for ease of proofreading or so I'm not worrying about upload schedule ect.) Also I know I've uploaded two chapters of this, and one on my Fathers of Fodlan series, but consider it a christmas gift to you all, for all the kudos, bookmarks and comments. You guys rule and are the reason i continue to write this indulgence


	6. The Ball, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri get's a shock, Felix and Annette dance; truths get revealed and Sylvain laments not getting to dance with Felix

The rest of the month had gone by without incident, and soon the day of the Ball had arrived. There were no classes, giving the students and teachers alike time to prepare for the festivities.

Byleth sighed, looking over her apperance with a sigh. The reflection staring back really didn't look like her at all.

It had been Mercedes' idea, really. The older woman had knocked on her door, excitement in her eyes and an array of garments in her arms. Annette had stood behind her with all manner of sparkly things, hairbrushes and the like. They had insisted they come in and help her get ready for the ball.

“I am ready for the ball,” she had replied, confused.

“Oh Professor, you mustn't go like that,” Mercedes had looked shocked. “We must dress you up a bit, it is afterall a special occasion, right Annie?” She had looked at her partner in crime who smile widely.

“Yep,” Annette had chirped. “We brought clothes, make up and even a few hair pieces. Come on Professor, please let us help?”

Byleth had sighed, never being able to say no to her students, which was proving to be her downfall, simply stepping aside and allowing the two women entry.

* * *

“Professor?” Mercedes called to her from outside the room. Her and Annette had thankfully left the room while she had slipped into the dress they had finally chosen for her. “May we come back in yet?”

“O-Of course,” she called, her voice wobbling nervously.

The door opened with a click followed by a few “oooh's” and “ahh's” as Annette and Mercedes desended apon her.

“Oh Professor, you look beautiful!” Annette clapped excitedly.

“Y-You think so?” Byleth looked down, frowning. “I don't see why I couldn't have just worn my usualy outfit.”

“Because today is special,” Mercedes told her. “You couldn't just wear your usual armor, that just wouldn't do.”

“No one is going to care what I wear,” Byleth lamented. “I'm a _teacher,_ Mercedes, I'm only there to supervise.”

“There's no rules that say you can't dance,”Annette piped up.

“And besides,” Mercedes smiled. “I think Dimitri will care.” She chuckled, covering her mouth politely. “Especially seeing what you look like right now.”

“Mercedes....”Byleth warned, not liking where the conversation was going.

“I kid,” she waved her hand in surrender. “But you know, Proffessor, it wouldn't hurt to let your hair down, just this once.”

Byleth sighed. Seeing the positivley giddy looks on both Mercedes and Annette's faces, she found herself smiling too. She couldn't help it.

“We shall see,” she said, giving in. “After all, it would be a pity to put all your hard work to waste, wouldn't it.”

Behind her, Mercedes and Annette jumped up and down hand in hand, cheering their victory.

This was going to be a long night, Byleth feared.

* * *

Dimitri was dancing with a shy brunette girl who blushed whenever he smiled kindly at her. He held her sweaty hand in his, his feet moving on autopilot as the step Edelgard had taught him as a child came back to him. Round and round and round they spun, a crowd of students around them watching in awe. He knew there would be plenty of girls who would want his attention tonight, and Dimitri woul dance with them all, because it was his duty as a prince.

But he couldn't stop his eyes scanning the room on the lookout for her, for the one person he wanted to dance with the most, yet knew he could not.

All around him people were stepping up to dance. Mercedes and Ashe were stumbling through the song, the young boy apologising a lot when he stepped on her foot. Ingrid was dancing with Sylvain, neither of them really knowing what they were doing either. Flayn was dancing with Ignatz, Seteth's sharp gaze following the pair as they shyly piroetted. And even Felix, to his shock, was dancing with Annette.

Dimitri twirled his partner once more, his back almost brushing against Edelgard's as they both danced close to each other. Dimitri gave the silver haired girl a glance. She seemed oddly at peace on the dancefloor, her cheeks rosey, her eyes alight with the atmosphere. Dimitri couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips, despite the tedium of an event such as this.

Then something caught his eye, causing him to almost stumble; to cause his jaw to almost hit the ground in shock.

The sea of students parted, their faces shocked, as Byleth walked into the room. Someone, probably Sylvain, let loose a wolf whistle as the whole room took in their Professors appearance.

Byleth stood their in a beautiful green gown, a colour matching her hair exactly. It was modest, yet somehow still accentuated her curves perfectly, pulling in at the waist then flowing out in a long sea of emerald sparkles, pooling on the ground by her feet. Her hair was up, pulled into a loose high bun atop her head, her face framed by verdant curls, and she wore a small diamond pin in her hair. Around her slender pale neck was a small necklace to match the pin. Her make up was minimal, yet took her natural beauty and enhanced it, her violet eyes outlined to make them pop. She seemed embarrassed by the looks she was getting, rubbing the back of her neck and glancing down, the flush on her cheeks visible to all.

“Your Highness?” the girl in his arms called to him. Dimitri noticed he had stopped dancing, simply holding the girl in his arms in the middle of the dancefloor. He gulped, hesitantly looking away from his Professor and back to the girl.

“Apologies,” he smiled, before taking up the basic waltz step again, trying and failing to keep his gaze away from the vision that was Byleth. He knew he was no longer doing a good job at feigning interest in the dance, or his dance partner; the tension between the two of them almost angonisingly painful. The girl was frowning at him now, shooting him dangerous looks that all but told him he had hurt her feelings, and yet Dimitri found he did not care.

All he cared about was plucking up the courage to ask Byleth to dance.

* * *

Felix stood grumpily off to one side of the room, arms across his chest. He hated social events, especially ones involving dancing. Or cheer. This had both, and Felix had been tempted to boycott the whole thing, simply hide in the training grounds till the whole thing was over.

Sylvain coming to his room, dressed in his finest formal wear, a single rose between his teeth, a flirty smirk on his face, had changed everything.

“For you,” he had told him, holding the flower out to Felix, who had simply blinked like a moron, unable to even come up with a snarky response.

“W-What are you doing?!” he had hissed, grabbing Sylvain and pulling him inside his room when he realised the corridoors were hardly empty.

“Nothing....” Sylvain's tone hadsuggested otherwise of course. “I just wanted to see if you were going to come to the ball, that's all.”

“I'll pass.....” Felix had held the flower close to his chest, trying to contain the giddy expression that threatened to grace his face at his boyfiends actions.

“Aww, come on Fe...” Sylvain stepped in front of him as he tried to dodge the lance wielders gaze. “Everyone else will be there, it'll be weird if your not.”

“I don't dance, remember.”

“You don't have too....”

“It's a dance, Sylvain,” Felix had rolled his eyes. “It's kind of a given.”

“I guess,” Sylvain had shrugged. “Look, all I'm saying is tonight will suck a lot less if your there.” Felix had met Sylvain's gaze then; big mistake. The amount of love in his gaze had almost suffocated him.

“I-I'll think about it....okay.”

“That's all I ask,” a swift kiss had graced Felix's lips as his boyfriend went to the door. “Just save me a dance.... okay?” He had all but whispered as he left.

* * *

“Felix!” Annette's voice called him back to reality. She skipped up to him, her orange hair loose of its usual style and falling down her back. She wore a silhouette hugging blue dress and silver shoes. And she was staring at him expectantly.

“What?” he asked. “What is it?”

Annette pouted. “You really don't understand women do you?” she told him. When he frowned she sighed. “Felix, do you maybe, I don't know..... wanna dance?”

Felix glanced down at the girl next to him.

“I would have thought you'd be dancing with Mercedes?” he answered truthfully.

“She's dancing with Ashe...” Annette pointed out the couple not too far away, butchering their way through the waltz.

“I-I'm not sure you want me to dance with you,” he admitted. “Dancing isn't my strong suit.”

“That's okay,” the ever kind mage girl told him, taking his hand before he had time to protest. “I'll help you.” And with that she dragged him towards the dancefloor.

Felix soon found himself holding Annette awkwardly, his hand almost hovering over her hip as if he were afraid to touch her there, his other hand clutching hers, trying to remember the basic steps as the music swelled around them. He glanced over at Dimitri, dancing with some random girl, and attempted to mimic what the Prince was doing. After a few minutes he slowly found himself easing into the dance, releasing the breath he didn't realise he was holding.

“See,” Annette smiled kindly at him. “It's not so hard.”

“It's.... kinda fun, I guess.” he admitted begrudgingly.

Annette laughed. “I never knew you had a fun side, Felix,” she joked.

Felix, unable to ever get mad at the orange haired girl; a girl who loved sweets and singing weird songs when she thought no one was listening, smiled at her. “Just don't tell anyone,” he said. “Don't want to ruin my reputation now do I.” He glanced around the room, his eyes finding Sylvain, who was dancing with Ingrid, his heart constricting at with jealousy at the sight of the two of them. Part of him, the part deep in the back of his mind that he didn't want to listen too, figured it would be easier if he didn't love Sylvain, if Sylvain didn't love him and instead could be with someone like Ingrid, someone who could give him an heir. He shook his head sadly, glancing at the celing as tears bit at the corner of his eyes.

“Felix?” Annette called to him softly. “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine,” he replied stiffly, refusing to meet her gaze.

Annette smiled, watching her friend battle with what his head was telling him and what his heart wanted. “It's not me you really want to dance with,” she said, almost to herself. She had known that all along, but still she had hoped he would at least indulge her, even for a little while. “It's Sylvain isn't it?” That finally got Felix looking at her, his eyes wide at having been discovered, his mouth frantically opening and shutting, looking for the words to tell her she was wrong.

“I-I....”

“Felix, it's okay,” Annette told him. “I've known for a while, you know?”

“Y-You have?”

“Uhuh,” Annette laughed. “Truth be told you've been quite obvious,” she took joy in watching Felix squirm under her gaze. “Sylvain especially.”

“That idiot...” Felix whispered, affection Annette had never heard in his voice before.

“I think it's sweet,” realising they had stopped dancing, Annette restarted the dance, urging Felix to lead like he had before.

“It's embarrassing.”

“It's not embarrassing to like someone,” Annette told him. Felix, feeling bold spun her away from him and then back towards him. “I thought you said you don't dance?” She asked shocked.

Felix shrugged. “Look Annette,” he kept his voice low, more and more student within earshot now than their had been before. There was some sort of commotion over by the door, and Felix could have sworn he almost saw Dimitri stumble from shock, a weird look on his face. But Felix didn't care about the Prince enough right now to care. “I'm only telling you this because I consider you, a sort of friend.” Annette crinkled her nose at him, but remained silent. “It's not just some school boy crush... I love Sylvain, and he loves me.”

“That's great, Felix,” Annette looked at him happily. “I'm happy for you both.” Far off in her eyes were sadness however, sadness that wasn't lost on Felix.

“I'm sorry Annette,” he told her, bringing their waltz to a stop.

“Huh?”

“For not feeling anything for you,” the flash of guilt in her eyes all but confirmed his suspitions.

“You know what, Felix,” Annette smiled sadly. “I know I said you don't understant girls, but I was wrong I guess.”

“I understand girls just fine,” he stepped away from her, bowing politely. “I'm just not attracted to them.” He patted Annette's head. “But if I were, I'd be lucky to have a girl like you, Annette.”

“Thanks, Felix.”

* * *

“Sylvain?” Ingrid sounded annoyed as she called his attention back to her, for the third time. “Goddess, if you wanted to dance with him, you could just ask him, you know.”

“It's not that simple, Ingrid,” Sylvain sighed, pulling his gaze away from his where his boyfriend was dancing with Annette.

“Really?” her tone was acusatory. “Seems simple enough to me.”

“It's complicated,” Sylvain admitted. “If it were up to me, I'd be up on the roof of the Monastary shouting our love to anyone who'd hear me. But Felix is intent on keeping us a secret for as long as possible.”

“Why though,” Ingrid mused. “You two love each other don't you? Why the hesitation?”

“He's scared,” Sylvain sighed. “And I get it. Making it official means not only coming out to everyone here, but to our fathers too. It terrifies him, and me too if I'm honest, that our fathers, or more specifically, mine, will tear us apart; make us live up the the ideal's set out for us, the expectations as the only son's of our families.”

“That's.....”

“I told him I'd never let that happen, and I meant it, Ingrid,” Sylvain smiled softly. “He's who I want, who I've chosen. My father can rot for all I care. I have no desire to marry a girl I don't love simply to carry on the Gautier line, on the off chance I pass down a crest I have long since despised.”

“And what does Felix say?” Ingrid asked.

“He always says that one day I will be forced to chose, and that no matter what, it may mean letting him go...” he began to spin them, hoping no one else would notice the look on his face.

“Sylvain......” Ingrid watched her friend, watched his heart; so full of love for their other friend, break at the prospect of being without him.

“I just want to run away, Ingrid,” Sylvain admitted. “Once Graduation is over, just take Felix and go as far away as we can, where no one would bother us.”

“You know that's an awful plan.”

“I know, I know,” he slowed their irratic dancing down, simply choosing to sway back and forth, not really caring how they looked. “But it's all I got right now.”

“No matter what happens, just know Dimitri and I will both support you,” Ingrid told him. “We have been friends for years Sylvain, and both of us can see how happy you make each other.” She laughed. “You know Felix even smiled at me the other day.”

Sylvain laughed. “Thanks Ingrid, it means a lot, really.” He sighed. “Felix isn't going to be too happy to know that you already know though.”

“Word of advise Sylvain?”

“Sure.”

“If your trying to keep a relationship a secret, perhaps dont leave love bites all over Felix's neck where everyone can see.”

Sylvain stuttered, his face flushing crimson.

“Your awful,” he told his blonde friend as tears streamed down her face she was laughing so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww poor Dimitri, he never saw Byleth looking so hot coming. If anyone would like to know what the dress i had in mind looked like, i might be able to draw it, although drawing isnt my strong suit. Also I know it was mean to have Annette crush on Felix and have him shut her down, but all the girls probably have a crush on Felix anyways, I mean just look at him.


	7. The Ball- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri gets jealous as Byleth dances with Claude, Byleth and Dimitri share a moment in the Goddess tower, and Felix finally makes a decision regarding he and Sylvain.

Dimitri couldn't stand it any longer. He had to get away.

Watching Byleth dance; with Claude of all people, was enough to drive him nuts.

He knew he had no right to be jealous, after all there was nothing between he and his Professor to warrant such jealous. But he couldn't help it. Watching the leader of the Golden Deer house spin her around, the pair of them engaged in conversation, was all too much.

To his horror, the champagne flute of orange juice he held, snapped clean in half where he held it too tight. He glanced around, hoping no one had noticed, before hiding the evidence of his anger behind a curtain.

His headache was slowly returning, and the bright light; the joyous buzz of the students, the merriment, was only causing him more pain. He glanced up one last time, taking in everyone enjoying themselves; noticing Sylvain and Felix sneaking away themselves, before leaving the hall.

* * *

“Teach!” it had started with a call from Claude. The brunette leader of the Golden Deer had sauntered over to her, a smirk on his lips. “Damn, you scrub up nicely.”

“Watch it Claude,” she crossed her arms over her chest, attempting to act annoyed.

He held his hands up in mock surrender, “I only speak the truth there, Teach.” He held out a hand. “Care to dance? It seems a waste for someone looking like that to not be on the dance floor.”

Unable to find a reason not too, Byleth took the mans hand.

“Sure,” she said as he dragged her forward. “But no funny business, you hear.”

“You wound me Teach,” he gasped. “I'm not Sylvain.”

“That's not funny,” Byleth frowned.

“Your right, it's not,” Claude's eyes sparkled amused. “Besides, I hear that our resident Casanova is pretty smitten with a certain dour swords-man of late.”

“How did you know that?” Byleth shook her head unable to believe what she was hearing. Sylvain and Felix's business was their own, not some idle gossip to be passed around the school.

“They aren't exactly good at hiding it,” Claude smirked.

Byleth sighed. “Claude....”

“I won't say anything, I swear,” he drew a cross on his chest.

“Good,” Byleth smiled. “Those two have enough to consider already, without us all making it harder for them.”

“You know, you really do care, don't you Teach?” Claude spun her, before pulling her close. She flushed under his intense gaze.

“I'm a teacher, of course I care,” she countered easily. “I care about all my students.”

“You know what? I think I may have had you all wrong,” Claude sighed. “Dimitri is lucky to have you as his professor.”

At the mention of the Prince's name, Byleth's cheeks pinkened, causing Claude to smirk, his other suspicion confirmed.

“Claude....” Byleth was definitely more annoyed now, Claude making the smart move to back away from her. She rolled her eyes, turned on her heels and walked away, disappearing through the crowd. Claude chuckled, happy he mananged to get some sort of reaction out of the usually stoic Professor.

Luckily for Byleth, most of the students gave her a wide birth as she stomped outside, although she knew a lot of them wanted to ask to dance.

The cold air hit Byleth's skin, causing her to shiver. Crossing her arms over her chest for some semblance of warmth, she frowned, cursing the outfit she was wearing and once again longing to feel more like herself.

 _Running away?,_ Sothis' voice teased her from its place inside her head. Byleth rolled her eyes, mostly ignoring her. _I understand. You hardly had the time to breath in there,_ she continued. _It must be hard to be the favorite teacher in there. Poor, poor Professor!_

Shaking her head, Byleth mumbled, 'I'm not the favorite,” softly.

 _Was that a joke? I find it hard to tell with you. Just think of all the students begging you to dance!_ Byleth sighed, annoyed by the girl in her head. _But where is there to run?_ Sothis continued. _This place is filled with joyful students looking to dance._

Byleth glanced around, looking for a place she could go even for a little while to clear her head. In the distance the Goddess tower shone like a beacon of salvation. Ignoring further remarks from Sothis, Byleth made her way towards her destination.

* * *

Taking the steps up into the Goddess tower slowly, her dresses skirt held up in her hands to avoid it snagging, Byleth was surprised to find she wasn't alone as she first hoped she'd be.

Dimitri stood on the balcony, looking out at the sea of stars in the sky, his face peaceful, his blonde hair blowing softly in the wind.

“Dimitri?” she called softly as she drew near. He glanced over his shoulder, seeming to take a steadying breath, before mustering the courage to speak.

“It's quiet here isn't it Professor?” he murmured, turning to face her, his features soft in the pale moonlight. He smiled as she stopped by his side. “Do you know the legend assosiated with the Goddess Tower?”

Byleth nodded, her face flushing crimson. Truth be told the incessant chatter of students about it had ingrained it in her mind. Maybe it had been foolish to come here? “I've heard of it,” she admitted.

“Is that right?” Dimitri chuckled. “You don't strike me as the sort to enjoy stories like that.” He cupped his chin in thought, continuing. “They say wishes made in this tower will come true. I wonder who came up with such a silly notion.”

“You don't believe in such things?” Byleth shivered again, wrapping her arms around her once again.

Dimitri sighed, glancing away from her. “Legends are legends, nothing more,” he mused. “I doubt there are many who really believe that wishes can be granted.” His head dipped, sadness in his eys and voice. “The goddess simply watches us from above, that is all.” He sighed. “No matter how much someone begs to be saved, she would never so much as offer her hand. And even if she did, we lack the means to reach out and grasp it.” He finally looked back up at Byleth, a sad smile on his face. “That is how I feel about her.”

“Dimitri...” Byleth wanted nothing more than to reach up and press a hand to his cheek, as she had done countless times already. But it still felt wrong, even when no one could possibly know they were both here.

“In any case.... I suppose there is no harm in passing the time with silly legends,” Dimitri smirked at her, a rare joke in his eyes. “What do you say Professor, care to make a wish? We are here on the night of the ball, afterall.”

“I-I wouldn't know what wish to even make,” she admitted grimly. “What about you?”

“A wish of my own?” Dimitri frowned, deep in thought. “Hmm. I suppose my wish..... is for a world in which no one would ever be unjustly taken from us. Or.....something along those lines.”

“I like that wish, Dimitri,” Byleth smiled at the prince, who's face pinkened ever so slightly.

“Although, at a time like this....” Dimitri moved closer to his professor, something about the romance of a night like this emboldening him. “Perhaps it would make more sense to wish that we'll be together forever. What do you think?”

“I-I” Byleth knew she must be blushing fiercely. Dimitri stood there, patiently waiting a reply she didn't know how to give. How would she ever admit that his words just now made her happy? That the thought of being with him, forever, made her almost die of happiness?

Dimitri laughed. “Well now Professor! You must admit, I've improved in the art of joke telling...” He tried to hide his disappointment behind humor, but wasn't sure how successful he had been. In truth, Byleth's silence had confirmed what he already knew to be true. That she saw him only as a student, nothing more.

“That didn't seem like a joke,” she finally whispered, seeming upset.

“I-I'm sorry.....I guess that was rather thoughtless of me....” He glanced down, unable to meet her gaze. “Honestly I do regret saying such a thing......Please think nothing of it....” He knew he probably sounded pathetic, but the last thing he wanted was for Byleth to be upset with him. “I've blurted out irresponsible things like that to my classmates. Promises that we will see each other again and the like,” he spoke of the promise to reuinite 5 years from now, that he had carelessly made the previous night. “I have no buisness making such promises for the future.” He finally looked at her again, his face hardened. “There are things I must acomplish, even if it means risking my life. I may not even have a future to promise to someone.”

“Don't say such things, Dimitri....” Byleth felt tears prick in her eyes. “I promise, I will do everything I can to keep you safe.”

“Professor!”

“Just promise me, that you won't throw your life away. That you will live the life you want, the life you deserve....”

Dimitri, looking at the gorgeous woman in front of him, found he was unable to argue. Her eyes held such love in them, it was almost blinding. “I-I will try, Professor, as long as you promise to be there for me should I ever need you.”

“Always, Dimitri,” Byleth smiled.

Dimitri coughed, embarrassed. “We should head back,” he told her. He made to move, only for her to grab his hand in her chilled one. He stopped and glanced at her, the blush on her cheeks deeper now.

“Stay,” she said. “Please.... just for a while longer.” She shivered again, and Dimitri pulled off his cloak at lightening speed, draping it over her shoulders. She pulled it close around her, breathing in his scent, closing her eyes as his warmth enveloped her.

“Okay...” he relented, giving in to her request quite easily. “But only for a little while longer.” He stood beside her, looking up at the stars. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, how much he loved her. But he was a coward, even now. “It is unfair to keep you all to myself, after all,” is all he could manage in the end.

* * *

When Felix had grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room in front of almost all the students and faculity, Sylvain had been so dumbfounded he could barely register what was happening until he found himself in an empty courtyard.

“Fe?” he finally spoke. “What is it?”

“We need to talk....” was his boyfriends hesitant reply.

“Okay.... why is it whenever you say that, it always sound ominous,” Sylvain's heart spiked in his chest.

“It's nothing bad....” Felix told him. He sighed. “Look you know I'm no good with emotions.”

“I know....” Sylvain placed a hand under Felix's chin, lifting his face to look in his eyes. “What is it Felix?”

Felix sighed. “I've had a lot of time to think tonight....about us.”

“Right.... And?” Sylvain tried to keep his voice casual, but he must have failed, as Felix took his hands in his own as look on his face Sylvain couldn't quite read.

“And I want to tell people about us!” he blurted out, his cheeks crimson, his eyes wild.

“You serious?” Sylvain smiled widely. “But why the change of heart?”

“Annette...” Felix mumbled. “She already knows about us, and I suspect most of our house does too.” He sighed. “I guess we weren't that careful after all.....”

“Fe....”

“But she wasn't mean. She didn't make fun,” Felix smiled. “In fact she was happy for us. And to hear her say that, it made me think..... Maybe others will accept us too? Maybe it's okay for us to let everyone know?”

“You sure?” Sylvain waited for his boyfriend to nod before laughing. “Felix, you amazing man.” He picked him up, much to the surprise of the shorter man, who yelped in surprise. “Goddess I love you.” He spun them round a few times, before putting the still protesting Felix on the ground again.

“You idiot...” Felix mumbled endearingly.

“Your idiot,” Sylvain corrected.

Felix smiled. “Yes.... my idiot.” His face turned solemn again in a flash. “Look Syl, I know I said I want to be more open about our relationship, but I still want to take things slow. Limit who we tell, for now, to people here at the Monastery.”

“Right.... I can do that.”

“I mean it,” Felix told him. “I just don't know if I'm ready for our fathers to know yet.”

“I get that.....”

“But maybe we can tell them after graduation,” Felix brought Sylvain's hands into his own again, glancing down at their entwined fingers. “Together.”

“Together....” Sylvain repeated, his smile even bigger if that were even possible. “I like the sound of that.” He kissed Felix then, unable to stand looking at his adorable face any longer, look at those lips worrying between his teeth. Felix gasped, shocked, before letting his fingers run up into Sylvain's hair, tugging gently. Sylvain's own arms wound round Felix's waist as he pulled him closer, deepening the kiss, until both of them were panting. When Sylvain reluctantly pulled back, Felix's eye were wide, almost black in colour his iris' were blown that wide, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

“Will you dance with me Sylvain?” he asked. Sylvain blinked, unsure he had heard him right.

“What?”

“Dance with me,” Felix repeated. “You did ask me to save you a dance, remember?” As if to show he was serious, Felix held out his hand.

“True...” now it was Sylvain's turn to become flustered, a red hue across his cheeks matching his hair colour. He took Felix's hand in his own and pulled him close, his over hand on Felix waist. He took the lead almost instinctively, guiding Felix in a slow waltz to the music that trickled from inside.

They said nothing as they dance, both of them simply smiling at each other, letting the love they had for each other chase the chill in the air away. At one point Sylvain pressed his forehead against Felix's, their noses touching. He closed his eyes and sighed, contentedly, breathing in a scent that was wholly Felix, metallic yet also undertones of spice. The hand Felix had on his hip moved, coming to rest on his cheek, a calloused thumb rubbing across his lips. Sylvain kissed the digit as it made another pass, before kissing his lips. Felix moaned as he shifted his position, hands coming to tug at his hair tie, loosening it, fingers running through the blackish blue locks.

“Goddess, I am one lucky man,” he murmured again Felix's lips.

“I'm the lucky one,” Felix corrected, leaning back to stare at him. “Thank you, Sylvain, I mean it.”

“For what?”

“For being patient with me,” Felix said. “I know I haven't made this easy on you, but you've never pressured me, not once. So thank you, for loving me, even when I haven't loved myself.”

“That was easy, Fe,” Sylvain smiled, his brown eyes soft. “Loving you, is easy. And I'll treasure this; treasure us, till the day I die. I promise I won't ever give you reason to doubt me.”

“You'd better not,” Felix, feeling tears prick the corner of his eyes, hid his face on Sylvain's chest, feeling Sylvain chuckle, before his arms held him close again.

* * *

“Hey, Felix, look,” Sylvain muttered to him a few moments later. Lifting his head off of Sylvain's chest, Felix saw the flurries of snow, just as they fell on the ground around them. “It's snowing...”

“You know, I never did like snow,” Felix mused. “It was snowing the day we heard of Glenn's death. It snowed the day I fought my first battle and Dimitri went berserk.” He glanced at Sylvain, who was watching him carefully. “All snow has ever done is remind me of times I would rather forget.” He let a few flurries fall into his open palm, melting instantly against his scorching skin.

“And now....” Sylvain asked him.

“Now I finally have a good memory,” Felix smiled at him. “A memory of you and I; of our dance and our love.” He glanced up at the snow, letting it fall on his face. “And now, whenever I see snow, I will think of you, of Sylvain Jose Gautier, the man I love.”

“Fe....” Sylvain gulped, feeling emotion bubble in his chest. He pulled Felix to him a final time, capturing his lips again, tasting melted snow there as he poured all his love into this one kiss. Then he lifted Felix up, spinning him around again as the snow grew heavier around them, Felix's laugh echoing the courtyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Sothis makes her first appearance. It's not that I forgot about her, only that she is hard to incorporate into the story. Anyhow I tried to make the Goddess Tower scene as true to the game as possible, only with slight embellishment.


	8. Byleth's Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth mourns her father, and in the process makes a rather impulsive mistake. Sylvain and Felix worry for each other as the battles become more and more intense, and Dimitri seeks advice, receiving it from someone unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an obligatory Angst warning. Never really been needed before now, but i wanted to put it one ahead of this chapter as things might go down a dark path for a bit.

Byleth had never felt heartbreak like this before.

She had seen death hundreds of times, killed people by her own hands and remained unflinching at the sight of blood. And yet, this was different.

Her father was dead, and although she had tired to save him, she had failed him. She had cradled her father as he died, tears falling down her cheeks as the rain hammered around them. She had begged him not to leave her; told him she still had so much to tell him, to prove to him. He had smiled at that, placed a hand on her cheek; told her he was proud of her and that he loved her; a rare admittance from him, and then his hand had fallen, his life ending in one last gasp, a smile on his lips.

She had screamed then, an awful peircing scream that echoed around the clearing. She had broke down, shaken his body, called to him; doing everything she could to deny the truth before her. That her father was dead, and she had been powerless to stop it.

Dimitri had been the one to finally convince her to come inside; to coax her away from her fathers corpse and out of the rain. Her screams had stayed with him long after she had calmed down enough to allow Mercedes to heal her, a large gash on her shoulder clearly bothering her. And the haunted look in her eyes was one he knew all too well, for it was the same as the one he saw staring back at him in the mirror everyday.

She had locked herself away in Jeralt's office as soon as she had been able, permitting no one entry, not even allowing Dimitri himself inside. She wasn't seen for days; she didn't eat, probably didn't sleep; and the whole Monastery changed as a whole due to her absence. The days seemed less bright, the students seemed unable to concentrate and even the other teachers seemed to miss Byleth's almost contagious personality.

Dimitri sat in the hallway, his head resting against the door frame, in the same position as he had been in every day since Byleth had locked herself away. He was uncomfortable, sure; but he wanted Byleth to know he was here for when she wanted to talk. Sometimes other members of the Blue Lion's house had joined him in his vigil, but today he was alone.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair absentmindedly, glancing down the hallway. Rhea and Seteth were discussing something in the audience chamber, their heads close together so no one could overhear. Dimitri frowned, wondering if what they discussed had anything to do with Jeralt's murder. It made him uneasy, thinking such high ranking officials of the Church of Serios could be plotting in secret; then again it wasn't the first time he had felt such unease simply by doing as the church commanded.

* * *

A noise inside the room startled him, pulling him to his feet with urgency, his hands coming down on the wooden door.

A bang, then another, and an angry scream, before silence.

“Professor!” Dimitri called. “It's me... please let me in.”

His plea was met with silence. He had expected as much.

“Please, Professor,” he tried again. “We are all worried about you,” he lowered his voice so only she could hear him. “I am worried about you. Wont you please open the door?”

He was just about to give up, to accept that she would return to them all; return to him, when she was good and ready, and not a moment sooner, when he heard the door unlock from inside. And before he could protest, he was pulled insde the room, the door swiftly shutting and locking behind him.

The room was a mess. Books were strewn everywhere, papers from the desk crumpled and thrown in anger; even glass was littered. Byleth's grief, has turned to anger it seemed.

The woman in question turned to face him where she stood in the center of the destruction, gasping softly at her wretched apperance; at her hair that had been unwashed for days and hung limply; at her eyes, puffy and red from crying, pupils now devoid of any emotion as if she had none left to give; at her pale skin and sunkern cheeks where she had not eaten the last few days.

“Professor...” Dimitri stepped towards her, his hand outstreched, wanting nothing more than to pull her into a hug, to kiss her forehead and tell her that while the pain may be more than she could bare right now, one day, it would ease enough for her to feel more like herself. And he would be right beside her, for as long as it took for her to feel better. But instead he dropped his hand, coward that he was, inwardly berating himself at his lack of decorum. Locked though the door may be, it would not do to take advantage of her emotions right now. He bent down to pick up a few of the books by his feet, stacking them in a pile, before carefully picking up some of the larger pieces of glass, making sure not to cut himself. He stood, carrying the books over to the desk, placing them on the corner, the glass he placed next to them, unable to see a better method of removing them now.

If he was unable to offer her the emotional support she needed, this was all he could do. He had to at least feel like he was helping her somewhat.

Byleth had been quiet the entire time he had been in the room, although he had felt her gaze on him as he had worked. Sighing he turned to face her, determined to at least get her to leave the room to bathe and too eat.

“Profes- mmmph,” the words were barely out of his mouth when she had strode up to him, pulling him to her by his collar, her lips crashing into him. His eyes widened in shock as she kissed him, all the emotion she carried transferring to him in one heady, intoxicating kiss. He wanted to return it, really he did; this was after all what he had dreamed about for months.

 _But this is wrong_ , his subconsious reminded him sadly.

Using his strength, he pulled her back, arms gripping the top of her shoulders. She was crying again, tears running down her face, her lips quivering. Yet he did not give in, no matter how much he had wanted too.

“I-I can't......” he mumbled miserably.

“Dimitri...” her voice was hoarse, unused for severl days. Her hand came to his cheek. “I'ts okay.... I want this....”

“N-No, Professor,” he stepped out of her line of sight. He needed to leave, before he did something stupid, something he knew he would regret. “I wont take advantage of you like this.....” _As much as I want too_. He fumbled for the lock on the door, wrenching the door open, and fleeing before she could utter another word.

* * *

Sylvain and Felix were curled up on Sylvain's bed together; as they did most lazy free days they had nowadays. Since Professor Byleth was currently out of action for the foreseeable future, studying had been the last thing anyone had wanted to do.

Once they had returned to the Monastary that awful day that Jeralt had been murdered, Sylvain had watched Felix like a hawk, sensing something off with his boyfriend instantly. Call it intuition, but the way Felix was shuffling his feet, his vacant expression and the way he seemed to want to flee, had clued Sylvain in instantly that something was wrong. It hadn't been until they had returned to Sylvain's room that Felix had finally collapsed, sobbing into Sylvain's waiting arms, the grief of watching their Professor mourn her father all too much for him, clearly bringing back his own brothers death. Sylvain had simply held him, seeing no need for words, simply stoking his hair, his back, until he seemed to slump tired into his arms.

It had been a week since then, there was still no sign of Professor Byleth; and Felix hadn't left his side at all.

“Sylvain..?” Felix called to him, pulling Sylvain's attention from the book he currently read. Felix lifted his head off of his chest, staring at him, his eyes clearly mulling something over.

“Yeah, Fe?” he set his book down, giving his partner all of his attention. “What's up, you okay?”

“I-I'm scared, Syl,” he admitted.

“Scared?”

“I-I can't lose you,” he said, his voice shaking with emotion. “Not like how we lost Jeralt.” He hiccupped, a single tear falling down his cheek.

“Hey,” Sylvain shifted, bringing them both into a sitting position. “You won't lose me, Fe, I promise.”

“H-How can you be so sure of that....,” Felix seemed defeated, something Sylvain had never seen in the man before. “Jeralt was stonger than any of us, and look what happened to him.” Felix 's hands shook as he gripped Sylvain's. “You can't tell me the same thing won't happen to you, especially with how things are now.”

“That's true, I can't....” Sylvain admitted sadly. “But we know what's at stake, every time were out there on the field of battle.” His hand came to rest across Felix's chest, memories of the time he had been attacked by that demonic beast flashing in his mind. “I almost lost you once, remember.”

“Syl....”

“I have to think positive, Fe,” his hand moved to his boyfriends face. “Otherwise I'd freeze up in battle; otherwise I would get so distracted worrying about who was going to get killed next, I'd end up the one skewered,” he felt Felix shudder at his harsh tone. “Otherwise, I'd simply lock us both away, safe and sound, where nothing could hurt us.... and I know you wouldn't want that.”

“If it kept you safe, kept you with me, maybe I'd be okay with it....”

“Naw... Fe, you'd get bored within a day,” Sylvain chuckled. “You need to be doing something involving a sword or you wouldn't be you.”

“Perhaps I could simply cut fruit, like Flayn suggested,” there was a hint of humor returning to his voice now, which made Sylvain happy.

“Felix, slayer of fruit and firewood.....” Sylvain mused, a smile tugging on his lips. “Hmmm, maybe put that on the back up career pile.” He kissed Felix's nose. “Your sword skills are far too good for that.”

Sylvain grunted as he was pushed back onto the bed, Felix straddling him as their lips met. Felix seemed more urgent that he ever had, his fingers starting to undo the buttons on Sylvain's loose white shirt, slipping the fabric over his shoulders. Sylvain's own fingers pulled Felix shirt out of his pants, running over the smooth plains of his abdomen, making him flinch when he found a ticklish spot. In retaliation, Felix ground his hips down on the prominent bulge forming on the front of Sylvain's trousers, illiciting a moan from the red head that was almost feral.

A knock on the door, seperated the two, Felix moaning in frustraion as he climbed off of Sylvain, who took a few steadying breaths to calm the arousal in his eyes.

“Whoever it is, tell them to go away!” Felix grumbled, sitting himself upright on the bed, his expression less than happy. Sylvain couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriends expression, before getting off the bed and padding barefoot to the door.

* * *

“Dimitri?” Sylvain was shocked to see the prince standing in the hallway. He looked tired, his hair was a mess and he wore an odd expression on face. “Everything okay?”

“Can I come in Sylvain?” his voice was quiet, full of sadness, and the excuse Sylvain was going to make died on his lips. He glanced at Felix, who rolled his eyes and nodded.

“Sure,” Sylvain stepped aside to permit the prince entry. Dimitri shuffled in, looking nervous and embarrassed. Then he clocked Felix sat cross legged on the bed, glaring at him as he usually did.

“Oh, Felix,” Dimitri muttered, running his hand through his hair. “I didn't realise you'd be here.”

“Well I am,” Felix crossed his arms over his chest, glancing away from the prince in a huff. “Why are you even here?”

“Well.... I-I needed advice,” Dimitri turned back to Sylvain. “I thought you might be able to help.”

“Uh oh, sounds serious,” Sylvain sat down on the bed, pulling Felix close to him and letting the dark haired man lay his head on his lap. Dimitri, to his credit, only showed shock at their display of affection for only the breifest of seconds, before smiling at the pair. Sylvain began running his hands through Felix's loose hair. “So what's up?”

“Well....uh, where do I begin?” Dimitri began to pace.

“Is this about a girl, Dimitri?” Sylvain guessed. “More specifically, our dear Professor?” Dimitri stopped pacing, glancing over at his friends on the bed. Felix, who had had his eyes closed under Sylvain's ministrations, was suddenly looking at him, curious to see if Sylvain was right.

“H-How did you know?” he admitted, beginging his pacing again.

“Because you both make it so obvious,” Sylvain sighed. “You didn't give her a dagger, did you Dimitri?”

“N-No....!”

“Are you sure?”

“I do that one time and I never hear the end of it!” Dimitri shouted, making Sylvain flinch. Dimitri sighed. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. None of this is your fault.”

“So are you ever going to tell us what happened, or did you come here just to pace back and forth and annoy us?” Felix mumbled, clearly unimpressed.

“Right....sorry,” Dimitri pulled out the chair stored under Sylvain's desk, sitting down, his hands cupping his face. “Something happened, between the Professor and I.”

“I knew it!” Sylvain slapped a hand on his thigh, earning a glare from Felix, whose head he barely missed. “Dimitri you dog.”

“This isn't funny, Sylvain,” Dimitri grumbled. “In fact it's the complete opposite. It's a disaster, is what it is.”

“Okay, hold up,” Felix sat up from Sylvain's lap. “I think you need to slow down a bit. Your missing a big chunk of the story.” He sighed. “Start from the beginning.”

“Okay... yeah,” Dimitri gulped. “So you know how I've camped outside Jeralt's office since.... the incident,” the pair nodded. “Well today, the Professor finally let me in.”

“That's good right...” Sylvain mused.

“That's what I thought.....at first,” Dimitri agreed. “She was pale and looked tired; and she had also taken a lot of anger out on the room. But she was at least finally responing to me. So I started to clean the room a little, remove the glass and such so she wouldn't hurt herself.... and that's when it happened.”

“What did you do, boar?” Felix was glaring at him again, his eyes full of accusation.

“I did nothing....” Dimitri bit back in protest. “It was the Professor, she..... kissed me.”

“Woah,” Sylvain murmured stunned. He shot Felix a look, one which mirrored his own. “What did you do?”

“What else, I ran,” Dimitri hung his ashamed. “I couldn't take advantage of her like that, no matter how I feel.”

“Fair....” Sylvain told him. He got off the bed and went to Dimitri's side. “So what's your next move?”

“What else can I do,” Dimitri glanced up at his friend with sadness in his blue eyes. “She probably thinks I don't like her. I've blown any chance I had with her by acting like a gentleman.”

Felix scoffed. “You really are a fool, the biggest one in all of Fodlan.”

“Excuse me!”

“Fe, don't be harsh with him,” Sylvain chastised.

Felix sighed. “Look.....Dimitri,” the prince looked up at him, surpised to hear his acutal name from the swords-mans lips. “Take some advice from someone who actually had the courage to admit how he felt.” He shot a smile at Sylvain who beamed back at him. “You need to tell her how you feel.”

“B-But..”

“I know, she's our Professor,” Felix sighed. “But she wont be for much longer. And if you see any kind of future for the two of you, then it's worth the risk surely.”

Dimitri chuckled. “Your right..... of course your right.” He stood. “You know what Felix, I think I will tell her how I feel..... after graduation that is.”

“You never change,” Felix muttered. “Same hesitant boar.”

Dimitri made for the door, before pausing. “You've changed though, Felix.” He looked at his young friend, sat so relaxed in the room of the man he had chosen to be with, unafraid to follow his heart, no matter what others thought. “You both have.” Sylvain came back to Felix's side, placing a hand lovingly on his shoulder. “And I'm lucky to have both of you as my friends, just remember that,”

“Yeah, well, just don't mess it up,” Felix huffed, looking away from the man at the door.

Sylvain chuckled. “I think what Fe means to say is, the feeling is mutual, Dimitri.”

* * *

Byleth had stood staring at the door long after Dimitri had fled.

“Damn,” she muttered, sitting down in her fathers chair. She ran a hand through her hair, snagging each knot that had acumulated over the days it had been left unwashed.

She had really screwed up now, there was no doubt about that. In her grief she had let her emotions get the better of her and acted impulsively. And by the shocked reaction Dimitri had had, fleeing in terror before she could even apologise; she had definitely made a mess of things.

And she had no idea if this was a mess she could even fix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last upload of 2019! Im hoping the last two chapters will cover the last few post time skip ideas i have. Then we can hit the 5 year jump in 2020!


	9. The Battle for Garrag Mach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard has declared war. Dimitri fights along side Claude, until the sight of a dragon makes him fear for Byleth. Byleth discovers another of Rhea's secrets, and pays the ultimate sacrifice to keep the woman safe. Felix and Sylvain end up separated and Felix worries when he can no longer find his boyfriend.

If Dimitri had known what was going to happen, how he and Byleth would be torn apart, perhaps he would have told her how he had felt sooner.

So much had happened in the past few months. Truths had been revealled and everything had changed.

They had avenged Jeralt; hunting Kronya into the sealed forests of Garrag Mach; Byleth had been trapped by the villanous Solon, only to reappear moments later with a new lighter hair and eye colour, the very vision of Sothis reborn.

Edelgard had been revealled as the Flame Emperor, confirming susptions that Dimitri had long held on to, yet refused to believe was true. Yet the dagger he had given her years prior, dropped by the Flame Emperor several months ago, had really been all the proof he had needed. Yet he had still reacted angrily, pushing away Byleth when she had attempted to calm his ire. He had regretted that later, remembering the sadness in her eyes.

Then it had happened. Edelgard had declared war on the Church of Serios and lead an army to lay waste to Garrag Mach.

In the ensuing battle, Dimitri had lost sight of Byleth not long after it had begun. He had ended up with Claude, defending the town below the Monsatary from the Empires forces. He and the brunette Lord had never fought along side each other before yet they worked well together.

“What is going on?” Claude's voice broke him out of his battle haze. He looked up at where the Golden Deer leader was looking, catching a glimpse of the huge white dragon that flew over them all, decimating Empire forces with ease.

Fear gripped Dimitri's heart as the dragon headed back towards the Monastary, towards the last place he had seen Byleth. He turned and ran back towards the Monastary, ignoring Claude calling his name.

* * *

Byleth was tired. She was angry and she was really, really confused. One minute she had been standing with Rhea, the two of them watching Imperial forces invade the town below. Byleth had made to move, hand upon the sword of the creators, when the older woman had stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

“Everyone here, young and old, is in your hands,” she had told her. Byleth had nodded, choosing to trust her, leaving the woman atop the hill. As she made her way towards the Monastary, guiding all the non combat capable students to safety, a dragon flew overhead in the same direction Rhea had stood. Byleth was stunned, having no idea Rhea had the power to even do that. She frowned. What else had Rhea kept from her?

The dragon flew over the heads of Claude and Dimtiri, the two of them looking as stunned as she did, swooping down on the Empires forces, snapping and clawing with malicious intent. As they ran she fired beams of light from her huge jaw, taking down all those not fast enough to get away, yet also taking out buildings that were fortunately evacuated earlier on.

The deafening roar of demonic beasts drew Byleth's attention. The ran through the Empires forces, lunging at Rhea dragon. And although she took a few out, she couldn't take all of them. They toppled her, pulling her to the ground, smacking her into a wall of the Monastary, which shook under the impact.

Unthinking of her own safety, Byleth ran towards, pulling the sword of the creators free, extending its whip like blade. It hit one of them in it's masked face, forcing it off of Rhea, through the wall and down the deep ravine below. Rhea managed to pull the other two off, leaving them to get crushed under the collapsing wall, only just flying to safety herself as the wall gave way fully.

Landing by Byleth, Rhea dragon appeared to scowl at her.

“Why did you come,” her voice was distorted as she spoke.

Before she had time to reply however, Thales drew her attention too late from his position atop a small hill. He smirked, forming a giant ball of dark energy in his hands which he launched with ease at Byleth. She blocked it, her sword ineffective, skidding backwards towards the ravine, unable to stop herself careening over.

Rhea cried out in anguish and pain, attacked by more demonic beasts and unable to stop her falling.

Screaming, Byleth plunged down into the never ending darkness, closing her eyes, seeing her life flash before her.

All the things she wished she had done, all the things she wished she could say, even the the things she regretted and wished she could take back.

 _Dimitri...._ her last thoughts were of the Prince of Faerghus. _I'm sorry.... it looks like I won't be able to keep my promise to you after all....._

* * *

By the time he arrived, it was too late. The battle had begun to die down, the dragon had scared most of the Empire's forces away; also mysteriously disappearing itself. Dimitri made his way through a hole in the outer wall, looking for any of his classmates.

“Highness,” Dedue ran up to him. “Thank goodness your safe.”

“Dedue....” Dimitri greeted his vassal. “Have you seen Professor Byleth anywhere?”

“The Professor?” Dedue frowned. “I can't say that I have.”

“Damn,” Dimitri growled. “Where is she?”

“I believe she was last seen near the dragon...” Dedue mused.

“What!”

“I also don't know where the dragon went either, very strange indeed.”

“Where were they last seen?”

“I can take you there, Highness,” Dedue set off, Dimitri following behind. The duscur man led him back outside the wall and down the hill a little way, before stopping near the edge of the Monastary wall that had been broken, leaving a gaping hole and nothing but a sheer drop down the ravine.

“Your sure this is where the dragon was last?” Dimitri glanced around, seeing no signs of Byleth whatsoever.

“Indeed, Your Highness,” Dedue placed a hand on the prince's shoulder. “I am sure the Professor is fine. She is probably helping with the clean up inside.”

“You may be right...” Dimitri however, couldn't shake the feeling of dread that clung to his heart. That awful feeling that he would never see her again. That he would never see her smile, or hear her laugh, or watch her brush the hair out of her eyes. That he would never get to tell her how much he loved her.

* * *

“Sylvain!” Felix called, frowning as he took in his surroundings, seeing no sign of his red head boyfriend. “Sylvain! Where are you!” He was getting a little worried. He and Sylvain had been fighting side by side the entire time, Felix firing Thunder spells from the back of Sylvain's horse as Sylvain struck down enemies with his lance. Yet fortune hadn't favored them when the Empire had stormed the village below, and it had forced the pair to separate. Sylvain had forced his horse into a gallop, obeying the Professors command to drop Felix off with some of the ground resistance, his impeccable sword skills needed there more than inside the Monastery. Sylvain had kissed him, told him he loved him and to stay safe, before reluctantly turning his horse around and rejoining their classmates inside.

“Sylvain!” Felix knew he sounded desperate, knew he was panicked, but he didn't care. He scrambled over a huge pile of rubble, heading back towards the Monastary. “Sylvain!” his voice was now hoarse as he screamed his boyfriends name. “Come on.... this isn't funny.” He could feel tear prick the corners of his eyes; unable to control the shaking of his hands as he walked around the broken walls of the Monastary, constantly on the lookout for the signiture red hair he longed to see. He absentmindedly noticed Dimitri on his own search, no doubt looking for the Professor, who Felix also worried for, having not seen her in a while either. He inwardly curse the dragon that had appeared and caused chaos among the ground forces, Felix himself forced to change tactics when the huge white beast had shown itself. Yet it had vanished almost as quickly as it had arrived, leaving confusion amongst forces on both sides. Felix glanced back over the fields the Monastary overlooked, taking one last look at the retreating Imperial forces. He sighed.

Victory had been achieved... for now. But at what cost?

Felix wasn't sure he wanted the answer to that.

* * *

“Felix,” Dimitri ran up to him, panting. He had been searching desperately for Byleth, getting nowhere. His swords-man friend turned to look at him, the hope on his face disappearing when he realized who had called his name. He looked as upset as Dimitri himself did. “Have you seen the Professor around at all?”

“Can't say I have,” Felix frowned. “Have you seen Sylvain?”

“I believe he was inside with Mercedes and the others,” Dimitri told him. “Look if you see the Professor, please let me know.” And with that the Prince ran off to do another sweep of the grounds.

Felix himself sprinted inside the Monastary, soon finding a group of student's, most of the Blue Lions class in fact. Each of them were tired, covered in neumerous cuts and bruises; Ferdinand seeming more worse for wear than others, a bandage wrapped around his head. His eyes soon spotted Mercedes, who was stood over the sat form of one Sylvain Jose Gautier, healing a deep gash in his forehead.

Anger bubbled in Felix as he strode over to him. When his boyfriend spotted him, he smiled widely.

“Felix!” he said as he got closer. “Thank the goddess, I was worried sick.” He flinched as his skin knit back together under Mercedes' healing spell. “I was going to come find you.... but Mercedes wouldn't let me move till she took at look at my head.” He noticed Felix's frown. “It's nothing to worry about, as I told her, but she's so insistant sometimes.”

“Y-You.....Moron!” Felix bit out, the anger falling from his mouth harshly.

“Fe....?”

“You....had...me...worried...sick,” he ground out through gritted teeth. “I-I was so worried when I couldn't find you” He gulped. “I-I thought....” he didn't finish the sentence; could not even entertain even the thought of it.

“You'll be fine, Sylvain,” Mercedes piped up then. “I'll leave you two to talk.” She nodded to Felix before leaving the two of them alone, heading off to help other injured nearby.

Sylvain stood, taking Felix hand in his own an⁸d pulling him into a bone crushing hug. Felix sniffled, nuzzling his head in the crook of Sylvain's arm.

“Hey, it's okay,” Sylvain cooed, rubbing a hand over Felix's back in comfort. “I'm okay, really.” He held Felix at arms length. “See?” His fingers caught a stray tear on Felix's cheek.

“I-I was s-so w-worried...” Felix stammered. “When I-I couldn't find you, I feared I had lost you.” He lifted a trembling hand to cup Sylvain's face, running a finger across the two day old stubble on his chin. “I have never, ever felt fear like that before. Not ever....”

“Felix.....” Sylvain took in the sight of Felix, trembling in fear before him. He never wanted to make Felix ever feel such fear again. “Oh Felix,” he let himself cry too, the horror of the battle they had barely managed to survive finally catching up to you. “My darling Felix. I am so sorry,” he let his head fall onto the shorter mans shoulders, tears soaking the leather there.

“It's okay, Syl...” now it was Felix's turn to comfort Sylvain.

“N-No it's not...” Sylvain sniffled, lifting his head, his face tear soaked. “I never meant to make you worry, nor make you so afraid you would tremble in my arms.”

“It's okay,” Felix repeated. “Your okay. I'm okay. Were both okay,” on tiptoes he stood to kiss Sylvain's lips, a kiss he eagerly received. Felix moaned, dragging Sylvain closer, craving the feel of him now more than ever.

“I love you,” Sylvain murmured against his lip.

“And I love you.”

* * *

Hours of scrambling through the rubble and still there had been no sign of her, Dimitir sat scowling as he reluctantly allowed Mercedes to check him over for injures. He tapped his foot impatiently. He didn't have time for this, he thought darkly. He needed to find her; find his Byleth, his reason for living. And if he could not..... well.

Edelgard would soon know what real wrath looked like.

He flinched when Mercedes found a tender spot on his head, a bruise forming where he had been a little too reckless during the battle. He growled almost feral like at her, only to stop when he saw her shocked face; her kind eyes holding no fear of him.

“I apologize, Mercedes..” he said, allowing her to heal the bruise that marred his skin, the warmth of her magic somewhat of a comfort. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his breathing, to quell his anger.

There would be better times and places to use his anger, but here? On people he considered friends, family even? No.

“She will be fine Dimitri,” Mecedes told him after a brief silence. “Seteth and the other Knights of Serios are out looking for her and Lady Rhea as we speak. All you have to do is sit here and let me help you....okay?”

“Okay...” he sighed. Waiting made him more on edge. What if she was hurt? What if she was trapped? Or worse... what if the feeling that still nagged at him; a dark and grim thought that she wasn't coming back, was actually true. Dimitri didn't know how he would cope without her. Already he had begun to slip back into habits he had through he had long since gotten out of; habits she had helped to quell, to make better.

She had made everything better, he lamented softly.

Her smile, her laughter, even the way she scowled at things that annoyed her; these things are what made him fall head over heels in love with her. To not want to live a day without her.

He had never been one for prayer, not for four years at least, but right now it was all he could do.

_Merciful Serios.... please. Don't take her from me....... My heart could not take it._

* * *

“They're back,” Mercedes' voice made Dimitri open his eyes. Seteth and the Knights of Serios, Alois at the front of them, trudged back inside, solemn looks on their faces. Dimitri felt like a dagger had wrenched out his heart. He stood shakily, willed his legs to move.

He walked towards the group, past Ashe and Annette who thankfully looked none the worse for wear; past Sylvain and Felix, who held on to each other as if the other might disapear if they let go; past Dedue, who looked as solemn as he always did.

“S-Seteth...” Dimitri called to the green haired man, who turned to look at him, sadness evident in his eyes. Flayn stood to the side of him, tears already tracking her face, her hands over her mouth in shock.

_No, no, no....Please Merciful Serios, please...._

“Dimitri...” Seteth looked at the young boy, a boy who had gone through far too much for someone so young.

“D-Did you find her?” he tried to remain hopeful. After all, maybe the tears Flayn shed were for Rhea? Maybe the Professor, his beloved.... maybe she was alright. Perhaps she would come striding up to him, her eyes sparkling, her hair shining in the setting sun. She would hug him, tell him it was all okay... and he would believe her.

Seteth sighed, pulling something out of his pocket and holding it out to the young Prince.

Dimitri took it, feeling a weight in the palm of his hands.

All hopes of a happy reunion were shattered when he opened his hand.

The necklace Jeralt had given his daughter on the day of her birthday, the crude carving on a pegasus made of wood, lay in Dimtri's hand. Byelth was never without it, especially after her father had cruelly been taken from her. He blinked, feeling the tears come as he glanced up at Seteth.

“W-Where did you find this....” he whispered.

“It was found by the edge of the ravine...” Seteth told him. “I'm sorry Dimtri.” The man patted his shoulder, no more words needing to be said. He smiled sadly, before walking away, going to comfort Flayn, who was sobbing uncontrollably.

Dimitri sank to the ground, a scream of anguish escaping his lips. Tears he had held in flowed freely, shaking his body as he sobbed without abandon.

“Highness!” Dedue was above him when Dimitri looked up at him, his vision blurry, his eyes red. The duscur man looked down at the boy on the ground before him, taking in all the misery on his face. The Prince truly had been in love with the Professor, that was clear for anyone to see.

“She's gone... Dedue...” he hiccupped. “She's gone....” To his shock the taller man pulled him into a hug, thick broad arms crushing him close.

“Things will be okay, highness,” he told him. “You will carry on, you must. The professor would want you too.”

“I cannot, Dedue,” the prince mumbled. “How can I possibly go on, when the woman I love has been taken from me.” He growled. “How much more must I endure, how much more must I lose?” He stood, pulling himself free of Dedue's grip. He turned in the general direction of Enbarr, where he knew Edelgard had retreated too, and who he was sure was already planning her next move. “Cursed woman, you will take no more from me.... this I swear!” His eyes darkened, the light in them leaving as he vowed to avenge her, even at the cost of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last pre time skip chapter is here! I know i promised it would be uploaded before the end of 2019, but things changed. I decided to have a few drinks with the hubby to ring in the new year so i wasn't really in a good way to write, let alone upload lol.
> 
> I knew i had to have the non canon necklace Jeralt gave Byleth in this fic come back into play somehow. And leaving it with Dimitri, him carrying it with him for 5 years, the last memento of the woman he loves, the woman he thinks is dead, is heartbreaking to me.


	10. Chance Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after the war begins, Sylvain and Felix meet by chance in an inn in Faerghus, having not seen each other since they were called back to their own territories. They lament about the state of things, wondering if Dimitri is really dead; whether there will ever be peace in Fodlan, and Sylvain does something in the heat of the moment to shock Felix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This saucy little chapter is set between the time skip. It's also is a Sylvix only chapter, as I need some time to figure out how to write Dimitri with his severe change in personality. It's gonna get darker and angstier before it gets better kiddo's, but don't worry this thing will have a happy ending, for both our couples.

Sylvain shuffled through the creaky door to the inn, pulling his hood down and shaking the snow off of the cloak he wore. The inn itself was quieter than he had expected; then again with the war raging across Fodlan and the harshest winter Faerghus has seen in year, it was probably best people chose to stay in their own homes.

He sighed, pulling the burlap sack he carried on his back higher to avoid it slipping, his eyes scanning the room, looking for a familiar faces, as he always did whenever he travelled the kingdom. So far, no such luck, and Sylvain was starting to get more than a little lonely.

Two years; that's how long the war had raged for. Two years of fighting to survive; fighting to protect their homes, provinces and people. Two years of fighting for a dead king; although there were still people alive that thought Dimitri was alive. Sylvain was as optimistic as the next person, but two years of fighting, of surviving had hardened him, made hin cynical. Dimitri was dead....and even if they won this war; the chances of that happening where dwindling every day by his estimation.

He waved down the sole barkeep, who brought him a cup of questionable looking ale, which Sylvain put down the coin for, before taking a hesitant sip. Leaning against the bar, he closed his eyes.

The worst thing about this war was the fact that it had taken Felix away from him. Both had duties to their own territories, to their fathers and given the state of things out there; despite the fractured relationships they both had with their fathers, neither could refuse the call when it came.

* * *

“It's not like you to drink alone,” a voice called to him, a voice Sylvain would recognize anywhere.

Turning, he glanced at the doorway, just as the hooded figure who stood there shook himself free of snow and pulled down his hood, pulling free his navy blue hair, a smile on his lips.

Felix Hugo Fraldarius stood there, a taller, muscular man than he had been two years ago, a line of stubble visable on his chin, dark circles under his eyes. But he was alive, and Sylvain thanked the Goddess for that.

“Fe...” Sylvain gulped, stepping away from the bar. Two years.... He hadn't seen him in two awful years. And now here he was. The man he loved. “Y-Your here!” He crossed the distance quickly, lips seeking Felix's in a heady rush, uncaring if anyone saw them.

Felix's hands gripped the back of his cloak, pulling him ever closer as they kissed. Two years of war, two years of suffering all so they could meet here, of all places. It wasn't the reunion they had wanted, nor expected, but it would have to do.

“W-What are you doing here?” Sylvain asked as soon as they reluctantly let each other go. “I-I thought you were still in Fraldarius territory?”

“I was, till a few days ago,” Felix told him. “But my father wanted me to ride for Gautier territory, especially after hearing how bad it was here.” Felix smiled sadly, his hands gripping Sylvain's. “I-I'm just glad your safe, Syl.”

“Same...” he sighed. “Goddess Fe, I missed you, so very much.”

“And I missed you,” Felix glanced down at their entwined fingers. “So how are things? Are they as bad as the reports say?”

“Worse,” Sylvain grumbled. “Were stretched thin here Felix. Sreng attacking one side, Edelgard's forces another...” he sighed. “I don't know how much longer we can carry on; how much longer I can carry on.”

“Hey....” Felix looked at him, determination in his eyes. “We'll be okay, I know we will. Your doing great Sylvain, really.” Sylvain rolled his eyes unbeleivingly. “Really, I mean it,” Felix told him. “Despite the awful reports coming in about Gautier territory, do you know the one thing that every letter always says?” Sylvain shook his head. “That you fight, everyday, to keep people safe, to make sure they have food and clothing and a place to live. That despite how desperate things are right now, your giving people hope. You give me hope.”

“Felix....” Sylvain smiled, his first real smile since this damn war began. “Thank you. You always know how to make me feel better.” He pulled on Felix's hand. “Come on....”

“W-where are we going?” Felix asked, clearly puzzled.

Sylvain shot him a flirty look, one he hadn't seen in two years; one that caused Felix to blush furiously.

“You didn't think this is how our reunion was going to end, did you Fe?” his voice was dripping with lust as he pulled them up to the bar. “I need a room,” he told the barkeep, handing over a sizeable pouch of coin. “And I need you to forget you've seen us.... got it.”

“Y-Yes of course, Lord Gautier....” the man stuttered, handing over a key in exchange for the bag of coins. “Lord Fraldarius.” He bowed, averting his gaze before shuffling off.

Keys in hand, Sylvain shot Felix another smile, before dragging him towards the stairs that lead to the bedroom. Before he had even opened the door to the room, his lips found Felix's in a kiss that grew in passion as they tumbled inside.

* * *

“T-That was amazing,” Felix panted, falling back on the pillows, exhausted. Sylvain flopped down beside him, smiling widely at him. Sweat dripped off of his hair as he turned to face Felix, pulling their naked bodies close as he threw the furs and blankets over them to keep the chill away from them.

“Mmmmmm,” Sylvain sighed contentedly as Felix curled around him, his head nuzzling his chest. Sylvain dropped a kiss to his forehead, brushing a few damp strands of his hair away from his face. “Goddess I needed that.” His hands made patterns across Felix's skin, feeling the familiar planes of his skin, the intricate scars both old and new.

“So did I,” Felix admitted. His hand moved across Sylvain's chest, stopping when it came to rest on a rather vicious looking burn like scar on his shoulder he had first spotted during there passion. He frowned, tracing it carefully. He pulled back to look it, noticing that it was definitely way more fresh than the other tiny scars Sylvain had. “This is new....” his voice was worried in an instant.

“Yeah, it is...” Sylvain admitted.

“How?”

“Few weeks back now,” Sylvain told him. “I was tasked with stopping imperial forces from attacking a remote village on the edge of Gautier land.” He sighed. “It was supposed to be a piece of cake, but they had mages with magic way beyond my own. This,” he gestured to the skin on his shoulder, “was a fireball I didn't see coming. Stung like a bitch too.”

“Sylvain....”

“I know, I'm sorry.” Sylvain mumbled. “I know I promised you I wouldn't get hurt, but things have changed, Fe.” He cupped the swords-mans cheek. “I'm not sure I should even be making a stupid promise like that anymore, given the state of the world right now.”

“Don't say that!” Felix snapped, his gaze sharp. “The only reason I'm being careful in this damn war is because of that promise we made.” He sighed. “There's no point to any of this if your not there when this war is done.”

“Do you believe we can win, Fe?”

“I don't know,” Felix grabbed his hand. “But I know I'll fight like hell for a chance to be with you forever, you know that right?”

“I do...” Sylvain smiled sadly. “And I am trying to keep our promise, Felix....It's just harder every day, you know.”

“I do.” Silence fell between them, the only sounds around them the minimal noises of patrons to the bar below and the howl of the wind outside.

“I never asked,” Sylvain broke the silence as they settled down beside each other, hands clutched together; mirroring the times they had laid together back at the monastary. “How are things back home?”

Felix scoffed. “Father is insufferable. He keeps lamenting that even if this war is won, Faerghus will fall without Dimitri to lead it. That Dimitri is who we need to guide this country back to glory. Dimitri this. Dimtiri that.....” He sighed. “I'm sick of it Syl.” He looked down at their hands. “It's like things were when Glenn died all over again.”

“Fe...” Sylvain had sympathy. Although he respected Lord Rodrigue, he would never forgive the man for the way he had treated Felix. All the pressure he put on his second son; the constant reminders that he wasn't Glenn... And to go through it all again, to be reminded that, deep down, Rodrigue valued Dimtiri above Felix; well Sylvain was determined to prove that at least one person in Felix's life valued him above all else. “I'm sorry you have to go through that.”

“It's fine, I'm used to it...”

“You shouldn't have to be,” Sylvain told him. “You shouldn't have to feel that all the effort you put in, all that you've done to help you father and your people is never enough for you father, all because he won't let go of the ideals of long dead people.” He lifted a hand to Felix's face. “You'll always be good enough for me, you know that, right?”

“I do....” Felix kissed his palm, before sighing. “Sylvain?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think he's alive? Dimitri I mean?”

“Hard to say....” Sylvain frowned. “We never actually saw his body right? I mean maybe he got out of that cell, maybe he's wandering around Faerghus with Dedue right now.”

“Maybe....” Felix scoffed. “Or maybe he got what he deserved for being weak.”

“You don't mean that, Fe..”

“No....” he sighed. “I don't....”

“No matter what, he was still our friend, Felix,” Sylvain sounded sad. “He started going down a dark path, and there was nothing; no one who could have brought him back from that. I sometimes find myself wondering how things might've gone had the professor still been alive.”

“Me too.” Felix sighed. “But we can't change the past. We can only look forward.” He glanced outside. The snow was finally letting up. Passage would be a lot easier now, plus he still had to reach the Gautier estate before the night was over. “We should probably set off soon.”

“Yeah... I guess your right,” Sylvain pouted. He sat up, swinging his legs over the bed. “I just wish we had longer... you know.”

“I know....” He felt Felix moved behind him, his boyfriend coming into view beside him, kneeling on the bed, the coves wrapped around his waist. “But it will have to do for now,” he ran fingers through Sylvain's hair, across his face; as if he were memorizing every soft curve and hard edge of him.

Sylvain gulped, fear clinging to him. He didn't want to let go of him again, he couldn't. It would surely break his heart this time; watching Felix get up on his horse and ride away. He could feel himself start to hyperventilate, the prospect of not seeing Felix for goddess knows how long starting to get to him. To be reunited here of all places; to be reminded of all the reasons he fell for Felix in the first place, only to have him ripped away from him. This war was just too harsh.

* * *

“Marry me, Felix,” he heard the words leave his mouth before he could stop himself. Felix blinked, his mouth opening in shock.

“W-What d-did you just say?” he whispered.

“I ummmm,” Sylvain coughed embarrassed. “I asked you to marry me.”

Felix stood, pulling the sheet with him, it dragging behind him almost like the train of a wedding dress, ironic considering the current conversation. Sylvain watched his boyfriend take a breath, run a hand through his hair, before turning, his face angry, his eyes full of tears.

“Y-You idiot!” he snapped. “What the fuck is wrong with you.” He let tears fall down his face. “Y-You can't just come out with something like that, you can't ask me something like that just because your scared to lose me.”

“I-It's not like that Felix,” Sylvain left the bed, not caring about modesty at this point. “I didn't ask you because I'm afraid of losing you.” He placed a hand on Felix's shoulder. “I asked you to marry me because I am hopelessly, irretrievably in love with you, and the thought of being without you makes me sick to my stomach.”

“You could have picked a better time to ask me you idiot...” Felix mumbled. “I mean you don't even have pants on.”

Sylvain glanced down, failing to suppress a laugh as he took in their states of nakedness. He doubled over, tears streaming down his face as he laughed; his first proper laugh since the war started, he realized. He heard Felix chuckle, clearly unable to stay mad at him.

“You make a good point there,” he wheezed, wiping tears from his eyes. He coughed, before bending over to retrieve his pants from the pile of their clothes. “Look if I get pants on and ask you again, will you tell me your answer..”

Felix blushed, glancing away. He busied himself with his own clothes, pulling on his trousers and turtleneck jumper to at least look semi dressed.

“I want to say yes,” he mumbled, meeting Sylvain's gaze, the red head mercifully now wearing a shirt and pants too, making it easier to concentrate on the words he wanted to say. “Believe me I do....”

“What's stopping you?” Sylvain smiled, taking his boyfriends hand. “Come on Fe, say you'll marry me, hmmm.”

“I'm not saying no....” Felix told him. “But it's not a yes either.”

“That's really confusing, Felix.”

“I know,” he sighed. “I just want to say yes at a better time; not when there is the constant threat of war over our heads; not when we could die any minute; and especially not if there's even the smallest chance your only asking me because your scared.”

“I-I'm not,” Sylvain protested. “I swear.” He fiddled with a ring on his pinky finger, bringing it up to his chest, holding it out so Felix could see it. It was a silver ring with the Gauiter crest on it. “Look I want you to have this, regardless of whether you agree to marry me or not.” He sighed. “Think of it as keeping a part of me with you, always. That way no matter how far we are apart; or however long it is until we see each other you can look down at this and know I am with you, always.”

Felix sputtered. “You always know exactly what to say,” he slid his own ring off of his finger too, holding it out. “I'll accept yours if you do the same, got it?”

Sylvain smiled widely, placing his ring in Felix's hand and taking the Fraldarius one in return. “Sounds like a fair deal to me, Fe.” He slid the ring, a little more snug than his due to Felix's daintier fingers, where his had once sat, watching as Felix did the same. He sighed contentedly. “Now there's nothing anyone can do to tear us apart.” Felix scoffed, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

“Idiot,” he grumbled. “That wasn't going to happen anyway.”

“Oh I know,” Sylvain held his hand up, looking at the ring on his finger. “But I know I'd feel so much better going back out there with a little bit of you with me.” He pulled Felix close, arms wrapping around him, a kiss dropping to his head. “I'll need all the luck I can get.”

“Sylvain....” Felix sighed, breathing in Sylvain's scent; spice and melted snow, with just the hint of the ale he had drunk earlier. It was comforting in such a time of uncertainty. “You know I'll always be there. All you have to do is send word and I can be there within two days.”

“I know...” he glanced at his boyfriend nestled in his arms. “You don't have to go back to your father straight away, do you?”

“I was ordered to provide you with support,” he told him. “I am to remain in Gautier territory until my services are no longer required.”

Sylvain chuckled. “Your father has no idea what he's done, saying that, does he?” he mused.

"Nope,” Felix's eyes sparkled in amusement. “We should head out soon if we are to make it to your estate before nightfall.”

“I know,” Sylvain sighed.

“I love you,” Felix murmured.

“I know that too,” he chuckled when Felix glared at him. “I love you too Felix,” he kissed him; probably the last time he would kiss him for a while. “And when the war is over, I promise I'll give you a proposal that's worthy of you.”

Felix smiled. “You had better stay alive to do so then,”

“Oh don't worry Felix, I intend too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post time skip is coming kiddo's. Also i couldn't decide if i wanted to include the smut in this chapter, so i decided to leave it for now. I might edit it later however and add the good stuff, but I'm always so self conscious about my smutty writing, especially M/M pairing smut.


	11. Reunion at Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth, awakened after 5 years finds herself in a very familiar place, with a very changed Dimitri.. Felix and Sylvain reunite at on their way to the Monastary, having not seen each other for three years. Felix laments if he's still worthy of Sylvain's love, even if the Gautier man is readily willing to give him it.

_Five years...._

Those words stayed with Byleth as she walked towards the Monastary. It had long since been abandoned, ivy and moss growing over its stonework, and there wasn't a soul to be seen anywhere.

She had walked the grounds, memories of her time here flooding back in the ruins of the place she once called home. The place she had taught her beloved students. Where she had laughed, cried and experienced more joy than she had ever thought possible.

Where she had fallen in love with Dimitri. Where she had lost her father.......

Her hand moved to take hold of the last gift her father gave her, the wooden pegaus that hung round her neck, only for her to realize it wasn't there anymore. Her heart sank. She had probably dropped it at the bottom of the ravine when she had fallen. She felt tears prick her eyes, brushing them away furiously. She took a breath, trying not to let the loss of the only thing she had left of her father get to her. She needed to be strong after all. There would be time for this later, she told herself.

She paused at the Blue Lion's old classroom. Tables and chairs were ruined, her desk was broken down the middle. Everything was charred and ruined. Byleth bent, her fingers finding the Blue Lions banner, its edges burnt. Tears welled in her eyes as she thought of her students, hoping and praying they were all safe.

* * *

She didn't know why she headed to the Goddess tower. Perhaps she was drawn there by the memory of that night; the night of the ball, when Dimitri and her had talked there. Maybe she hoped; perhaps futilely, that she would find someone, anyone, at the top, waiting for her.

She climbed the stairs, dodging corpses of Imperial soldiers; soldiers that looked like they had been killed not too long ago. As her foot reached the top, she stopped. The sun had rose, casting light into the dark tower, across a lone figure, hunched against the back wall, a lance held close to his body.

She blinked, the person somewhat familiar to her.

He looked up as she took a few hesitant steps, and Byleth gasped in shock.

With shaggy unwashed hair, days old stubble on his chin and one pericing blue eye, full of hatred; his right eye covered by a leather eye patch, Dimitri glanced up at her. Byleth covered her mouth, unable to believe the man before her was the same boy from five years ago. What had happened to him? Why was he covered in blood? Was he injured?

She strode up to him, hand outstretched to his, her eyes pleading with him to take it in his own. He grunted, and the way he looked through her almost as if he couldn't believe she was here, was almost too much for her to bare.

“Dimitri...” she called his name, earning her a further look of disdane.

“I should have known,” his voice was harsh, deeper and full of hatred. “That one day, you would be haunting me aswell....”

“Dimitri?” Byleth bent down to his level. “Look at me,” she pleaded with him. “I'm alive, really I am.”

“Lies,” suddenly the man moved, at almost inhuman speed, throwing himself at her, knocking her flat to the ground, his hand closing around her throat. Byleth clawed at his hand in desperation, feeling herself slowly loosing air. “Why must you torment me. First my Father, then Glenn..” Byleth wheezed, fumbling behind her for something, anything to get Dimitri off of her. “And now her! Am I to be tormented by those I failed to save for the rest of my life? Is this my punishment, my curse from the Goddess herself!”

“Dimitri....” Byleth could feel herself losing consciousness. Tears pricked in her eyes as she reached out with what little strength she had left, her hand cupping his face, running a finger over his stubbled cheek. “I'm sorry I broke my promise.....” His eye widened then, his fingers loosening on her neck as he backed away. Byleth coughed and sat up, watching as he internally fought with himself. Perhaps he was deciding whether to believe her or not, or perhaps any fight he had left in him was lost. He hunched over again, clutching his head, his fingers gripping his hair tightly; almost as if he meant to pull it out, letting out a scream of anguish that broke her heart.

Byleth shuffled towards him, her strength coming back now that the pressure was off her neck. She knew it might bruise, but in that moment she found she didn't care. All she cared about was Dimitri. As she reached him she lifted a hand, trying once again to reach out to him. He flinched as her cool fingers cupped his face, his blue eye turning sharp, his lips turning up in a snarl. He pushed her away, his eyes full of hatred, full of confusion as he stood, hovering over her almost like an animal ready to attack.

 _Like a boar_ , she lamented sadly.

“Do not touch me!” he spat.

“Dimitri......”

* * *

Felix sighed, lifting the bag on his back higher on his shoulder. Perhaps making this journey alone and on foot hadn't been the best idea. He was weary, his feet ached, his stomach was all but empty of food.

He knew, however, that he would reach the Monastary soon; probably in a few hours.

Still, there was a small part of him that was lonely.

He hadn't seen Slyvain in almost 3 years. After their reunion in that Inn at the edge of Gautier territory, Felix had lent Sylvain and his people aid for as long as he had been able. Yet those three weeks in Gautier lands had passed quickly. Between the fighting and the meals he had been expected to endure with Sylvain and his Father, the Margrave; the latter of whom had kept talking about getting the war done so he could find a suitable wife for his son, all the while Sylvain would roll his eyes, his hand coming to find Felix under the table, the gaze he shot him one that told him _over his dead body,_ there hadn't been much time for him and Sylvain to be alone.

The odd kiss had been shared here and there, hidden from view and always rushed.

Sylvain had hated it as much as him, he knew that, but Felix heart broke more than he had ever thought possible. This was exactly what he had never wanted their relationship to be like. Like a dirty secret that was to be kept to the shadows.

He still remembered the last time he had seen Sylvain. The day he had left.

Sylvain had insisted on riding with him as far as the border, insisted that it was his duty as future Margrave. This had appeased his father at least, who had agreed. After awkward farewells, Felix had been glad it was just him and Sylvain again. There horses had ridden side by side, their hands entwined.

But all too soon the border had come into view.

“Felix...” Sylvain had murmured once they had jumped off their horses and come to stand in front of each other. He had gluped, before hugging Felix tighter than he had ever done before. “I gonna miss you, so much.”

“I'll miss you too, Syl...” Felix could feel the tears in his eyes, but he willed them away.

“We will see each other soon, yeah?”

“Yeah, of course,” Felix's voice didn't sound too confident though. Sylvain had kissed him then, a long drawn out kiss full of all the past few weeks frustration.

Who knows how long they stood there in the snow before Sylvain had pulled back.

“I love you, Felix.”

“I love you too.” Sylvain had reached out, taking hold of the ring he had given Felix, one he had round his neck now; feeling it was too risky to wear on his hand. Sylvain had done the same, the Fraldarius signet ring blowing against his armor in the wind.

“Keep this close,” he told him. “Promise me.”

“I promise.” Felix had reluctantly climbed on his horse, unable to bear looking at Sylvain's face any longer, knowing if he did, he wouldn't leave, no matter how much he knew he had too.

“I will come back to you,” those had been Sylvain's last words to him as he had kicked his horse into a trott. “I promise...”

* * *

Felix reached down into his cloak, pulling free the ring that he still wore round his neck. Three years was a long time, he mused, turning it over in his hand. A lot had changed. He had changed.

Perhaps Sylvain had finally been pressured into marrying, perhaps he now had a wife, possibly a child at home, and thus would be unable to make it back to the monsatary; although the same could be said for any of the class, after all the promise to return here had been made in happier times. Felix wasn't even sure why he had journeyed here himself.

He sighed, pulling himself out of thought of Sylvain with a wife and child. It would do him no good. Perhaps he was still holding out for a reunion with Felix. But even then, Felix knew deep down, he had changed, and not for the better. Three further years of fighting, of killing, and he was pretty sure he wasn't too much different than Dimitri had once been. He scoffed. What irony, he figured.

Even if he was to reunite with Sylvain here, he asked himself, would he even be worthy of him anymore. The lives he had taken, the blood on his hands.... it had done things to Felix, hardened him to the point he was sure his heart felt nothing anymore.

He sighed once more, deciding to take a small break against a crumbled wall. Setting his pack down and wearily sitting on the hard ground, he fumbled in the pocket of his jacket, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Taking a draw he let the heady smoke calm him, closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

He didn't recall when he had taken to smoking to calm his nerves, but it was a habit that was hard to kick, that was for sure.

* * *

“You know,” a voice, one very familiar, called to him. “Those things'll kill you, Felix.”

Glancing up, Felix shucked in a breath, coughing on the smoke he had been trying to inhale. He glared through the smoke at the red haired man atop a horse, who was smirking at him, a look of _I told you so_ on his face.

“S-Sylvain!” Felix stood coughing, flicking his cigarrete to the ground and putting it out with his boot. “Goddess, you scared me.” He took a sip from the canteen he had on his waist, clearing his throat before attempting to talk again. “W-What are you doing here?”

“Same as you, I'd wager?” Sylvain jumped off of his horse, walking over to him. He smiled widely. “It's good to see you, Fe..” he seemed to want to say more, but was hesitant.

“Same....” Felix shuffled awkwardly.

“So how've you been,” they both asked at the same time. Sylvain chuckled, rubbing a gauntleted hand on his neck.

“You first,” Felix mumbled. Truth be told, there was a part of him, a very very small part of him he argued, that wanted to know the answer to his previous thoughts when he had been alone.

“I've been okay, I guess....” Sylvain sighed. “It's been no fun, not having you around, that's for sure.” He kicked a piece of debris on the floor by his foot. “W-Why did you suddenly stop writing Fe? Was it something I said?”

"I-I," Felix sighed. Truth be told, there had been a reason Felix had stopped writing a year ago. Up till that point, he and Sylvain had wrote to each other each week without failure. But something in Sylvain's last letter had caused him to pause, to take a step back.

_I don't know how much longer I can put my father off,_ the words written in Sylvain's delicate script were permanatly etched in Felix's mind. _He keeps asking me to entertain the idea of at least a few of these marriage proposals. I'm scare I wont get a say anymore, Fe._

“Felix...” Sylvain stepped closer to him. “I never accepted any proposals, if that's what your worried about.”

Felix opened his mouth, shocked. Even after all these years it seemed that Sylvain could still read his emotions like a book. “Y-You didn't?” he asked finally, taking a breath.

“Don't you remember?” Sylvain fished into the top of his armor, pulling out a ring attached to a string round his neck. “I'm yours, Felix. I always have been.” He was right in front of him now, and Felix could have sworn he was taller than the last time they had stood face to face like that. “Nothing was ever going to change that,” Sylvain lifted a hand, tentatively bringing it cup Felix's face. Felix found himself instantly bringing a hand to hold Sylvain's into place, craving the contact more than he had realised. It had been..... far too long since he had had any sort of human contact.

He glanced up at Sylvain, who was smiling at him warmly. Felix felt his heart almost restart, there under his boyfriends gaze; if he could call him that anymore, he lamented softly. He hadn't realised how much he had needed to see ham again, feel even his hand upon his cheek. He let the tears he had held in fall, only for them to be caught by Sylvain's thumb. Felix felt his legs give out, all the tension he had held in them, the worry that Sylvain wouldn't love him anymore; and he fell to the floor, Sylvain holding him close.

“I-I missed you,” Felix mumbled against Sylvain's chest, the red head simply stroking a hand through his hair. “I missed you soo much.”

* * *

“You!” Dimitri's anger was still raging at full force. “What must I do to be rid of you.” It seemed like he still didn't quite believe Byleth was alive, despite almost choking the life out of her himself. She looked at him, unable to keep the sadness out of her eyes, sadness he clearly thought was something else. “I will kill that woman, I swear it. Do not look at me with scorn in you eyes!”

“Dimitri,” Byleth reached out one final time; one final attempt to get him to finally realize she was here, alive. “Everything will be okay.” Her hand took hold of his, which finally made him look at her with unclouded eyes.

Eyes that widened in shock. “You....it can't be. You're alive!” There was a flicker of happiness, albeit deep in his remaining blue eye, however it was gone almost as quickly. “Hmph...” he shook his head, a frown once again forming on his face. “If that is the case....” He shrugged her hand off of him, glaring at her. “That can only mean you are another Imperial spy. Did you come here to kill me?” When she didn't answer, simply choosing to look at him, guilt clinging to her heart and twisting like a dagger, he stepped closer to her. “Answer the question.”

“Of course I'm not, Dimitri...” she spoke softly. He grunted almost unbelieving, pushing past her, his shoulder knocking her off balance slightly. “I'm glad your safe....” she whispered as he retreated.

That caused him to pause, glancing over his left shoulder to glare at her one last time. “Am I?” She wasn't sure if it was a question of simply a statement, but all she knew was she couldn't leave him, not like this. She followed behind him keeping her distance, yet never losing sight of him.

They ended up in the cathedral. Dimitri stood with his arms crossed, his body turned so he didn't have to look at her; his eye patched eye the only one she could see.

“What have you been doing the past five years?” It was a question she had wanted to ask since they had reunited, though she still broached it carefully.

“I have been dead, more or less,” although the answer he gave worried her, Byleth was at least happy he was willing to converse with her and had finally stopped thinking of her as some sort of apparition of the dead.

“Why would you say that?”

“What do you hope to gain from asking me that,” he turned his head to meet her gaze before glancing away, a sinister smirk on his face. “There are more important matters at hand...” When Byleth had blinked confused he had continued. “Do you not smell them? Filthy rats. Everywhere.” His hands clenched into angry fists. “And traces of those who were here long ago. And thieves, crawling from the woodwork, attracted by the promise of treasure. Heh...”A rare laugh escaped his lips, only it was bitter and felt wrong. “Since the Monastary fell, order in this area fell right along with it.” He glanced at her again briefly. “You must have seen the state of the town near Garrag Mach on your way here. Vile thieves run rampant. They pillage and loot till their hearts are content.” Bitterness tinged his next word, bit out in an almost inhuman snarl that made Byleth shudder. “I must kill them. Every last one. It is time to hunt down the nest.”

“Dimitri....” her hand faltered when she raised it. “What do you plan to do..?” she knew it was an obvious question, yet she asked it anyways, unable to think of anything else to say.

“I told you. I will kill them all,” was his cold response.

“We don't have to kill them to stop them,” she hoped she could get through to him, she really did. That he would smile at her like he had done all those years ago, when things were more certain than they were now.

“They must die,” he told her vehemently. “Someone must put a stop to this cycle of the strong trampling the weak.” He turned to her. “Or do you condone their actions? Do you believe that the pillaging and slaughtering those rats live for is justified?”

“You know I don't, I just....”

“It is reprehensible,” he continued like he hadn't heard her. “And they must be put down! I intend to give them a taste of the pain they have inflicted on others.” Byleth remembered the sight of Dimitri, five years ago; fueled by anger at Edelgards identity as the Flame Emperor, attacking soldiers with reckless abandon, crushing their skulls in his bare hands. She shuddered.

“Dimitri....”

“Even if it means becoming a rat myself,” he continued to growl, all but ignoring her. “I swore to at least do that much..... I will not let them down....”

Byleth sighed. She only had one option. To follow him wherever he went, to protect him and to make sure he didn't kill too cruelly. Even if she had to kill in his place; at least their deaths would be swifter, kinder even. She smiled at him, despite the sadness she felt.

“Can the two of us manage on our own?” she asked.

“It doesn't matter,” he told her. “All that matters is killing those who deserve to die....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a little longer to sort this chapter out. It was hard, writing angst has never been my thing, and Dimitri's complete 180 personality change hasn't helped much lol. I also know I embellished a bit, but I wanted this chapter to really highlight how much things have changed and the dark place Dimitri is in. Things will get better though kiddo's, I promise. Felix and Sylvain will at least be the cute buffer for all the angst, as we all know despite Felix's hesitation they will be properly back together in the next chapter, Felix just has some issues to get over first. Also Felix's smoking habit comes from a piece of fan art i saw, and i figured he was edgy enough to be the one to take up such a habit.


	12. Reluctance and Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth is reunited with all her student, Flayn, Seteth and the Knights of Serios. Felix and Sylvain finally talk about their feelings and Byleth tries once more to get through to Dimitri, before making a promise to herself.

  


  


Once the theives who had come to pillage the Monsatary were dealt with, Byleth had found herself pulled into hug after hug; all of her students happy to see her and still affectionately calling her 'Professor'. Even Felix managed a small smile and and awkward one armed hug.

Seeing them all, seeing how they had grown and flourished even in war, was almost too much to bare.

She hadn't been able to stop the tears, however, when Dimitri had told them how he had managed to escape his inevitable imprisonment at the hands of Cornelia; who had framed him for the murder of his own uncle. Dedue, the only member of the original Blue Lion's not there, had sacrificed himself in his Prince's place, and Byleth could feel the guilt well in her chest again. If only she had been here, she cursed. Maybe she could have stopped a lot of things happening.

  


* * *

  


“Professor,” Flayn had thrown herself at her, almost catching her off guard. Byleth looked up, seeing all the Knights of Serios, Cyril, Seteth and her former colleagues walking up to her. She patted the mint green haired girl, smiling down at her. “It is so good to see you again!” Flayn told her through her tears. “My brother and I were worried about you.”

“So you were alive all along,” Seteth mused, smiling friendly at her, his eyes full of releif.

Alois had sniffled, patting her shoulder. “Thank the Goddess..... I couldn't bare the thought of letting Jeralt down by not finding you.”

“Guess you lucked out,” had been Shamir's usual stoic greeting.

“We've been looking everywhere for you!” Catherine had told her. “But.... I see Lady Rhea isn't with you. Damn.”

“Everyone was real worried about you, Professor,” the Almyran boy told. Byleth noticed how tall he he had gotten now, and how handsome he was.

“Gilbert told us everything. From here on, our strength is yours as well,” Hanneman said, nodding at her and smiling warmly.

Byleth wished she could concerntrate of the rest of the meeting that happened after that. All she took in were key words, like rescue, Rhea and Empire. She just couldn't stop thinking about something Dimitri had said when everyone had reunited. Gilbert had been unable to hold back his releif at seeing the once thought dead prince alive and well, bowing respectfully and calling him 'Your Highness'.

 _Do not call me that. I am not a Prince, but a walking corpse._ Dimitri's words had stunned her further, made her realise that after this long, maybe Dimitri was lost to her. She sighed, before noticing that Flayn was staring at her with concern. She patted the girls head and smiled, despite herself, not wanting to worry anyone.

  


* * *

  


Sylvain pushed the door to his old room open, shoving it a little harder when the hinges protested. Everything was just as he had left it, albeit with a thick layer of dust coating everything.

It brought back a thousand memories, most of them good; some of them bad. His and Felix's first sleepover. The time Dimitri had hit on a girl at his insistence and hidden in Sylvain's room when it had all gone wrong. Felix sitting cross legged on the bed cleaning his sword with reverence. Their first fight; a fight that had only lasted two minutes before Sylvain had kissed all anger from Felix's face. The first time he and Felix had made love....

Sylvain gulped, willing himself not to cry. He'd held it together when they had all been together; when Annette had hugged him, so happy to see him that she was. But here, now, he felt he could maybe let himself cry, if he wanted too.

He sat on the bed, ignoring the dust that permeated the air at his act, running his hands through his hair, cupping his head, his eyes to the floor.

It had hurt, more than he had realised, when Felix's letters had stopped. And being reunited with him here of all places, the place where they fell in love, the place where all the memories of them were, was almost cruel.

Felix had looked happy to see him; and even happier to know that Sylvain had never given in to the one demand his father had brought up every week.

Yet something had felt.... off when Sylvain had held him. Like Felix himself, felt wrong. And it scared him.....

He fished in the bag he brought with him, pulling out a pile of letters, all of them at least a year old, if not older. Opening the last one of the pile, Sylvain traced a finger across the surprisingly delicate handwriting Felix hand, his hand tracing along the words that had kept him going those long three years.

_I'm going to marry the shit out of you, one day._

Sylvain gulped.

Could they get that back? Was it too much to ask for?

Sighing he stood, determined to find out, no matter what.

  


* * *

  


He found Felix where he knew he would; the training grounds. This made Sylvain smile, glad at least this hadn't changed. Felix had his back to him as he entered, swinging his sword with reckless abandon, his swings light and agile. Sylvain took a moment to appreciate the muscles of his arms; Felix wasn't wearing the thick coat he had been earlier, just his turtleneck that had no sleeves, his black pants and thigh high boots. Sylvain licked his dry lips, before clearing his throat to catch Felix's attention.

Felix frowned, stabbing his sword into the sand at his feet, turning to snap at whoever was intruding; only to pause when he saw Sylvain.

“I thought I'd find you here,” Sylvain willed himself to walk closer to the man, trying not to give away how nervous he was. “I'm glad some things just don't change.”

“I just needed to vent some anger,” Felix told him.

“You okay?” Sylvain stopped in front of him, crossing his arms over his chest, gauging Felix's expression carefully.

“Yeah.....” Felix sighed. “You remember how we wondered if Dimitri was still alive?” Sylvain nodded. “Well nothing could have prepared me for how he is now.” A flash of anger was seen in his eyes. “He's not a boar anymore, that's for sure. More like a monster....”

“Felix...” Sylvain risked it all by placing a hand on his shoulder, meeting his gaze steadily. “Are you sure your okay? Something about you seems.....different.”

Felix tutted. “I'm a hypocrite...”

“I'm sorry?”

“I call Dimitri a monster,” Felix explained, keeping his gaze anywhere by Sylvain's eyes. “But I'm no better. I've....” he gulped. “I've done things, Sylvain. Thing's I'm not proud of, things that keep me awake at night. This war has changed me, made me colder....”

“Fe....” Sylvain moved his hand to under Felix's chin, drawing his gaze up. “Look at me please.” Felix finally looked at him, his amber red eyes meeting Sylvain's warm amber. “We've all done things in this war. We all have blood on our hands....” He smiled. “Your still you, however. Nothing will ever change that. I mean look at where we are right now.” He chuckled. “If this isn't typical Felix behavior, I don't know what is.”

“I-I just don't know if I even have the right stand here. By all rights, I should be dead....”

“Felix!” Sylvain's tone was less than amused. “Don't even joke about that!”

“S-Sorry....” Felix mumbled pathetically. He looked tired, Sylvain noted. And he was a little thin now that his coat and leather armor was gone. Sylvain gulped, unable to stop himself from running a finger down Felix's arm, causing him to shudder.

“It's okay, Felix, really,” Sylvain's hand traveled down, securing Felix's hip and pulling him closer. “It's okay to feel things, you know that.”

“That's the thing, Syl....I just don't know if I do anymore,” Felix sighed, although he thankfully didn't pull away. “This war has taken so much. It feels sort of cathartic that it's taken away my ability to feel too.” He pushed Sylvain back from him a little with a firm hand on the taller mans chest. “I'm not sure I even have the right to be with you anymore...”

“Felix....” Sylvain felt tears sting his eyes. “You don't mean that.” He glanced down, a glint of silver catching his eye. “See, look, right there.” Sylvain lifted the ring he had given Felix; the one still round the Mortal Savant's neck, holding it where Sylvain could see it. “If you really thought that, you'd have stopped wearing this. Hell you'd have thrown it away, I know you well enough to know that.”

“You'd still want me?” Felix asked, frowning. “Despite how I am now. I'm broken, Sylvain. The war has made me harsh...” he gulped. “Don't tell me your okay with that, not when you could have anyone.”

“Felix, baby,” Sylvain saw Felix's cheek pinken and chuckled. “I'd take you however you came.” He stepped closer to Felix who instantly stepped back, until his back met with a pillar and he could go no further, left to Sylvain's mercy. “I love you and I always will, Felix.” He gave him no time to answer, kissing him, hoping the act along with his words were enough to convince Felix he wasn't lying. Felix yelped in shock, unable to move anywhere; trapped between Sylvain and the pillar.

Sylvain's lips on his woke something within Felix, something he thought long dead. His hands moved, wrapping round Sylvain, craving the contact he had missed so much, before moving to the red heads hair and yanking, taking pleasure in the grunt of arousal that escaped Sylvain's lips.

When Sylvain pulled back reluctantly, he smiled; a smile Felix realised he had almost forgotten; one that lit up even the darkest of rooms and thawed the coldest of hearts. He panted, his head falling back against the pillar, feeling tears fall from his eyes before he could stop them. Sylvain brushed them away, holding Felix close as he sobbed.

“I dunno, Felix,” he mused. “That kinda looks like emotion to me....”

  


* * *

  


After she had surveyed the damage; jotting down the amount of work that needed doing and handing the list off to Seteth, Byleth made her way back towards the Cathedral, deep in thought.

How she had suddenly been forced to lead them all, to run the church in Rhea's, she had no idea. But the people who were slowly returning to the Monastary, everyone she had ever taught slowly joining them in their former home and place of education; now refitted as a military strong point.

Byleth sighed, glancing up at the huge room; the overturned pew and rubble still causing her heart to break. This place had always been a place of peace and beauty, and despite Byleth not being a devout follower of the church, she had taken comfort here numerous times.

She paused, noticing the seemingly ever presence of Dimitri in the distance. He had his back to her, glancing up at the stained glass window, the setting sun shining down on him, making him almost like the ghost he claimed to be.

She tentatively walked towards him, a smile tugging on her lips.

She hoped maybe that this would be the time she finally got through to him.

“You should get some rest,” she told him as she stopped beside him. He flinched at her voice, his good eye flicking to her briefly, widening when he saw her smile at him. “We're all going to need rest if were to rescue Rhea and stop the Empire. It wouldn't do for you to collapse.”

“I do not require sleep,” he bit out.

“Nonsense,” Byleth chuckled. “All you need is a good meal and a good nights rest.” She smirked, hoping to get at least a little bit of a reaction from him. She sighed when he simply frowned harder. “Dimitri, please.” She changed tactics, softening her voice. “We care about you...I-I care about you,” she lifted her hand to his face, brushing his hair out of his face.

“Get off me!” he slapped her hand away, glaring at her sharply. “I am not the boy you once knew. So don't stand there and lie to me, tell me you care about me as you do! Who could care for a monster like me!” His voice echoed the empty room.

“B-But I do care, Dimitri....”

“Stop it!” He grabbed her arm to stop her reaching for her again. “Do not bother with me! You cannot save me, it is useless to try...” His hand gripped her arm tighter, and Byleth gritted her teeth, feeling the her wrist click painfully.

“I care about you!” She snapped back, tears in her eyes. “Beleive it or not, I just need you to know that it's the truth.” Dimitri watched her sob, his eye showing no emotion, except a cold hatred. “Damn it Dimitri, I love you!”

His grip loosened at her words, his eye widening in shock as he dropped her arm. She saw him wrestle internally, saw the flicker of happiness across his face morph back into rage. He stepped towards her, Byleth backing away cautiously, unable to help the gulp of fear that gripped her. This seemed to set Dimitri off further as he sneered at the woman below him.

“You say you love me, yet you cower from me!” he laughed sadisticly. “You are just like the rest. You pretend to care, you pretend to love. But you will leave me, just like everyone else. You will die, your bones will be crushed; the blood will leave your body and you will be broken. It is an inevitable fate.” He stopped his advance, having pinned her against a column, his hand coming to rest beside her head. “Whatever I once felt for you, whatever so called 'love' I once held for you....It died the day I was betrayed and left to die in the dark cell's of Firdhiad. It died when Dedue sacrificed his life for mine!” His lips parted, showing rows of teeth that snapped together as he growled under his breath. “You. Mean. Nothing. To. Me!” And with that he turned away from her and stalked away, leaving Byleth gasping to catch her breath, realizing she had held her breath the entire time.

“Dimitri....” She felt tears fall as she watched him leave, his shoulders set angrily as he moved, people giving him a wide berth as he did. “I will save you, I promise.”

  


* * *

  


“Feeeelix,” Sylvain purred. “Come to bed....” He sighed sadly as his boyfriend moved about the room, wiping down surfaces, dusting off books and sweeping the floor. Felix paused, glancing over at his Sylvain on the bed, rolling his eyes.

“You might be content to sleep in this....” he gestured theatrically searching for the right word, “dust encrusted mess of a room, but I refuse to.”

Sylvain laughed. “It's just a bit of dust, Felix.”

As if to prove a point, Felix held up a book, swiping his finger across it and holding up a thick inch of dust perched on it. “A _little_ dust, he says,” Felix's tone was teasing. “You know you could help, it is your room after all.”

“It's _our_ room,” Sylvain corrected. “And I'm rather enjoying watching you work.” His eyes flickered mischievously. “Although I am rather sad that your not wearing a maid outfit to go with that duster your using....” his face was hit with said duster when Felix threw it at him. Sylvain chuckled, pulling it off his face, only to see his boyfriend a beautiful shade of crimson.

“J-Just help me okay,” there was no bite to Felix's tone. He simply turned his back on Sylvain, busying himself with a new pile of books, cleaning them off and re-stacking them on the already cleaned table.

“Urgh, fine,” Sylvain sighed rising from the bed. He came to stand beside Felix, the pair of them working in relative silence as the wiped surfaces, swept dust and debris up and wiped the window, which let in more light than it had before, earning a smug i-told-you-so look from Felix.

Felix wiped his brow, surveying the room, proud of the work they had put in.

“See, that wasn't so hard, was it?” he asked Sylvain, who was wiping a smug of dust off of his trousers.

“I guess not....” Sylvain pulled Felix to him, encircling his arms round him. “Do I get a reward for helping?” his lips found Felix's neck, nibbling happily. He felt Felix moan, felt his hands run up his tight muscular back, digging into the fabric of his shirt. Sylvain hissed, feeling his skin warm, feel the dull ache of arousal surge through him.

“I.....suppose you've earnt a reward,” Felix whispered into his ear. “What is it that you want exactly.” He moaned when Sylvain, having finished working a bruise into his neck, latched onto his earlobe, biting and tugging ever so slightly.

“I want you....” Sylvain's voice was husky, his arousal evident when he pulled their hips flush. “I want to throw you on the bed. I want to rip your clothes off and take my time with you. I want to make up for the last three years.”

Felix gulped. “I-I guess, I'm okay with that,” he huffed, trying and failing miserably to keep his composure.

“Good,” Sylvain finally looked at him, his eyes smoldering with intensity. He walked them backwards to the bed, pulling Felix on his lap when he sat. “Because I'm not letting you go till I feel that I've well and truly made up for lost time.” Their lips met in a passion filled kiss, both of them happier since they had reunited, here in the place they first fell in love.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has taken me a little longer to do, and for that I apologize. My hubby and i are hopefully moving at the end of next week so I've been writing between packing our lives up into boxes, as if my life isn't hectic enough already. I'm currently trying to get a few chapters ahead of myself so i can at least upload one before we more and one after so their isn't too much of a break.


	13. Consequences of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth begins to feel the affects of the war, Dimitri converses with the dead and Sylvain and Felix share and intimate moment in the bath house.

Byleth sheathed the dagger she held, looking down at the man crumpled at her feet, a wave of guilt hitting her once more. General Randolph of the Imperial army; one of Edelgards top soldiers; and she had killed him. She took a breath, reminding herself that she didn't have a choice, that it was one of two choices; either she had killed him mercifully, or he would have suffered whatever vindictive torture Dimitri had planned for him. She shuddered, finally looking at the man beside her, who's face was as it always was when he looked at her now, full of hatred and scorn.

He was covered in blood, the battle to fight off the Empire's soldiers who had finally discovered their location within Garrag Mach's walls; and they were both tired and drained, same as everyone else scattered around the makeshift battlefield.

“What do you think your doing?” Dimitri growled at her.

“I miss the Dimitri I once knew....” she lamented out loud. “He wasn't this cruel.”

“The Dimitri you once knew is dead,” he told her, his face deadpan serious. “All that remains is the repulsive, blood-stained monster you see before you.” He inched closer, as if goading her. “If you do not approve of what I have become, then kill me.” Byleth, saw the flicker of sadness in his eyes, that small part of him that longed for death; almost as if he felt his death would atone for something. Sensing her hesitation he continued. “If you insist you cannot....then I will continue to use you and your friends until the flesh falls from your bones.” And with that he stalked off before Byleth could say anything further.

“They are your friends too, Dimitri...” she whispered to herself as she rubbed her temples, the startings of a headache; headaches that were far too common to her now, tugging behind her eyes. She sighed. She had felt a little unsteady that whole battle; barely any sleep since she had returned, her worry for Dimitri keeping her awake most nights were clearly taking its toll.

Perhaps, she told herself. She needed to worry about herself for once.

 _Like that's ever going to happen,_ she huffed.

She sighed again, shielding her eyes from the bright sunset. Dimitri was long gone, and all she could do was work on the pile of paperwork on her desk. Hunching her shoulders she walked away tired and defeated.

* * *

Watching the Professor walk away, seeing the sad set of her shoulders, Sylvain couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

He sighed, looking over at Felix who stood next to him, glowering at the retreating form of Dimitri, his eyes hostile. Sylvain found he couldn't blame him really, watching Dimitri during that last battle had been....hard to day the least. Watching their friend; if they could even call him that anymore, he lamented sadly, kill with such inhuman rage, not even bothering to use his spear at times and only using his hands to crush the heads of soldier; it was unsettling. Sylvain couldn't help the shudder that shook his body, the sights of the battle etched in his mind. He and seen some horror sure, but none were quiet like that.

“Sylvain?” Felix called to him softy. “You okay?” Sylvain looked at his boyfriend, his face worried, rolling his eyes at the lit cigarette between his fingers.

“Felix, what are you doing?” Sylvain plucked the cigarette out of Felix's grip, flicking it away, much to his boyfriends chagrin.

“What are _you_ doing!” Felix snapped.

“Saving your life,” Sylvain mused. “Seriously Fe, why did you even start such a habit anyway?”

“It was a way to relieve stress...” Felix told him. “It's not like I've had time for any other stress relief during this damn war, you know.”

“I can think of a great stress reliever we can both enjoy now,” Sylvain purred, pulling Felix close, ignoring the looks thrown their way by a few of the Monastery guards, who walked away whispering. _Let them talk, I no longer care...._

Felix pushed him away playfully, a glint in his eyes. “Your insatiable.”

“You love it,” Sylvain flashed a flirty smile.

“Perhaps.” Felix frowned, the humor in his eyes gone. “Are you okay, Sylvain?”

“Hmmm, oh sure, why wouldn't I be?” Sylvain kept it light, but the rigid stance he had held the entire time indicated didn't fool Felix one bit.

“You saw what Dimitri did, didn't you?

Sylvain shuddered; honestly he couldn't help it. “Yeah...” he admitted. “I was stood right next to him when he lost it...” He sighed. “It was like watching someone you care about lose themselves more, yet being unable to do anything about it...” Felix watched Sylvain gulp, his eyes drop miserably to the floor, kicking a stone with his foot.

“Look Sylvain, I don't care about Dimitri, you know that,” Felix grit his teeth. “He's going to get himself killed if he carries on this way. But I'll be damned if I let him drag me, or you, down with him.” Felix took Sylvain's hand in his. “I only care about you, you know that right?” Sylvain nodded, finally raising his defeated eyes to look at his Mortal Savant boyfriend. Felix traced a small bruise that was forming on Sylvain's left cheek. _Damned war_ , he thought absentmindedly.

“I know,” Sylvain whispered. “I just wish there was something we could do to save him, you know?”

“The only one with a chance of doing that is Professor Byleth,” Felix told him. His hand dropped from Sylvain's face, resting casually on his shoulder.

“How'd you figure that one?” Sylvain raised an eyebrow in question.

Felix tisked, rolling his eyes. “It's obvious isn't it. She will be the one to break Dimitri out of whatever dark place he is in, because she loves him.” Felix blushed, glancing away. “I know that better than anyone...”

“What does that mean?”

“It means what it means, Slyvain,” Felix pursed his lips. Sylvain chuckled, looking at his boyfriends impossibly cute face as he refused to elaborate.

“Think I'm gonna need a bit more of a hint there, Felix,” he told him, crossing his arms and waiting patiently for an answer, a smirk on his lips.

Felix sighed. “I was in a dark place too,” he said eventually. “Nowhere near as dark as the Boar, but still...” He gulped, turning his gaze away from Sylvain, guilt and shame lacing his next words. “The war changed me, I told you that much already. I would kill and kill and not care for my own saftey, not care as blood stained not only my hands, but also my very soul.”

“Fe....”

“When we met back up again at the edge of the Monastary last month, I was a shell of who I once was. I thought myself mearly a tool to help finish this war. And yet....” Felix looked up at Sylvain who was watching him, a look of thought on his face. “The moment I saw you, the moment you reaffirmed you love for me in the training grounds after the battle....Your love saved me Sylvain.” He shifted, pulling the red head close. “Your love brought me back to who I am supposed to be.”

“Aww, Felix...” Sylvain felt himself getting emotional, sniffing as his throat began to close. “Who knew you could be so sentimental and corny.”

Felix scoffed. “Way to ruin the moment, idiot....” although Sylvain was smiling again and that was at least something.

“Come on,” Sylvain pulled away from Felix, gesturing with his head at a group of their friends; Ashe waving enthusiastically at the pair and Sylvain waved back good naturedly. “I hear the call of a warm bath and good food.”

* * *

“Father....Stepmother.....Glenn,” Dimitri stalked the halls, the voices of the dead following him as they always did. “I swear I will avenge you, you have my word.” He stomped past some frightened priests who scattered like sheep as he surged forward; no real destination in mind, he simply wished to be alone. Watching everyone go about their day, hearing the happiness; the incessant cheering from the dining room, made him angry.

Those....people celebrated pointless victories whilst the biggest threat was still out there. His hands coiled into fist as he thought of Edelgard.

He would have her head soon, make no mistake. And he wouldn't let that woman.... his former professor, get in his way.

He scoffed. He had no use for friendships, or love.

He felt nothing, except for unwavering desire to see Edelgard's head on a spike. Nothing else mattered to him.

He turned away from the light streaming out of the dining hall. He had no right to sit among anyone anymore. His was a path of vengeance, filled with blood and inevitable death at the end.

 _Do not falter now, my son,_ his fathers voice told him. _Your almost there. You must avenge us._

 _Do not forget about us Dimitri,_ Glenn spoke next. _Everyone else has forgotten about us. It's up to you to kill that woman._

 _Do it for us Dimitri...._ his stepmother cried. _My wicked daughter deserves punishment for all she has done._

He growled, his pace quickening as he stalked towards the stables, a place he was drawn too, even now. There was a part of him, he recalled, that used to love horses, so maybe that was why.

He did not deserve to sleep in a warm bed, with a soft feather pillow and blanket. No.... he was only fit to sleep in the hay, like the rat he was. Hunching down in and unused stable, Dimtri closed his eye, allowing himself to dream fitfully of those he had failed to save.

* * *

Felix sighed in releif sinking his body down into the warm water below him, his eyes closing as he let his body relax. This really had been a good idea, he allowed himself to admit, just as his bathing companion slid into the water next to him.

Sylvain gasped as the water hit his skin. Despite it being warm and soothing, the amount of bruises on his skin from that last battle was enough for him to grimace. Felix opened his eyes at that, glancing over at him, his eyes full of concern.

“I'm okay....” he told him. “It's not that bad.”

Felix tutted, shuffling over to Sylvain, the water sloshing around as he settled in front of the red head. It was only then that he begun to notice the plethora of bruises Sylvain had kept hidden until then. Some were tiny, others not so much. Felix placed a hand on a particularly bad one on his ribs, watching as Sylvain flinched, unable to keep the pain out of his eyes.

“He's going to get us all killed...” Felix's voice was no more than a whisper. He frowned, his finger lightly tracing the bruise.

“It's okay, Felix really,” Sylvain attempted to defuse the hostility in Felix gaze. “It was my fault, I wasn't paying attention...”

“That's bull and you know it,” Felix bit out. “You were just looking out for that......boar, and yet your the one sat here covered in bruises!” Sylvain took in the tears welling at the corners of his eyes. “He didn't even notice when _this,_ ” a light tap to the bruise, “happened did he?”

Sylvain sighed. “No...”

“I should have been there...”

“We can't always be together on the battlefield,” Sylvain sighed. “Your sword skills are better suited elsewhere. No matter how much wish we could stay together you know as well as I do that its just not feasible.”

Felix tutted, “At least your finally taking things seriously.” His eyes softened as he glanced down at the bruise again. “I can try to help with that. If you want.”

“Y-You can?”

Felix smiled, hovering a hand over Sylvain's ribs, closing his eyes in concentration. Sylvain glanced down in time to see an ethereal glow on Felix's fingertips, the bruise fading and the pain in his ribs dulling.

“There,” Felix murmured, opening his eyes and smiling at Sylvain triumphantly.

“Felix....” Sylvain was shocked. “W-When did you learn to do that?”

“The professor taught me shortly after we came back here,” he lifted a hand out of the water, bringing it to his cheek. “I told her I wanted to learn, even if it was only the basic stuff. I wanted to be able to make sure you didn't get too badly hurt....” Even in steam of the bath, Felix's embarrassed blush was still visible.

“You really are full of surprises,” Sylvain brought their lips together, pulling Felix onto his lap. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Sylvain began to nip at his neck in a way Felix knew all too well now.

“You know....” Sylvain murmured against his wet skin. “We are all alone in here...”

“That is so unsanitary...” Felix rolled his eyes. He shuffled back before standing up, giving Sylvain a full view of his body, watching with pride as Sylvain licked his lips, staring almost lecherous intent. He groaned in disappointment as Felix left the bath, wrapping a towel around his midsection. “Well?” Felix glanced over his shoulder, a smirk on his lips. “Are you coming or not?”

Sylvain almost tripped in his eagerness to follow him, earning a soft chuckle from Felix as he scrambled behind him, both of them dressing in a hurry and almost running to their room.

* * *

Her headache refused to budge, Byleth lamented as she sat behind her desk. She sighed. She was supposed to be sorting out yet another mountain of paperwork, but her vision swam too much she found she couldn't concentrate.

She closed her eyes, letting her head fall back against her chair. She couldn't afford to get ill, not now. Too many people relied on her, too much was at stake. She coughed, covering her mouth with her hand; wincing at the pain that radiated across her chest, accompanied by a horrifyingly distressing wet sounding wheeze. She sighed. That wasn't good, at all, she told herself. This work was not getting done tonight, was it?

Resigning herself to an early night, Byleth stood, wobbling slightly as she walked to the door, gripping the door frame as her legs threatened to give out, a wave of dizziness hitting her. She took a deep breath, steadying herself briefly before setting off.

Stairs were difficult, she found, as she slowly descended them one at a time, almost tripping several times in the process. No one was around to see her in such a state however, and she was glad of that at least. She felt hot, her suspicions confirmed when she stepped out into the cool evening air yet felt no chill. In her disorientated state, instead of taking the easier path to her room to attempt to sleep off whatever ailment she had, she instead found herself at the stables. The distinct smells of hay, horse, pegasus and wyvern assaulted her senses and made her feel even more nauseous than before.

Then she heard it, a grunt, followed by an almost wounded cry. Focusing her eyes she spotted Dimitri, his body hunched up in one of the empty stables, his thick cloak wrapped around him as he slept on a pile of hay.

“Dimitri?” she walked over unsteadily. “What are you doing out here? You'll catch a cold.” She placed a hand on his shoulder and his eye opened instantly, snapping to her with hatred.

“You!” he knocked her hand away and got to his feet. “What are you doing here? Did you come to put an end to me while I slept?”

“N-No...” Byleth took a breath feeling herself wobble again. “I was just worried when I saw you sleeping out here.”

“Your concern isn't necessary!” he brushed past her, knocking her aside and Byleth barely managed to keep herself upright. What little vision she did have left swam, the ground seemed to shift under her feet unplesantly. Her headache throbbed causing her to groan, her hand fumbling for something to stop her falling over.

“D-Dimitri....” she whispered, just as her legs gave out and her vision left her as she hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm breaking with the canon of things but I wanted Byleth to come across as more human, and with the amount of stress on her shoulders it's no surprise she would fall ill. With the Valley of Torment coming up, I needed time to see how to work Rodrigue into the story more, other than what will happen to him in later chapters.


	14. Recuperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth wakes up in the infirmary, Sylvain finds Felix in a position he wouldn't have expected, some of the students visit Byleth, and Dimtiri finds himself somewhere he didn't think he would.

Byleth groaned, opening her eyes tentatively, hissing at the harsh sunlight steaming into the room she was in. She blinked once, twice, disorientated and unable to remember coming to bed. As consciousness returned to her she realized she was in a bed in the infirmary, and that she wasn't alone. A second groan as she attempted to sit up drew Manuela's attention, and she walked over to the bed, relief upon her face.

“Thank goodness your awake,” she spoke softly as she put a hand on Byleth's shoulder to stop her moving further. “Don't try to move, you need your rest.”

“H-How did I get here?” Byleth's voice was croaky and she was parched. Manuela poured her a glass of water from the jug on the bedside, handing it to her before responding,

“Dimitri brought you here,” she told her. Byleth must have looked shocked as Manuela chuckled. “I know I was shocked too. He came barging through the door, carrying you in his arms, looking like death himself. Scared me half to death.”

“Where is he now?” Byleth was almost afraid to ask,

“He left as soon as he put you on the bed,” Manuela sighed. “I didn't even get a chance to ask what had happened.” She scribbled something on the clipboard she picked up. “It wasn't too hard to tell what ailed you, however. You have a serious fever, Byleth, brought on by too little rest and too much stress. I've already informed Seteth and he agrees that you should rest for the week, allow your body to recover.”

“B-But...”

“No buts,” Manuela's usual calm bedside manner turned hostile in second. “Doctors orders, I mean it. We don't want to lose you, you hear.”

Byleth sighed, realising she wasn't going to win this one. “Fine,” she crossed her arms over her chest, huffing indignantly.

“Don't worry,” Manuela smiled. “I'll be here to keep you company.”

“Great....” Byleth mumbled, clearly not looking forward to the hours of Manuela lamenting many a bad date or poor life choice.

Although she couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips. Dimitri had brought her here, not left her out in the cold. Maybe, just maybe, there was hope for him yet.

* * *

“Hey, Ingrid,” Sylvain called out to his friend, walking up to her. She turned and smiled at him.

“Oh, hey Sylvain, what's up?”

“Have you seen Felix anywhere?” Sylvain asked. He had woken without him in his arms, and although it wasn't unusual for Felix to leave early to go train, Sylvain had been unable to find him even in the training grounds. “I already checked the training grounds,” he added, knowing Ingrid would probably suggest there first.

“Hmmm, can't say that I have,” she told him. “Did you hear about the professor?”

“What about her? Did something happen?”

“Dimitri took her to the infirmary after she collapsed last night.”

“What!” Sylvain yelped. “Is she okay?”

“Manuela said it's a really bad cold, brought on by stress and overworking,” Ingrid ran a hand through her blond hair. “She should be fine in a few weeks.”

“That's a releif,” Sylvain sighed. “But wait, are you sure it was Dimitri who took her to the infirmary?”

“That's what I heard at least.” Ingrid shrugged. “All we can do is wait for more news, I guess. Manuela said she would keep us all updated.”

“Well let me know if you hear anything, okay?” Sylvain yawned. “First I got to get some coffee, then I'll find Felix.”

“When you find him, let him know about the Professor, okay?”

“Sure thing....” Sylvain sighed. “This might make him hate Dimitri even more though.”

Ingrid sighed. “I just wish things could go back to normal....” she lamented.

“So do I Ingrid, so do I.” He placed a comforting hand on Ingrid's shoulder. His friend looked up at him and smiled, a hint of humor in her eyes.

“It's still weird to know that your actually comforting me, not trying to flirt with me.” she chuckled. “I'm glad things are okay between you and Felix now. In your last letter to me you sounded so sad.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Sylvain rubbed a hand across his neck, embarrassed. He remembered the letter vividly. He'd poured all of his sadness into the letter; telling Ingrid everything. Honestly, he looked back on it now and couldn't help the hint of embarrassment that he felt about it all. He had come across as a lovestruck teenage girl, upset because her boyfriend wouldn't talk to her.

“Don't worry about it,” she told him kindly. “Just, do me a favour?”

“What's that?”

“Don't ever give you or Felix a reason to look so upset, ever again, you hear me?” Ingrid sighed. “The handful of times I actually got to see either of you, you both looked so depressed, like you had lost a part of youselves.”

“Don't worry Ingrid,” Sylvain smiled a toothy grin. “I'm never letting him go again.”

“Good.”

* * *

Felix sighed, settling his back against the wall. He closed his eyes, taking a drag from the one cigarette Sylvain hadn't managed to throw in the lake, blowing the smoke through his nostrils. He was going to miss smoking, sure, but Sylvain was right; loath as he was to admit it, these things were going to kill him. They were already making it harder to breathe, not that he'd tell anyone that, forcing him to make mistakes in battle due to being out of breath.

_What a hypocrite, and after you gave Sylvain a lecture about being careful in battle...._

A soft meow and a nuzzle to his hand drew his attention. He smiled as he clocked a brown tabby; one he thought he remembered from five years ago, pacing back and forth in front of him, nuzzling his hand as it passed by him again. Raising the hand that didn't hold the cigarette, Felix scratched the cat behind it's ear, smirking when it began to purr.

He realised how it would look if anyone saw him here, sat on the floor, knee's curled to his chest, stroking a cat with a smile on his face. And yet, he found he didn't care. Was this what it meant to be in love? To not be concerned about what others thought of you? To feel somewhat a peace, even though there was a war going on?

He chuckled to himself, flicking the cigarrette away as the cat tried to climb on his lap. Shifting himself into a cross legged position, he allowed the cat to circle his lap before it sprawled there. Felix tickled behind it ear, content to not move for a while.

“You know...” A voice called to him with a teasing tone. He glanced up, met by Sylvain's smiling face, “I learn new things about you all the time, Felix.” Sylvain lent against the wall, unable to hide the amusemnt on his features at having found Felix the way he had. “I was lonely when I woke this morning. But I see you found yourself a new cuddle buddy.”

“Shut up,” Felix rolled his eyes. “I just wanted some fresh air, that's all.”

“Really?” Sylvain bent down, giving the cat a scratch behind the ear too. “Because I wouldn't call having a cigarrette 'fresh air'.”

“J-Just how long were you watching me?”

“Long enough,” Sylvain chuckled, brushing a strand of Felix's loose hair behind his ear.

“Y-You could have said something...” Felix grumbled, crimson staining his cheek.

“I could have...” Sylvain admitted. “But then I wouldn't have stumbled across this now would I?” He sighed. “Look Felix, something has happened.”

“What?” Felix's relaxed face turned sour.

“The professor collapsed last night,” Sylvain told him. “Dimitri, of all people took her to the Infirmary. She's got a nasty cold and has been put on bed rest for a few weeks.”

“Damn it....” Felix's hands made fists. “It's because she's worked herself to the bone, isn't it.”

“Who knows...” Sylvain shrugged. “But she has been working tirelessly to make sure we win this war. Not to mention trying to get the Dimitri we all know; and most of us love,” he shot Felix a smirk, “back.”

Felix sighed. He picked up the cat and moved it off of his lap, before getting to his feet. “Do you think we'd be able to go visit her?” Sylvain smiled fondly at Felix. He liked it when his boyfriend didn't try to act like he didn't care.

“I'd imagine so,” Sylvain took Felix's hand into his own. “But lets get some food first, yeah? I'm starving.”

“Yeah.... sure.”

* * *

Byleth was beginning to go crazy. The combination of not having any work to do, and Manuela sadly recounting her fifth story about a date gone wrong in the last hour was enough to make her pull her hair out.

So when a knock on the door drew her attention, she had almost cried in releif, seeing a handful of her students standing there.

“May we come in?” she heard Ashe ask. Manuela nodded, thankfully moving away from the bed to give them room to shuffle in.

Ashe was followed by Annette, Mercedes, Ingrid, Linhardt, Ferdinand and Petra; with Sylvain and Felix bringing up the rear.

“How are you feeling Professor?” Annette asked softly, her voice full of concern. She held out the flowers she had in her hand. “I brought you these from the greenhouse.”

“Annette,” Byleth smiled, happy to see the loveable red head, She took the flowers and gave them a sniff. “These are lovely.” She smiled at everyone else. “What are you all doing here?”

“We came to see you of course,” Ashe told her. “S-Should we not have?”

“No of course I'm glad you came,” she ruffled the boys hair, his face flushing. She had always loved Ashe and Annette like siblings. “I'm just surprised to see so many of you.” She coughed at that moment, causing everyone to flinch as their leader showed vulnerability they never thought possible.

“Why would we not come to rally round you in your time of need,” Ferdinand spoke up once she settled back against the pillows. “It is the noble thing to do after all.”

“Ferdinand is right,” Petra added. “We will give help, I mean we will help you however we can.”

“We brought you some sweets,” Mercedes handed over a small bag, the smell of peppermint filling the room as Byleth took it and opened it. “I hope they help Professor.”

“And I brought you a book to read from the library,” Ingrid piped up. “I thought it might help the time pass quicker.”

Linhardt yawned. “And I only came to make sure you were still alive,” he ingnored the swat to the back of the head that Ferdinand gave him. “I am pleased to see you are mostly okay. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go get a nap.” He left the room as quickly as he had entered, the other former students shaking their heads at him.

“I will have yet another word with him later, Professor,” Ferdinand looked mortified by the green haired mans behaviour. “He clearly still needs to learn tact.”

Byleth laughed holding a hand up to stop Ferdinand's simmering anger. “It's okay, I know he means well.” She swept her gaze over all of them, their smiling faces laced with worry making her sigh. “I'm just so happy your all here.”

“Aww Professor,” Sylvain smirked, his usual sarcastic tone making Felix roll his eyes. “Don't get all mushy on us now.”

“I think what Sylvain is trying to say,” Felix told her, elbow him boyfriend playfully. “Is that we will always be here for you...” he lowered his head, embarrassed the words had even come out of his mouth.

“It's official,” Ingrid teased. “This war really has taken a weird turn if _Felix_ is the one to offer such support.”

Felix tutted. “S-Shut up!”

Sylvain laughed, putting his arms around Ingrid and Felix and pulling them into a close hug. Felix looked like he might protest this at first, but he simply rolled his eyes and smirked, allowing Sylvain to almost smoosh him against Ingrid, who wore a surprised smile on her face. “You know what Professor? This is what I missed the most, you know.” Sylvain glanced at the woman in the bed, a woman who had taught them all a great deal. “I know it sounds weird, to say such things during a war, but I'm pleased we're all together again.”

Byleth smiled, nodding in agreement. “I know exactly what you mean.” And despite the current situation they all found themselves in; despite the threat of Imperial occupation, Byleth found peace in that moment. She knew things would get worse, that casualties would happen, yet when she looked at the adults in front of her, at her beloved students who would fight with everything they had to defend their homes and families, she didn't see fear. No, intead she saw determination. And she vowed she would protect them all. They would see a new future, one where they didn't have to worry or be afraid.

* * *

Eventually Manuela had kicked them all out; Byleth had yawned one to many times and the ex Professor had shooed them away, telling them to come back tomorrow if they so wished.

Manuela had stayed long enough to make sure the younger woman was sleeping peacefully and without pain, before she too went to get some much needed sleep.

In the dead of the night, a figure shuffled into the room; a towering form shrouded in a thick cloak. As he drew near the bed that the woman slept in he stopped, looking down at her; one eye obsured by a black eye patch.

Dimitri didn't know why he had come here; why, since he had brought her unconcious form here the previous night, he had been unable to get her out of his mind.

He'd told himself he didn't care, countless times. That he wasn't the boy from the acadamy anymore. That boy had been weak. He had spent too much time laughing with his friends and falling in love with his Professor, rather than exacting the revenge he had wanted.

He didn't know why his hand was currently hovering over said object of his teenage affection, why he tentatively ran the back of his fingers over her cheek, why his thumb traced the curve of her lips. Why his heart fluttered as it once did, long ago. Why he still held onto the wooden pegaus necklace her father had given her that she had dropped the day she had fallen down the ravine. Such sentimentality wasn't needed for his current goal...

Byleth mumbled in her sleep, her face nuzzling the back of his hand.

“Hmmmm, Dimitri....” she murmured.

Dimitri drew back his hand as if he had been electrocuted. He glanced at Byleth in the bed; she still slept soundly. His eye widened in shock. How, after everything he had said and done, could she still be dreaming of him? It made little sense.

His hands cupped his head as he gritted his teeth, the voices of the dead roaring in his brain like a crescendo.

_What are you doing Dimitri!_

_Save us Dimitri!_

_Kill Edelgard, that is the only way we can find peace, the only way you can find peace._

_She is meaningless. Forget about her. Love is insignificant compared to your revenge._

_You should kill her too, before she becomes a distraction again....._

Dimitri staggered back from the bed, opening his eye to look at the woman in the bed once more.

There was a small part of him, he hated to admit, that longed for her, even now. But he was a monster, had done awful things in the name of revenge.

Someone as beautiful as her, who was graceful and lived in the light....

Dimitri shock his head, clearing his mind of all else.

He left the room as quickly as he had entered, leaving the woman asleep and whatever feelings he had left for her along with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter. More plot next chapter as we hit the Valley of Torment. But it'll be angsty after that as this is after all angst with a happy ending. Dimitri is currently fighting the small part of himself that still loves Byleth, that still cares even if it is only a tiny bit. You'll see the switch flip back and forth a bit the next few chapters, right up until Gronder Field in fact. Also Felix is a softy for cats, as his support with Bernadetta has him tell her he doesn't dislike them.


	15. The Valley of Torment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the fiery surroundings of Ailell, Byleth struggles to keep Dimitri safe. Sylvain is instead entrusted with keeping him safe, yet pays a great price. Felix meets up with his father and worries for Sylvain. Ingrid comforts a distraught Felix.

Two weeks had blurred by quickly and soon Byleth was back on her feet and raring to go again; although Seteth and Flayn made sure she didn't overdo it with almost overbearing tenacity. But she guessed she couldn't fault their over protectiveness.

Plans had been set into motion whilst she had recuperated; a letter penned by Seteth and authenticated by Felix had already been sent to Duke Fraldarius asking for aid, a response already received.

Ailell had seemed like a good place for Duke Fraldarius and his soldiers to meet them. But the Valley of Torement was clearly named that for a reason, Byleth feared.

A vast plain of spewing lava and molten rocks; accompanied by a heat so severe Byleth thought she might faint on the spot, had given rise to her fears. It hadn't help that soon after their arrival they had been thrown into combat with the Empire; indicating further fears that there was a spy among their ranks.

Byleth had been quick to relay orders, scattering the handful of forces that they had, sticking close to Dimitri as she always did, noticing he was even more worked up than usual. He had also avoided her more than usual the past few weeks, constantly stalking away whenever she had tried to aproach him as soon as her recuperation had been over. She had no idea what she had done, but it sadened her to think he was pulling even further away from her.

He stalked the battlefield seemingly uncaring about his surroundings, throwing himself at the enemy soldiers, his usual death wish dangerously high. Byleth couldn't keep up with him, even though she had recovered from her illness there was still lingering affects. That and the heat was slowing her, filling her lungs with ash, her every breath like fire.

“Sylvain!” She called to the red head, who was finishing off a soldier to her left, Felix not to far away from him. He spun his horse towards her, looking at her his eyes questioning. “I need you to cover Dimitri, he's going to get killed if he carries on the way he is.” She gestures towards the Prince, who was currently snarling aggressively at three soldiers.

“Sure thing,” Sylvain told her, his tone carefree as usual.

“Sylvain!” Felix's voice sounded less than carefree as he finished off a nearby enemy mage. He couldn't stop the fear that gripped him.

“Don't worry Felix,” Sylvain assured him. “I'll be okay, I promise.”

“Y-You'd better...” Felix told him.

“Trust me, okay...”

“You know I do.”

Sylvain urged his horse away from his boyfriend and towards Dimitri, Felix watching him go, just a little bit of aprehension on his face. Byleth made her way over to the Mortal Savant, placing a hand on his shoulder. His auburn red eyes flicked to her in shock, before he sighed.

“You know I wouldn't have asked him to do that if I hadn't felt he was capable,” she told him.

“I-I know...” Felix took a moment to wipe sweat off his forehead. He was tired and this damned heat wasn't helping his mood at all. But he knew it wasn't the Professors fault. He just hoped the fear he sense of dread he felt wouldn't come to nothing. Byleth smiled at him.

“Come on, let's get this done and we can get out of here yeah,” she was smiling and still managed to joke, despite the awful situation they found themselves in, and Felix couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips.

“Sure thing, Professor....”

* * *

“Dimitri, you need to be more careful,” Sylvain told him, pulling the Lance of Ruin from the soldier he just killed. “Your going to get yourself killed.”

“Go away, I don't need your help,” was the only response he got from the crazed blonde. “If I die, so be it.”

“I'm not about to let that happen,” Sylvain kept pace with Dimitri, despite the mans growl of protest. “You're my friend Dimitri, and I care about you, we all do.” He urged his horse forward as Dimitri stalked off, sighing tiredly, sweat running down his face. He hated the heat, as did most of them who lived in the harsh cold of Faerghus. It made him sluggish, and he just hoped the sluggishness wouldn't cause him to make a mistake. Dimitri was surprisingly fast for someone on foot, and Sylvain's horse seemed to struggle with the harsh climate. Sylvain patted her neck, attempting to calm her as she skittered across the hot ground, unsettled.

“Why do you insist on following me,” Dimitri turned to snarl at him again.

“Because someone has to stop you doing something stupid,” he countered. “Or getting youself killed.”

“I told you, I am fine....” Dimitri ran towards another enemy, his lance embedding in the poor mans chest before he even had the chance to defend himself. “You can go now...” He turned and took out another soldier, blood spraying in an arc from the mans neck. Sylvain felt bile rise in his throat as the man sagged, falling to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

His hesitation caused two further enemies to get close to Dimitri, who was too busy reveling in his previous kill to see them.

“Dimitri!” Sylvain didn't know why he jumped from his horse, but before he knew it he was sprinting towards his friend, pulling him backwards as one of the soldiers took a swing for the Prince's head. Sylvain managed to block the sword with his lance, grunting as the force made him crumple, one knee bracing him from hitting the floor. Dimitri stood stunned for a brief moment, clearly shocked Sylvain would jump to his aid like he had, before throwing himself at the soldier Sylvain attempted to fend off, letting Sylvain stagger back to his feet. He panted, gasping for air as the humidity finally caught up to him. His every breath was like fire, his vision swimming. But he knew there was still one more soldier to deal with so he attempted to turn around, his lance griped loosely in his hands.

When the man lunged at him, Sylvain had not been able to keep up with the flurry of quick sword strikes associated with the Sword Master and he lamented that he had neglected to learn counter measures back when Felix had offered. He found himself unable to knock the guy back, simply blocking pathetically as blow after blow after blow struck the hilt of the lance, the vibrations causing Sylvain's arms to ache. Dimitri was nowhere to be seen, another rage fueled killing spree had clearly made the blonde lance wielder leave Sylvain to whatever fate would befall him.

Sylvain couldn't help but feel a sting of betrayal at that.

A sharp pain radiated through Sylvain as his shoulder cracked, the Lance of Ruin falling to the ground as he yelped, his right hand coming to his right shoulder and holding it. It was already swelling, not a good sign he told himself. It was most definitely broken. Yet he was given no further time to process when his foe lunged again, his sword plunging into Sylvain's side, peircing his armor and skin like they were nothing. He coughed, a wet sound, blood spraying, his vision swimming further as he staggered forward. He couldn't talk, the only sound that left his lips was a tiny whimper, and couldn't see anyone around to even gesture too, if he even had the energy for that. He fell backwards, his back hitting the scorched earth, his hand feebly pressing to his gut in an attempt to staunch the bleeding, his hand coated in his blood in seconds. As the headiness of unconsciousness overtook him he thought solely of Felix, his last though being his warm smile.

_I'm so sorry.... Felix._

As he fell unconscious he didn't see the telltale sight of a pegasus approaching, its blonde haired rider calling his name in a panic.

* * *

“Felix, my son,” Rodrigue called to him as he approached.

“Father,” Felix greeted, pulling his sword from the now dead man in front of him, flicking blood off the blade with a flourish. “About time you showed up.”

“I am glad to see you are still safe,” Rodrigue fired a spell, knocking another soldier away from his son before jumping from his horse and pulling Felix into a hug. Felix flinched, unprepared for such a display of affection. He wriggled free of the older mans grip, scowling at him.

“I don't think nows the time for this,” he mumbled. “If we get out of this alive, perhaps then I'll allow you to hug me.”

Rodrigue laughed. “You never change, my son,” He glanced around the battlefield, taking in the now diminishing Imperial forces. All that remained were a handful of soldiers and Lord Gwyndal himself, and he could see the Professor running to deal with the man now, a handful of her students following her. Rodrigue frowned, unable to see Dimitri however. “Where is his Highness?” he asked Felix, who sighed.

“Damned if I know,” was his sons waspish reply. “The professor sent Sylvain to keep an eye on him. She didn't trust him not to get killed by wandering off on his own.” At the mention of Sylvain's name, Felix face turned instantly worried and he chewed his bottom lip absentmindedly. Rodrigue smiled fondly, before patting Felix on the shoulder.

“I am sure they are both fine,” he told him.

“Yes, well I can't say I care too much about Dimitri,” Felix ignored the look on his fathers face, walking away from him. “Come on, old man, lets get this done.”

When Lord Gwyndal lay dead at her feet, and the rest of his forces began to scatter, Byleth sighed, sheathing the Sword of the Creators. She took a moment to rest, closing her eyes and breathing as deeply as the humidity would allow.

Another battle done, another victory assured.

The beating of wings made her open her eyes just as Seteth's wyvern landed next to her. He and Flayn jumped off nodding at her as they approached.

“We need to get out of here as soon as possible,” Byleth told them. “Everyone is exhausted.”

“Were just doing a final sweep of the area,” Seteth told her. “It shouldn't take too long.” Byleth nodded wearily, wiping the sleeve of her garment across her forehead, its white material coming away coated in soot, blood and sweat.

“Professor!” a voice made her turn, just as Felix and his Father made their way up to them.

“Felix,” she smiled before bowing to the man on horseback. “Duke Fraldarius.”

“Professor, it is good to see you again,” the older man said, climbing down from his horse again to shake her hand. “I hope Felix hasn't been causing you too much trouble...”

Felix growled, clearly annoyed, his eyes scanning the area nervously. “W-Where's Sylvain, has anyone seen him?”

“I-I can't say I have no,” Ashe piped up, having rejoined the group of gathering people. “I saw Ingrid fly off in a panic earlier though.”

“And what of his Highness,” Rodrigue said, ignoring the eye roll Felix gave him. “Has anyone seen him?”

“There he is!” Annette told them, pointing to where Dimitri was, stalking over to them, his head down. Felix frowned, not seeing Sylvain behind him, his stomach doing anxious flips. He strode over to the man as he got close, grabbing him by the collar and forcing him to look at him.

“Where is he?” Felix tried to keep his emotions in check, but his anger was evident in the way he spoke through gritted teeth. “Where's Sylvain!”

“I don't know...” Dimitri broke free of Felix's grip easily enough, his blue eye glaring at the swords-man with contempt. “Just leave me be.”

“No, not this time, boar,” Felix attempted to grab him again but missed. “You will tell me where Sylvain is.....”

“Professor! Felix!” Ingrid's voice came from above as she flew towards them on her pegasus. As she got closer to the ground Felix noticed there was someone else of the back of the pegaus, clearly unconscious and his heart started to beat erratically.

He through he might throw up when he saw the tell tale mop of red hair.

“Sylvain!!” Felix never knew he could scream like that, in a way that sounded so heartbroken. He ran, thankful that the other students parted quick enough for him to reach Ingrid's pegasus as she climbed off. Byleth was already there, helping the blonde girl to assess Sylvain's wounds. Felix gasped in terror as he noticed the back of the pegasus was stained red with blood.

“Mercedes! Flayn!” Byleth called the healers over and they instantly started to close wounds on Sylvain's face. But the colour didn't return to his cheeks, nor did he regain consciousness. Felix stood helplessly beside them both, feeling the prick of tears in his eyes. He lifted a shaking hand to Sylvain's face, wiping away grime and blood, feeling how cold his skin was even through his gloves.

“S-Sylvain....” Felix cried. “C-Come on, open your eyes....” He felt a tear fall down his face but he refused to brush it away. He didn't care about anything else in that moment, not even his father finding out about the two of them. “Please....Sylvain, you have to wake up.” He glanced up at Mercedes, who was frowning in concentration. She met his gaze and smiled sadly.

“We need to get him back to the Monastary,” she told Byleth, who was comforting Ingrid who seemed to be blaming herself for what had happened. “Flayn and I can't treat him here, We need a few other healers to help us.” Flayn nodded sadly in agreement, not even trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

“Right!” Byleth, ever the commander, instantly went into action. “Everyone, look sharp. Were heading back to the Monastary.” Everyone nodded, preparing for the long trek home.

* * *

Ingrid had flown Sylvain as fast as she could on the back of her pegaus, covering ground easier than foot soldiers could have.

Felix had reluctantly accepted his fathers offer and climbed onto the back of his horse, keeping his head constantly towards the pegasus above as both beasts made quick time back to the Monastary, with Seteth's wyvern keeping watch for any enemy ambushes.

Felix wondered if this was the dread Sylvain had felt all those years ago, when he had been attacked by a demonic beast. If it was, he wouldn't wish the feelings of guilt he now felt on anyone.

Blessedly, his father chose not to strike up conversation, instead urging his horse ever onward. After a few agonisingly long hours the Monastary came into view and before long they had dismounted the animals. Seteth and Flayn had ran ahead to alert Manuela, who arrived with a stretcher. With the help of Seteth and Rodrigue they settled Sylvain onto it and carried him off, leaving Felix and Ingrid to bring up the rear.

Everything was a blur to Felix. He trudged behind them not really seeing or hearing anything, almost like he were underwater, his brain swimming with thoughts better left alone.

What if Sylvain died? What would Felix do then, how would he go on?

A hand came upon his shoulder, pulling him to a stop. Before he had time to register what was going on, Ingrid pulled him into a rare hug, crushing him close to her as if she needed the comfort too.

“If you need to cry, just cry Felix...” she murmured.

“I-I....” Felix gulped, a brick like lump constricting his throat. He felt his legs give out, all but collapsing into his friends arms. Ingrid held him closer, running a hand through his half loose hair as he broke down, awful sobs wracking his body.

“Shhh,” she soothed. “It's okay, he'll be okay.”

“Y-You don't know that....” Felix bit out miserably. “W-What if he dies, Ingrid.... how will I go on. I can't live without him, we promised each other we wouldn't.”

“Felix....” she sniffled, wiping tears from her eyes. “I'm sorry, if only I'd gotten there quicker.”

“S'not your fault,” Felix shook his head, lifting it to meet Ingrid's tear filled green eyes. “I should have been there, I could have protected him...”

“Or you'd be in the same state he's in now,” Ingrid told him. “We can't know how things would have gone if we'd done things different.”

“You're right,” Felix mumbled, wiping his face. “I should go. I-I need to be there, I need to be beside him when he wakes.” He patted his friend on the shoulder and smiled weakly at her, before getting to his feet. He half walked, half ran towards the infirmary, growling in frustration when he was met by a locked door, Seteth telling him that no one other than healers were allowed inside for now. The older man looked at him with sympathy as Felix slid down the wall, taking up a vigil beside the door, his legs pulled up to his chest. Seteth sighed, thankful leaving Felix alone with his thoughts.

Guilt and anger swirled in his chest in equal measure.

Sylvain had been fine before the Professor had sent him to keep an eye on Dimitri. And although Felix could probably be justified in his anger towards Byleth, he found he couldn't. She had made a tactical decision in the heat of the moment. Beside he knew the woman well enough to know she was probably already angry at herself.

No, Felix blamed one person alone for Sylvain's current state.

He clenched his fists.

If anything happened to Sylvain, Dimitri was in for a world of hurt. This Felix swore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just got the keys for our new home today, and looking at one hectic week ahead of us. I wanted to get a few more chapters out before the move, and i have at least one more typed up that just needs edited and uploaded. I had to edit chapter 11 and 14 due to not mentioning Byleth's lost necklace that Jeralt made her and that Dimitri had possession of after she fell down the ravine. This has now been sorted and will come up again in later chapters. I'm also going to add Byleth frantically searching for it everywhere and getting upset about it.


	16. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Dimitri attend a meeting, Felix and Rodrigue have a heart to heart and Dimitri is more conflicted than ever.

Byleth stood with Rodrigue, Gilbert and Dimitri as they stood discussing their next step in her office. But she found she couldn't concerntrate, all her thoughts going back to Sylvain and Felix. The red head, despite being in stable condition hadn't woke yet and the look on Felix's face was one that would haunt Byleth. He had looked so lost when Byleth had left the infirmary, his hand holding Sylvain's tightly as if the man would vanish if he let go. She wished she knew how to comfort him, but she was pretty sure he blamed her for Sylvain's current state, given the fact that it was her who had given the order to him. Perhaps, she told herself, it was best to give him some space.

She stood on the edge of the current conversation, watching Rodrigue happily greet Dimitri, who Byleth had been surprised had even shown up. She sighed as the man lamented the past few years of thinking the prince was dead and his delight at having been wrong. He thanked Gilbert with a vigorous handshake before turning to her.

“And Lady Byleth,” he bowed, taking her hand in his. Byleth jumped at the contact, realising at last that he was talking to her. “I have you to thank aswell.”

“Y-Your welcome,” she smiled, trying to make an effort to join in, despite how miserable she felt. “I was only doing my job as his Professor however,” she glanced at Dimitri to her right, meeting his sharp gaze breifly before he glanced away. Things were still weird between the two of them, and she could feel he would rather be elsewhere, although she appreciated the fact he was trying.

“Well, we are all in you debt,” Rodrigue smiled warmly at her. “I will repay you for this someday, I swear it.”

“There's no need, really,” she mumbled embarrassed. “I just did what anyone else would do.” 

“Tell us what you know, Rodrigue,” Dimitri grumbled.

Rodrigue began recounting the state of the kingdom; from the western reigons occupation by the Empire, now dubbed the Faerghus Dukedom, to Cornelia, whose plan to occupy Fhirdiad was a success and the Imperial army was now stationed there too. She had then sent soldiers to capture Rodrigue, who was forced to act defensively.

“So that's been the witch's plan from the start,” Dimitri kept his gaze low as he spoke. “I should have killed her ages ago.”

“Your Highness,” Rodrigue's voice became more desperate. “Fhirdiad is in a terrible state right now. The tyranny is unbearable,” he glanced away, clearly upset at the report he was giving, “and so the rebellions are endless. Refugees are starving in the streets.” Byleth covered her mouth in shock. She glanced over at Dimitri to gauge his response, watching the small flicker of sorrow on his face melt away into a cold mask. “If I may speak freely, Your Highness...” Rodrigue continued, not willing to be deterred from what he wanted to say. “We should change course for Fhirdiad and take down those traitors before we embark to Embarr.”

Dimitri was shaking his head before the Duke had even finished his sentence. “There's no time for that. We must annihilate Enbarr before all else.”

“Think this through,” Rodrigue countered. “I understand wanting to destroy the Empire and the emperor. I want that so much it hurts. But which is more important, the dead or the living?”

“Silence!” Byleth flinched as Dimitri's voice rose.

“No, Dimitri. You will hear me out.”

“Are you asking me......asking the dead.....to forgive that woman?”

“No, I would not ask that of you. What I am asking is that you allow us to prioritize the Kingdom capital over the Imperial capital for now,” Rodrigue reasoned, and Byleth found she couldn't argue with the Duke's logic. If people were dying in the street, if they were suffering and Dimitri had the power to end that, the choice was a simple one in her mind. But Dimitri, in his current state, wouldn't listen to reason, she knew that. “As Lambert's close and trusted friend, I am confident he would have advised the same.” At the mention of his father, Dimitri became even more frustrated.

“Do not dare put words into the mouths of the dead. They are your words alone, even if you borrow their lips,” he snarled. “Until I offer up that woman's head, Father will remain a slave to his lingering regret and hatred....” He seemed to pause, steadying himself as if he were really hearing his fathers voice. “Even now, he suffers. It is ceaseless. As we waste time with idle chatter, his suffering continues!”

“Dimitri....” Byleth tried to put a hand on his shoulder, only for him to glare as her, causing her to pause mid movement, her hand dropping to her side. Rodrigue looked stunned, unable to understand what Dimitri was thinking. He looked defeated, and he took a breath before speaking again.

“You are my king. Our king. Wherever you lead, we follow. But your Highness....” Rodrigue paused. “There are those who take up their sword in the name of revenge, and yet along the way, lose the strength and composure to follow through....You would do well to bear that in mind.” Dimitri turned his head away, like he had had enough and wished to listen no more. Rodrigue sighed. “Ah, I nearly forgot. Take this Your Highness.,” he pulled the wrapped bundle he had attached to his waist out, unwrapping it to reveal a lance of epic proportions, similar to the Sword of the Creators. “The time has come for it to be weilded by it's true master.”

“Areadbhar....” Dimitri hovered a hand over the lance, before gripping the handle. “The Hero's Relic wielded by my father.”

“The very same. I managed to steal it back from one of Cornelia's underlings in Fhirdiad.”

“I....” Dimitri seemed to struggle with words, almost overcome with an emotion that Byleth hadn't seen on his face for a while. “I am grateful, my friend.”

While Rodrigue spoke further, requesting to join their cause and to uphold the promise he kept to Dimitri's father, Byleth kept her gaze on the Prince, whose eye had fallen to the weapon held loosely in his grip. He seemed to be battling internally once more, except this time, flickers of the old Dimitri seemed to shine through. Risking everything, Byleth reached out and took his other hand in hers, waiting for the inevitability of him pulling it away. Yet to her shock, he didn't simply allowing her to hold his hand, just like he would have done five years ago.

* * *

Felix pulled Sylvain's hand towards his lips, ghosting a kiss across his cold knuckles. He had spent the whole day at his bedside, as soon as Manuela had allowed it, refusing to eat or go for the bath he clearly needed to wash the smell of smoke from his hair and skin. But he couldn't leave, he just couldn't.

What if Sylvain woke while he was gone. Or worse.....

He sniffled, letting the tears that had fallen all day trickle down his face once more. He sobbed uncontrollably as he watched Sylvain sleep, the rise and fall of his chest a small comfort given the situation.

One broken shoulder, cuts and bruises all over his face and body, and a deep wound to his torso, bandages criss crossing his body, pink seeping through. It had been a big price to pay, far too much if you asked Felix.

No one had been by, and for that he was glad. He didn't want to talk to anyone, didn't want to hear their sympathy. Sylvain was going to be fine, he wasn't dying or anything.

But seeing him lie there had really put some things in perspective. Felix had been hesitant about so much, and his biggest regret yet hung around his neck. The ring Sylvain had given him felt heavy as it hung in the open against his shirt. He took hold of it in his hand, running his thumb across the Gautier crest engraved on the silver band.

He wished he'd said yes, when Sylvain had asked him to marry him all those years ago. He wished he hadn't hesitated, hadn't been scared to take the next step in their relationship.

He realised how much he wanted to be Felix Gautier-Fraldarius, how much he wanted to be Sylvain's husband.

He sighed, taking Sylvain's hand again. He wasn't one to pray, in fact the idea of it had always made him roll his eyes. But now he found himself wondering if it was worth a shot, if praying to the goddess would help Sylvain to wake, to let him see his beautiful brown eyes and his smile again, then he would try anything.

_Please, if you can hear me. Please let him live. Please let me make up for my mistakes and allow us to be happy._

His head fell forward onto the bed below as he resumed his silent sobbing.

* * *

Rodrigue was walking the halls of the Monastary, smiling at the nostalgia it brought back. The times he had spent here with King Lambert and Magrave Gautier had been the best years of his life. He had been glad Felix had had the chance to attend the academy too. It had helped shape the man he was, a man Rodrigue was very proud of.

As he passed by the Infirmary, a quiet sobbing drew his attention. Glancing around the door he saw his son, his head bent over Sylvain's sick bed, sobbing quietly. It broke Rodrigue's heart to see his usually stern and cold son show such emotion. He hadn't seen that since Glenn had died.

“Felix?” he called to him softly, entering the room. Felix wiped his eyes agressively before turning to glance at his father. Any anger he would have usually shown on his face at his fathers intrusion was gone, replaced with a look of such sadness and defeat, his eyes tired and bloodshot. “Are you okay?” he moved towards the bed carefully.

“W-What are you doing here?” he grumbled feebily. “I thought you were with Dimitri....”

“The meeting finished some time ago,” Rodrigue explained. “I was simply walking the halls, thinking of my own days here when I heard you crying.” He placed a hand on Felix's shoulder.

“I-I'm fine,” he said. “I just need to be here when he wakes up, that's all....”

“You love him,” Rodrigue smiled, watching his son's mouth open and shut, his eyes flicker guiltily towards the sleeping figure in the bed then down to the floor. Rodrigue had suspected as much for a while now. His son had never been as good at hiding his feelings as he thought he was. Rodrigue had seen the love in his eyes as he had watched the red headed Gautier boy, even when they were kids. And he'd seen the hurt in them when he had stopped writing to him three years ago.

 _This war is cruel,_ he lamented sadly.

“Y-You knew....” Felix didn't try to admit it, which surprised Rodrigue,

“I've always known, son,” Rodrigue took a seat at the end of the bed, careful of Sylvain's feet. This was not the ideal place for this converation to take place, but beggars couldn't be choosers. It was a conversation long overdue, nontheless. “Ever since you were a child.”

Felix took a calming breath, licking his dry lips before speaking again. “I guess it was stupid to try to keep it from you then?”

“I.... understood why you did, Felix,” he looked at Sylvain, who was still sleeping. “But I am not Sylvain's father. I would have welcomed Sylvain as another son, just as I would have any daughter....”

A breathy chuckle escaped Felix's lips. “I guess I had you all wrong, old man,” some of this snarkiness had returned and Rodrigue was glad of that. “I was sure you would be angry at me...”

“Felix,” Rodrigue shook his head. “You are my son, and I love you. Why'ever did you think I would be angry at you.”

“I always thought you'd want me to marry a woman, keep the line alive,” Felix looked down adding somberly, “especially seeing as Glenn isn't around to do that anymore....”

“Look at me, Felix,” then softer, “Felix, please, look at me.” The boy raised his head, looking at his father with sad eyes, eyes that reminded him so much of his late wife. “I want for you what any father wants for their children. I want you to be happy, Felix. And Sylvain makes you happy, does he not?” He waited till Felix nodded before continuing. “I never wanted the pressures Glenn faced to fall on yours shoulders. I wanted you to be free to choose your own path, to love whomever you wanted without feeling like you needed to keep it a secret.” His son was blinking in disbeleif at him, unable to speak. “I still want that for you, Felix.”

“B-But the Dukedom....”

“The Dukedom will be fine, Felix, should you choose to inherit it or not,” Rodrigue patted his shoulder. “Your uncle is doing a fine job whilst I am here, and I know he would gladly accept the position in your stead. That being said, there is no reason you can't be both Duke Fraldarius and also follow your heart.”

“No one would accept that...” Felix sighed. “No one will accept us,” he took a moment to lean closer to Sylvain, running a hand through his fiery red hair.

“When Dimitri is king,” Felix flinched at the mention of the princes name. “When he is returned to his true self, I truly believe he will change things for the better. He seeks to stop unjust things from happening all over Fodlan. And what is more unjust than not allowing someone to be with the one they love.”

“You put a lot of faith in him,” Felix told him. “I just hope you faith isn't misplaced.”

Rodrigue stood, smiling one final time at his son before walking to the door.

“You should get some rest, Felix. Sylvain wouldn't want you to collapse, and neither would I.”

“I-I will try,” he mumbled. As Rodrigue made it to the door, he called to him one final time. “Father.... if I told you I intended to marry Sylvain, how would you react?”

Rodrigue smiled. “As I said before Felix, I would welcome him as a son with open arms.”

* * *

Byleth found Dimitri where she knew she would, in the Monastaries cathedral. She smiled, feeling better than she had done in weeks, ever since he had been avoiding her. When she approached him he did not simply turn on his heels and flee as he had done; and even his gaze wasn't as sharp as it once was. He still held his fathers lance in his hand and instead wore a weird look on his face, as if he were in a great deal of torment.

“Are you okay, Dimitri,” she asked.

“Why do you care?” he spat, his eyes flickering angrily. He then shook his head, lowering his gaze. “N-No I apologise... I shouldn't have snapped.”

“It's okay,” she smiled at him softly. “Maybe you should join us in the dining hall tonight, I know everyone would be happy to see you.”

“I......cannot,” Dimitri glanced up at her. “Those people do not want me around.”

“They are your friends, Dimitri,” Byleth felt it needed repeating, no matter how many times she had already reminded him. She would remind him forever if that's what it took for him to return to the man he once was. She had seen more of the boy she once knew today than she had in a while, and it gave her hope. “They will be happy to see you.”

“I am fine,” she felt him retreating again, shuffling away from her. The hand that didn't hold his lance grasped at his head. “Why can't you see that I have no need for frendship.”

“Well you should at least go and see Sylvain,” Byleth changed tactic's hoping some part of Dimitri would feel a little guilty over what happened to Sylvain back in the Valley of Torment. “I hear he's going to be fine, but he hasn't woken up yet. Felix is there already, but I'm sure he'd appreciate another friendly face when he does wake up.”

“Are you insinuating that what happened to him was my fault!” Dimitri growled.

“No, I didn't say that,” Byleth forwned. “I just thought....”

“I didn't ask for his help during the battle, I had no need of it!” Dimitri towered over her as he spat at her, all traces of the boy she once new gone in an instant. “And I never asked you to look out for me! I am not a child, and I can take care of myself! And if Gautier almost got killed it is because he slacked so much in his training; not because I had anything to do with it!” And with that he stalked away, his cloak billowing behind him.

“Damn it,” Byleth mumbled. “I almost got through to him.” She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck before leaving the cathedral in favor of a long hot bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busy is not a word to describe my life right now. The last few days have been stripping wallpaper and prepping walls. Hopefully the next few days will be the last few bits of the move done, which means more time for writing. This might be the last upload for a few days but its a good one.


	17. Sadness and Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain wakes up, Byleth searches desperately for something she lost, Felix finally loses it at Dimitri and Ingrid shares a moment with two of her childhood friends

Felix shot awake with a start, his hands reaching out for Sylvain, only for the nightmare version of him to vanish like smoke. Panting; his heart hammering in his chest, Felix glanced towards the bed. Sylvain still slept soundly, the rise and fall of his chest stemming Felix's anxiety for the most part. He took his boyfriends hand in his own, noting it was slightly warmer than it had been the night before, before bringing the knuckle to his lips and kissing across it.

“Come on Syl,” he murmured, running a thumb where his lips just kissed. “I need you to wake up now...” He sighed, biting back the tears he could feel at the corner of his eyes. He was tired of crying; of feeling so vulnerable. But Sylvain was what gave him strength. Without the red head, Felix felt like a scared child again, much like he had when Glenn had died. “I can't do this without you. Your the only thing keeping me going through all this, Sylvain.” He closed his eyes, taking another calming breath to stop himself from crying, exhaling shakily.

“Felix...” the mumur of his name; a voice he had longed to hear for a day now, made Felix gasp, his eyes flying open, finding those gorgeous amber brown eyes staring at him. Sylvain was smiling at him weakly, the hand Felix held shifting in his grip to reciprocate. 

“S-Sylvain...” Felix stood abruptly, the chair falling to the floor with a bang. He felt the tears fall, gladly let them in fact as he moved to hug his boyfriend, Sylvain hugging him awkwardly with his one good arm. “I-I'm s-s-so glad your okay.” 

“It's okay, Fe,” Sylvain's hand moved from his back and into his hair, fingers massaging the swords-mans scalp. “I'm okay.” He comforted Felix as he sobbed on his shoulder, feeling guilty at the sight of his boyfriend so upset. “How long was I out for?” he asked softly.

Felix pulled back to look at him, wiping away tears from his cheek. Sylvain noticed he looked tired, his eyes puffy and bloodshot. He also had soot and dirt on his cheek still, indicating that he hadn't bathed since Ailell. “About a day and a half,” Felix told him. “You were hurt pretty bad, Syl. I thought you were going to die.” Felix's voice quiverred on the last word, his gaze dropping down to the cover across Sylvain's lap. He picked at a loose thread, his lips pursed as if he wanted to say something more about it, but couldn't.

“Hey, Felix. I'm fine,” Sylvain lifted his left hand, cupping Felix face. “We both know the risks every time we go out there. We both know any battle might be our last.” He felt Felix flinch under his hand. “But I'm alive, and that's all that matters....”

“No thanks to Dimitri!” Felix's eyes narrowed sharply as he looked back at Sylvain. “He left you to die out there, Sylvain!”

Sylvain grimaced. “Yeah.... I know.....” was all he could say.

“I'll kill him....” Felix mumbled.

“W-What?!”

“If he does something like that again,” Felix growled angrily. “If he puts anyone else in harms way for his own reckless revenge, I swear, I'll kill him.”

“Fe....” Sylvain sighed. “It's not worth it.” 

“You could have died, Sylvain!” 

“But I didn't,” Sylvain countered, smiling softly at Felix.

“How do you do that?” Felix asked him. “How do you always brush off everything like it's nothing.”

“Because,” Sylvain took Felix's hand in his own again. “This world is already harsh. The war has already taken so much, and I refuse to let it take what humanity I have left; what humanity you have left.” He looked down at their interlocked fingers. “You have every right to be angry, Felix. I can't tell you I'm not hurt that he would leave me to die like that, or that I wouln't feel the same way you do now if it were you lying here instead of me. But Dimitri is still our friend...” Sylvain smiled when Felix scoffed at the idea. “Deep down, I know he's still the same person we grew up with. He's just a little lost right now, that's all.”

“Your too trusting,” Felix mumbled. “I won't allow you to get hurt again.”

“It's war, Felix,” Sylvain reminded him gently. “There's no garentee I won't get hurt again.”

“I broken collar bone isn't just a little bit hurt Sylvain!” Sylvain flinched as Felix snapped again. “A hole in your abdomen is not a little hurt!” 

Sylvain sighed. “I know....” he looked so defeated that all the anger left Felix in an instant. 

“I-I'm sorry,” Felix sighed. “None of this is your fault.” He lifted a hand into Sylvain's hair, running his fingers through the tangles. “Are you in any pain? Do you want me to go get Manuela?”

“Nah I'm fine, honestly Felix,” Sylvain smiled widely. “But you can do me one favour if you want?”

“Sure, what is it?”

“You can go and get some rest,” Sylvain frowned. “I bet you haven't even had a wash since I was brought here right,” he took in Felix's sheepish look, shaking his head softly in disbeleif. “Honestly Fe, I'll be fine for an hour or two. You should go and get a nap and a bath, you'll feel better if you do.”

“I guess...”

“Felix,” Sylvain's tone was no longer jovial, instead he sounded deadly serious. “I mean it. I'm not going anywhere, I promise.”

“Fine, fine!” Felix threw his hands up in defeat. “If it'll shut you up then I'll do it. You really are a nag.”

“I only do it because I care,” Sylvain's smile was trumphant. 

Felix stood reluctantly, casting a worried gaze down at Sylvain, hesitating to leave the room. “And your sure you'll be okay?”

Sylvain chuckled, waving a hand dismissively. “Go, Felix,” he told his boyfriend. 

“Okay....” Felix walked to the door before turning back to look at Sylvain once more. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Fe.”

* * *

Byleth was beside herself. She had searched everywhere, her office picked clean in a desperate search for the pendant her father had given her; yet to no avail.

She sat down in the chair behind her desk, uncaring of the mess around her, sighing in defeat. It had been months since she had first noticed it wasn't round her neck, months of her searching every place she could think of in a desperate attempt to find it, to have it round her neck again.

She needed the strength it had given her now more than ever.

Tears stung at her eyes as she thought about Sylvain; and by extention Felix, both of them in pain right now due to her actions. This, she told herself, was the reason she had protested her ability to lead so vemently with Seteth. Yet the man had simply patted her shoulder and told her she was doing a fine job for someone so young; that it was what Rhea had wished to happen should the worst befall her. Byleth's shoulders shook as sobs wracked her body. 

She wished now, more than ever that her father were still alive.

He would have given her advise; or cracked a joke, something, anything really to take her mind off of her current situation. 

He might have even made her feel anything other than the failure she thought herself to be right now.

She had hoped she would be able to unite them all, to have them all stand side by side as friends and face whatever Edelgard and Hubert threw their way. But she had failed miserably. Sylvain had almost died, Felix would probably hate her for a while and she couldn't begrudge him that. And then there was Dimitri. She wished she could reach him, grab ahold of the tiny fragments of the boy she once knew and pull him out of the darkness that enveloped him. 

A quiet knock came upon the open door of her office, drawing her attention up. Seteth stood in the doorway, looking at her with the faintest hint of amusement in his eyes. He crossed the threshold, walking over to her desk and placing another pile of paperwork in front of her.

“I don't want to know,” he told her as he gestured to the mess around the room. “I came to simply give you the rest of the aquesition forms that require your signiture as acting Archbishop.”

“Thank you Seteth,” she ran a hand through her pale green locks. “Any word from the infrimary on Sylvain?”

“Yes, actually,” her advisor smiled. “I just received word that he is awake. Manuela is there now checking on his injuries, so we can expect a report on his fitness for the coming battles soon.”

“That's a releif,” Byleth smiled warmly. Seteth nodded, moving towards the doorway. “Seteth?” he paused and glanced back towards the woman behind the desk.

“Yes?”

“Does all this ever get to you?” Byleth stood, placing her hands on her desk as she lent forward to speak to him. “Because I for one am starting to have some serious doubts about letting the kids fight. I know they are adults; I know that. But to me it's not been five years. It only feels like a short while ago they were students. And now...” she sighed. “I don't want another repeat of what happened to Sylvain.” Her eyes were full of guilt and Seteth found himself for the first time realising how much the woman in front of him actually felt; that all the stoicism she showed was just an act. “I can't lose them, Seteth.”

“We wont, Byleth,” the older man assured her. “We will protect them all; we will make sure they have a future, that I assure you.”

* * *

Byleth had been making her way towards the dining hall sometime later, when a loud shout had drawn her attention. She heard a scream of surprise; a woman's if she wasn't mistaken, and she picked up the pace. 

As she ran inside the dining hall she saw the cause of the commotion. Dimitri was pinned to the wall, Felix gripping the front of his shirt; Ingrid attempting to calm the angry swords-man to no avail. 

“You're not even sorry are you!” Felix was yelling as Byleth ran over. “Sylvain almost died for your stupid vendetta and yet all you do is stand there like you don't give a shit.”

“Get off of me!” Dimitri attempted to push Felix away, yet he held onto him with surprising strength. “You know nothing!”

“I know that I should probably kill you!” Felix's voice boomed around the deathly silent dining hall. Ashe, Annette and a handful of other students all stood watching in silence, unable to think of a way to calm things down. “Give me a reason why I shouldn't!” 

“I'd like to see you try.,...” Dimitri's threat hung in the air. 

“Don't you even....” Felix raised his right hand, fist balled ready to strike Dimitri. Yet Byleth reached them in time, securing her hand around Felix wrist with surprising force.

“Felix, don't...” she murmured, placing her other hand on his shoulder.

“Let me go!” Felix's angry eyes flicked to his former professor. 

She shook her head. “You'll regret it if you do,” she told him simply.

“I don't care!” Felix cried. “He needs to take responsibility for what he's done.” His eyes went back to Dimitri, who was silent under his gaze.

“Sylvain wouldn't want this,” Byleth's voice was soft, calming. 

“Sylvain doesn't get to tell me how to feel,” Felix mumbled. “I have every right to feel angry. The boar need to learn that we are fighting his war for him; because some of us still care about things other than revenge.” 

“Felix,” Ingrid spoke up, her voice sad. “Please, don't...” Felix looked at his friend, at the tears welling in her green eyes and all the anger drained from him in an instant. He dropped the hand at Dimitri's collar, his balled fist relaxing in Byleth's grip. The professor dropped his wrist, moving in between the pair as Felix steps back. 

“Just....” the fight was gone from Felix's voice. “Just stay away from me. And from Sylvain. You got that!” He turned on his heels and made to leave, but then remembered something and glanced over at the two women. “Sylvain is awake now, if you want to see him,” then to Dimitri, “it's up to him if he forgives you.” He then left the dining hall, everyone else giving him a wide berth.

* * *

Ingrid rushed into the room, tears of happiness already streaking down her face as she threw herself at the unsuspecting Sylvain, crushing him with a hug that took his breath away.

“I-Ingrid,” he patted her shoulder. “C-Can't breath.....” She drew back, a look of shock on her face, her bottom lip quivering.

“I'm so glad you awake,” she told him, before hitting his unhurt arm, a scowl on her face.

“Ouch...” Sylvain grumbled. “If your so glad to see me awake, why did you hit me?”

“Because,” Ingrid huffed, turning her head away from him. “You put Felix through hell; you put me through hell.....” she pursed her lips glancing back at him. “I-I thought you'd died...”

“Ingrid....” Sylvain smiled. His hand lifted and patted her head softly. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry either of you.”

“I know,” Ingrid sighed. “There was just so much blood, Sylvain. I worried I hadn't gotten to you in time.”

“You did,” he assured her. “And I promise you, I'm fine.”

“A broken shoulder is hardly fine Sylvain....”

Sylvain bit out a laugh. “Felix said the same thing.”

“Speaking of Felix,” Ingrid glanced around as if she were hesitant to tell him. “He got into a fight with Dimitri earlier.”

“What!” Sylvain moved abruptly in the bed flinching when pain radiated in his abdomen and shoulder. “Why did he do that?” he grit out, flopping back onto the bed in defeat.

“Because Dimitri was the one who left you to die,” Ingrid placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him attempting a stupid thing like moving again. “Or because Felix has been angry at Dimitri for years, and it took this to happen to finally make him snap.” Ingrid shrugged. “It's okay though, Professor Byleth broke them apart before either could get hurt.”

“That's good,” Sylvain sighed. 

“I should get Manuela,” Ingrid eyed him, clearly concerned. “You're still in a lot of pain.”

“I'm fine Ingrid,” Sylvain huffed. “I just need to rest, okay.”

She tutted. “You're as stubborn as Felix, I swear.” She left go of his shoulder, stepping back. “Fine. But I'll stay here a while okay; just until Felix gets back.” She helped Sylvain to settle comfortably on the bed before sitting in the chair beside it.

Sylvain chuckled. “And here I thought you didn't care about me.”

Ingrid's cheeks warmed in embarrassment. “Don't be an ass Sylvain...”

* * *

Felix had begrudgingly gone for a much needed bath after his altercation with Dimitri; not wanting to return to Sylvain looking so angry, although he suspected Sylvain would be able to tell regardless.

He was surprised to find Ingrid at his bedside when he returned to the infirmary. She smiled at him when he entered, putting a finger to her lips and pointing to Sylvain, who was asleep again.

“He was in a lot of pain,” she told him in a whisper. “I told him I'd get Manuela but he insisted he was fine, choosing to take a nap first.”

“He's such an idiot..” Felix mumbled, pulling another chair towards the bed and sitting down in it.”

“You both are,” Ingrid countered. “Honestly Felix, what were you thinking earlier?”

Felix sighed. “I just....” he paused, reaching to take Sylvain's hand, needing his touch to ground the last of the anger that still clawed at him. “I don't want to lose anyone because Dimitri can't control himself.”

Ingrid sighed. “I wish things could go back to how they used to be,” she tucked her legs up under her chin, arms wrapping around them as she looked at Sylvain. “Before Glenn died....”

“Ingrid....” Felix smiled softly at his childhood friend; who would have been his sister in law had things not taken a devatating turn. He placed a hand on her shoulder, patting it gently.

“I'm okay,” she told him. “Just promise me one thing?”

“Sure.”

“Don't die, Felix,” she looked at him with pleading eyes. “I don't want to lose anyone else either. I want to win this war with everyone I care about at my side. You, Sylvain; even Dimitri...”

“I promise you Ingrid,” Felix's face was determined as he made the vow. “I won't be going anywhere.” He glanced back at Sylvain who still snoozed in the bed. “Not when I have so much to live for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been sat waiting to go on my computer for over a week, however my life has been busy and I've not had the internet to upload. There's only a few more chapters till we get to Gronder Field and Dimitri's personality will become progressively better until he finally regains his sanity. Then it's fully speed ahead on the Dimleth train and I can't wait to start writing these juicy future chapters.


	18. Promises Renewed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain is anxious at the thought of Felix riding to battle without him, Byleth makes a heartbreaking decision, Dimitri admits some truths to himself and Felix and Sylvain take a long overdue next step in their relationship.

Several weeks past by; and the time to ride out to the Great Bridge of Myrrdin was upon them. The plan was a simple one; thanks to an alliance with Claude, he and his forces would distract house Gloucester, who were siding with the Empire, allowing Byleth, Dimitri and a handful of their forces to secure the bridge for themselves.

Byleth only hoped things didn't go like they had last month; and that they wouldn't run into Lorenz at the bridge, him being one of the students who hadn't turned up at the monastary when they all reunited.

* * *

Sylvain was pouting, Felix could tell, even with his back turned on his boyfriend as he prepped his horse for the long journey ahead. Felix busied himself with the saddle of his horse, double checking the tightness of his stirrups, making sure his small pack of supplies was secure; anything really to avoid turning to face Syvlain right now.

“Felix....” Sylvain called to him softly. Felix sighed, unable to avoid the conversation any longer.

He turned to meet amber eyes filled with worry.

“I know what your going to say Sylvain,” he told him. “And the answer is no. You cannot come with us.”

“And why not!” Sylvain huffed. “I can still fight.”

“Sylvain,” Felix moved in front of him, glancing up at him softly. “You're still injured. Hell your right arm is still in a sling, and will be for several more weeks.”

“I know....” Sylvain looked distraught. “It's just.... I've always been there, every time we've been in a battle. I can't protect you from here, and that scares me.”

“I would just worry more if you did come,” Felix countered.

“You're right, I know that,” Sylvain ran a hand through his hair. “I just feel useless.”

“One thing you're not is useless,” Felix frowned. “We just need you to get back to fighting fit before any of us, me especially, will let you onto the battle field again.”

Sylvain sighed, any remaining fight leaving him. He stepped forward, wrapping his left arm around Felix and pulling him close, ignoring his still useless right arm that throbbed in pain as he crushed Felix too him and met his lips in a heady kiss. Felix groaned under his touch, his hands coming to rest carefully on Sylvain's chest. Sylvain pulled away reluctantly, smiling sadly. “Come back to me, okay,” he whispered. “I can't lose you Felix.”

“I promise,” Felix's fingers ran over the ring hanging round Sylvain's neck. “I have more reason than ever to come back home after all...” he snagged the ring and pulled it free of Sylvain's neck.

“Hey!” Sylvain cried. “What did you do that for?”

“Because,” Felix removed the ring from its chain, holding it out with his right hand and lifting Sylvain's hand with the other. “I thought it would look better here instead.” He then slid the ring onto his ring finger, holding his hand close.

“F-Felix!” Sylvain's eyes widened. “D-Does this mean....”

“You asked me a question, three years ago,” Felix removed his glove from his left hand, pulling the ring from around his own neck and holding it out for Sylvain to take, which he did with shaking fingers. “I didn't want to give you an answer then; I was too scared of what it meant.” Felix looked back up at Sylvain, who was gawking at him. “But I'm ready now; so ask me again, Sylvain...”

Sylvain gulped, feeling tears in his eyes. Felix was smiling at him, his cheeks a pale pink with embarrassment, his hair blowing in the slight breeze of the courtyard. They were hardly alone; Dimitri, Byleth and all the others who were heading out were scattered around them, but each of them were busy with their own preparations and were paying little attention to the pair of them. In their seculsion in the corner, no one could hear the words that Sylvain uttered next.

“F-Felix Hugo Fraldarius.... will you marry me?”

Felix's smile widened, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He nodded, bringing Sylvain's hand to his lips and kissing where the ring now was.

“Yes,” he told him, feeling all the guilt at his initial refusal leave him. He brought Sylvain's head down, kissing him on the lips, conveying all his love for the man in front of him, pulling him as close as the sling on Sylvain's arm would allow. “Yes!” He pulled back, looking into Sylvain's awestruck eyes that reflected the same emotions as Felix's own. “A thousand times, yes” Sylvain chuckled softly, tears falling softly down his face. “Only if you'll marry me too, Sylvain.”

“Come on, Fe,” Sylvain sniffled. “That's always been an easy answer.” He took the ring properly in his hand and took Felix's outstretched digit, sliding it in place, before clutching his boyfriend; no _fianc'ee_ he corrected, hand. “Of course I'll marry you..”

“Good,” Felix kissed him again, wiping away the happy tears that stained his cheeks with his thumbs. “I'm sorry it took me so long to finally give you an answer.”

“Naw, it's okay, Fe,” Sylvain pulled back to look at him, a wide grin on his face. “I'd wait forever for you, you know that. I love you, Felix.”

“And I love you, Syl.”

* * *

Byleth hadn't meant to watch the pair, really she hadn't. But she couldn't help the sting of jealousy she felt at watching Sylvain and Felix, seeing them display such affection towards each other.

She wished more than anything that she could have that with Dimitri.

Sighing she turned her head away from the lovers and in the general direction of the prince. She was shocked to see him staring her way, his blue eye peircing her with the intensity of his gaze. She smiled, warmly, hoping, praying to receive a smile in return. But he simply turned his back on her, going back to the task of preparing his horse.

Byleth tried not to let it bother her, but deep down, she was lonely. She patted her own horse who nuzzled her hand; perhaps sensing her sadness. All of the pressures put on her in Rhea's place were finally starting to take it's toll and she longed more than ever for someone she could confide in, someone who loved her. She glanced back up at Dimitri, her heart breaking. She knew she had lost him, and perhaps it was time to finally let him go? Perhaps it would be easier for her if she only spent time with him in a proffessional capacity, if she limited her time around him to try and get over the feeling she felt for him?

Seteth walked over to her at that moment and engaged her in conversation; more preparations for the inevitable battle ahead of them, effectively putting an end to her thoughts. She smiled softly as her temporary adviser and friend rattled off a checklist he held, nodding as he asked for her approval. She didn't notice the blonde haired prince looking at her again, an unreadable expression on his face.

* * *

It had taken all of his willpower not to smile back at her when she had. And it took further willpower not to walk over and intrude on her conversation with Seteth and drag her away.

Dimitri had not felt the snake of jealous bite at his heart for sometime; it was an emotion he had long since thought he had cast away, along with the last fragments of his humanity.

But he realised he was fooling himself if he thought being here with all his friends; in the place he had his best memories, where he had fallen in love with a woman far too good for him, wouldn't bring back all those long since cast away emotions.

Glancing around the courtyard at them all; at Ingrid and Ashe preparing their pegasus and wyvern smiling and laughing with each other; at Mercedes Annette and Flayn; Marrianne, Bernadetta and Linhardt, all of them ready to fight, for him, he felt a little uneasy. And when his eyes fell of Felix and Sylvain; particularly the latter, whom was still injured, Dimitri felt guilt. It was his fault Sylvain had been injured, he knew that. And yet he found he was unable to offer up a heartfelt apology; that no matter what he said wouldn't change the fact that he had left a friend; one who had been by his side since they were children, to die. Felix had been well within his rights to be angry, and a part of Dimitri had wished he had hit him.

He knew he would have reacted the same way, had it been Byleth...

He looked back to the green haired woman, feeling his heart beat irratically in his chest.

She would be better off without someone like him in her life, they all would. Someone as broken and disfunctional as he, who couldn't decide which of his ever conflicting emotions, someone who wasn't even sure of the person he was now. This war had stripped him of everything, and he had done so many things he could never come back from, killed so many people without mercy.

He watched the sunlight trickle down on Byleth, her hair shining in the light in an almost ethereal way. It illuminated her face as she smiled at Seteth, his chest tightening as the sight took his breath away. He gulped, his hands shaking as he attempted to affix the bridal to his horse, who nudged his hand in complaint when he failed to fix the buckle for the second time.

Dimitri longed, more than ever, to walk in the light with her; to dance with her under starlight; to kiss those lips of hers; to spend his every waking moment with her until the day he died..... But he would never ask her to be with someone like him, someone so undeserving of her love and affection, somone who walked a path of death and destruction.

Perhaps, he told himself sadly, it was better to let her go.

* * *

Byleth called everyones attention then, a dozen or so head turning to look at her.

“Alright everyone, lets go over the plan one more time,” she pulled out a letter from her pocket. “We ar riding towards the Great Bridge of Myrrdin, in Gloucester territory. The plan, is a simple; Claude and his forces will ride from Reigan territory to distract Count Gloucester's forces, enabling us to sneak through with hopefully minimal combat.” Her eyes traveled to the handful of ex Golden Deer students, who seemed a bit on edge. “If Lorenz happens to be at the bridge, rest assured I will do everything in my power to bring him home, where he belongs,” her words seemed to appease them, especially Marrianne; who Byleth knew had grown fond of during their time at the academy. “Be prepared for anything, however; this is war, and you never know how it's going to go.” They all nodded in understanding, eyes flicking to Sylvain still stood beside Felix, who blushed under their intense gazes. They had seen the cost of war firsthand and were thankful that Sylvain was still counted among the living. “Alright guys, we leave in five minutes. It'll take us around three days to reach our destination, so we need to get to our designated camp site before dark.” She dismissed them with an air of authority, before turning to issue orders to the battalions also joining them in the fight.

* * *

Sylvain felt another wave of anxiety hit him at Byleth's words. He wondered if he dragged Felix away and hid them both in his room, how long it would be before anyone noticed. He sighed; he could never be that selfish and he wasn't entirely sure Felix would forgive him if he did.

He glanced down at the ring now on his finger, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. Things would be okay, he had to believe that. Felix would come back to him; he would recover from his injuries and make sure they never had to be parted in battle; they would win this war and then they would be married, and no one would part them again.

He would have to write to his father, he supposed. That was a letter he was not looking forward to writing. But Rodrigue had given blessing to their relationship; Felix had told him of their conversation while he had been unconcious and Sylvain had felt comfort and even courage that at least Felix's father approved.

Hell, if his father wanted to disown him, that was perfectly fine with him.

He'd always said he didn't care for his title, nor keeping his line going, especially knowing what it all cost.

Felix was his future, and he'd be damned if anything got in the way of that.

A shuffle to his left drew his attention back to Felix, who was pulling his glove back onto his left hand, covering the engagment ring on his finger.

Felix turned to face him, smiling at him. He was trying to keep calm, that much was obvious; trying not to show the anxiety in his eyes or the stiffness of his clenched jaw. Sylvain took his hand again, tugging him into a last embrace, breathing in his current scent of steel and the body wash he had used to bathe the night before. His lips met Felix's neck, kissing a trail of lingering kisses down its column. Felix's hands went into his hair, gloved fingers tugging gently as he whimpered quietly.

“Be safe,” Sylvain whispered in his ear, causing Felix to shiver. “And come back to me.”

“I will,” Felix told him, planting his own soft kiss on Sylvain's cheek. “I promise.”

They had no idea how long they stood there, holding each other close, but a hand coming to rest on Felix back forced them apart.

Byleth stood beside the pair, a sad smile on her face, “We have to go now, Felix,” she told him.

“I know,” he whispered. He reluctantly took a step back from Sylvain, grabbing hold of his horses reins, planting a foot in one stirrup and pulling himself up onto his horse.

“Don't worry Sylvain,” Byleth patted his right shoulder in comfort. “I swear I won't let anything happen to him. You have my word.”

“I appreciate that Professor,” Sylvain smiled at the woman by his side. “Just.... be careful too yeah.” Byleth nodded, patting his shoulder one final time before leaving the two of them to say goodbye without her loitering.

“Come on Sylvain,” Felix, now settled into his saddle, was looking down at Sylvain, at the pout that had involuntarily formed on his lips. “I'll be back before you know it.”

“And you promise, you won't have a single scratch on you.”

Felix tutted rolling his eyes, yet he smiled regardless. “I don't know if I can promise not a single scratch.”

“Okay, I admit I may be a little overprotective,” Sylvain admitted, taking Felix's hand and lacing their fingers together. “But indulge me. Consider it my first official request as your fianc'ee.” The blush on Felix cheeks was exqisite, and a sight Sylvain would hold onto until they were reunited again.

Felix lifted their laced fingers, kissing the back of Sylvain's hand, his soft lips lingering across the silver ring that sat there. “I love you, Sylvain,” he affirmed.

“I love you, Felix.” Sylvain reluctantly let go of Felix's hand, stepping back to allow Felix to kick his heel into his horses rump, urging it forward to join the others as they made to leave the courtyard. He shot Sylvain a smile over his shoulder as the mounted units urged their mounts into a gallop.

* * *

Sylvain had never felt such helplessness in his life; not when he was a child fighting away the many attempts Miklan took to try to kill him, not even when Felix had been injured that terrible day almost five years ago. Watching all his friends leave the Monastary, leaving only a handful of soldiers to protect the place, watching the love of his life, his navy hair and billowing cloak slowly disappearing from sight, was all too much for him to bare.

“Sylvain?” a small voice to his left drew his attention. Flayn stood by his side, looking as fearful as he did as she watched Seteth's wyvern become a mere speck itself. “Are you okay?”

“Huh? Oh yeah....” he mumbled, averting his gaze from her kind eyes.

“He'll be okay,” she chirped. “They'll all be okay. I just know it.” She took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. Sylvain looked down at the green haired girl, smiling at her in spite of the anxiety eating away at him.

“Thank you Flayn,” he told her. “Having you here with me is a great comfort.”

Flayn chuckled. “It is weird to know you are not flirting with me,” she told him. Her hand caught on the engagement ring on his finger and she gasped, holding his hand up, her eyes lighting up. “Is this what I think it is?!”

Sylvain sighed, feeling his face heat up. “Yes....” he had no choice to admit, having been well and truly caught. Flayn dropped his hand and bounced up and down excitedly. “But you mustn't tell anyone yet Flayn. It's only just happened and we haven't even told Felix's father yet.”

“You can trust me, Sylvain, I wont tell a soul.”

“Not even Seteth, you hear me....” Sylvain knew she had a hard time keeping secrets, especially from her brother.

“I-I....” Flayn stopped bouncing. “Oh okay, I will try.”

“Why doesn't that reassure me?”

“We must talk wedding details,” Flayn captured his hand again and tugged him with surprising strength. “There is so much to do.” 

“Flayn....” Sylvain groaned. “I am not planning a wedding when Felix isn't here....”

“Oh but it will make the time he is away so much more plesant don't you think?” she stopped dragging him. “Please Sylvain? It would help me as well to not have to dwell on them all out there...fighting and....” she stopped the trail of her thought there, not wanting to give them the satisfaction being spoken from her lips.

“Fine!” Sylvain threw up his good hand in defeat. “Fine. But only because I can't say no to you....” Who could, he asked himself internally.

“Yay,” Flayn clapped her hands and began walking again, Sylvain trailing behind her. “So of course you need to have fish as a food option....” she began to jabber exciteably and Sylvain didn't have the heart to tell her to stop.

He closed his eyes and sent a rare prayer to the goddess instead, asking her to protect everyone, and to bring he love, his whole world, his Felix, home to him safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sylvix engagement! Sylvix engagement! I was so excited to write this chapter, given the angst that has been the last few chapters. Also I wanted Byleth to maybe become disheartened by her inability to get through to Dimitri and possibly decide to give up on them ever being together; but don't worry, as we know, Gronder Field is right around the corner and we all know how things change from there.


	19. The Gang's All Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth offers Lorenz a place with them, Dimitri struggles to keep his emotions in check as he is reunited with Dedue, Felix and Rodrigue talk of the past and the future, and Sylvain awaits Felix's return.

The battle was won thanks to the combined efforts of all involved; and apart from a few injuries. Ignatz had a cut on his cheek from a stray enemy arrow, Ashe had a pretty bad concision from a blow he'd taken trying to protect Annette much to the girls horror, and Felix had a small bruise on his cheek; one she knew Sylvain wasn't going to be pleased about. But they were all alive, and that was what mattered.

The battle had even surprised them further, Dedue arriving with a handful of Dusur men, very much alive and well.

She held her hand out to the purple haired Gloucester boy; him looking at her in surprise at her actions. He eyed her wearily, his eyes narrow and un trusting.

“Join us Lorenz,” she told him. “Help us end this war, stop any further bloodshed.”

“I-I...” his eyes wavered, giving her a glimpse of the longing in them. He clearly wished dearly to rejoin them, but the obligation to his father, to his land, was conflicting him.

“Edelgard is wrong, Lorenz,” Byleth knelt in front of the tired man, his hand barely holding onto his lance anymore. “You're smart enough to realize that.” She smiled watching him unable to argue. “Help us end this, Lorenz.”

“O-Of course, Professor,” he smiled. “I always wanted to help, but my father....” he sighed. “I will join you, and I will do everything in my power to convince my father that what I am doing is just; and that it is in our best interest to side with Dimitri and not the empire, this I swear.” He took the hand she still offered allowing her to help him to his feet.

“Pleased to have you back, Lorenz,” Byleth smiled. “And I know Marianne will be overjoyed you're back too.”

“I-I....umm,” Lorenz looked down, a rare blush across his cheeks at the thought of the blue haired woman he was clearly as fond of. Byleth chuckled patting his arm.

“Get yourself to Mercedes, she will see that your minor injuries are heal. Then get ready to return to the Monastary.”

“Of course Professor.”

* * *

“Dedue!” Dimitri ran up to his vassal, a man long since thought dead, “Why... How are you here? You died. Five years ago....” His voice was full of emotion,

“I was saved by my brothers. Men of Duscur,” Dedue responed. His face was scar covered yet here he stood, alive and well. It took all of Dimitri's resolve not to reach out and hug the man, so happy he was to see him. Happiness was an emotion he had not felt for so long and it had blindsided him.

“Those people you were with..... They were of Duscur? And they saved you?”

Dedue nodded. “Your Highness. I asked that you fulfill your long-held desire, did I not? Allow me to once again act as your sword and shield.” Dedue bowed his head. “Please, let me witness your triumph. I want to behold the moment your wish is finally granted.”

“Dedue....” Dimitri gulped, dislodging the lump of emotion. “Of course. And in exchange, I ask that you swear something to me, here and now.” He took a calming breath, feeling unwanted tears well in his eye. “Do not ever throw your life away again. Understood?”

“Your Highness.....” Dedue looked back at Dimitri, at his King, his friend. The years of his absence had not been kind to him, had changed him in ways Dedue did not understand. But if could help kill Edelgard; could help Dimitri to not lose his way further, he would promise anything. “Understood.” He bowed again, renewing his promise to Dimitri, his vow to keep him safe.

“Dedue!” Byleth ran over to the Duscur born man, pulling him into a hug, her eyes welling with tears. Dedue was stunned momentarily before returning the hug. “Goddess am I glad to see you.”

“Likewise, Professor,” he smiled at her as she pulled back; her own mouth pulled into a wide smile of her own. “Thank you for keeping His Highness safe when I could not.” He bowed respectfully, Byleth chuckling and waving a hand dismissively.

“Nonsense,” she told him. “I did what anyone would have done.” She glanced at Dimitri, who was staring at Dedue with a weird expression, his hands clenched by his side.

“I will leave you two to talk,” Dedue told her. “I am sure there are others who will be just as happy to see me.”

“We will talk soon, yes?”

“Of course,” Dedue bowed again. “Highness, Professor.”

“Dedue,” Dimitri's teeth were clenched as he bid farewell to his friend, the bite of jealousy clawing at him again unbidden. He knew it was foolish, but wherever Byleth was concerned it seemed like that stubborn part of himself that still loved her, that still wanted her, reared it's ugly head when he didn't want it too. He knew Dedue was only being friendly, but Dimitri couldn't help the wayward thought of wanting Byleth to hug him too.

* * *

Byleth watched Dimitri carefully, the prince sporting a faraway look as he watched Dedue reunite with the rest of the army. He turned to face her as she stepped closer to him.

“Idiots.” he muttered. “Embracing death for the sake of that woman.” He sighed. “Truly foolish....”

“Are you talking about Ladislava?” Byleth frowned, remembering the determination in the womans eyes; the loyalty to Edelgard never leaving her, even as death claimed her. Byleth felt she couldn't argue with Dimitri's assesment one bit.

“Who else,” Dimitri's looked tired of her already; or perhaps he was simply tired in general, Byleth mused.

“Aren't you happy we won?”

“I-I don't know...” Dimitri seemed more hesitant, less self assured than he usually was after battles.

“Do you regret killing them?” she turned to look at him closer, looking for that little fragment of his old self that she always sought.

“They were just beats with human faces,” his voice was steady again in an instant, his hesitation seemingly erased. “I had no choice but to kill them, and so I did. That.... that is all there is to it.”

Byleth went to talk again when footsteps aproaching them caused her to pause. Her and Dimitri looked away from each other, towards Rodrigue who made his way over to them.

“It's about time you two returned,” he told them. “We must discuss our next course of action.”

“Of course Lord Rodrigue,” Byleth smiled, “why don't we....” Raised voices drew her attention to the edge of camp, where a young woman seemed to argue with one of the soldiers.

Curious she walked in that direction, Rodrigue and Dimitri following behind her.

“Please!” the girl cried, seeming desperate, “I must join you, no matter the cost.”

“Look I'm sorry, but my hands are tied....” the soldier mumbled, clearly long fed up with the girl.

Rodrigue spoke before she could, seeming annoyed. “By the Goddess! What's with all the commotion?” The girl turned when she spotted them, her eyes widening in alarm at the sight of them; or more specifically, Dimitri, if Byleth wasn't mistaken. “What is this girl doing here?” Rodrigue continued. “This is an army, not an orphanage.”

“I believe she's from a nearby village,” the soldier explained. “She keeps insisting that she needs to join our ranks.”

“And you thought we could use a child on the battlefield?” Rodrigue shook his head in disbelief. “Hurry up and take her back to her parents.”

“My family is gone,” the girl told Rodrigue. “I don't have anywhere else to go.” She looked so sad, Byleth almost stepped in. “Please! I can use magic and I can fight! I can cook, do laundry, anything!” She was quite worked up at this point, and yet she didn't cry.

“I am sure there are plenty of more suitable places to find work. Why are you so fixated on this army, young lady?”

“I need.... to get revenge. I must strike down the one who murdered my big brother!” the girl cried.

“Your Highness......” Rodrigue turned to Dimitri. “What should we do?”

Dimitri barely glanced at the girl when he said, “Let her do as she pleases,” before turning his gaze away.

The girl thanked them, seeming satisfied; although Byleth couldn't help the unease she felt about this. Letting an unknown girl into their ranks seemed like a bad idea. As much as she trusted Dimitri she knew she had better keep an eye one the girl.

* * *

Felix stood at the edge of the reunion; watching as Annette and Ashe hugged Dedue, Annette with tears streaking her face. Felix couldn't help the small part of him that was glad the Duscur man was alive; not that he'd ever admit it out loud.

His mind wandered back to Sylvain; eager to leave this place and return home to him as soon as possible. He shed his gloves, running his left hand through his hair, wincing as his fingers probed a bruise on his head. Sylvain would be unhappy to see him with even tiny bruises as the ones he sported, he feared. But at least he was still alive, that had to count for something right?

“I thought I might find you here,” Rodrigue walked up beside him. “I am glad you are mostly unhurt, my son.”

Felix rolled his eyes. “Is there something you need, Father?”

“No, no,” Rodrigue waved a hand. “I simply wished to talk to you, is that so bad?”

“What about?” Felix's eyes narrowed, making Rodrigue laugh.

“So suspitious, Felix,” he patted the younger mans shoulder. “It is nothing bad, I assure you.”

Felix sighed, turning to face his father. “Out with it then,” he crossed his arms over his chest.

“I couldn't help but notice the ring on your finger,” Rodrigue's smile grew larger with his every word as he gestured to Felix's un-gloved left hand. “Do I take it congratulations are in order?”

“I-I...” Felix gulped, clearly unable to deny anything at this point. “Sylvain and I are....engaged.” He averted his gaze, taking great interest in a stone by his foot. He could feel his cheeks heat up under his fathers gaze.

“That's great!” Rodrigue cried, pulling Felix into a one armed hug. “I am happy for the both of you, my son.”

“Please don't make a scene,” Felix grumbled. “You're the only one who know's and I'd appreciate it if you kept it quiet.... for now anyways.”

“Of course,” Rodrigue let Felix go. “Do tell me however, if there is anything I can do to help Margrave Gautier to understand. The man can be stubborn, almost oppressively so..”

“Thank you, Father,” Felix glanced at the older man, chewing on his lip as a question he had long since wished to ask weighed on his mind. “D-Do you think...” he sighed; Rodrigue frowning yet staying silent whilst his son sorted out his thoughts. “Do you think Mother would have approved of the person I am; of the person I chose to love?” His mother, taken from him at a such a young age he couldn't recall much about her; except for her warmth, her kindness and the fact that he had inherited her eye colour, was a subject his father did not wish to talk about all that often. Rodrigue had been heartbroken when she had died, and he had never so much as looked at another woman since. Felix's mother had been it for him, he had claimed countless times to foolish individuals who dared to tell the Duke to remarry; as the King had.

Rodrigue smiled sadly, “Your mother would have been as proud of you as I am, Felix, She would smile at you, as I do now; she would have been so excited to plan a wedding for you....” Felix felt a lump form in his throat. “I miss her very dearly; but I see her every time I look into your eyes.”

“I miss her too....” Felix wiped away a tear that fell from his eye, sniffling pathetically.

“Come now, Felix,” Rodrigue clasped his hand on his sons shoulder. “We should not dwell on such sad things. You're supposed to be happy right now. You're alive and you have a wonderful man waiting for you to come home.”

“You're right....”

“How about the three of us have tea when we return,” Rodrigue asks. “I would like to get to know the real Sylvain; not the one he spent so long pretending to be.”

Felix smirked. “That sounds nice, Father.”

* * *

Sylvain sat on the steps to the main entrance of the Monastary; constantly on the lookout for the army's return on the horizon. His shoulder was now no longer in a sling; almost completely healed according to Manuela, although he would need a couple of weeks of physical therapy to be able to wield his lance again properly; but he was eager to get back it, eager to be helpful again. He needed to be there next time, to protect Felix. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

He sighed, scribbling further on the stack of parchment he held in his hand. Numerous things had been crossed out, his writing becoming more and more desperate as he had tried to say what he desperately wanted too; trying to find the words and the courage to tell his father what he needed too.

The bells of the Monastary began to chime overhead, pulling Sylvain away from his task; he'd recognize those bells anywhere, they were used to signal the return of the army. He stood abruptly, dropping his papers carelessly, his heart hammering in his chest as he tried to make out those who had just come into view.

Before long the courtyard was filled with horses and foot soldiers. Ashe landed his Wyvern, helping Annette down from it, releif filling Sylvain as he spotted all of his friends alive and well. Ingrid's pegasus landed near him, the blond girl smiling as she spotted him, Sylvain waving at her. To his surprise he spotted Lorenz, his purple hair hard to miss in the crowd of people; he guessed Byleth had been able to convince him to join them, rather than it ending in bloodshed, and he was glad of that.

A familiar sliver haired, dark skinned man made his way through the crowd and Sylvain gasped. Dedue, his face more scarred and older than Sylvain remembered, made his way up the steps, smiling when he saw Sylvain.

“D-Dedue!” Sylvain greeted, shocked. “I thought you were dead.”

“A lot has happened since we last saw each other, Sylvain,” he replied, pulling the red head into a hug, further shocking him. “But the story can wait for another time. I am happy to see you.”

“L-Likewise...” Sylvain frowned, pulling back from his friend. “Have.... Have you seen Felix?”

“He was over there with Lord Rodrigue,” Dedue pointed towards a thick throng of soldiers. Sylvain sighed in releif. “I am pleased the two of you are still together,” the man told him earnestly.

“Thanks Dedue,” Sylvain smiled. “If you'll excuse me...”

Dedue chuckled. “Go to him, Sylvain.” Sylvain nodded and ran down the steps, leaving the taller man to smile wider at his actions. Dedue was glad that even now; when nothing was assured in this war, that those two; two men he saw as friends, could still cling to the love they shared tight, unwilling to let go of it.

* * *

“Felix!” Sylvain pushed his way through a group of soldiers, unapologetic as they glared at him. Felix looked towards him at the sound of his name, smiling widely. Rodrigue smiled beside him; watching the way Felix scrambled off of his horse, his feet barely touching the ground before he was lifted into the air again, Sylvain spinning him round in a circle, before crushing him close, their lips meeting instantly.

“I'm so glad your safe!” he cried as he lowered him to the ground, breaking their kiss.

“I kept my promise, Syl,” Felix told him.

“Never doubted you would for a second,” Sylvain smiled widely. Felix ran a hand down his right arm, finally noticing the absence of his sling.

“Is your arm any better?”

“It'll be good as new in a few weeks,” Sylvain brushed off his concern. “I just have to get the arm used to holding my lance again.” He smirked. “Fortunately I have a fiancee who loves to spend time in the training grounds...”

“I'm glad you're feeling better, Sylvain.”

“Of course I'm feeling better,” Sylvain cupped Felix's cheek. “I've got you back in my arms, my arms all healed and I'll never have to watch you ride off into battle without me again.” His finger brushed across the tiny bruise on Felix's cheek. “I can make sure things like this don't happen again.” Felix blushed. 

“I'm sorry...”

“Don't be,” Sylvain kissed the bruise. “You're in one piece, and that's all that matters.”

“I love you,” Felix murmured.

“And I love you, Felix,” Sylvain pulled him into another hug, breathing the smells of sweat and battle that clung to him; proof that Felix had fought hard to return to Sylvain's side. “And I'm never letting you go anywhere without me again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write and format properly. I've been dealing with some serious writers block and it's slowed me down. Plus i almost had chapter 20 written up and ready for editing only for my computer to corrupt the file and delete it. I also lost a very smutty idea i was writing up for Felix's birthday on the 20th. so my plan for the next few days is attempt to re write what i lost.


	20. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedue and Byleth talk about the state of the war, Sylvain and Felix's training is interrupted by Rodrigue, Byleth chances her luck with Dimitri again and Rodrigue asks Sylvain to make a promise, which leads to Sylvain feeling anxious about what is to come.

Byleth made her way towards the greenhouse, pulling her cloak closer to her body to guard from the early morning chill. Dawn had barely broken, and the Monastary was quiet; her favourite time of day as she could walk around without anyone stopping her with requests or to sign something.

However when she entered the greenhouse she realised she wasn't alone. Dedue, whose presence hadn't been felt in the greenhouse for some time; and whose greenhouse duties Byleth had taken on herself, was stood with his back to her, clearly almost finished with the daily watering of the plants.

“Oh, sorry,” Byleth mumbled. “I didn't realise you'd be here,” she blushed looking down as Dedue turned to face her. “I can leave if you'd prefer...”

“No, no,” Dedue chuckled. “I am almost done here, but I'd welcome the company,” he turned back to the flowers. “I take it you're the one whose been coming here?”

“Oh, yeah,” Byleth smiled, walking towards the duscur man. “It sounds silly, I know, but this place was always important to you. I didn't want the flowers to die, so I made time to come here every day and check on them.”

Dedue smiled down at Byleth as he finished up the last of his tasks. “Would you like to walk with me a while, Professor?” he asked. “There is much I would like to know about; much I have missed in my absence.”

“I 'd love to Dedue,” she allowed him to hold the door to the greenhouse open for her, before he walked in step with her. They walked towards the dock, where they paused to take in the morning sun glinting off of the water.

“Seeing Dimitri this way,” Dedue frowned. “It is almost too much to bare.”

“He's been through a lot, it is understandable,” Byleth sighed. “I've tried to get through to him, but to no avail. That is why I am glad you have returned to us, Dedue. If anyone can succeed where I failed; it's you.”

“I won't be the one to guide him back from the dark,” Dedue shook his head. “That duty will always fall to you.”

“Dedue,” Byleth glanced over the water and away from Dedue's kind and straighforward gaze. “You give me far more praise than I deserve. It is partly my fault Dimitri is like this in the first place. I abandoned him; abandoned you all when I was needed most.”

“Dimitri has always cared for you,” Dedue spoke softly; chose his words carefully. “When he realised you were gone in that battle five years ago.... his heart broke. He spent weeks afterwards clinging onto any hope that you might have survived.” Dedue smiled down at her. “He loves you, Byleth.”

“H-He does?”

“Even now, when he is as lost as he is, I see the love he tries to not show for you,” Dedue placed a hand on her shoulder. “That is why it will be you who breaks him out of the guilt and anguish that weights him down. All I ask is that you don't give up on him.”

Byleth sighed. “Alright, Dedue, I promise. I won't give up on him.”

Dedue nodded, patting her shoulder before starting to walk again, his gaze telling her to follow; which she did.

They spoke of other things; of the battles Dedue had missed, of the obvious romantic relationships forming between their fellow classmates and students, and Byleth found herself happier than she had been in weeks; Dedue's ever calming presence helping to remove all the fear she had felt. With him back their chances of getting Dimitri back to his old self doubled; despite the Duscur mans insistance that it wouldn't.

No one noticed Dimitri watching them, his eye narrowed; his fists clenched at his side in jealousy, that annoying bite of jealousy clinging to his heart again.

He knew Dedue had no romantic affection towards their professor; and yet Dimitri couldn't help the way he wanted to walk up to Byleth and drag her away from the conversation she was having. He heard her laugh as she and Dedue rounded the corner and went out of sight; and he wished he were the one to make her laugh like that. He wished things could be different, that he could go back to being simply the leader of the blue lions house; a naive yet friendly and well meaning boy with a crush on his professor. But too much had happened; he had cast aside too much of himself that he wasn't sure who he was anymore.

He had no right to the jealousy he felt..... and yet; it was an emotion he had never thought to feel again and that in itself gave him hope.

* * *

Sword and Lance clashed in desperate blows, one after the other. Felix; panting and drenched in sweat, dodged another of Sylvain's blows as his wooden training lance jabbed at him again with surprising force, a wide grin on his face.

The physical therapy to help Sylvain regain the strength in his arm had been going surprisingly well. And for once Sylvain had taken it seriously; making none of his usual flirty jabs, nor did he make any attempt to slack off. Instead he had almost had to drag Felix towards the training grounds each morning; and although Felix wasn't usually one to complain at early morning training sessions, even he had struggled with keeping up with the almost inhuman pace Sylvain was setting.

Given that and every night since Felix had returned to the monastary, Sylvain had kept him up late; his fiancee had always been a passionate man, but ever since they had become engaged, Sylvain had taken him every night without fail...

Felix staggered back, his cheeks flushed with exertion and embarrassment as his mind filled with memories of last nights love making. He blocked one of the thrusts Sylvain threw at him, but he didn't predict the almost cocky little spin he followed up with, the lance flying towards his chest once again, hitting him dead on. He gasped, losing his footing and falling backwards with a cry of surprise, his sword leaving his hand and landing with a dull thud several feet away.

“Ugh...” Felix's head swam as he tried to sit up, only for his back to protest, sending a bolt of pain through his legs. He flopped pathetically back on the sand, covering his blurry visioned eyes with his arm.

“Shit!” Sylvain dropped his lance and ran over, kneeling beside him. “You okay, Fe?”

“Y-Yeah...” he opened one eye to glance at Sylvain, who looked worried. “Just give me a minute yeah?” He sat up, successfully this time thanks to Sylvain, who placed a hand on his back, his face still creased with worry. 

“Here,” Sylvain left his side breifly, heading to where they had left their jackets and retreiving a a bottle of water that he brought back over. Felix took it gratefully, chugging the cold liquid, allowing it to cool his parched throat.

“T-Thanks...” Felix sighed, his heart rate finally returning to normal.

“Heh,” Sylvain looked bashful. “Sorry Fe, I guess I don't know my own strength.”

“It's okay,” Felix flashed him a proud smirk. “I proud of you Sylvain, truly. I've never seen you fight like that before; honestly I'm a little in awe.”

“I've got one hell of a motivator, that's all,” Sylvain shrugged; never one to take a complement even now. He offered Felix his hand, which he readily took, pulling him carefully to his feet. Felix groaned, hissing at the pain that radiated down his back.

“Ugh, I am definitely feeling that tomorrow,” he mumbled, rubbing a hand across the area above the top to his trousers. “And I was already sore to begin with due to last night...” He eyed Sylvain with an acusing glare, his fiancee blushing wildly.

“Yeah... sorry about that too,” he told him meekly. “Guess I was a bit rough with you....” He puled Felix carefully towards him, cupping his cheek. “Forgive me?”

Felix sighed. “Always; you know that.”

Sylvain's smile was wide and bright in response. He dipped his head and kissed Felix softly.

* * *

“Ah I thought I might find you both here,” the familiar voice broke the two of them apart, Sylvain practically jumping back from Felix as if they had been caught doing something other than just kissing.

Rodrigue smiled almost smugly; a smile Felix himself wore quite often himself, Sylvain noted, as he walked over to the pair. Sylvain felt himself blush again, this time surely a colour that matched his hair.

“Lord Rodrigue!” Sylvain's voice was slightly squeaky and he looked mortified. Felix shot him a sideways glance, confused by his sudden stiff posture and the respectable tone he put on.

Rodrigue chuckled. “Please Sylvain, there's no need for such formalities, Just Rodrigue is fine, we're to be family after all.”

“I-I....” Sylvain was wide eyed and clealy struggling; a side Felix rarely saw from his fiancee.

“Is there something you need, Father?” Felix asked, pulling the converation away from Sylvain, who seemed releived if the sideways glance he gave him was any indication. His tone wasn't as harsh as it used to be when speaking to his father, and Sylvain was glad of that. This war had brought some good after all.

“I just wanted to see if the two of you would care to join me for a spot of lunch,” Rodrigue smiled fondly at the two men.

“Sure thing,” Felix smiled. “Shall we meet in say, an hour? That give Sylvain and I time to bathe...”

“N-Not that we do that kind of thing together!” Sylvain jumped in with, his voice growing in volume as his nervousness took over. Felix shot Sylvain a glare, willing him to calm down with just his eyes.

“Sounds good to me, Felix,” Rodrigue to his credit did not comment on the state of Sylvain. “Then I shall see you both in an hour.” He turned on his heels and left the room; and only then did Sylvain release the breath he didn't realise he was holding.

“Okay, what's gotten into you,” Felix turned to face him once they were alone again. “You were being weird.”

“I was just trying to impress him, thats all,” Sylvain sighed. “I want him to like me.”

“He does like you, idiot...” Felix sighed. “It's not like you've never been in a room with him before.”

“True, but we weren't dating then Felix,” Sylvain ran a hand through his dishevelled hair. “I just don't want to give him any reason to not like the idea of us getting married.”

“Dummy....” Felix cupped his cheek. “My father loves you. Not like I do of course, but he does.” He kissed him breifly, willing the nervous flutter of his heart to quell. “I love you, Sylvain. And you don't have to be anyone other than you; the real you.”

“Love you too, Felix.” He sighed. “Just.... don't let me say anything stupid, okay.”

Felix snickered. “Don't worry, I've got your back. Always will do, remember.”

* * *

Byleth stumbled across a familiar sight as she walked back from the dining hall after her talk with Dedue. Dimitri sat on the dock, his usual thick cloak removed from his back, looking deep in thought as he looked out at the water.

The sight comforted her; made her reminise about the times she would find him here five years ago. For the breifest moment she saw the boy she once knew.

With Dedue's words from earlier ringing in her ears she made her way over to him.

He barely glanced at her when she took a seat beside him, allowing her legs to dangle above the water. She sighed happily, closing her eyes as a gentle breeze blew by, the smell of the salty water; the suns rays apon her skin a comfort. When she opened her eyes she realised Dimitri was staring at her, and she flushed under his gaze.

“I'm glad we have Dedue back,” she spoke cautiously, watching his reaction to her every word. “I know how much you missed him.”

“He is just another tool for me to use to get to that woman,” Dimitri mumbled, although his tone was less harsh, and he still seemed to be battling with his own conflicting emotions a great deal.

“That doesn't mean you're not allowed to be happy, Dimitri,” Byleth told him, smiling softly at him.

“Happiness?” Dimitri spoke the word as if it were a foreign concept to him, his brow furrowing. “It is something I do not have the luxury of being able to afford.” He glanced at her again. “If I allow myself to falter; to sit idle, then the voices of the dead will never leave me; nor will they ever be allowed peace. My life is not as simple as you are making it out to be.”

“I know you don't believe that, Dimitri,” Byleth risked it all by taking his hand in her own. He flinched, looking down at his fingers interlocked with hers, yet he did not pull away. He simply continued to stare at her with an unreadable expression. “I know why you want revenge on Edelgard; I understand the need for it better than anyone else here. But it should never win, Dimitri. You should never choose revenge over anything else. Love should always triumph over revenge.” Byleth sighed. “Just remember that, okay.” Dimitri refused to answer her, instead he just turned his head to look back out over the lake ahead of them. Feeling couragous and taking the fact that he hadn't pulled his hand away yet, Byleth decided to rest her head against his shoulder. She felt him tense once more, however she couldn't see his expression from her current angle.

Dimitri had wanted nothing more than to pull her closer when she had placed her head on his shoulder. But he couldn't bring himself to do so. The hand she didn't hold formed a fist as he battled the whirlwind of emotions her actions had caused him. She really was infuriating, he told himself then. And one hell of a distraction.

“I think I'll stay here with you for a while,” she had murmured, sighing contentedly. The wind blew her mint hair, the floral smell of it hitting his nose; making him wonder absentmindedly if the rest of her smelt that good. He bit his lip to stop himself from saying something he would later regret; word he would not be able to take back once he admitted them.

“Do what you want,” he had said instead.

* * *

Sylvain tapped his foot nervously under the table, avoiding Rodrigue's gaze as he gripped Felix's hand under the table, taking comfort in his fiancees surprisingly delicate finger laced with his own.

Rodrigue; who was finding Sylvain's distress highly amusing, hid his smile behind his tea cup, taking a sip of the amber liquid inside it. It really was sweet, he mused, how different _this_ Sylvain was to the act he had once put across everyone he had met. _This_ Sylvain was strangely quiet and reserves, highly protective and capable of loving greatly. He preferred this Sylvain. This Sylvain was definitely someone he trusted his son too.

“There is no need to be so nervous Sylvain,” he told the red headed man as he lowered his cup. “I am supportive of your relationship. In fact I cannot wait to see the two of you married.”

Felix shot him an I-told-you-so look from beside him as Sylvain blushed sheepishly. “I'm sorry Lord Rodrigue,” he sighed. “I guess I'm still worried about how people will react. I mean us dating was one thing. But marriage?”

“The world is ever changing, Sylvain,” Rodrigue told him. “Thing's change for the better every day; and I'd like to think that the world will see yours and my sons marriage for what it is. Love; between two people who love each other. And that is all it should be.”

“Lord Rodrigue!” Sylvain was clearly shocked to hear such a forward thinking ideal out of a man he had assumed was like his own father; narrow minded and clinging to the past with an almost iron grip. Stubborn and unyeilding to change.

He felt awful to have assumed such a thing.

“Now, you had better call me Rodrigue, Sylvain,” the older man laughed. “I will consider it an affront if you don't.”

“V-Very well, Rodrigue....” Sylvain mumbled, a smile tugging at his lips. He glanced at Felix, his fiancee smiling more brightly than he had ever seen him, happiness radiating off of him in contagious waves. The bright smile that Sylvain returned to him was free of worry or guilt. He was simply a man having tea with his soon to be husband and his accepting father in law.

And that; Sylvain mused, was all he had ever wanted. To be accepted and loved.

“Good,” Rodrigue seemed pleased. “Now, Sylvain I need you to promise me something.”

“If it's in my power to do so, I will,” Sylvain told him. Rodrigue's eyes lingered on Felix brefily; who frowned under his fathers gaze.

“I trust only you to this task, Sylvain,” Rodrigue continued. “There is no one else I trust more in fact.”

“Rodrigue?” Sylvain shot Felix a glance; his fiancee shrugging, clearly as confused at he was.

“If something should happen to me....” Rodrigue's voice was solemn as the tone of the conversation turned dark. “I need you to promise me that you will continue to love Felix; and stay by his side, protecting him, always.”

“Father!” Felix stood. “Don't say such things....”

Rodrigue smiled softly. “I am mearly speaking in what ifs here, Felix.” His eyes were soft as he met Sylvain's gaze again. “Can I count on you, Sylvain?”

“O-Of course....” Sylvain made the promise easily. “You have my word, Rodrigue. I will love your son till my dying breath; I will protect him from harm as long as my arms and legs continue to work; and I will never give him reason to cry as long as it is within my power to wipe away his tears”

“Thank you Sylvain,” Rodrigue sipped his tea, looking at the two men in front of him. “I know it was a silly request.... but I am glad all the same.” Felix sat back down, however the frown on his face didn't leave as he picked up his own tea cup, staring into it, deep in thought.

Sylvain watched the older Fraldarius as he and Felix struck up a new; thankfully less depressing, conversation.

He couldn't help the wave of dread that had come with making a promise like that. His hands formed fists apon his lap under the table.

He only hoped this newfound sense of dread didn't come to anything.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be Gronder Field. It might take me a while to write, and it might be a longer chapter (instead of two like the ball chapter was, just because i feel it being two chapters might result in it ruining the pacing). Good news is that Dimitri's personality will be back to normal soon; and with that will bring his and Byleth's inevitable relationship, which i might have happen before end game as we've all be very patient lol.


	21. The Battle of Gronder Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle at Gronder is underway. Byleth and Dimitri fight along side one another; as do Sylvain and Felix. Byleth and Hubert fight; with Byleth receiving aid from an unexpected person. Sylvain and Felix end up outnumbered; and help friends in danger. And someone makes the ultimate sacrifice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER WARNING; DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU HAVENT PLAYED AS FAR AS CHAPTER 17 OF THE BLUE LIONS PATH AS MAJOR SPOILERS LIE WITHIN. 
> 
> This chapter is also longer than the others due to me not wanting to split it and it ending up a bit awkwardly paced.

Grondor Field, it turns out, was already making the Valley of Torment seem like a walk in the park.

Three armies clashing on a field once used for mock battles; the memories of five years ago, the feast they all enjoyed afterwards; both winners and losers comng together in merriment, were now washed away with blood and fire.

Edelgard had had many a trick up her sleeve, forcing Byleth and the rest of the army to scatter when she had set the entire central hill on fire the moment they had begun to press their advantage there.

* * *

From her position beside Dimitri, Byleth could see the array of battles taking place. Ashe, Annette and Dedue fought in a cluster, holding off wave after wave of Alliance soldiers that attempted to break through; Mercedes healing the trio when needed. To the other side of the field, Ferdinand, Bernadetta and a handful of former Black Eagle students fought against Imperial soldiers. Sylvain and Felix galloped around the field atop Sylvain's horse; as did Seteth and Flayn atop his wyvern.

Byleth and Dimitri continued their own fight; Byleth knew the direction Dimitri was heading without asking, and she followed dutifully behind prepared to protect him as she always did. She took the fact he hadn't told her to leave yet with a grain of sand; either he did not care, or he was too fueled with the idea of finally getting his revenge that he had not noticed. Either way she was glad she could keep an eye on him.

They worked well together, Byleth mused as they cut down further enemies in their way. Granted, they always had done, she recalled. It was nostalgic, fighting alongside him again and it reminded her of the eager boy he once was, before the all the death and darkness had become too much for him to bare.

She flicked her wrist, extending the Sword of the Creators to knock down a soldier baring down on Dimitri; one he hadn't seen till it was almost too late. Dimitri only looked at her when the soldier crumpled at his feet, his face covered in blood; Areadbhar's tip dripping with it too. His lips were curled into a vicious snarl, his gaze hardened and cold.

“Hmph, I didn't need your help,” he told her.

“Maybe not,” Byleth admitted. “But I made a promise to look after you, one I intend to keep Whether you want me around or not, I will always be there.”

“Fine!” he snapped, towering over her in an attempt to intimidate her; which would have worked had she not seen the waver in his eyes. “But do not get between me and Edelgard; I will have her head!”

“Don't worry, I won't,” Byleth told him. “But you are a fool to think she will be unguarded. Many soldiers will lie in wait for us; and I am sure Hubert will be among them. We must play this smart, or we will die.”

“Death doesn't scare me...”

“It should, Dimitri,” Byleth walked away from him, unwilling to have such a conversation in the middle of a battle. She gestured for him to follow, guiding him up the hill now. Once at the top she took a quick survey of the situation. Sylvain and Felix seemed to be in danger; their horse weaving and ducking dangerously as arrows attempted to kill it. Byleth longed to offer them aid, but she knew deep down that Edelgard and Hubert had to be their main objective; that by defeating them here they could put an end to the war, or force a retreat at the very least. Shaking her head and forcing herself to follow after Dimitri as he made his way down the hill; the thought of their friends in danger clearly not stopping him as it had her, Byleth made out the shapes of Edelgard and Hubert in the distance; the pair of them strategically positioned away from the battle,

“We need to be careful,” Byleth grabbed hold of Dimitri's hand as he made to recklessly run towards the pair. Her grip was tighter than he had expected; causing him to pause once more and look at her. Her gaze was firm as she looked at him, her pale green eyes conveying all the emotions he had once accused her of not showing. It made his heart flutter unexpectedly.

“We – I need to kill her!” Dimitri spat. He yanked his hand again, hoping to wrench free of Byleth's grip, yet she held firm.

“And we will,” it amazed Dimitri that Byleth spoke with such calmness given the situation; that even after everything he had said and done to her, she still went out of her way to make sure he wasn't killed. It was kindness he didn't deserve. “But we need a plan; and we need one fast,” Byleth glanced around the battlefield, the battle showing no signs of slowing around them. Everything was on fire, the smell of smoke and sweat filled the air; screams and the clashing of weapons almost deafening. “People are dying, Dimitri, and we have the power to end this.”

“What are we waiting for then!” Dimitri finall freed his hand with his persistant tugging. “Let me kill them if you're so worried for the others.”

“Yes but we have too...” Byleth's eyes widened as she spotted something to her left, aiming right for Dimitri. “Get down!” she screamed, pushing him to the ground and ducking herself as a ball of dark energy flew over the pair. Scanning the horizon, Byleth spotted Hubert, his hand outstretched, dark tendrils dancing across his fingers, a devilish smirk on his face. Pulling herself upright, Byleth pulled the Sword of the Creators from it sheath, holding it firmly as she faced the Emperor's right hand man.

“Why hello there, Professor,” Hubert's tone was biting, his words mocking. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Stand down, Hubert!” Byleth edged closer; Dimitri getting back to his feet next to her. “This doesn't have to end this way. We only came to stop Edelgard. No one else has to die...”

“You would threaten my Emperor,” Hubert's harsh gaze became venomous rage. “You would do so in my presence?” He laughed, a cold and cruel melody spilling from his lips. “I should have killed you when I had the chance,” his hand readied another spell. “I will make up for that mistake here and now.” He threw the spell at her, Byleth barely able to dodge in time. She grunted as she almost fell over, before running forward to catch the mage off guard with her sword.

“You leave her alone!” Dimitri's voice boomed as he ran faster than Byleth was towards the dark haired man. “If you truly wish to die that badly; then why don't you take your chances with me!” Areadbhar in hand Dimitri jumped; the sight almost inhuman as he threw himself at Hubert, whose eyes widened.

Just as it looked like Dimitri might actually kill the mage, a flash of red and white threw themselves in front of him, a giant axe coming up to meet Dimitri's lance.

Edelgard's sharp gaze bore into Dimitri as she pushed him away with suprising strength. Byleth made it to his side as he steadied himself; his eyes focused only on the woman before him.

“Dimitri... Professor...” Edelgard greeted them both sadly. “It is a shame it has come to this; but I will not waver from the choice I have made. I will see a new world realised; even if I must step over both of your corpses to do so.” She twirled her axe; a giant cumbersome thing, with ease, glancing to Hubert who had re composed himself. “Hubert; can I count on you?”

“Always, Lady Edelgard,” his eyes snapped towards Byleth and Dimitri, hatered deep seated in them.

“Dimitri...” Byleth glanced at her companion, his hands gripping Areadbhar's shaft so tight his knuckles were white. “Take a breath and focus. We can't afford any mistakes.”

“So, finally we meet again,” Dimitri didn't seem to be listening to her. “I have waited so long for this day, Edelgard. The souls of the dead will finally be paid their tribute!” He flew at the white haired Emperor without a second thought; giving Byleth only a second to react, her own sword flying forward in an effort to protect him.

* * *

Sylvain and Felix found themselves outnumbered; Sylvain's horse weaving between tree's and soldiers alike as he and Felix fought for their lives.

Another Thoron shot erupted from behind him on the horse, Felix firing it expertly at an imperial soldier, who crumpled to the ground.

“Nice shot,” Sylvain told him, smiling despite their situation. He brought his own lance down to cleave an alliance soldier on his left. “So much for a so called truce with the Alliance,” he huffed out. He urged his horse forward once more making for a small forest area. “This would be a lot easier if we didn't have two armies wanting our heads at the same time.”

“Agreed,” Felix pulled his bow off of his back, picking another couple of soldiers off with ease. “Look out, Sylvain!” his voice rose in a panic as he spied an archer hidden among the tree's, his reaction time too slow to prevent the arrow that flew through the air and peirced the horses rump. The horse reared up as a result, throwing both men off the horse and onto the ground below; before bolting away.

Felix groaned, his head having smacked off of the root of a tree; his vision swimming, the metallic taste of blood in his mouth an indication he had bitten his tongue. He staggered to his feet, wobbling slightly, his hand instinctivly reaching for his sword as he spun to face the footsteps coming towards him.

A flash of red and turquoise grabbed hold of him and pulled him behind a tree just as the tell tale sounds of an arrow volley hit Felix's ears; the dull thud of arrows hitting the trees and the ground around them. Sylvain held him close as his vision finally returned to him, worry evident in his ochre eyes.

When silence fell around them Sylvain finally spoke; his voice a quick whisper.

“You okay?” his eyes took in Felix's face.

“Y-Yeah...” Felix assured him. “I just landed a little awkward; that's all.” He spat a glob of bloody spittle from his mouth onto the ground below him.

Sylvain drew a hand to his face, wiping a track of blood from the corner of his mout with a gloved finger. He frowned, clearly unhappy that Felix was injured, even just the tiniest ammount.

Chancing a glance around the tree, Sylvain hissed, hiding himself again just as quickly.

“Shit!” he mumbled. “Fe, we're surrounded.”

“Great,” Felix moaned, rubbing a hand across his throbbing head. “Just great.”

“How much mana do you have left?”

“A bit... Enough for a few more well timed Thoron spells anyway. What about you?”

“I've maybe got a little left,” Sylvain shrugged. “But that might be a push.” He sighed, taking a moment to run a hand through his red locks. “Looks like we're gonna have to rely on mostly our weapons here, Fe.”

“Good, thats just how I prefer it anyway,” Felix's tone was cocky as he smirked slightly. Sylvain sighed again, exasperated.

“Felix,” his tone was stern as he glanced at his fiancee, who seemed to be enjoying himself a little too much for his liking. “This isn't a game. We could seriously die out there if we're not careful...” Fear gripped his heart as he took Felix's left hand in his.

“I know,” Felix sighed. “Don't worry, Syl, we'll be careful.”

“Such confidence, Fe,” Sylvain couldn't help the smirk on his face. Just being able to fight side by side with Felix like this had helped him immesurably; and he had even found a sense of calmness ovetake him, despite the danger they faced. Hell, maybe Felix's almost cocky confidence had rubbed off on him finally. “Okay,” Sylvain chuckled softly. “So what's the plan then?”

Felix's eyes lit up as he glanced around the tree, assessing the situation for himself. “At first glance there seems to be at least ten of them out there,” Sylvain nodded in agreement. “So we need to pick off the long range soldiers first. That's where this comes in,” he tapped his bow. “I'll need you to cover me while I get rid of them; use spells if you can.” He glanced to Sylvain, worry on his face. “Just, be careful. I can't lose you.”

“Same, Felix,” his hand came to rest on Felix's cheek. “I love you,”

“And I love you Syl,” Felix lent forward, pressing a quick kiss to the red heads lips. “Now let's get this done and go home, yeah.”

“Sounds good, lead the way.”

* * *

Byleth panted; dodging a further ball of dark energy that Hubert threw her way. She was tired, her arm's ached; and unfortunately the fight showed no signs of slowing down.

Hubert's next spell connected with her leg, causing her to tumble to the ground, a cry of agony leaving her lips; the Sword of the Creators slipping from her grip and sliding across the ground. When she regain some composure she glanced up, Hubert smirking down at her; his foot atop her weapon to prevent her from grabbing it.

Byleth glanced towards the sounds to her left; to where Dimitri fought Edelgard with inhuman strength and agression. He hadn't noticed that she was in trouble, not that she had expected him too.

“D-Dimitri...” she murmured, her vision blurred from exaustion; her hand reaching towards the blonde haired prince.

Hubert chuckled, his hand forming yet another dark energy ball. Byleth sighed, looking back towards the man who intended to kill her; his one visiable eye sharp like venom.

Would things have ended up like this, she wondered, had she chosen to lead the Black Eagles instead.

Would everyone still be forced to kill each other?

Or could she have saved more?

She shook her head sadly as she closed her eyes. Now was not the time to regret that choice. No, if she was truly going to die here, then her biggest regret was never getting the chance to be with Dimitri; to explore where the love she had for him would have gone had this war not pulled them away from each other.

“Come on Teach; you're not going to go down like that, are you?” a voice called out, followed by the beating of wings and the whistle of an arrow. As Byleth opened her eyes, Hubert staggered back, an arrow missing him by a mere inch. Looking up, she spotted Claude atop his pure white wyvern; a smirk on his face as he looked down at her bemused. He landed the wyvern next to her; jumping down off the beast and coming to her side, offering her his hand, which she took; pulling her to her feet. She took a few hesitant steps forward, the pain in her leg making her wince; snagging the Sword of the Creators off of the ground and holding it tightly in her hands.

“Thanks, Claude,” she smiled at the brunette archer as he climbed back atop his wyvern. “Though I've got to say I'm surprised you came to my rescue like that.”

“What kind of person would I be if I let our beloved Teach get killed,” he clutched his heart in mock horror. “You wound me.” He turned his gaze at Hubert who was staring at the pair with a look of disgust. “Besides the term; an enemy of my enemy is my friend rings true here, thats for sure.” He smirked. “What do you say we call a truce and finish this?”

“Sounds good to me, Claude,” Byleth glanced towards Dimitri; his feirce one on one with Edelgard still his only focus.

“Leave Edelgard to Dimitri,” the alliance leader told her. “We should deal with Hubert for now.”

Hubert snarled, brushing his dark hair out of his sweat covered face. He conjured another spell into the palm of his hand and stood his ground; showing no signs of fear at being outnumbered.

“By all means,” his drawled. “You're welcome to try.”'

* * *

Felix wiped his forehead, sighing in releif as Sylvain finished off the last of the enemies that had surrounded them, flicking blood off of the Lance of Ruin, before walking over to him.

“That takes care of that,” he mused. “You're not hurt are you, Felix.”

“I'm good,” Felix told him. “That was a close one though.”

Sylvain smirked. “Naw, that was easy, Felix.” He nudged him playfully. “We make a good team, don't we.”

Felix rolled his eyes. “I guess...” he admitted. “Although the one downside is that you're a distraction.”

“Me!” Sylvain looked affronted. “I'm not the one that wears thigh highs into battle.” Sylvain gestured to Felix boots. “It's like you want me to get killed.”

A scoffed exited Felix's lips. “Not my fault you can't keep your mind out of the gutter,” he mumbled.

Sylvain pulled him close, nuzzling their noses together as if to almost prove Felix's point. A kiss followed his nuzzle, leaving the tip of Felix nose moist. He wiped at it aggressively with the back of his hand, frowning at Sylvain; albeit halfheartedly.

“You always choose the worst times to be romantic,” Felix whispered.

“That's not true,” Sylvain protested.

“Really?” Felix arched an eyebrow comically, gesturing to the half a dozen bodies scattered around them.

“Okay, I admit, my timing could be better,” Sylvain chuckled. “Okay a lot better.” He held Felix closer for a moment, taking a quick breather to check his fiancee over; breathing another sigh of releif when he saw no further injuries except the mild cuts on his face, which he took the time to soothe with a finger.

“Sylvain, we don't have time for this right now,” Felix told him; yet his voice was reluctant, almost like he didn't want to leave the somewhat secluded forest to go help their friends.

“Humor me a moment longer, okay” he murmured, kissing him on the lips slowly, sensually. And Felix tried not to respond, Goddess only knows he did. But his damn body responded on instinct, arms wrapping around him; a moan escaping his lips. For just amoment he forgot everything else; forgot they were in the middle of a battle and that people were dying all around them. All that mattered was him and Sylvain.

A scream caught their attention and pulled them apart. Felix; flushed and embarrassed pulled free of Sylvain and ran towards the forest edge, peering out.

Mercedes and Annette were attempting to get away from a handful of enemy soldiers; but they both looked injured, in face Mercedes was limping pretty severely.

“Come on Sylvain,” Felix yelled; not waiting before lunging forward, taking on the fight on his friends behalf. One of the soldiers swung his massive axe, hoping to cleave Felix in half; but he nimbly dodged the move before countering with his own flurry of attacks. Before the man could register it happening he crumpled to the ground littered with fatal cuts. The other soldier, a lancer ran for him next, attempting to peirce Felix's shoulder. Felix smirked; using his training against Sylvain and Dimitri to his advantage, he flipped backwards, thunder coarsing down his arm and into his hand, the last of his mana sending a bolt towards his oponent, who staggered as it hit him, giving Felix plenty of time to decapitate him.

He spun to take on the final soldier; a mage, only to find that Sylvain had dealt with them. Satisfied they were all safe for the moment, Felix sheathed his sword, before walking over to his two female friends.

“Are you guy's okay?” he asked with concern.

Annette nodded, clearly a little overwhelmed by everything if the tears in her eyes were any indication. “Mercie hurt her ankle though.”

“Can you walk?” Sylvain asked, helping the healer to her feet. She grunted, almost collapsing again had Sylvain not held her firmly.

“I don't think so,” she admitted sheepishly. “I think I may have broken it.”

“It's a miricle we made it as far as we did,” Annette added. “Ashe and Dedue went to go help a few other people over there; we promised them we'd be careful.” Annette looked guilty. “Mercie was only hurt because I didn't move quick enough.”

“That's not true, Annie,” Mecedes assured her. “It was my own fault.”

“Regardless,” Felix mumbled. “We need to get you to a healer.” He glanced at Sylvain. “You'll have to carry her, Syl,” the red head widened his eyes at him. “Annette and I can protect both of you while we try to find help, right Annette?”

“R-Right,” the orange haired girl nodded, gripping the axe in her hand tighter.

Felix smiled at her, placing a calming hand on her shoulder. “Don't worry, Annette, we'll get through this.”

“I think I saw a few of our allies fighting towards the central hill,” Annette told him as Sylvain lifted Mercedes into a bridal style carry, looking visibly embarrassed about the whole thing. Felix smiled softly at his fiancee, shaking his head at the way he seemed to be apologising to Mercedes the whole time.

“Then that's where we will go,” Felix told her, drawing his sword. “Stay close okay?” He looked towards Sylvain again, who was now looking at him; although he still had a deep blush on his cheeks and looked awkward at the thought of having Mercedes as close as she was. “You ready to go?”

Sylvain nodded. “Ready as I'll ever be,” he looked down at the woman in his arms. “You... err..... might want to hold on tight, okay Mercedes.”

Mercedes chuckled, looping her arms around Sylvain's neck. “Don't worry Sylvain, I don't bite,” she teased. Sylvain's face went crimson as he looked away from her.

“That's nice to know, I guess,” he mumbled.

“We've got to go,” Felix told them, rolling his eyes. “Just try to keep up, yeah.”

“Right!” three voices told him in unison.

* * *

It didn't take long for the four of them to find a small group of their comrades; Seteth's wyvern the first thing that came into view as it circled overhead. Dorothea, Petra, Ignatz, Leonie and Linhardt all stood huddled together; looking as tired and covered in scratches and bruises that the four of them were.

When they spotted the small group they waved and picked up the pace, reaching them without incident. Sylvain gently placed Mercedes down; seeming releived that he didn't have to hold her any longer, before waving Linhardt over.

“She's hurt pretty bad,” he told the green haired healer as he bent over Mercedes' leg, his brows knitting together as he concerntrated on healing her ankle.

“Felix! Sylvain! Annette!” Seteth's voice called to them as his wyvern landed not too far away. Flayn jumped off the back of it, coming to assist Linhardt who appeared to be struggling to draw mana properly. “Another wave approaches. Can I count on you to assist us?”

Felix nodded. “We're ready to fight,” he told the green haired man. Sylvain nodded, patting Felix on the shoulder and smirking. To his right, Annette also nodded, but she still seemed scared. Felix patted her head in comfort. Her blue eyes met his and she smiled sadly. “Don't worry Annette, we're all in this together.”

“Thank you, Felix,” Annette seemed to scan the horizon, as if she was watching out for someone; Ashe if Felix had to guess. He smiled, pleased that Annette finally seemed to have moved on from her school girl crush on him.

“And I'm sure Ashe is okay too,” he nudged her playfully, his eyes full of humor. Annette's cheeks turned crimson as she glanced at him, the flash of indignation in her eyes making Felix chuckle.

“Ugh, you're still the worst, Felix!” she told him.

“Maybe,” he admitted. “But I took your mind off of everything, even for a minute.”

“Guys!” Sylvain called to them, Lance of Ruin in hand and at the ready. “Here they come; get ready.” He shot Felix a look, his lips moving minimally as he blew kiss between puckered lip. Felix rolled his eyes but found it strangely endearing nontheless. He couldn't help the smile that tugged his lips; nor the way he mouthed 'I love you'. Sylvain winked back before turning his head to focus on the thunderous footsteps quickly approaching.Felix stepped forward, moving beside Sylvain and in front of Annette and the other mages.

Sylvain's hand moved to grip his, clutching it breifly.

“Together,” he told him.

“Together,” Felix agreed with ease.

* * *

Byleth and Claude worked together well, pushing Hubert back and successfully blocking him from being able to interfere in the fight between Dimitri and Edelgard.

But Hubert was still formiddable, showing no signs of tiring or running out of the barrage of spells he threw their way.

“Claude; look out,” Byleth reacted a little too slowly; missing the chance to cut off the spell that now flew towards Claude's wyvern. It crashed into the beasts side, a cry of agony escaping its mouth as it crashed towards the ground, inadvertantly throwing Claude off. He hit the ground hard; and Byleth ran to his side just as he lifted his head. Blood was escaping from a wound on his forehead, his left eye closed as the blood obscured his vision. As he sat up he held his right arm as if it caused him great pain. Byleth turned back towards Hubert, who laughed maniacally at the situation.

“How easy the leader of the Alliance falls,” he taunted. “You are truly pathetic, Claude.”

“Aww, come now Hubert,” despite the pain he was in, Claude still found the chance to make a sarcastic quip. “And here I thought we were friends.”

Huberts gaze narrowed. “I never did like you,” he muttered. “Either of you.” His gaze went back to Byleth as she moved in front of Claude.

“Claude, you need to go,” despite how terrified she was, Byleth's voice was calm.

“I-I'm fine Teach,” he wobbled on his feet as he attempted to regain his footing. His wyvern, despite its own injuries, swooped down to catch him as he almost fell over again, its white body tense as it protected it's rider.

“Claude.... please,” Byleth didn't look at him as she spoke, keeping her gaze on the threat in front of her. “I may not have been your teacher; and I wish things could be different to how they are. But I am still going to protect you, as I would any of my friends.”

“Teach!” Claude reluctantly climbed back atop his wyvern, sagging in the saddle as most of his strength left him. Strategically he knew that retreating; and living to fight another day, was what was best. But he was also never one to leave a friend to die in his stead. Sure, he knew Byleth was strong; but Hubert clearly had more tricks up his sleeves than either of them had anticipated.

“Claude, please!” Finally she looked at him, her eyes stern. “Go! I've got this.”

Reluctantly; Claude urged his wyvern to take off, soaring overhead and away from the fight. From his view over the entire field; the fighting was more contained now and less scattered, and seemed to be drawing to a close. Claude put his fingers to his mouth and blew a sharp, loud whistle, drawing the attention of many below.

“Alliance soldier; my friends,” he called. “There is no more reason to fight this day. Retreat; and live to fight another day.” They hesitated, seeming unsure. “That's an order!” One by one, Alliance soldiers snapped to attention, helping the injured to their feet and marching from the field.

_Teach, Dimitri, I leave the rest to you. Just don't die, you hear me._

* * *

“What's happening?” Annette asked. Around them Alliance forces seemed to give up the fight, collecting their discarded weapons and injured allies.

“I don't know,” Sylvain whispered.

“I think....” Felix scanned the skies, spying Claude atop his wyvern. Even from this distance, he didn't look too good, once side of his face covered in blood. “I think Claude has called for a retreat.”

“R-Really?” Annette asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. “Why would he do that?”

“Because he knows he wont win,” Felix shrugged. “He always was a keen strategist.”

“Well,” Sylvain wiped his brow, smirking widely. “That makes things easier for us, surely?”

“True,” Felix nodded. “Finding the rest of our allies should be easier now.”

“Annette!” a voice called out, and the orange haired girl at Felix's side stiffened. She turned; a look of releif on her face as Ashe's wyvern landed a few feet away. She ran over to him as he climbed down; uncaring of others opinions as she threw her arms around the silver haired man, crushing him into a hug. He stuttered slightly for the breifest of seconds, before returning the hug, his head turning to nuzzle her hair. To everyones credit, most seemed unsurprised by this; the acception being Ferdinand as he made his way over to the group, whatever he was about to say dying on his lips at the sight of the pair of them. Sylvain nudged Felix; who turned to look at him, a smile on his lips. Felix returned it with ease.

Ingrid landed behind the pair, jumping down from her pegasus and running up to the pair of them; releif evident in her eyes.

“I'm glad you're all safe,” she told them. From her left Dedue appeared; and Felix couldn't help how close Ingrid now allowed the Duscur man to stand to her, given how hostile their relationship had been when they first met. He quirked an eyebrow yet said nothing; after all he wasn't one to talk was he, he mused as Sylvain came to his side and took his hand again. If Ingrid had chosen to let the man close to her; then Felix could think of no better match for her. Dedue was strong; and could protect her, not that she needed protecting of course.

“Has anyone seen the Professor?” Dedue asked. “Or His Highness.”

“Can't say I have.” Sylvain shrugged. “You, Fe?”

“No...” he frowned. He glanced around. Other than his father and Gilbert, who has stayed to the back of the fighting; everyone else was accounted for. Felix felt fear grip him; for both Byleth's safety and Dimitri's, although he would never admit the latter out loud.

“Felix!” his father's voice drew his attention as Rodrigue's horse galloped towards them. The older Fraldarius jumped off of his horse and walked to his son, pulling him into a hug; much to Felix's shock.

“F-Father?!” Felix yelped, pulling away embarrassed.

“I am glad you are safe, my son,” he turned to Sylvain who was smirking. “And I'm pleased to see you are uninjured too, Sylvain.” He hugged the red head too, who bristled for a moment for returning the hug.

“Same to you, Rodrigue,” Sylvain's voice sounded strained, like he was fighting back emotion.

“Have you seen the Professor? Or Dimitri?” Felix asked when his father released Sylvain.

“They aren't here?!” Rodrigue seemed distressed. “We must find them at once; if we lose Dimitri then all hope is lost.”

Felix rolled his eyes. “What do you suggest we do? We're all tired; Mercedes is still pretty badly injured and mana is low.”

“Felix....” Rodrigue sighed. “I understand you want to protect everyone; but Dimitri and Byleth need our help. What if they are alone and outnumbered?”

“I didn't say that we shouldn't help them,” Felix protested. “Only that we need to be smart.”

“How about a few of us head off and search?” Sylvain supplied helpfully. “Small groups that can move stealthily and without being seen?”

“Sound plan,” Rodrigue agreed. “That way we can leave people here with the injured.”

“Well whatever we're going to do; we should do it fast,” Felix sighed. He didn't care much about Dimitri; he still hadn't forgiven him for Ailell after all. But he cared for Byleth as much as anyone else here; and he hoped they found her soon.

* * *

Byleth bided her time; slowly and steadly keeping the dark mage at bay, waiting for him to inevitably make a mistake.

Her opening came not too long after Claude had been forced to retreat; when Hubert's strength finally started to leave him and fatigue seemed to be setting in.

One good shot, she told herself, and she could force him to retreat.

Flicking her wrist, the Sword of the Creators becoming a whip and extending towards the dark haired man and he found he couldn't dodge quick enough, the sword hitting him square in the shoulder. He grunted, staggering backwards, his hand coming to this shoulder to staunch the blood that oozed between his fingers.

“Hubert!” Edelgard cried as her right hand man wobbled on his feet. “You need to retreat!”

“I-I won't leave you, Lady Edelgard,” Hubert replied stubbornly.

“I can't lose you,” she blocked another of Dimitri's blows. “This war needs you; I need you.”

“L-Lady Edelgard!” Hubert eyed her sadly. “I am expendable. You are our Emperor; this world needs you more than it needs me.”

“Hubert....” she grunted as Dimitri continued her advance. “Please....”

Hubert wavered; seeming to want to disregard her order and rush to her side more than anything. But he was bleeding quite heavily; and Byleth was advancing again, the look in her eyes making her intent clear. She meant to kill him.

And he was scared; he realised.

Scared of dying, scared of not being here to protect Edelgard; the woman he loved more than anyone in this world.

“As you wish, Lady Edelgard,” he bowed, admitting defeat at the look his Emperor gave him; a look that told him he was too valuble to lose. “But you must retreat too, if things get too much.” They exchanged a final look, before Hubert turned on his heels and ran.

Byleth made to give chase only for Edelgard to block her path, staring down the pair of them with surprising confidence for someone outnumbered.

“Don't be stupid, Edelgard,” Byleth told her, standing side by side with Dimitri once again.

“Professor,” Edelgard looked at her; her violet eyes sad. “I wish things could have been different. I wish you had chosen the Black Eagles all those years ago.” She sighed shaking her head. “But now is not the time for regret. I must push forward, even if it means killing both of you to do so.”

Dimitri scoffed. “Arrogance!” he snapped. “To think you stand there; after all you've done, after all the people you've killed, with such bravado.”

“There is no reasoning with you is there, Dimitri?” Edelgard shook her head. “I will no longer try to convince you that the deaths you think I caused were not my fault.” She raised her axe, holding her stance firm. “All I can do is give you the death you long for so badly.”

Dimitri made to move; only for Byleth to be one step ahead of him. She ran at the white haired Emperor, a cry of anguish escaping her lips as her sword collided with Edelgard's axe. Dimitri stilled, watching the mint haired woman with awe. She truly was the Goddess reborn, he found himself thinking in that moment; all beauty and vengance. Her eyes; ones he had once assused of showing no emotion, not conveyed the sorrow in them, the regret that things had ended up this way.

Edelgard pushed Byleth away and she staggered back. For the first time Dimitri noticed the injury to her leg; his heart constricting at the sight. His eyes flashed dangerously at the woman in front of him; at his once step sister, his fingers gripping Areadbhar's handle dangerously tight.

Letting impulse guide him, Dimitri took the opportunity whilst Edelgard was distracted to lunge; and this time he did not miss. His lance hit her square in the shoulder, a scream of pain escaping her lips as she went down to her knee's, completely at his mercy.

_Finally, I can have my revenge....._

* * *

Horse hooves approached, a familiar voice calling out to the pair of them.

“Professor! Your Highness!” Rodrigue approached them on horseback, drawing their attention quick enough for Edelgard to stagger away from the pair of them, clutching her wound as she glared at them,

Out of nowhere Hubert reappeared using his dark teleportation magic, wrapping his arms around them Emperor and whisking her away before either Byleth of Dimitri could react.

“Damn it!” Byleth grunted through clenched teeth. She grabbed Dimitri's hand as he made to run off. “Dimitri wait.... We need to check on our own wounded first before we give chase.”

“There's reinforcements incoming,” Rodrigue told them as he jumped from his horse. “We would do well to retreat while we still can.”

“You two can join the others and retreat if you wish,” Dimitri growled. “I shall give chase. I will not let that woman slip away now; not when I have come soo close.”

“Dimitri...” Byleth; her adrenaline now gone, finally registered the severity of the wound on her leg. As she made to walk towards the prince she fell over, caught by Rodrigue, who gave her a worrying glance. She smiled and brushed off his concern, allowing him to support her.

* * *

Perhaps it was due to her injury; or the fact that they were all distracted, but the young girl that they had allowed to join the army after the last battle managed to slip her way onto the battlefield without Byleth noticing, a dagger clutched in her hands.

She had lunged at Dimitri while Rodrigue had been taking a look at the wound on Byleth's leg; Byleth herself only noticing at the last minute. She gasped and tried to move as the girl managed to wound Dimitri's shoulder; fortunatly only a small non lift threatening wound. But the girl was already taunting Dimitri; ready to go in for the kill this time.

Time seemed to slow as Rodrigue ran forward, pushing Byleth backwards in the process; jumping in front of Dimitri, whose eyes widened at the wet sound of the dagger carving Rodrigue's flesh, going deep.

“Gah....” Rodrigue glanced at Byleth, whose eyes were also wide in shock. “P-Professor....Do it now!” Blinking rapidly Byleth scrambled to her feet, ignoring the pain in her leg and drawing her sword.

The girl fell instantly when the blade extended; crumpling to the floor. Byleth gulped, feeling sick at the sight of the young girl whose life she had just taken. But she shook her head; turning her attention to more important things.

She reached Dimitri as he pulled Rodrigue onto his lap; where the older man sort of slumped. His abdomen was bleeding profusely.

“Rodrigue!” Dimitri cried. Byleth knelt in front of the pair, her hands coming to rest on the Dukes wound; drawing on any mana she had left to try to close the wound.

“Your Highness,” Rodrigue's voice was weak. “Are you safe? Please tell me.....it wasn't in vain....” He lifted his hand to cup Dimitri's cheek.

“This punishment....” Dimitri couldn't control the quivver in his voice as emotion he had long since forgotten broke free. “It was mine to bear.”

“There are no sins or punishments....” Rodrigue's face contorted in pain. Byleth frowned, focusing harder on healing him, to no avail she realised, panic setting in, “on the battlefield....”

“NO! Don't die...” Dimitri's gaze drifted to Byleth's; his eyes desperate as they pleaded with her to save him. Byleth gulped; she hadn't seen that look on Dimitri's face in a long time, yet she shook her head sadly. All she could do was numb the pain; she couldn't save Rodrigue's life. “Please, don't die!” Dimitri's voice broke as a sob finally broke free. A tear fell down his cheek; a tear Rodrigue brushed away with his thumb. “Father, Stepmother, Glenn.... They all died and left me behind.” He looked at the man who lay dying in his arms; the man he called his second father almost and sniffled miserably. “Rodrigue.... Are you to join the ghosts who shadow my every move?” Dimitri gulped, tears flowing without shame down his face a mixture of guilt, angish and defeat on his face. “This is my fault.....I....I'm the one who killed you, as surely as though I had weilded the blade!”

“Heh,” Rodrigue coughed, his lips tinged red with blood. “Your Highness. You have one thing terribly wrong. None of them...none of us...died for you. I'm dying for what I believe in.... just as they did. Your life is your own. It belongs to no other, living or dead.” He eyes flickered, as he struggled to fight the inevitable pull of his demise. “Live for what you believe in.” He smiled, despite the hopelessness of his situation; affection in his gaze as he said what he needed to to the prince. “Dimitri....My boy.....You really do look like His Majesty....”

“Father!” Byleth looked up at the inconsolable scream; watching Felix ran towards them, horror on his face at the sight of his father lying bleeding on the ground, Sylvain right behind him. The younger Fraldarius practically skidded to a halt, catching his fathers hand as it dropped from Dimitri's face; and holding it close.

“F-Felix....” Rodrigue's eyes glazed with tears at the sight of his son. “My son... I'm so sorry.”

“Don't say that!” Felix cried, shaking his head in disbeleif. “You're not going to die... the Professor won't let you, right?” Felix looked at his teacher, saw the sadness in her pale green eyes; glancing down at her hands, covering in his fathers blood.

“I'm sorry Felix,” she murmured.

“N-No!” Felix growled. “You can't! You can't leave me father, not like this.....”

“Felix....” Rodrigue using the last of his strength, lifted his hand to his sons face, marking his cheek with blood. “I need you to know... how much I love you.....” he coughed again, an awful death rattle that meant the end wasn't far off. “And....I'm so very very proud of the man you've become....”

“I....I love you too, father,” Felix told him. “And I'm sorry, for every bad thing I ever said to you; I was only ever upset because of Glenn.”

“I know...” Rodrigue smiled. “You and Glenn.... your mother.... you were my greatest treasures....And my only regret is that I won't get to see you and Sylvain married.....” He glanced to his sons fiancee; who knelt behind Felix, a hand on his shoulder. “Look after him for me Sylvain.... just like you promised you would?”

“Of course....” Sylvain's voice was quiet as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. “You have my word.”

“Professor,” Rodrigue turned his gaze to the mint haired woman, who was quietly sobbing even as she still attempted to ease his pain. “Look after them all for me, wont you? Especially Dimitri?”

“Y-You know I will,” she told him though hiccups as sobs wracked her body.

Rodrigue smiled; a peaceful smile as he looked around him, at the faces those he loved and trusted above all else. His eyes lingered on his sons face; his eyes red and puffy, his cheeks tears soaked, Sylvain running a claming hand over his back and shoulders, his forehead resting atop Felix's. Byleth was covered in his blood; it coated her hands and her knees as she knelt in front of him; her brows knitted in concerntration as she gave all the remaining mana she possessed to make his passing a peaceful one.

Lastly, he looked at Dimitri; who also sobbed. Rodrigue held hope, in that moment, that he had fulfilled the promise he had made to King Lambert, all those years ago. That he had helped to pull Dimitri from the darkness he had fallen into. He hoped that Dimitri would now live a life he wanted too; with the woman he was very clearly still in love with, the same woman to his right. He could think of no finer paring, he mused as his eyes began to close, tiredness overtaking him.

“Lambert....My promise....I.....” he gasped, one finally breath rattling in his chest before his body went limp, his hand on Felix's face dropping to the ground as death claimed the him.

* * *

Felix remembered screaming; an awful bloodcurdling scream that pierced their quiet surroundings. He remembered shaking his father; begging him to wake up, begging him to come back to him.

Then it was all a blurr.

Byleth was talking; although the words she said were muted.

He felt like he was drowning, like the world had spun on its axis.

Hollow. Empty.

Then he was pulled into strong warm arms and lifted away.

He heard Sylvain comfort him; smelt his familiar scent under the smells of death that clung to them all.

And he sobbed, his heart broken, letting his fiancee simply hold him; allowing himself to be vulnerable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to sort this chapter out; and it ended up getting way out of hand and becoming longer than I ever thought it would do.


	22. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Gronder Field; Felix doesn't cope, Dimitri tries to do something reckless, confessions are made and Sylvain tries to be strong, with little success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry there hasn't been an update in just over two weeks. Things have been manic and the last thing I have wanted to do is write. But then inspiration hit me and I managed to get two chapters up so you'll be blessed with a double chapter upload.

The trip back to Garrag Mach was somber. No one spoke, silence filled with the sounds of their boots trudging through the sodden ground. It had started to rain halfway back, and everyone was drenched to the bone.

Byleth lead the almost funeral like procession; Dimitri at her side. His head was down, his hair a curtain around his eye; allowing none of the emotions he felt to be visible.

Behind them was the cart carrying Rodrigue's body; where Felix and Sylvain sat; the former unwilling to leave his father side, no matter how hard they had tried. Instead Byleth had allowed him and Sylvain to ride in the cart, as it was the only way to get the younger Fraldarius to move.

Sylvain held Felix quietly; as he had done since his fiancee had broken down in his arms. His chin rested atop Felix's head as his right hand ran up and down his back in comfort; his left hand held by both of Felix's on the navy haired mans lap. Sylvain sighed softly. He had never seen Felix look so small; so defeated, before. His fiancee hadn't taken his eyes off of the body of his father; which was blessedly covered in a sheet. Sylvain gulped; tampering down the emotion he could feel bubbling to the surface. Things weren't about him right now; Felix needed him to be strong, so that's what he would do. There would be time for him to mourn later.

* * *

When they arrived at the monastery, Manuela was there to greet them. She ushered them towards the reception room; made into a temporary infirmary to deal with the amount of injuries.

After ordering Rodrigue's body to be taken to the crypt and prepared for burial, Byleth had all but collapsed onto one of the beds; the remaining pain in her leg too much to bare; a healer rushing over to her and beginning to heal her leg.

Around her, everyone was getting assessed for priority. Mercedes was led to another bed, her leg stripped of the makeshift splint they had placed on it, Ferdinand hovering worriedly above her. Ashe and Annette fortunately only had a few cuts; but Annette hadn't been able to stop crying the whole way back, simply allowing Ashe to hold her. Byleth breathed a sigh of releif; most of her other students were unharmed, and she found herself thanking the Goddess for that.

It was Felix, and Dimitri who worried her the most now.

Felix hadn't spoken a word since Rodrigue had died, and he now sat cross-legged on a bed, Manuela trying to get a response from him. Sylvain had to answered the questions instead, for the navy haired man simply stared straight ahead, his eyes haunted.

And then there was Dimitri. Byleth glanced to the last place she had seen the prince, only for him to not be there anymore. She frowned, looking around frantically, only to spy the tell tale sight of his fur cloak as he left the room again.

Byleth stood, her leg now able to take weight, waving away the healer that tried to tell her to rest.

She couldn't shake the feeling that Dimitri was about to do something stupid; so she followed him back outside.

The rain hadn't let up, in fact it seemed to be coming down even harder. Byleth's hair was plastered to her face as she sped up to keep Dimitri in her sights. He seemed to be heading towards the stables, so Byleth took a quick shortcut to try and get there before him.

“Dimitri,” she stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

He looked up at her, his face unreadable. “What do you want?” he asked her, although his voice sounded wrong and had none of the usual malice in it.

“Where are you going?” Byleth asked, her voice full of worry.

“I-It doesn't concern you.”

“It does... Dimitri.”

“Get out of my way. Now,” despite the threat, Dimitri's voice held no anger. Instead, Byleth only heard defeat. He sounded like a man who had lost everything, a man who wanted to do one last, reckless thing, even at the cost of his life.

“You're going to Enbarr, aren't you?” Byleth whispered, realization dawning on her. She felt her heart constrict at the thought of Dimitri, already injured and not in his right mind, charging into Enbarr only to be cut down on sight. Dimitri said nothing, instead choosing to glance away. “Do you really think that will appease the dead?”

“Silence. You have no idea what you're talking about,” Dimitri looked up, letting the rain fall on his face. Byleth couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw tears mix in with the droplets that ran down his face. “Death is the end. No matter how much lingering regret a person has, after death, they are powerless. They cannot even wish for revenge, much less seek it out.” He finally looked at her, crossing his arms over his chest. “Hatred. Regret. Those burdens fall on the shoulders of those who are left behind. And so I must continue down this path! I already told you as much! It is far too late to stop.”

“You're wrong, Dimitri,” Byleth stepped closer, shaking her head.

“Do not waste your breath with some nonsense about how I should move on with my life for their sake,” Dimitri sounded bitter. “That is merely the logic of the living. It's meaningless.” He turned away from her again, facing the wall, seemingly unwilling to look her in the eye; as if he didnt trust himself too. “Those who died with lingering regret.... They will not loose their hold on me so easily.....” Byleth thought she heard him sniffle before continuing. “But you seem to have all the answers... So tell me, Professor. Please, tell me.... How do I silence their desperate pleas? How do I.... How do I save them? Ever since that day nine years ago... I have lived only to avenge the fallen. Even my time at the Officers Academy was all so that I could secure my revenge and clear away the regret of the dead....It was the only thing that kept me alive.... My only reason to keep moving forward...”

“You must forgive yourself,” Byleth lifted a hand, wanting nothing more than to comfort him. Dimitri seemed confused by this, turning his gaze on her once again, his lips parted as he debated what to say.

“But then who – or what – should I live for?” he asked her.

Byleth took in the appearance of the man before her; his eye full of emotions he hadn't shown in years. All the anger, the hatred, the revenge had slipped from his face, leaving in it wake a broken and defeated man looking from guidance from her as he had done all those years ago.

“Live for what you believe in,” she told him, reusing the words Rodrigue had told him as he had laid dying in his arms.

“What I believe in....” Dimitri whispered. “Rodrigue said the same thing. But is it possible.....” Tears fell down his face at will as his voice cracked. “I am a murderous monster. My hands are stained red. Could one such as I truly hope for such a life? As the sole survivor of that day, do I....” he looked up at her miserably. “Do I have the right to live for myself?”

“Dimitri...” Byleth lifted her hand, holding it out to him; hoping he would take it. “You have as much right as anyone else.”

To her surprise, Dimitri took her hand in his own, holding onto it tightly, almost like she would disapear if he let go. Byleth brought her other hand up to cup his, her thumb rubbing calming circles across his gloved knuckles.

“Your hands are so warm....” he mused. “Have they always been?” He looked at the woman in front of him; at her warm smile, at her eyes so full of love, and suddenly he believed everything she and Rodrigue had told him. He could have future. He could live, and love as well as anyone else at the monastery

Byleth has no idea how long they stood, hand in hand in the rain, but soon her eyes fell apon the wound on his shoulder; blood seeping between the hairline crack in his armor.

“We should get you back to Manuela,” she told him, releasing one of his hands and attempting to tug him forward. However he stood firm and un moving. “Dimitri, please, you have to get that looked at.”

“I-I can't....” Dimitri mumbled, glancing down again, his stance rigid.

“You're injured, Dimitri. You have to let Manuela help you.”

“I can't face them..... face Felix...” Dimitri sighed. Byleth's eyes widened as she realized the guilt Dimitri held. He felt responsible, she realized, for Rodrigue's death; and he didn't want to face Felix and run the risk of upsetting him. Smiling sadly, Byleth tugged on his arm again.

“Okay, we won't go back there,” she felt Dimitri relax under her grip. “But come with me, okay. I'll help you.” She breathed a sigh of relief when he allowed her to pull him in the direction of her room instead.

* * *

Sylvain and Felix made there way towards their room; Felix practically letting Sylvain drag him along.

Manuela had given them the all clear; and apart from Felix's current state of grief mixed with shock, Sylvain had been glad that neither of them had sustained any hidden wounds.

He opened his door and guided Felix inside, who simply walked almost on auto pilot and sat on the bed. Sylvain sighed, shutting the door and walking over. Felix glanced up at him as he approached, his eyes filled with tears as he sniffled once miserably. Sylvain was taken back to their childhood growing up together; when Felix was known as a bit of a crybaby. And he hadn't seen such a look in his eyes since Glenn died.

“Fe...” Sylvain knelt in front of him, bringing him into a hug as tears rolled down Felix's cheeks. “It's okay, I've got you...” Felix's body shook with emotion as he sobbed on his shoulder, his hands clinging to Sylvain's back almost as if he were worried that he too would leave him. “Come on,” Sylvain pulled back, wiping away as few stray tears from his fiancee's cheeks. “You should try to get some rest.”

Felix hiccuped. “Y-You'll stay with me?” he asked him, his voice a whisper.

“Course I will,” Sylvain smiled softly. “I won't leave you.” He busied himself removing Felix's blood splattered coat, throwing it over the end of the bed; before tugging his boots off. Sylvain removed his own armor and boots, leaving the pair in their casual clothing underneath. He crawled onto the bed and gestured for Felix to join him; his fiancee wasting no time in curling himself into his body, his head resting under Sylvain's chin. Sylvain kissed the top of his head, running a soothing hand down Felix's back. His fingers made their way into his hair, tugging the last of the navy strands free of the hair tie that held them, before running through the locks that spilled free. Felix whimpered softly, closing his eyes as tears soaked into Sylvain's shirt. And all the while, Sylvain held him, no words passing between them; Sylvain unsure of what to say, feeling more and more helpless as time passed.

He didn't know how long it took for Felix to finally fall asleep; but eventually his breathing evened out and the grip his hand held on Sylvain's shirt slackened. Sylvain gulped, taking a slow and shaky breath, feeling the emotion he had held at bay so he could be strong for Felix threaten to break free. Glancing down at Felix to make sure he was asleep; Sylvain allowed tears to track his own cheeks. Pulling Felix closer to him he sobbed freely, mourning the man who Sylvain had grown to love like a father; who was half of the reason he held the wonderful man in his arms right now. His lips quivered as his sniffled, his eyes taking in the hand resting on Sylvain's chest, at the silver band on Felix's finger.

Rodrigue would never see them married.

Would never meet the children Sylvain would inevitably convince Felix to adopt.

Just how much more would this war take from them all?

* * *

Leading Dimitri into her room, Byleth gesture to him to sit on the bed. As she closed the door, she noticed Dimitri glance around the room. She smiled taking his hand and leading him to the bed, pressing gently on his shoulders until he sits.

“I – um,” she glanced away from him, a pink blush forming on her cheek. “I need you to take off your armor.... so I can have a look at the wound.”

“Oh....” Dimitri's blush mirrored her own as he hesitantly lifted his hand, unclasping his huge fur cloak, which pooled around his waist on the bed. His hands shook as he undid the thick armor on his chest, dropping it to the ground. The white shirt that he wore underneath was soaked in blood; worrying Byleth considerately.

As Dimitri took off his shirt and dropped it to the ground, Byleth noticed something around his neck that causes Byleth's eyes to widen.

The necklace she thought she had lost; the one her father had made her, was currently sat around Dimitri's neck.

She stepped forward and knelt in front of Dimitri, her hand coming up to touch the wooden pegasus charm.

“Where did you find this?” she whispered, feeling tears well in her eyes.

“Seteth found it shortly after you....” Dimitri gulped; clearly dwelling on a memory he would rather not remember. “I've held onto it ever since.” Dimitri held the pegasus in his hand, smiling softly down at it. “It was like I had a piece of you with me. I-I know it sounds silly, but I think it kept me safe all these years without you....” He pulled the necklace over his head and held it out to her. “I apologise for keeping it for so long....I-I should have returned it long ago.” He attempts to hand it back to her, only for her hand to reach out and stop him, closing his fingers around the pendant once more.

“You keep it, Dimitri,” she tells him. “Its enough to know it isn't lost forever.”

“But it's rightfully yours,” Dimitri mumbles in protest.

“And I'm choosing to let you keep hold of it,” she smiles warmly. “After all it did help keep you safe.... when I could not...” she sniffled, trying and failing to keep her emotions in check. Her eyes search his body, taking note of not only the multitude of fresh cuts and bruises; but also the scars that litter his body. Before she can stop herself, she begins to sob, tears streaming from her eyes. The guilt and pain she had felt for months finally breaking free. Dimitri's eyes widened; his hand lifting to comfort her, only to hesitate again. He gulps, taking a steadying breath, before placing a hand on her shoulder.

“W-What's wrong?” he asks her as she looks up at him, her cheeks flushed, eyes red, cheeks tear soaked. His breathing hitches, his heart hammering in his chest as love hit him, sharper than any emotion in the past five years. He looked down and their still entwinned hands, trying to stop the furious blush on his cheek.

“I'm sorry Dimitri,” she wailed. “I'm sorry I wasn't here when you needed me. I'm sorry you had to go through what you did alone...” She hiccuped. “And I'm sorry I couldn't save Rodrigue... Y-You must hate me.” She looked away from him, sniffling pathetically.

“Byleth....” it was the first time he had spoken her name, and yet it didn't feel at all weird. He placed a finger under her chin, bringing her gaze back to his. “I don't hate you; how could I?” He sighed. “The truth is, I love you, always have and always will. I tried so hard to convince myself that I didn't love you; but I was just fooling myself.” His hand brushed away a strand of her silky hair from her face, before cupping her cheek. Her eyes widened as his words sank in, her delicate lips parting as she took a steadying breath.

Their lips met in an instant, Dimitri unable to hold back the feelings he held for her any longer.

He ignored the voices in his head and the dull ache of the wound they had both forgotten about as he pulled her flush to him, craving the contact more than air. Her hands went to his face pulling him closer too, the built up tension; five years of yearning for each other culminating in a kiss that only rose in passion.

He pushed her away from him when her hand brushed the wound on his shoulder, a growl escaping his lips, his eye narrowing instinctively.

“Goddess,” Dimitri glanced down at her from where she sat looking up at him in shock. “I apologize...” he held out a hand to pull her back up as he explained. “I've just spent so many years pushing people away that I did it on instinct.... You are not hurt are you?”

“I'm fine, Dimitri,” Byleth smiled. Her hand came to rest below the gash, his body tensing at her touch. “So like you to worry about me when you're the one whose injured...” Her hand glowed as she drew on the little mana she had recovered, holding a hand over the gash; that began to close under the healing light. She frowned as the light dimmed, leaving only a small cut in its place that she proceeded to wrap in the bandage that she picked up from the ground by her feet. Dimitri watched her in awe, his gaze soft as he roved her features; noticing her truly for the first time since she had returned to him. She truly was beautiful; she had always been beautiful, like the Goddess reborn in human form. Her mint hair and eyes were captivating, and he longed to run his hands through the silky locks and get lost in her eyes.

He sighed.

He wanted to be with her above everything else, but could he really be allowed to follow his heart; after everything he had done.

“Dimitri....” Byleth was smiling at him; his heart doing another flip in his chest. She placed a hand on his cheek. “I'm always going to be here for you, you know that. I will make up for all I've put you through....”

“Byleth...”

“I love you, Dimitri...” Byleth told him, his eye widening at her confession. “And I will wait for you as long as you need; I will be here to love you, when you are ready to let me.”

Dimitri found himself completely overwhelmed; the woman in front of him who was too kind and too beautiful to ever love him, yet did anyway. He sniffled, feeling tears well in his eye again. He fell into her waiting arms, sobbing on her shoulder as she comforted him.

* * *

Sylvain entered the dining hall a few hours later, his eyes down; shoulders slumped in defeat. He sighed. He hadn't wanted to leave Felix's side; but there was still a rational part of him that told him it would do neither of them any good to forgo food, no matter how his stomach protested.

Wandering over to the counter he placed an order with the kitchen staff, who smiled softly at him. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair, leaning against the counter to wait, chewing on a bread roll he'd snagged off a table as he'd passed.

“Sylvain!” Ingrid's voice caused him to look up. She walked over to him, a look of worry on her face. As she drew closer, Sylvain noticed she had been crying, evident by the puffiness around her green eyes.

“Oh, hey Ingrid....” Sylvain pushed off the counter, standing up straight as she stopped in front of him.

“H-How's Felix,” she asked.

“As well as can be expected.” he told her sighing. “He's sleeping right now. I just came to get us something to eat.....It wouldn't do for us to get ill, you know.”

Ingrid nodded. “Let me know if either of you need anything, okay. I-I know how much Rodrigue meant to both of you.” She sniffled sadly, wiping away the tears as they fell down her cheek again.

Sylvain's eyes widened in shock.

How could he have been so stupid. Had he been so focused on Felix that he had forgotten who else was suffering because of Rodrigue's death.

“Ingrid....” Sylvain pulled her into a hug, crushing her tiny frame into his arms as she began to sob harder. “I'm sorry. I forgot how hard this must be on you too.” He patted her blond hair with his hand. “You were going to be his daughter in law, of course you feel the pain of his death as much as Felix does. Of course it reminds you of when Glenn died....”

“S-Sylvain...” Ingrid sniffled pathetically. She glanced up at him, green eyes tear soaked. “I'm s-sorry....y-you don't need this right now. F-Felix needs you more than I do....”

“You're my friend Ingrid,” Sylvain told her. “I'm here for you too, okay. No matter what.”

“Heh...” Ingrid smiled. “You really have grown up you know.”

“Hey, come on now,” Sylvain pulled back from their hug, a scowl on his face, “I'm not so cold as to not comfort you when you need it.”

“I know.....Sylvain?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you...”

“Any time Ingrid.”

* * *

Balancing a tray of food one hand, Sylvain re-entered his room, shutting the door softly.

He was met by the sight of Felix, awake and sat cross-legged on the bed.

“Hey... I brought us some food.” Placing the tray down on the bed, Sylvain sat beside Felix, brushing a strand of hair out of his eye. “You should try to eat something, okay....”

“I-I'm not hungry....” Felix mumbled, tucking his legs up to his chest and resting his chin on his knees.

“Fe.... please,” Sylvain sighed. “You need to eat.” He could feel the tears in his eyes again so he brushed at them furiously. “I-I can't...” He gulped, taking a calming breath to steady himself. “I can't lose you too.... it's too much for me to bare, Felix.”

“Sylvain!” Felix's eyes widened as his fiancee broke down in front of him.

“S-Sorry...” Sylvain sniffled, wiping his face. “Damn, you weren't supposed to see me like this...”

“Y-You idiot.....” Felix's voice held no malice, instead he sighed sadly, reaching a hand out to cup Sylvain's cheek, wiping tears from his face.

“I-I'm okay...” Sylvain sighed. “Honestly.” He attempted a smile, yet he knew he wasn't convincing Felix, who frowned. “It's just.... everything isn't going how I thought it would. I never thought that Rodrigue.....” He gulped, biting down the end of that thought, watching Felix warily.

“Neither did I....” Felix admitted. “I always thought he would be too stubborn to die....” His lips quivered as he bit back further tears.

“I swear Felix, I will keep the promise I made to your father,” Sylvain pulled Felix into his arms, the tray of food forgotten about for the moment. “I will keep you safe. I won't lose you, not ever...” he kissed the top of his head.

“I love you, Sylvain,” Felix mumbled again his shirt.

“And I love you,” Sylvain ran a hand down Felix's back. “I know you're feeling numb right now, and you have every right to any and all emotion's you're going to feel in the coming days....But I'm here for you, Fe, for whatever you need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screw canon I said; Dimitri and Byleth have been through enough so I decided to get them together sooner. It'll mean I'll have to re jig the confession scene at the end of the fic, but it's a challenge I look forward too. Also bonus points if any of you guys have noticed the subtle romances forming between the other students.


	23. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri feels happier than he has ever felt, Sylvain finally stands up to his father, Felix makes a decision, and friendships on the rocks take a steady step forward.

When Dimitri woke up the next morning, two things became clear in an instant. One, he most certainly was asleep in a bed; years of sleeping hunched up on dirty floor hadn't alluded him much rest he now realized as he stretched. And number two, he most certainly wasn't alone in the bed.

Reaching out for his eyepatch, he covered his scarred eye before rolling over to look at the person who had been snuggled against his back.

Byleth moaned in her sleep, her lips parting as she snored softly. Her hands were in front of her formed into little fists as. Her hair fell across her face; and much to Dimitri's amusement a track of drool escaped from her lips.

If he had thought she was beautiful before hand, well he had been wrong. In the dim of the morning light she was radiant. His hand brushed the hair from her eyes, his fingers lingering on her cheek as he gently traced the tiny freckles scattered there; only visible when this close to her.

She murmured something under her breath; his name perhaps, although he couldn't be sure, her head moving into his touch as her eyes fluttered open, pale green gaze softening when she saw him there, her lips tugging into a smile. Dimitri's heart lurched in his chest, gasping at the sight before him.

And yet, he felt guilty simply by feeling so happy.

He allowed her to pull his head down for a kiss, taking a moment to let his hands wind around her waist and pull her closer.

Yet he pulled away in the next instant, biting his lip as the guilt overtook him.

“Dimitri?” she blinked up at him, a frown forming in between her brows.

“I feel....wrong,” he admitted. “To feel so happy, when I should feel sad. To be laying here with you; as I have longed too for so long, feels almost like I am unworthy.”

“That's silly, Dimitri,” Byleth cupped his cheek. “You deserve happiness as much as anyone else. It's not wrong to cling to any piece of happiness you can during times as uncertain as these.”

“It's just....” Dimitri gulped. “Rodrigue is dead; and many more will surely die before this war is over..... Even you could....” he glances away, unable to finish the awful thought going through his head.

“Rodrigue is exactly the reason why it's okay,” Byleth brought his gaze back to hers. “He told you to live for yourself, did he not?” She pressed a last kiss to his lips, that he greedily leaned into, despite his earlier protests, sighing against her lips. She pulled away too soon for his liking, sitting up and pulling back the covers before climbing out of the bed. As she made her way over to her desk, sitting down in the chair there to pull on her boots, before combing through her hair with a brush, Dimitri sat up himself.

“Byleth?” He spoke her name softly, and she turned to look at him.

“You okay?” she asks him, tilting her head to one side, questioningly.

“I love you...” he mumured, his cheeks dusted pink with a blush at the words he spoke; the phrase still feeling foreign coming from his lips.

“I love you too,” Byleth smiled widely at him, before bending down and picking up his shirt that still laid on the ground. She smirked, throwing it at him as he stood up, him catching it deftly in his hands. “Now get dressed.” She stood up and walked over to him, taking his face into her hands the second his shirt was back over his head, covering her pendant that was back around his neck. “Things aren't going to be easy, Dimitri, I know that. We are going to need to be there to support Felix in the coming weeks; and there is still plenty of fighting that will inevitably come our way...... But as long as we are together, then I truly believe we can end this war.”

“I hope you are right, Byleth.”

“When have I ever lead you astray.”

“That is very true...”

* * *

Sylvain startles awake when a loud pounding erupts on his door. He groans, extracting himself from the tangle of Felix's limbs wrapped around him.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm coming,” he mumbled quietly as he stood, cracking his back as he walked to the door, the pounding apon it not relenting even as his gripped the door handle and wrenched the door open.

He gasped at the person on the other side.

Margrave Gautier, stood furiously glaring at his son.

“F-Father!” Sylvain yelped, glancing nervously over his shoulder at Felix, who thankfully was still asleep. “What are you doing here?”

“Seeing as you did not deem it necessary to reply to my neumerous letters,” his father bit out, his amber eyes narrowing at his son sharply. “I felt I had to come here in person to ask you what the meaning of this is!” He held up the crumpled letter in his hand, Sylvain's own penmanship evident on the parchment.

Sylvain sighed. Never in a million years did he think his father would venture out of Gautier territory to come here. He glanced breifly towards Felix's sleeping form, before leaving the room fully, closing the door.

“I have nothing to say to you,” Sylvain told him stubbornly.

“I'm not leaving until we talk about this Sylvain!”

“Let's talk then!” he gestured angrily for the older Gautier man to follow. “Just not here okay.” Sylvain lead his father down the hallway and outside of the dormitories. He stopped, turning round to face his father, his arms crossed over his chest. “Well? What about the letter did you not understand, father? I meant everything I said, you know.”

“You stop this nonsense right now, Sylvain!” the Margrave did not look amused as he rounded on his son, his voice rising. “What you wrote in your letter; well it has to be a joke. You can't possibly mean to marry a man; let alone that Fraldarius boy....”

“As I told you in the letter, nothing you can say will change my mind.” Sylvain sighed. “Is that really all you came to say?” He made to move around his father and back inside, only for his father to grab his arm.

“You will listen to me, Sylvain!” his fathers voice boomed around the courtyard. “I wont allow you to throw your life away over this. Not over that boy.”

“Stop it!” Sylvain bit out through gritted teeth.

“It's not surprising really, that Fraldarius boy was always a little strange,” Margrave Gautier continued. “And it's no wonder. Duke Fraldarius has always been too lenient on him; especially since his first son got himself killed. But I'll be damned if I let him drag you down too with his disgusting behaviour!”

“Okay, that's enough!” Sylvain finally lost his cool, his eyes narrowing as he vented all of his built up anger towards his father. “You really have no idea what's been happening have you? You don't know a damned thing about anything, especially not me, because you never think to ask!”

“S-Sylvain...” his father took a step back as Sylvain stepped closer to him.

“Do you really think I'd let you talk about Felix; or Rodrigue that way?” Sylvain spat. “Rodrigue is dead, father. Did you even know that?” His father stuttered but Sylvain gave him no chance to interject. “Of course you didn't, because you hide away from what's going on in your own territory! And you most certainly don't know what's been going on with me! I love Felix; and I will marry him, with or without your approval, because he has been there for me through everything.” Sylvain scoffed, continuing to glare at his father, who had mercifully fallen silent. “I am done, talking to you about this. If you cannot accept me, as I am, then there is nothing further we have to discuss.” He moves round his father to head back inside, before pausing and turning back. “As long as I have Felix, I don't need anyone else; least of all you...”

“Sylvain?” the sound of Felix's voice made him glance back towards the stairs to the dormitories. Felix stood against the wall, his eyes wide as he took in the sight before him. Sylvain sighed and went to his side, patting his shoulder to calm the dozens of questions in his fiancee's eyes.

“You!” Margrave Gautier pointed a finger at Felix. “This is all your fault. You filled his head with this filth, you.....”

“Enough, Father!” Sylvain glowered. “Felix isn't at fault here, and you know it. All he's done is show me a love I have never felt before, shown me that there is life outside of the oppressive obligations you foisted on me.” He placed a hand on Felix back and guided him around his father. He would have been happy enough to walk away without another word, but he found himself stopping to face his father one last time. “Unless you can accept my choices, Father, then this is the last time we will meet.” He urged Felix to walk again. “Goodbye,” he all but whispered as he urged Felix around the corner and out of sight.

* * *

“S-Sylvain!” Felix called to him as he kept pace with his relentless jog. “Wait, please, we should talk about this.”

“What's there to talk about, Felix,” Sylvain sighed, slowing his pace as he glanced over his shoulder at him. “I'm pretty sure I made my feelings clear.”

“I know.... And I'm grateful that you stood up for me like that,” Felix tugged on the hand Sylvain held, stopping him from walking any further. “But..... he's still your father, Sylvain.....the only one you'll ever have.....”

Sylvain sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I must seem awful to you, huh. Calling out my father like that, when yours just....” he bit down the words, feeling his eyes sting with tears. “I'm not sorry for what I said though, Fe.....He's had that coming for years now.”

“I know...” Felix sighed, looking defeated. Sylvain pulls his face up, planting a kiss on his lips before resting his forehead on his.

“Hey,” Sylvain spoke softly. “I'm more worried about you right now, okay. Forget my old man.” He pulled back to glance at Felix with worry in his eyes. “You sure you're ready to face everyone.” He gestured with his thumb over his shoulder towards the dining hall, the faint buzzing of the morning rush heard from within.

“Not really..... But I can't hide forever, I suppose,” Felix told him. “Todays going to be tough, I won't lie. But Father would want me to be strong; to be the Duke Fraldarius he always told me I could be.”

“D-Does that mean you're going to take the title?” Sylvain asked.

“It does... but on one condition.”

“And what's that, Fe?”

Felix smiled, the first genuine smile since his Father had died as he took Sylvain's hands and kissed the backs of them. “That you'll rule beside me, Sylvain.”

“You really want me too,” Sylvain quirked an eyebrow, “I'm not sure I'd be the best choice.”

“You dummy,” Felix elbowed him as he walked ahead of his fiancee, glancing over his shoulder. “You should know by now, I need you beside me, no matter what.”

* * *

Dimitri and Byleth were sat across from each other in the dining hall, their hands entwinned together across the table. Byleth sipped tea with her free hand, Dimitri choosing to simply stare at her, a smile tugging at his lips. He'd longed for the day when they could sit here so peacefully; even as war still raged around them, taking time to enjoy each others company, was something he never thought he would have.

Byleth smiled over her tea cup at him and he heart did a flip.

Was this what it was like to be truly happy, he mused.

“Hey you two,” Sylvain's voice broke Dimitri's revere and he pulled his hand out of Byleth's instinctively. “It's rare to see the two of you together,” Dimitri looked up as Sylvain and Felix walked over; Felix seeming reluctant although he didn't protest too much. “In fact I don't remember the last time I saw you here Dimitri...”

Dimitri cleared his throat. “Yes... well....”

“Anyways,” Sylvain sat down next to Dimitri, Felix hesitantly sitting across from him beside Byleth, who smiled softly at him. She poured them both a cup of tea, placing the tea cups in front of them.Felix looked haggard, as if he had not slept, his hair down from it usual updo. Sylvain didn't look much better; although Dimitri hadn't expected anything less really. “I'm glad you're feeling better Dimitri; and I'm sure our dear professor here was a big help on that front..” he sipped his tea nonchalantly, watching as Dimitri's eyes widened in horror. Even Felix couldn't help the little snicker he made around the lip of his own tea cup.

“That's.....” Dimitri felt his face flush under the trio of eyes on him, his gaze dropping to the table.

“I kid,” Sylvain jabbed his friend in the arm with his elbow. “I'm pleased the two of you finally told each other how you felt. Honestly, I mean that.”

“Thank you Sylvain,” Byleth, who had been quiet the whole time, finally spoke up. She reached across the table to take Dimitri's hand in hers again, brushing her thumb across the knuckle in a comforting way.

Dimitri gulped, feeling the guilt eating away at him again. He looked up at his two friends, two men who despite their differences still stood by his side.

“Sylvain....Felix....” both men looked at him, ochre and red looking at him with mirrored expressions. “I-I owe apologies to everyone, I-I know that. But I don't think I can ever make up for the awful things I have put both of you through.” His eyes met Sylvain's. “Sylvain... I almost got you killed with my recklessness. And Felix, not only did I almost get the love of your life killed; I also resulted in Rodrigue's death..” Felix's gaze was sharp, although there was an underlaying emotion bubbling under his steely gaze. “I know I can never make up for these fact; and I will accept any punishment you both with to give me. Even if you shun me for the rest of your lives, know that I will always treasure you both as my friends.”

Sylvain frowned, glancing across the table at Felix. He knew it wasn't down to him to forgive Dimitri; hell he already had to be perfectly honest. But Felix wouldn't be so easily swayed he feared. Sylvain knew he still held plenty of resentment and anger towards the future king.

“Dimitri...” Felix spoke softly, shocking them at the use of his actual name. “I appreciate your apology; more than you know. But it will take me time to be able to forgive you; to be able to look apon you and not see the man who is the reason my father isn't around anymore,” Sylvain reached across the table and took his hand as his voice wobbled. Felix took a calming breath, willing himself to not cry again; especially not here. “But if you really wish to prove to me, prove to us all that you have changed; that you want to bring about the change to Fodlan that you used to speak of, the future my father believed in,” he met Dimitri's gaze, “then don't let my father's sacrifice be in vain.”

“Felix....” Dimitri gulped, his own eye filling with tears. “You have my word; I won't fail anyone again. I will end this war and bring about the peace that Rodrigue wished for.”

Felix nodded, glancing away from his friends earnest gaze, instead looking at Sylvain, who smiled sadly at him.

“Felix....” this time it was Byleth who spoke. “I know now might not be the best time to discuss this; but we must attend to your fathers body. He deserves a proper burial; even if it is only temporary. And you deserve the chance to say goodbye.”

Felix sighed, biting his bottom lip as he glanced at the professor. She smiled softly, her gaze full of sadness and guilt. He allowed weakness to overcome him for a moment, a tear falling from his eye. He noticed Dimitri's eyes widen; knew that the prince had rarely seen him cry for over nine years, but he fortunatly said nothing.

“You don't have to deal with this today, Fe....” Sylvain told him. “I'm sure it can wait for a little while longer, right Professor?”

“Of course,” she told him. “It's completely up to you, Felix.” She patted his hand. “We're here for you, whatever you need, okay?”

“I-I want to hold the funeral today..... if that's all right,” Felix spoke softly as if he didn't trust himself to hold back emotions if he spoke louder.

“I can make the necessary preparations,” Byleth told him. She stood from her chair. “Dimitri, will you help me?”

“Of course,” Dimitri stood, his eyes not leaving Felix as he walked around the table to join Byleth.

“Thank you....” Felix mumbled, averting his gaze.

“Anytime,” Byleth told him, patting his shoulder. The pair of them left then, allowing Felix a moment to breath.

He appreciated the fact that they only wished to help; but it was their sympathy, and the sadness in their eyes when they looked at him, like how someone looked at a wounded puppy, that bothered him. He didn't need their pity.

Sylvain came and sat down in the place Byleth had left, his eyes bright, a playful smile on his lips.

Felix smirked. Trust Sylvain to be the only one to not treat him like he was made of cotton wool.

“What are you doing?” Felix asks as Sylvain plays with a strand of his still loose hair before dipping down and nibbling at his neck.

“Distracting you....” Sylvain sucked a bruise into his neck before releasing it with a loud pop. “Why is it working?”

“Ngh... you do realise where we are right now, right?” Felix elbows Sylvain in the chest softly, almost halfheartedly. “Don't you have any restraint?”

Sylvain chuckles, his breath tickling Felix's neck as he pulls back. “Of course I know where we are, Fe,” he murmurs, humor in his eyes. “But I took your mind off of everything, even for a little bit though, didn't I?”

“Yeah... you did....” Felix sighs, taking Sylvain's hand in his own. “Sylvain?”

“Yeah, Fe?”

“Thanks... for not looking at me any differently.”

Sylvain chuckled again, kissing the tip of his nose. “Anytime, Fe.”

* * *

The somber atmosphere was almost oppressive, Felix told himself as they all congregated graveside as his father was laid to rest.

He'd barely gotten through the makeshift service they had held in the dilapidated cathedral; Sylvain's hand in his the only thing that had kept him from hiding.

He knew he had said he was ready; and yet, he had been wholly unprepared to say goodbye.

As the dirt was shovelled onto the casket, Felix fell to the ground in anguish, his fingers curling around the flowers he held, bending the stalks.

Sylvain's arms brought him into a hug, both of them kneeling on the ground, uncaring about everyone else around him.

Breathe.... Felix reminded himself. Just breathe......

“It's okay...” Sylvain's words kept him grounded as the world spun in front of him. “I'm here...I've got you.”

As the last of the soil covered his father's temporary resting place, Felix stood on shakey legs before stepping forward. His fingers shook as he bent, placing the flowers down and stepping back, Sylvain's arms instantly round him again.

All around him people were taking comfort in each other. Annette sobbed on Ashe's shoulder, the silver haired man sniffling away his own tears to be strong for her. Ferdinand held Mercedes around her waist, partly in comfort and partly to keep her upright, her ankle still fractured from her injury at Gronder. Ingrid sobbed in Dedue's arms, the duscur man comforting her as best as he could, his own eyes misting over as he stood watch over them all. Bernadetta stood with Linhardt, her hand in his much to the shock of everyone, tears rolling down her cheek. Even Rapheal was dabbing at his face with a handkekchief, earning a glare from Leonie when he blew his nose loudly.

Dimitri shook as he sobbed, his hand clutching Byleth's tightly. As he watched Felix lose all his composure, Sylvain holding him tightly as he cried, Dimitri vowed there and then, that no one would ever have to go through such heartbreak ever again.

No one else would die. Not one more person. Not Sylvain, not Felix; nor the woman beside him sobbing quietly.

He would protect all of them; this he vowed.

He would make Rodrigue proud.

As the rain started again, forcing most of them inside, Dimitri made the decision there and then that he would never falter again. Instead, he told himself, looking to Byleth once again and meeting those eyes of hers; taking her hand when she offered him it and letting her lead him inside, Felix and Sylvain soon the only two people left at the graveside, he would follow his heart, and carve a future for them all without anymore needless sacrifice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the second chapter is now uploaded like promised. I really struggled with this one; I've never been good at writing grief, so I hope it turned out ok. Also I decided to include Sylvain's dad, because it always bothered me that he never just let him have it for everything he put Sylvain through. Margrave Gautier was really a shitty dad in my book (As well as Gilbert, but i wont go into that too much lol). I'm so happy i can soon veer away from the angst and now have two relationships actually formed to work with. Next chapter will cover retaking Fhirdiad, and I have a cute Dimleth centered chapter planned for ust after that.


	24. Reclaiming Fhirdiad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the battle for Fhirdiad takes place, Dimitri shows his protective side, Byleth and Felix end up injured; and Sylvain tires to help as best he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. But I had serious writers block that only left about a few days ago. Also due to the uk now being on lockdown due to the virus, I will have more time to put into it. As we are getting near the end of the fanfic; and I have two epilogue chapters planned, im looking at just over 30 chapters. Thanks for everyone who has followed the fic and supported it so far.

Dimitri had gathered everyone together a few days after the funeral, despite firm protests from Dedue who was still insistent he needed rest; firstly to apologise for his behaviour the past few months; and secondly to inform them of his intent to prioritise and retake Fhirdiad. This plan was met with positive agreement from everyone, much to his shock.

It was clear to Byleth, who has stood by his side the whole time, holding his hand, that Dimitri has expected his friends to be a lot more angrier at him than they had been. Yet he had been met with relieved eyes and smiles; from most at least. Felix had stood with his arms crossed over his chest watching with trepidation as Dimitri had accepted hugs from Ingrid, Annette and Mercedes, the latter of them making Dimitri blush when she all but confirmed his and their former Professors new relationship status.

Sylvain smiled softly at the pair as they were bombarded by questions from their more curious classmates. He was happy for the pair of them, he really was; and yet there was always going to be a small part of him that couldn't easily accept the sudden change in Dimitri, a part of him that was always going to be wary around him. And he knew Felix felt the same. So much had happened; they had both nearly died, and lost much, that Dimitri's words alone were not going to convince them. What they needed most was actions.

* * *

“Fhirdiad.....” Dimitri looked around the empty streets of the Kingdom capital, a sad look on his face as he turned to look at Byleth. “It has been a lifetime since I was here last.” He sighed, looking at his feet as he felt the shame rise up once again. “Five years ago, in fact. On the day before my execution, when Dedue helped me escape from prison. I-I killed soldiers from my homeland, stole weapons from their corpses, and made my escape soaked in their blood....” He glanced back to her, expecting to see disgust in her eyes, only to see the same kindness and patience he always did. “To think, this is how I would return to the city of my birth, after all that has happened.....”

“Dimitri....” Byleth took his hand in hers. “I am proud of you, you know that right? To have gone through what you did; to survive and live to be able to reclaim your throne...You've become so strong,” she smiled softly up at him.

“I do not deserve that,” he shook his head softly. “If not for you or Rodrigue, I would still be lost....” he lifted his hand and cupped her cheek. “I am glad you are at my side, Byleth. And from the bottom of my heart.... I am forever grateful. Let's win this, let's all make it out alive and celebrate our victory.” Dimitri stepped closer to her, despite their less than private setting. “I love you,” he murmured softly, so only she could hear him.

“And I love you, Dimitri...” Byleth allowed him to kiss her softly upon the lips, pulling her even closer till her body was flush with his.

A cough from their left broke them apart, although Dimitri still kept his arms around her, and she still kept her hands upon his chest.

“Forgive the interruption, Your Highness,” Gilbert bowed. His eyes glancing away from the pair; although Byleth could see the hint of a smile tugging at his usually stoic face. “The path to the castle has been cleared. We are making preparations to advance. Say the word, and we march.”

Byleth smiled, nodding softly at Dimitri before stepping out of his embrace, although she still allowed him to hold her hand. She could feel the nervous buzz of energy that radiated off of him; and knew that her touch kept him grounded. It was something they had quickly learnt despite the newness of their relationship.

“It's time, Dimitri...” she told him.

“Yes...” he smiled softly at her, a soft gentle smile reserved only for her. “Let us begin.” He seemed to take a calming breath, before turning to face their friends and the army behind them. “Everyone! Listen well! This battle is for all that the Empire stole from us. It is a fight to reclaim the days of peace we once enjoyed. I give you but two commands – stay alive,” his eye met each of his friends, lingering on Felix and Sylvain for longer than the others; Felix averting his gaze as expected, and Sylvain giving him a tiny thumbs up with the hand that didn't hold Felix's, “and follow your heart. That is all I ask. The gates to the Kingdom capital are open. Join me! It is time to take back our home!” He drew Areadbhar and raised it high, a signal to commence the attack.

Cheers erupted around them as the army surged forward. Mounted units took the skies; Byleth saw Annette climb atop Ashe's wyvern with him, and Mercedes settle herself behind a blushing Ferdinand. Sylvain and Felix were, as always, together on Sylvain's horse, waiting for Ingrid, who was stood by Dedue, talking to him in hushed whispers. Byleth smiled at the tell tale blush on the blond girls cheeks as she reluctantly bid farewell for now to the Duscur man, before joining the two men and heading off atop her pegasus.

“Byleth...” Dimitri called to her softly. She turned her head to meet his gaze once more, his delicate blue eye watching her with equal parts love and fear. His grip tightened on her hand briefly as he pulled her into a hug, careful of the cumbersome lance in his hand. “Be safe....don't take any risks.....okay.” His breath tickled her neck as he peppered the exposed part of her neck with kisses. “I can't lose you, not ever....”

“You won't,” Byleth told him. “But you have to promise you won't be reckless, okay. No more taking risks or putting yourself in danger....”

“I have something worth staying alive for now, remember?” Dimitri pulled back, his hand moving to the pegsus charm currently hanging openly around his neck. “We will make it out alive; the both of us, I swear it.”

* * *

Sylvain and Felix; along with Ingrid, made their way cautiously through the streets of the capital, tearing through Cornelia's soldiers with ease.

He couldn't remember the last time he has walk the streets of Fhirdiad, Felix mused as the trio came to a stop in a small courtyard to catch their breath. But he had fond memories of his days running through the castle corridors, Glenn chasing after him; or playing pretend at being a knight with Sylvain and Dimitri. 

Who would have known, back then, after all he had been through, all that he had lost, that he would be back in the capital once more. Except he was no longer playing pretend. This was war; and at any moment, any of them could die.

“Fe?” Sylvain called to him from atop his horse. “You okay there?”

Felix sighed, walking over to Sylvain's horse again and patting her head. “Yeah.... I was just thinking about all the good times we had in the castle, that's all...”

“You're not one to sentimental, you know,” Sylvain told him, smiling softly.

“I know...It's just... a lot has happened since we were last here.”

“I know what you mean....” Sylvain sighed.

“Hey, guys....” Ingrid called to them from above, where she surveyed the area atop her pegasus. “What is that?” She pointed in towards a hulking mechanical construct that loomed above the houses. It hadn't spotted the three of them, but it was moving towards the centre of the city, in the direction Dimitri and the others had gone in.

“I don't know,” Felix took hold of Sylvain's hand and allowed him to pull him back onto his horse. “But it can't be good.”

“Do you think everyone will be okay?” Ingrid asked, her eyes widening as the construct disappeared from view.

“The boar will be fine,” Felix spat, rolling his eyes. “Byleth and Dedue are with him, they won't let him do anything crazy.”

“That's not what I'm worried about...” panic was evident in Ingrid's tone and she bit her thumb nail, something she only did when she was worried.

“Dedue won't do anything stupid, Ingrid,” Sylvain assured her, although his tone was teasing.

“I-I haven't any clue what you mean,” she stammered out, her face blushing furiously.

Sylvain laughed, ignoring the nudge Felix gave him to the back. “Ingrid, Dedue is an honourable man.... you could do a lot worse.....”

“Heads up, I think another one is coming our way,” Felix cut Sylvain off, pointing a finger towards a second construct that had seen them and clamoured towards them. “We had better get ready.”

* * *

Byleth jumped back, deftly dodging one of the mechanical constructs arms as it attempted to hit her, extending the Sword of the Creators into it's whip form to distract it long enough for Dimitri to run forward with Areadbhar and attack the limb at it's joint, which seemed to have little affect.

“Bah,” Dimitri stumbled back. “These things are surprisingly tough.....” He glanced towards Byleth. “Are they being reinforced by magic?”

“If there is magic at use, we should find the source and eliminate it,” Glibert panted, drawing the constructs attention away from Dimitri.

Byleth took a moment to wipe sweat from her forehead. “Perhaps mealy defeating Cornelia might be enough,” she told Dimitri.

He nodded. “Then we should get to her as quickly as we can....

“Dimitri! Look out!” Byleth warned too late as a second construct appeared behind the pair of them, blocking them between two of them. She pushed him aside as the new construct swung it's arm, hitting her square in the chest and sending her flying against the wall of the plaza, her head smacking off of the concrete with a crunch. 

“Byleth!” she heard Dimitri scream, saw his blurry outline as he ran forward in a rage, his lance sweeping the legs of one of the constructs and finishing it off with a jab. She groaned as her head swam, and when she looked up next, Dimitri was by her side, sitting her up against the wall. “Byleth, stay with me, you hear. You have to stay awake....” Her eyes met his, saw the worry laced in the delicate blue. He seemed to be holding back tears as he pulled her close to him, placing himself between her and further fighting. Behind him Dedue and Gilbert squared off against the last construct, keeping it at bay while Dimitri tended to her.

“Don't.... worry about me, Dimitri...” Byleth mumbled pathetically. “J-Just.... focus of taking down Cornelia...”

“You are far more important to me right now,” Dimitri protested. The sound of a horse approaching made him look away from her for the briefest of seconds; before his face broke out in relief. “Mercedes, Byleth has been injured, I need you.” From the corner of her blurt vision she saw the blond haired healer climb down from Ferdinand's horse and make her way over; whilst Ferdinand aided the two axe users in taking down the construct. Byleth's gaze fell on Dimitri again, watching him through tired eyes as he clutched her hands in his, his face full of guilt and regret at her injury.

* * *

Felix learnt pretty quickly that the best way to beat their mechanical foes, was magic. And once he had relayed this information to Sylvain, the pair of them; with the support of Ingrid's lance, managed to make quick work of it; clearing their way with ease.

“I think we should try to regroup with the others,” Ingrid told the pair once the construct was a pile of malfunctioning parts of the ground.

“Maybe you're right,” Sylvain agreed. “What do you think, Fe?”

“You're the one in charge of the horse,” he told him. “I'm just along for the ride, remember.”

“Come on, Felix,” Sylvain turned his head to smirk at his fianc'ee. “You know you _enjoy_ the ride...” Sylvain winked.

“Really?” Felix sighed. “Do you have to flirt, right this second.”

“You know you love it,” Sylvain told him.

“As cute as you two are,” Ingrid told them, sighing in frustration. “We need to make a decision, and fast.”

“Meeting up with a few others couldn't hurt,” Sylvain shrugged. “Especially if we run into more of these guys,” he gestured to the remains on the floor.

“Then let's go,” Ingrid urged her pegasus into the air again; Sylvain kicking his horse into a gallop to follow her.

After a little while they ran into Annette and Ashe who were struggling against a cluster of enemies all by themselves. Without hesitation the trio jumped in to help, Felix drawing his bow and picking off all of the distance enemies while Sylvain skewered close range enemies with his lance.

“Phew....thanks you guys,” Ashe thanked them when all of the enemies were dispatched. “We would have had a tough time of them on our own.”

“Where are the other?” Felix asked, sheathing his bow and letting down his guard.

“I believe they were all trying to find Dimitri,” Annette told them. “Last we heard he was heading towards the central plaza.”

“Then that's where.....”

“Guys!” Ingrid screamed. “Incoming arrow volley!”

“Shit....” Sylvain turned his horse and made for cover just as the arrow flew in their general direction. However his moved too late, and two of the arrow lodged themselves into the top of Felix's shoulder blade, causing the swordsman to gasp in pain. Once everyone was safely out of harms way, Sylvain glanced around. “Everyone okay?”

“I'm good,” was Ashe's reply.

“All good,” came from Annette.

“I'm fine,” was Ingrid's response.

Sylvain frowned. “Fe? You okay?” He glanced around just as Felix swayed behind him. Sylvain jumped from his horse and caught him just as he fell, pulling him close. “Fe!”

“I-I'm okay....” his navy haired lover told him stubbornly; his teeth grit in pain as he attempted to sit up.

“You have two arrows sticking out of your shoulder, Fe,” Sylvain had lost all the humour in his voice. “That's about as far from okay a you can get...”

“Just let me pull them out and then....” Felix attempted to grip the arrows in his left hand only for Sylvain to stop him, grabbing his hand tightly.

“Don't be an idiot!” Sylvain looked angry; a look Felix hadn't expected. He sighed in defeat. “Annette do you think you can remove them?” He glanced up at the girl, who had come to stand beside him.

She shook her head. “If I attempt something like that here, he could bleed to death.”

“Then what do we do? We can't just leave him like this!” Sylvain had so far managed to keep the panic out of his voice, but now he failed miserably.

“Sylvain...” Felix mumbled. “You have to leave me. G-Go help D-Dimitri...”

“Not gonna happen!” Sylvain's eyes flashed dangerously again. “Felix, I'm not going to abandon you here!”

“You're not gonna abandon me, you dummy!” Felix growled. “Ingrid can take me back to the campsite outside the city....”

“I'll come with you...”

Felix shook his head. “They'll need your magic, Sylvain.” He sat up grunting in pain; waving away the looks of concern his four companions shot him. “I know you don't like being away from me on the battlefield; and I like the thought of you going in there without me even less, but it's what needs to happen right now.”

“Fe....” Sylvain gulped. “Fine!” He sighed. “I never can say no to you, can I?” His gaze softened and he smiled sadly. He turned to look at Ingrid, who was already preparing her pegasus for an extra passenger. “Keep him safe, yeah?”

“Of course...” she told him.

With Ashe's help, Sylvain managed to get Felix onto the back of Ingrid's pegasus without too much pain on his end.

“Sylvain?” Felix calls to him, once he is settled behind their blond haired friend.

“Yeah, Felix?” Sylvain takes the hand Felix holds out to him.

“I...I love you,” he mumbled quietly, so their friends don't overhear; although judging by the way Ashe turns his gaze away from the pair, a blush visible even on his ears, Sylvain knows Felix's confession is heard by them all anyway.

“I love you too, Felix,” he murmurs, taking a second to kiss his lips gently. “I'll be back soon, you don't have to worry, okay.”

Felix scoff's against his lips. “Whose worried?” He asks.

Sylvain chuckles, pulling away reluctantly. “Ingrid, you take him to safety and you make sure he stays there, got it?”

“You got it!” the pegasus took to the air with one quick tap of Ingrid's foot to it's rump, before soaring overhead and out of sight.

Sylvain sighed, willing the anxiety in his heart to die down.

A calming hand came down on his shoulder. Glancing down, he saw Ashe smile softly at him.

“It'll be okay, Sylvain,” he told him. “Felix will be okay.”

“Yeah... I know.” Sylvain unable to help himself, ruffled the younger man's hair. “Come on, we'd better go.”

Ashe patted down his hair, an annoyed frown on his face. “Sure thing,” he mumbled, walking back to his wyvern and pulling himself up, offering a hand to Annette to help her up too.

* * *

“Your Highness,” Dedue walked over to the blond haired prince as soon as the construct fell. Dimitri barely noticed he was there, however, his eye still glued to the face of their professor. Mercedes was healing the mint haired woman, whose eyes were slowly coming back into focus. “I believe that was the last of those mechanical monstrosities in the area.”

“Thank you, Dedue,” Dimitri whispered, still not looking towards him.

“Will the professor be okay?”

“She'll be just fine,” Mercedes piped up as the healing glow from her hands began to dissipate. “She might be unsteady for a bit, however.”

“Thank the Goddess,” Dimitri sighed.

“Your Highness,” Dedue spoke again, choosing his words carefully. “We must defeat Cornelia, if we wish to stop the remaining constructs.”

“I won't leave Byleth,” Dimitri told him.

“I-I'm fine, Dimitri,” Byleth told him, attempting to stand. She wobbled slightly only to be caught by Dimitri before she could fall over again.

“Clearly you are not,” Dimitri told her, holding her close. “And I won't leave you to fend for yourself....”

“That's not what I....”

“Dimitri!” A voice called out to the prince, who turned to look as Sylvain made his way over on his horse, Ashe and Annette behind him on Ashe's wyvern.

“Sylvain!” Dimitri sighed in relief, then frowned when he realised who was missing. “Where's Felix? And Ingrid?”

“Felix is okay,” Sylvain told him, his horse stopping a few feet away. “He took a couple of arrows to the shoulder, so Ingrid got him back to camp.” Sylvain climbed off of his horse and walked over. “I'm here to help you take down Cornelia.”

Dimitri sighed, relieved that he friends were okay. “Byleth has been injured,” he told Sylvain, who frowned down at the woman tucked close to Dimitri's chest. She didn't look so good, that much was obvious. “I was just trying to convince her that I won't just leave her to fend for herself.”

“That's not what I was trying to say!” Byleth pushed away from Dimitri with surprising force, glaring at him. “Dimitri, I know you want to protect me, but I'm not made of glass. I've taken worse hits, and you know it.”

“I know it's just....” Dimitri gulped, glancing away, not trusting himself to look at the woman beside him.

Byleth sighed, taking his hand. “I know,” she murmured. “I know what it's like to want to protect the one you love most.... But please, Dimitri, don't ask me to abandon you now....”

“I-I...” Dimitri looked torn as he looked down into Byleth's eyes. On one hand he longed to have her by his side when he faced Cornelia; she was his strength after all. But on the other hand, he knew there would be that part of him that would worry if she was; and perhaps he would be able to concentrate better if she wasn't there, if she was back at the camp safe.

“How about the Professor climbs on the back of my horse?” Sylvain interjected with his own compromise. “That way I can protect her; and she can also be there, in a support role of course.”

Byleth eyes lit up and she smiled softly at Dimitri. “Dimitri?”

“I-I.. ummm.....” Dimitri still seemed unconvinced.

“Whatever is to be done had better be done quick,” Gilbert called to them. “Another wave is incoming.”

“Dimitri?” Sylvain cocked his head to one side, awaiting his friends answer.

“Fine!” Dimitri threw up his hands in defeat. “But you keep her safe, Sylvain, you hear. And if things get too bad I want you to swear you'll get her back to camp as fast as you are able.”

Sylvain smiled, patting Dimitri on the shoulder. “I'll protect her, you have my word.” He held out a hand for Byleth, allowing her to grip it, before guiding her towards his horse.

It felt weird, he mused as he climbed up, holding a hand out to help her settle behind him, having a woman on the back of his horse. He sighed, gripping the reins in his hands as he thought about Felix.

“You might want to hold on to me, okay professor,” he told her.

“It's so weird,” she mumbled, chuckling softly as her arms came around his waist. “knowing you're not flirting with me...”

“You're not the first person to tell me that,” Sylvain told her as he urged his horse forward, following Dimitri ,Gilbert and Dedue as they began their advance towards the palace. Ashe gave him a thumbs up as he Annette took up positions beside Ferdinand and Mercedes to stop the advance of further soldiers.

_Be safe, everyone. And Felix, baby, I'll be back before you know it._

* * *

When they finally reached Cornelia, the woman had the audacity to smirk at them all, eyeing Dimitri with disdane as he moved towards her, his lance held tightly in his grip.

“My, it's been a long time, hasn't it, Your Highness?” her voice was sweet, her tone mocking. “You've grown awfully strong.”

“How shameless,” Dimitri growled, his good eye narrowing as he glared at her. “I bet it was you who killed my uncle and set me up. Am I right?”

“Hah! Too true!” Cornelia chuckled. “I'd already forgotten about all that loveliness.”

“I'll kill you, you monster!” Dimitri spat, his grip on Areadbhar tightening. “You will pay for all that you have done!”

“Dimitri!” Byleth called from her position behind Sylvain as the prince lunged at the mage. “Sylvain!”

“Already on it,” he told her, his horse already moving to cover Dimitri's blind spot. “Don't worry, Dimitri, I'll cover you, you just focus on Cornelia.” Sylvain threw a Balganone spell with ease, picking off one of the archers that flanked the red haired woman with ease, Byleth dispatching the other with her Sword of the Creators. Gilbert and Dedue formed a wall between Dimitri and any further forces coming from the north, their shields and axes ready to protect their future king.

When one well timed thrust of his lance didn't finish her off, Cornelia countered, aiming a dark spell at Dimitri that hit him in the arm. He staggered back, grunting in pain; only for Byleth to heal him instantly with a spell. He smirked at Cornelia, whose eyes widened as she realised her defeat was inevitable, taking a few measured steps back. Dimitri ran at her, his eyes determined as he hit her a final time, this time wounding her fatally.

* * *

Byleth jumped off of Sylvain's horse and ran to Dimitri's side as he stood over the dying woman, his face a mask of disgust. She took his hand; relieved when he squeezed it back. He didn't look at her, his eye ever focused on Cornelia, who started to babble as her life left her.

“Well, so be it,” she grit out, clearly in pain. “Still, I'll give you a little gift....”

“It's over, Cornelia,” Dimitri told her. “If you have any last words, now is the time.”

“Right you are,” Cornelia, clearly accepting her death, looked up at the prince and the woman by his side. “Very well....I have an old tale I would like you to hear, if I may.” Byleth frowned, glancing at Dimitri who mirrored her look. “About something that happened ten years ago...” Dimitri lowered his lance as she spoke. “Something Patricia said about how she wished to see her real daughter again, no matter who or what she had to sacrifice to do so... And about how I made her wish come true, at the cost of the king's head....”

“The king's head? You mean Duscur....You monster!” Dimitri didn't notice Dedue and Gilbert come to stand beside them, Dedue's face it's usual unreadable mask, although anger was evident in his eyes. “You mean to say that my father.....everyone..... was killed by my stepmother?!”

Sylvain's eyes widened. Since when did Dimitri have a stepmother? He gulped, looking at the back of his friends head. Clearly he had supposed to _not_ hear that.

“That's right,” Cornelia smirked, her tone defaulting to mocking again. “Her family meant everything to her.... You certianly know that feeling, do you not?” A chuckle and a cough rattled out of her. “Ah, poor little prince. Unloved by the only mother he ever knew... How pitiful.”

“How dare you!” Dimitri snapped. He would have lunged for the woman again, had Byleth not placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

“Dimitri....” she mumbled, shaking her head slightly.

Cornelia chuckled once again, falling to her knees as her life left her. “There's nothing left for you now..... Nothing but despair.....” She flopped to the ground pathetically, blood pooling around her as she died.

Silence fell between the five of them. Sylvain had no idea what to say; and by the looks on Gilbert's and Dedue's face, they also had no idea.

Dimitri glanced away from the corpse in front of him, sighing in resigned defeat as he turned on his heels and strode away, Byleth hot on his heels.

“Well....shit...” Sylvain mumbled, glancing up at the castle in the distance. Where he should be feeling esctatic about them retaking the kingdom capital; he realised that in the process, they had uncovered something awful. He only hoped that Dimitri was going to be okay.


	25. The Night of the Feast.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the celebration ball, Dimitri is questioned by some children, Sylvain and Felix talk about their wedding, Byleth goes for fresh air- Dimitri following her; and a secret Felix has been keeping is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second of the chapters it promised, all edited and uploaded. Hopefully I will get the next one up by next week, but that depends on my motivation and whether my writers block comes back.

After the initial shock of Cornelia's words wore off, Sylvain tried to put it out of his mind for now. It would do him no good to worry over something he wouldn't be able to do anything about, at least that's what he told himself.

Instead he dismounts his horse, leaving her in the capable hands of one of the kingdom armies soldiers, who takes her for a well deserved rest; taking the chance to make his way towards the castle on foot, to look upon the city of Fhirdiad for what seemed like the first time in ages.

The townsfolk, having heard word of their liberation, started to leave their homes, the bulk of them wandering in the same direction as he was. He heard them talk in hushed tones excitement apparent as they picked up the pace, wanting to catch a glimpse of their prince. Sylvain smiled; taking pride in himself and knowing that the men and women who stood hugging in the streets, the children who were running around and playing without fear, wouldn't have been possible if it wasn't for the small part he had in liberating the city.

He heard a cough behind him and spun, thinking he was simply in the way of someone who needed to pass; apology already on his lips.

That apology died when he saw the smiling face of Felix looking at him.

Time stopped; the crowd around them no longer mattered. Sylvain's pulse quickened, the dread that had settled in his stomach and heart was suddenly alleviated as he closed the gap between them with large strides, pulling his fiancée close. His lips found Felix's in a kiss that conveyed all the relief and happiness he felt at them both being alive.

“Fe....” he murmured against his lips as he pulled back. He frowned, spying the sling on Felix's right arm. “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine, honestly,” Felix told him. “The sling is a precaution really. Think of it as Ingrid being overprotective....” he rolled his eyes and sighed.

Sylvain laughed. “That sounds like her.”

“What about you?” Felix lifted his good hand and gripped Sylvain's chin, turning his head from left to right as he examined him carefully. “You don't seem any worse for wear...”

“Nope...” Sylvain smirked as Felix's hand ran down his neck, curling into the red hair at the base of it. “Still as handsome as ever.”

“I was worried for nothing then, it seems,” Felix tisked. “You really are too stubborn to die...”

“Hey, that's not nice,” Sylvain pouted. “And here I thought you loved me.”

Felix rolled his eyes. “You know I love you.”

“I know....” Sylvain took hold of Felix's hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss the knuckles before holding it to his side and tugging gently. “And I love you.”

“Where's Dimitri?” Felix tried; and failed to keep the worry out of his voice.

“At the castle with Byleth, Dedue and Gilbert,” Sylvain told him. “You know, I was worried that Dimitri was still a mindless murderer...” he sighed. “But when Byleth was injured; she's okay, don't worry, I saw how guilty he looked, how much he didn't want to leave her. I think he really has changed, Felix.”

Felix scoffed. “It'll take more than that to convince me....”

“I know,” Sylvain sighed. “But give him a chance, yeah.” He pulled on Felix's hand, coaxing him to walk with him. “Shall we head over?” he gestured towards the castle. “Dimitri should be meeting his adoring public soon enough, and I know I don't want to miss it.”

* * *

“Try as that woman might to spout nonsense to her very last, nothing could change the face that she was an enemy of the Kingdom,” Dimitri crossed his arms as he addressed Byleth, Dedue and Gilbert on the balcony of the castle. “She sold out Faerghus to the Empiire, forcing our people to suffer their tyranny....” he shot Byleth a smile. “But all of that ends today. No more blood will be needlessly spilled. Now that Cornelia has fallen, we will exert pressure on the nobles who were aligned with her,” he turned to Dedue, “perhaps we may yet find a connection to the tragic incident in Duscur. Once we do that, we will finally be able to prove the innocence of it's people.”

“Your Highness.....” Dedue murmured. A smile graced his lips. “I am certain that would make those of Duscur who lost their lives that day very happy. I am grateful. And I am proud to serve a man such as you.”

“Come, Your Highness,” Gilbert was all business as usual as he spoke. “You still have some responsibilities that must be carried out. Your people have been patiently awaiting your return.”

“Do you mean...” Dimitri's eye widened, his face whitening. Byleth hadn't seen him look so terrified in a long while. “No, I can't bear to face them after all that I -”

“Dimitri,” Byleth took his hand in hers, forcing him to look at her, a soft smile on her face. “You must face them, it's time.”

“Byleth.....” he sighed, taking a deep calming breath before smiling ever so slightly. “Right you are, as ever. I am their king, after all..” he glanced down at her. “You will come with me?”

“I won't leave your side,” she told him, kissing the back of the hand she held. Dimitri's smile grew wider, his posture changing to one of rigidity, one Byleth recognised well. He was no longer just Dimitri, the man who had gone through so much. No, now he was Dimitri, the king, who had reclaimed his throne.

* * *

“What...what is this?” Dimitri asked as he walked onto the balcony to a chorus of cheers, Byleth and Gilbert flanking him.

“As you can see, the people are rejoicing at the return of their king,” Gilbert told him, a soft smile playing on his face.

“Even though I turned my back on them, and fled the Kingdom in disgrace...” Dimitri whispered softly, feeling emotions bubble to the surface.

“Even so....the spectacle before you does not lie.” Dimitri noticed Sylvain at that moment, waving his arms like a madman; calling his name and cheering louder than them all. His arm was around Felix, who despite the arm that was currently in a sling, looked no worse for wear. Dimitri felt his lips quiver as he sighed in relief. “We are a Kingdom in need of a king. A hero to save the people from their long oppression,” Gilbert continued. “Your Highness.... It is truly a blessing that you have returned.”

“Do I really have the right to stand here?” Dimitri wondered out loud. “Will they accept me as their king? Bloodstained as I am...” his voice cracked as a lone tear fell from his eye and down his cheek. “Am I fit to be king?”

“Don't cry, Dimitri,” Byleth stepped forward, taking his hand. “This is a happy time.” She reached up and brushed the tears away with her thumb, leaving her hand cupping his cheek. The crowds cheers grew louder as the implication of their relationship carried through them all. Byleth swore she heard Sylvain yell something along the lines of 'get a room', but right now her only focus was the man beside her.

He sniffled pathetically before turning his head to look at her. “These are happy tears, my love,” he told her, smiling softly. “I am finally home again..... Faerghus... How I missed you....”

* * *

The merriment continued well into the night. Dimitri had opened the castle to noble and commoner alike, throwing a feast of such size it put any Garag Mach had ever thrown to shame.

Wanting to keep further speculation about their relationship under wraps, Dimitri and Byleth had decided to sit separately for the night.

Dimitri was already regretting that decision.

He could see her from where he sat on the gilded throne his father had once sat in; a seat that was not his he supposed. She was talking with Annette, Mercedes and Ferdinand, her face alight with happiness; the occasional laugh spilling from her lips that he could hear from even here. Her smile was radiant; and it was taking all of his restraint not to stand from his seat, walk up to her and kiss her in full view of everyone; consequences be damned. He sighed. He was pretty sure most of Faerghus would be rumbling with rumours about him and his former Professor come morning, but Gilbert had been insistent that things had to go according to protocol.

He had wanted to throw protocol out of the window the moment he had met her all those years ago.

A tug to his cloak drew his eye from the object of his affection, coming to rest on two children, a blond haired girl who clutched a doll and a dark haired boy. He smiled softly at them as they smiled widely at him.

“Thank you for saving us,” the boy told him. “My Papa always told me to thank those who help us.”

Dimitri chuckled, “Your Papa sounds like a fine man.” He knelt in front of the two children. “You are most welcome, both of you.”

“Will you bring an end to the war?”

“I will do all I can,” Dimitri told the boy, ruffling his hair. “All I ask of you in return is to have faith in me. Can you do that?”

“You bet I can!”

The girl who had been strangely quiet this whole time finally spoke, taking her thumb out of her mouth with a 'pop'. “Are you going to marry the pretty lady who was with you before?”

Dimitri's eye widened and he felt his cheeks redden. Trust children to ask the hard questions, he told himself. He took a steadying breath, looking up at Byleth, who chose that moment to look towards him. He saw the smile break out across her face, saw the love in her eyes at the sight she had inadvertently witnessed. His heart hammered in his chest as he looked back at the children, who were waiting his answer.

“I must bring peace back to Faerghus first,” he told them, finding it almost cruel to lie to him in such a way. “After that, who knows.”

“I think you should!” the girl told him. “She would make a very pretty queen.”

Dimitri chuckled, patting the girl on the head. She blushed and ran off, her brother on her heels.

“That she would,” Dimitri murmured as he retook his seat, allowing himself to daydream, if even for a little while, of the life he longed to have with Byleth.

* * *

Felix couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips; despite his disdain for parties. Sylvain's infectious happiness; the way his eyes lit up when he laughed at a joke Caspar tells him, the way he shoots little glances at Felix and places a hand upon his knee under the table, is clearly having an affect on him.\

Or maybe it was the alcohol, he mused, lifting the cup of ale he held to his lips once more.

He hadn't been paying attention to the conversation the three of them had been having; nor did he offer much more than a stiff nod when Ashe and Caspar rose from the table to go in search of more booze. His mind had been elsewhere, truth be told.

Sylvain tapping his nose with a long finger broke his trance, making him frown and turn his head to look at his fiancée.

“You've been awfully quiet, Fe,” he tell him, lifting his own cup to take a drink. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah...” Felix grumbles. “I just hate parties, you know that.”

Sylvain chuckles. “I'd get used to it if I were you, babe,” he ignores Felix's glare at the pet name. “Our wedding will be triple the size of this.” Felix's eyes narrow.

“You wouldn't dare...”

“I'm thinking we invite all of Almyra and Brigid as well as Fodlan,” he jokes.

“You're impossible,” Felix rolls his eye's taking another deep drink from his cup.

“Nothing wrong with wanting the whole world to know who I love, is there?” Sylvain asks it innocently enough, but it still makes Felix choke on the alcohol in his mouth, coughing a few times to clear the unpleasant burn it leaves. He looks over at Sylvain who isn't showing humor on his face. He's serious about this, Felix realises.

“I'd marry you in the training grounds,” he mumbles. “Just us and our friends.” He looks into Sylvain's straighforward gaze, into rich auburn eyes that he loves so much. “I don't care enough about the rest of the world to invite them.”

Sylvain smirks. “I'll hold you to that, Felix,” he tells him, pressing a kiss softly upon his lips. Felix moans as Sylvain greedily; and a little bit drunkenly, scrambles for another kiss, this one far more passionate, nibbling at his bottom lip wantonly. Felix knows he should push him off; they are surrounded by the entire kingdom of Fhirdiad after all. But the alcohol is affecting his brain, and all he knows is kissing Sylvain, and not caring enough to hide it from the world, is intoxicating all on it's own. 

Felix flinches as Sylvain grips his bad shoulder, the sting of the arrow wounds forcing him to move away from the kiss.

“Shit, Fe, I'm sorry,” Sylvain is instantly apologising.

“It's fine,” Felix manages to tell him, breathing through the pain as it starts to vanish.

“Do you need me to go find a healer,” Sylvain is panicked now, and clealy feeling guilty.

“I said I'm fine,” he knows he's a little snappy; Sylvain's eyes widening and his eyebrows raising are an indicator of that. He sighs, “I'm sorry.”

“Don't be sorry,” Sylvain is always so understanding, Felix tells himself. He didn't deserve that.

“If you want to make it up to me,” Felix downs the last of his drink, pushing the cup towards Sylvain. “You can get me another drink.” Felix can feel the guilt bubble in his chest. He just wants a moment alone; a moment to get his emotions in check before he confesses things he shouldn't to the man in front of him.

“Sure thing,” Sylvain doesn't notice the guilt in his eyes; or if he does he doesn't say anything. He steals one last kiss before standing. “I'll be back.” Then he's gone, his red hair disappearing into the crowd of people all around them.

Felix sighs. He knows he shouldn't have secrets, especially from Sylvain. But things were different now; the battle they had just survived had changed things for him. And in typical Felix Hugo Fraldarius fashion, he was hiding his feelings from the one man he knew would understand most.

* * *

Byleth made her way out to the balcony, the cool Faerghus air nipping at her face and skin, goosepimples prickling across her arms. She shivered, wrapping her arms in vain across her chest.

Fhirdiad was a beautiful city at night, especially from the castle. The whole town was alight with the sounds of music as the party slowly bled out onto the streets. She smiled, feeling a sense of achievement. All of this was only possible because of Dimitri. She was prouder of him than he would ever know.

Another shiver went through her as a gust of wind blew, her hair billowing around her face, her cloak flapping.

“It may be spring,” Dimitri's voice called to her. She turned her head as he walked over to her. “But the nights are quite chilly here in Fhirdiad.” He smiled when he stopped in front of her, pulling his own cloak from around his neck and securing it around her. Byleth snuggled into the warmth, craving it more than she realised; relishing in the Dimitri-esque smells that permeated the garment. He chuckled, his hands resting upon her shoulders. “Still our celebratory feast shows no signs of stopping. Have you grown weary of the festivities?”

“I was going to ask you the same thing,” Byleth told him.

Dimitri frowned. “It's not that I have grown weary....more that I find it difficult to be around everyone at the moment.” He paused, taking a calming breath and avoiding her gaze. “I have just returned from visiting the graves of my loved ones. It has been a while since I left flowers....” he smiled sadly. “I was always terribly afraid of going near there....But I could not stay away forever.”

“You should have told me,” Byleth cupped his cheek, pulling his gaze back to her. “I would have gone with you...”

“I did not think you would want too,” Dimitri admitted, looking bashful.

“I would have loved to come,” she told him. “After all, I have much to thank your father for.”

“You do?” Dimitri wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

“Of course I do...I have to thank him for having you, don't I?” she watched Dimitri's eyes widen. “Because if you hadn't been born, I would not have had the chance to meet you; and my life would have been lesser for it.”

“How do you always know exactly what to say?” Dimitri chuckled, sniffling slightly; whether from the cold or from emotion, she did not know.

Byleth shrugged, allowing the conversation to pause, happy enough to just be held by Dimitri.

“You have taught me something important, my love,” Dimitri told her after a while, his fingers moving up her back and towards her hair, curling the ends of the strands around his fingers.

“Please tell me it's humour?” her eyes sparkled; full of happiness and joy as a smile tugged at her lips

Dimitri spluttered slightly, his lips pursed in amusement. “You never let up do you?” he asked. “No what I am referring to is far more valuable.” He sighed. “How do I put this.....Perhaps it is more accurate to say that....you taught me how to live.”

“Dimitri....” now it was Byleth's turn to be speechless.

“If you and I had not reunited on that faithful day, I am certain I would have died a fruitless death on the battlefield. I would have foolishly challenged a horde of foes and, in doing so, needlessly sacrificed the lives of my friends and myself.” He lent forward, his forehead coming to rest on hers. “But now, I have returned to my rightful place. I struggle with what to say, when I know well that words are not enough to express my gratitude,” his left hand cupped her cheek, chasing away the chill with his thumb. “You saved me from the darkness..... and guided me back to the light. Thank you, my beloved. With all that I am, I thank you...”

Byleth sniffled, tears falling from her eyes; tears Dimitri wiped away with his thumb. “I would do it all again, you know that...” she mumbled softly. “Are you happy?” she asked, unsure if she wanted the answer to that question, yet asking it all the same.

“That....is both an easy, and a hard question,” Dimitri told her. “Easy, because when I think about spending my life with you, I am filled with a happiness I've never known.” He gulps. “But then there is always that part of me, deep down, that does not believe I deserve happiness. These hand of mine that have taken so many lives....Nobles and commoners. Adults and children.” The guilt on his face was unlike anything Byleth had ever seen. “Perhaps a day will come when I have finally atoned for my sins; and thanks to you I feel I have started along that path.....but true atonement will not be possible until after the war is over.” He sighed, smiling down at her as his hands moved back into her hair. “For tonight, however, our only focus should be to bask in our victory.”

“Dimitri....” she gasped out as his lips found her neck, kissing softly up its column. When he reached her chin he kissed once before surging forward to capture her lips in his, suckling greedily on her bottom lip. Reluctantly he pulled back, smiling at her softly. “How did I get so lucky,” he mused, his voice a mere whisper. “How do I get to be the one who gets to kiss you,” he pressed another kiss to her lips. “like I have longed too for so long?”

“Perhaps the Goddess is looking out for you?” Byleth smirked.

“Perhaps... although I do not think I am worthy of the Goddess' favour...” he sighs. “We should probably head back inside. I am sure plenty of people will be wanting our attention; no matter how much I want all of yours to myself.”

“Hmmm....” Byleth moaned. “Do you think we can stay out here for just five minutes longer?”

Dimitri chuckled. “I think I can arrange that, I am their future king, after all.” He allowed Byleth to pull him towards her again, returning the passionate kiss she placed on his lips with his own. He moved them backwards until her back hit the edge of the balcony, leaning further into the kiss.

“You are quite the distraction,” he murmurs against her lips. “A very welcome distraction, but a distraction non the less.”

“Well, if anyone has earnt the right to five minutes of distraction, I think it's you,” Byleth tells him, pulling away from him.

“If it were any other night, I might allow myself the luxury of more than five minutes,” Dimitri sighed. “But unfortunately there is a Kingdom to rebuild, and reparations to sort. Although I feel that means that I will inadvertently end up neglecting you,” he seemed sad at the thought. “I can understand if that's not acceptable to you... if.....”

“Dimitri...” Byleth frowned. “This changes nothing. I want to be with you because I love you. And I will be here, by your side in whatever capacity you need me.”

Dimitri, overwhelmed by the beauty and grace of the woman in front of him, swiftly kissed her again, feeling his emotions bubble up again.

“I love you, Byleth,” he tells her. “And perhaps one day I will feel worthy of your patience and love.”

“You _are_ Dimitri,” Byleth smiled, cupping his cheek. “And you always will be.”

* * *

As the night began to wind down, Felix finally convinced Sylvain to leave the party to spend some well deserved alone time together.

However as they reached the door, a hand came down on Felix's shoulder. He paused; Sylvain turning to frown when Felix dropped the hand he held. Ingrid was stood beside Felix, frowning at him, clearly unhappy about something.

“Felix,” she kept her voice level, but her eyes bore daggers into him. “Can I talk to you for a moment.”

“Well....” he glances over at Sylvain who shrugs.

“It's okay, Fe,” he tells him. “I'll wait out in the hall.” He dips his head and kisses Felix's temple. “Don't take too long.” He waves at Ingrid over his shoulder as he leaves the room.

“Well....” Felix crossed his arms as well as he was able too, levelling her with a steely gaze. “What is it.” 

“You didn't tell him,” she accused. 

“What makes you say that?”

“Come on Felix,” Ingrid sighed. “If you had told Sylvain I know for a fact he would not be smiling like his is right now.”

“What difference will it even make if he knows or not,” Felix protested. 

“Felix.....” Ingrid sighed. “Sylvain needs to know; so do Dimitri and Byleth.”

“It changes nothing,” he growled stubbornly.

“It does if you become a liability on the battlefield!” Ingrid snapped. “What if the damage to your hand I permanent! You run the risk of endangering not only yourself, but others too.Don't you think Sylvain deserves to know that your losing the ability to grip?”

“You know what would happen if they found out,” Felix bit out through gritted teeth. “They'd put me on the side-lines. And I refuse to let that happen; especially when I can still be of help.” He walked past her, resisting the urge to push her with his shoulder. “I will tell Sylvain; only when I know there is something to tell. You heard the healers, this might not be permanent.” Before Ingrid can argue further, Felix stalked off, leaving her to sigh and shake her head at her friends stubbornness.

* * *

“Ugh, just thinking of all the things that require my attention makes my head spin,” Dimitri told her, sighing. 

Byleth chuckled. “I'm here if you need help.” 

“It is appreciated,” he told her. “There is much to do, but it is all critical work if we hope to stand a chance against the Empire.”

“Is there no way to coexist with the Empire?”

“Knowing Edelgard,” Dimitri sighed at the mention of his step sister. “I doubt there is a path that leads to our coexistence.” His head fell forward, resting atop hers as he held her; both of them reluctant to go back inside. “I believe we have spoke about this before, yes? Everyone has something they simply cannot accept. Edelgard's is the church of Serios. I believe she seeks to destroy it,” he felt Byleth stiffen in his arms as he spoke. “She is looking to revolutionize the world. In her mind, for the better. But even if she manages to birth a new world.... it would be at the cost of.....” Dimitri gulped, shaking his head softly. “I wish to end this war through acceptance, not annihilation. Just as my people accepted me, I wish dearly to accept her. But I fear -” 

“Your Highness!” a voice called out, forcing Dimitri and Byleth out of their seclusion. “I finally found you!”

“Ah I am sorry for slipping away,” Dimitri distanced himself from Byleth, ignoring the look the guard gave them as he stopped in front of them. “Has something happened?”

“An express messenger just arrived from the leader of the Alliance,” the man told him. “Please, return to the castle at once!”

“An express messenger?” Dimitri frowned. Looking over at Byleth, who looked equally as puzzled. “What could Claude be after?”

“I don't know,” Byleth told him. “But I have a bad feeling.”

“So do I...” he turned to the guard. “I am on my way. Byleth, please join me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of Felix's support with Ingrid, he loses use of his sword hand protecting her. I wanted to reuse that and apply it to this fic. I think it will add a whole nother level to Felix's post war personality, forcing him to think of new things to do. I promise, this will be the last thing I do to ether of them (unless I'm feeling particularly angsty.) Also Sylvain wont find out for a few chapters, but when he does, he will be less than happy that Felix didn't tell him.


	26. Sweet Gestures and Heavy Burdens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix tries his hardest to get feeling back in his hand, Dimitri and Sylvain have a chat, Dimitri surprises Byleth with breakfast in bed; and Felix receives a letter from Rodrigue.

Felix attacked the training dummy in frustration, swear dripping down his face as he glared at it as if it had wronged him.

He growled angrily as his hand cramped, the tell tale weakness now ever present in his right arm causing him to drop the sword mid swing, it flying a few feet through the air to land in the sand.

“Shit!” he spat kicking the sand in frustration. It billowed around him, causing him to cough a little. Groaning he walked to where his sword had landed, bending to pick it up.

His hand shook uncontrollably as he did, causing Felix to pause. He watched as his fingers spasmed, as the muscles in his bare forearms ripple in pain; his skin twitching. He gulped, feeling tears pull at his eyes as he straightened, leaving his sword abandoned on the floor; instead choosing to sit cross – legged on the ground, taking calming breaths and willing himself not to cry.

He had to tell Sylvain; and Dimitri and Byleth. He knew that...But he had no idea how to even do that. Every time he tried to speak the words, he felt them die on his lips.

Sylvain would be angry, he knew that. He would be upset that Felix had kept it a secret for so long. But perhaps the worst of it would be the pity he would see in everyone's eyes; as he already did in Ingrid's.

Felix sighed, letting his head fall forward into his hands. He had trained so hard so something like this would never happen. Had that all been in vain? Was this all he had been reduced too; a shell of his former self, unable to even lift his sword anymore?

His one fear, being useless, was slowly coming true.

And he had no idea how to deal with it.

* * *

Dimitri woke early, sliding from the warmth of the bed reluctantly; thankful that Byleth didn't stir as he pulled his eye patch on and grabbed his cloak, throwing that over his sleepwear before he left the room quietly.

He rubbed his hands together as the chill of the early morning hit him, pulling his fur closer round him as he made his way towards the dining hall, which was quiet as he entered. He saw only a handful of people sat around sipping coffee and tea. Annette and Ashe were sat together having breakfast, and the pair smiled and waved at the prince, who returned the gesture easily.

He walked to the counter, the kitchen staff taken aback slightly at his early appearance. He smiled to them both, telling them what he had planned for the woman still asleep. They smiled conspiratorially at him before heading off to complete his order.

“Dimitri?” he glanced up as Sylvain made his way over to him, his eyes sleepy and his hair disheveled. Clearly he hadn't been awake long, although he seemed unhappy about something, if his frown was anything to go by.

“Sylvain,” Dimitri greeted. “Is something the matter? You seem upset by something.”

“Y-Yeah, I'm good....” Sylvain brushed away his concern. “I just have to go find Felix and talk to him, that's all....”

“Well, if you need anything, you know where I am,” Dimitri offered, smiling softly.

“I appreciate that Dimitri,” Sylvain told him, sighing softly.

“Oh, and Sylvain,” Dimitri sighed. “I never congratulated you on your engagement to Felix, did I?” The blond prince brought his red haired friend into a hug, Sylvain freezing in shock at his action. “I am so very happy for you both, truly.”

Sylvain returned the hug after his initial shock, chuckling softly. “Thanks Dimitri, that means a lot.” When Dimitri pulls back, Sylvain notices the guilt in his eyes still; he knows he's still beating himself up for what happened back at the Valley of Torment and Gronder. But there is also happiness in the future kings eye's; a hope shining among the dark, one he knows Byleth is the cause of. “Anyway...” he rubs his neck, moving the conversation on to something less embarrassing; for him anyway. “Where's Byleth? I thought for sure she would be with you?” He smirks as Dimitri blushes.

“I wanted to surprise her with breakfast in bed,” He admitted. “She does so much for everyone else, I just wanted to do something nice for her; to show her how much I appreciate her.”

“I never figured you for a romantic,” Sylvain tells him, his eyes sparkling with humor.

“Honestly, neither did I,” Dimitri sighed. “Perhaps it is Byleth herself that makes me want to act this way?”

“Maybe....” Sylvain patted his shoulder. “Breakfast is a good start, Dimitri. But just do me a favor?” Dimitri frowned at him as Sylvain took a cautious step back, a cheeky grin spreading on his face. “Avoid giving her a dagger, yeah. Tends to ruin the mood somewhat.”

“Sylvain.....” Dimitri rolled his eyes, finding he couldn't be mad at his friend. Instead he simply smiled and waved to the red head as he made to leave the room in search of Felix.

* * *

When Sylvain entered the training grounds, he had half expected to see Felix in the middle of rigorous sword training; not simply sat on the ground looking a little out of sorts.

“Fe?” Sylvain calls to him smiling softly as his fiancee turns his head to look at him. “I thought I'd find you training, not simply sitting here.”

“I... was just taking a quick break,” Felix tells him, standing and brushing the sand off of his pants. “I'll be continuing in a second.” He allows Sylvain to pull him into a hug; pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Hmmm,” Sylvain sighed, breathing in Felix's scent. “Good Morning,” he whispers. “You know I hate it when I wake up and you're already gone.”

“Perhaps you should try getting up earlier then?” Felix's tone is teasing.

“Perhaps...” Sylvain's arms tighten around him. “Although there are benefit's to walking in on you mid training session.” Sylvain bends, nibbling Felix's neck, just above the fabric of his turtleneck. His hands run up the hard plains of Felix's arm muscles, across the scarring on his arm from Thoron use; stopping just shy of the bandage still wrapped around his upper arm, the only reminder of the arrows that had pierced his skin. “Do they still hurt?” He asks, a frown of worry knitting across his face.

“No, it's fine now,” Felix sighs, looking away, hoping that Sylvain doesn't notice that he's acting weird.

No such luck.

“Are you okay, Felix? You've been acting a little distant the past few weeks?”Sylvain tried to keep his voice level, but he probably failed.

It had hurt, he told himself, when Felix had started to put a wall up between them, whether Felix had intended to or not. But Sylvain had simply smiled and hidden his own feelings; determined to let Felix get through whatever it was that was bothering him and go back to his old self again on his own. He knew his fiancee better than anyone and it was clear that this was one of those times that Felix needed space, no matter how much it hurt.

“I'm fine, Sylvain, really,” Felix tells him, leaning up to kiss him softly on the lips. “It's just, a lots happened lately. It's a lot to process, you know?”

“I do...” Sylvain sighed. “I know how hard Rodrigue's death has been on you; and how much you've been fighting to keep us both safe. But please, Felix, talk to me. I am here for you, you know that.”

“I know...”

“Good, so long as you do know that,” Sylvain smiled. “Love you, Fe.”

“Love you Syl,” Felix allows Sylvain to kiss him again, moaning slightly when he pulls him closer still.

“Oh right,” Sylvain reluctantly pulls back, smiling sheepishly. “As much as I would love to say I only came here to ogle you,” he ignores Felix's eye roll. “I actually came here for a reason.”

“Oh yeah,” Felix crosses his arms over his chest. “What's up?”

Sylvain's face turns serious as he sighs once more.

“You've received a package,” he tells his fiancee, who frowns. “From your father.”

Felix's eyes go wide; his blood running cold.

* * *

Dimitri gently opens the door to Byleth's room, careful not to jostle the tray in his hands; their breakfast's and a singular purple rose he had gotten from Dedue on his way back resting gingerly on its surface.

Byleth is, blessedly, still asleep; and he sighs softly as he makes his way towards the small dresser in her room, placing the tray down and beginning the task of pouring tea for the both of them.

Just as he places the tea pot down he hears a soft groan from the bed, turning in time to see Byleth sit up, rubbing her eyes as she chases the sleep away.

“Dimitri?” she stretches. “What are you doing?”

He freezes, blushing as if he has just been caught doing something he shouldn't have. “I... uh.... brought you breakfast in bed,” he admits sheepishly. “It was supposed to be a surprise, but...” he shrugged, grabbing the tray and taking it over to her. Her eyes are wide in shock as he places it down by her feet.

“Dimitri....” she looks at him, and the smile on her face is radiant. His heart hammers in his chest with a sense of pride; that he of all people makes her smile like that, is truly baffling, yet amazing all the same.

He holds up the flower to her, offering it to her. “For you.”

The blush on her face is quite charming as she takes it. “It's beautiful,” she whispers. He chuckles softly.

“I'm afraid I cannot take credit, Dedue saw me on my way back and gave it to me,” he sighs. “I didn't make the breakfast either, so I don't really deserve credit there either....”

“Dimitri,” she takes his hand, looking at him with so much love he fears his heart might explode. “It's wonderful, thank you.” She glances down at the food. “No one has ever done anything like this for me. What's the occasion?”

“Does there need to be an occasion?” he tells her, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing the back of it. “Can I not do something nice for the woman I love?”

“I love you too, Dimitri,” she tells him, shifting forward; carefully so as not to knock the food off the bed, pressing a kiss to his lips. “You're sweet.” She chuckles, running her fingers through his hair. “I hardly feel deserving of such kindness.”

“You are more than deserving, my beloved,” he presses a final kiss to her lips before reluctantly pulling back. “We should eat, while it's still warm.”

* * *

Felix glares at the package sitting on Sylvain's bed like it offends him, the letter in his hands; written in his uncles handwriting outlining exactly what he can expect to find inside.

His fathers belongings, now passed on to Felix.

Maybe that was why he was so reluctant?

Sylvain has been quiet since they returned to the room; he's sat on the bed behind Felix, his head resting against the wall, one of his hands on Felix's shoulder. It's the only thing that's stopping Felix from loosing his mind; from throwing the package across the room and ignoring the words his uncle penned.

He sighs, pulling out the small dagger he keeps under the pillow, his hands trembling as he carefully breaks the seal on the package and pulling free the small box inside it.

It's an ornate, gilded box, with the crest of Fraldarius on it. It also appears to be locked. Frowning, Felix turns it over in his hands; hearing the tell tale sign of something moving from within.

Then he spies it, the indentation on the front of the box, small enough for a small sigil to fit.

Sylvain must have realized when he did, for he silently hands over his engagement ring, the tiny Fraldarius crest on it the key to unlock the box.

When it opens with a click, Felix hands it back, before taking a calming breath and opening the box.

Inside are a variety of things. A small miniature portrait of his father, mother Glenn and himself; he's a baby so it must have been commissioned a while ago, two very familiar rings, a letter stamp with the Fraldarius crest on it, and an assortment of important documents, all of which he knows he will look over later.

It is the letter on top, written in handwriting he would know anywhere, that draws his attention.

He gulps, ripping it open, his eyes widening at his fathers words in front of him. Sylvain shifts behind him, an arm coming to wrap around his waist as he places his head on Felix's shoulder, kissing his neck in comfort as he begins to read.

_Felix,_

_I write this letter on the eve of our battle at Gronder; and it is entrusted to your uncle, should the worst befall me. I pray that you never have to read these words, but if you are reading this letter, then it means that the worst outcome happened, and I am no longer here to tell you what I want to; what I need to, in person._

_There are so many things I want to tell you, that I almost don't know where to start._

_First off I want to tell you how proud I am of you, Felix. You are strong, brave and loyal, all qualities befitting one of your status. You also never let anyone tell you how to live your life; choosing to be with the man you love instead of letting people force you into a marriage you do not want, just for the sake of preserving our Crest. My only regret is that I will never see you and Sylvain marry; perhaps that is a good things as I fear I may have only embarrassed you by crying._

_Inside this box is my own wedding ring and your mothers. Please do me the honor of the both of you wearing them when you exchange vows, so a little piece of the parents who loved you so much stays with you forever._

_Do not blame yourself for my death Felix. I'm sure however I died, that I did so without regret. Do not shut out the people you love, as you did when Glenn died; lean on Sylvain, as I know he is willing to let you do. Trust that no matter how hard things are right now, no matter how much you want to scream and cry, that one day thing will be better, and the two of you will get through this together._

_I know I've put a lot of pressure onto your young shoulders, but know I never imagined I would have too. Glenn was always going to take over the Dukedom; and after his death I always thought your uncle would take over if you didn't want it. I know how free spirited you are; you've always been like that._

_But the Dukedom is yours, should you wish it to be. I know it will be in good hands with you and Sylvain. We have spoke of this before I know, but I wanted you to know I meant every word. Just follow your heart and I know you will make the right choice._

_There is one final thing I want to ask of you, and it may seem selfish to do so; but consider it my dying wish._

_I want you to fulfill the promise I made to the late king Lambert in my stead. Help Dimitri through whatever darkness he has to face; and ensure he sits upon the throne at the end of this war. I know you have both had your differences, but he will truly bring about change if given the chance; and if the right people are at his side._

_I love you, my son; and I know I didn't tell you enough when I was alive, but you were my pride and joy. I always knew you would go on to great things. My last regret is not getting to see the world that you will inevitably help shape._

_Stay safe, Felix._

_Your loving father, Rodrige Achille Fraldarius._

Tears fell upon the letter; Felix dropping it onto the bed as he sobbed. Sylvain's arms pulled him close, tucking his head under his chin as Felix shook, his hands running through his hair.

“It's okay, Fe,” he cooed. “I've got you.” Felix hiccuped, clinging to his shirt as he cried.

They sat like that for a while, until Felix finally stopped shaking. He looked up at Sylvain, his amber eyes full of love as he pulled the red head down for a heated kiss; a kiss he gladly returned.

Felix didn't want to think right now; Sylvain knew that. He wanted to be distracted, to not have to face what was inevitably coming in the next few weeks, if only for a little while.

“A-Are you sure?” Sylvain asked anyway as Felix slowly undid the buttons on his shirt.

Felix nodded. “I am.” He placed a hand on Sylvain's cheek. “Make me forget, if only for a little while, okay?” Felix pushed him back onto the bed, straddling his hips and looking down at him.

It was a task Sylvain was more than willing to do as he reached for him, kissing him deeply.

And it wasn't until later, when they were tangled together, sweaty and out of breath, that Sylvain had realized he had needed the distraction too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been a long time coming. Lockdown has been kicking my ass, and its made me not motivated at all to update. That and severe writers block haven't helped. But hopefully i can get back to it now. Next up will be Deridru, followed by the end game stuff.


	27. Deridru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle to save Claude and Deridu is underway. Dimitri surges forward with determination, Felix continues to hide his injury from Sylvain, and unexpected reinforcements threaten Felix further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how confident i feel in this chapter, but I'm posting it anyways so here goes. If i need to edit it later i will.

When the plans to go to Claude's aid had been presented to the rest of the army, Dimitri had been surprised when no one disagreed; in fact most of the army, especially those who had once been in the Golden Deer house, had been eager to go and help.

When they had finally made it to Deridru, Dimitri had realised what Claude's plan had been all along. The leader of the Alliance had purposefully retreated his small army towards the docks, luring Lord Arundel and his Imperial forces further into the city. It was risky; and relied solely on Dimitri and the rest of the Kingdom's army arriving in time.

“How did he know we would come?” Dimitri had asked stunned, looking to Byleth, who smiled softly at him.

“Because he had faith in you,” she told him, taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. “As I did.”

Dimitri had smiled softly back at her, before turning to face the rest of them. “Let's go, Claude is waiting for us to offer support.”

“Right!”

* * *

“Felix, up there!” Sylvain drew his attention to another wave of enemies heading towards them as a small group of them; Dimitri, Byleth, Ingrid, Dedue and the two of them, made their way into the city. They needed to kill Lord Arundel, and fast, and the groups had been divided to give them the best chance of doing just that.

Except Felix wasn't at his best. He was slower to react, and his right hand cramped every time he nocked an arrow or held his sword.

He grimaced in pain once more as he shot a Thoron bolt at an archer, thankful Sylvain couldn't see his face right now.

“Nice shot,” Sylvain told him; and although he was deeply perplexed as to why Felix was relying more on magic at the moment than his weapons, he knew now was not the time to think too much about it.

He jabbed his lance forward, striking a mounted unit clean off of his horse. Another blast of Thunder magic arced to his left and took down a few armored units attempting to get the jump on him, and he heard Felix sigh from behind him.

“You okay?” he asked, instantly worried.

“I'm fine,” was the response. “I'm low on magic.” Sylvain couldn't understand why Felix sounded upset by this development; usually his fiancee would relish the chance to face enemies hands on.

“It's fine, Fe,” Sylvain calls to him as he turns his horse down an alleyway. Following hot on Byleth's heels as she takes out a few enemies with the Sword of the Creator's extended blade. “You've got plenty of arrows, yeah? Not to mention that fancy sword at your side.”

“Y-Yeah.... of course.” Felix unconsciously flexed the finger in his right hand, grimacing when he felt them stiffen and spasm beneath his glove. “Sylvain...” he started to talk only for Sylvain to bring his horse to a quick stop. Glancing round his shoulder, Byleth had called a halt to their procession, Dimitri glancing around the corner of a house a little way ahead.

“Heads up guys, we've got trouble ahead!” he called. “We need to make a quick detour.”

“What about Arundel?” Felix asked, annoyed. He had hoped to get the battle over with as soon as possible.

“I won't leave Judith to be outnumbered by those Imperial scoundrels,” Dimitri tells him.

“That's not...”

“We can go to Judith's aid,” Ingrid tells him, extinguishing the argument between him and Felix before it starts. “You and Byleth can deal with Arundel.”

“That could work,” Dimitri admits, glancing at Byelth, who nods. “Okay, Ingrid, you take Dedue, Sylvain and Felix with you, then meet up with the rest of our troops who have gone to clear the docks.”

“I shall come with you sire,” Dedue tells him.

“I will be fine, Dedue,” Dimitri places a hand on his vassals shoulders. “I am not going alone, remember?” The Duscur man's eyes fall on Byleth.

“Protect him,” he asks her simply, before moving towards Ingrid's pegasus.

“You know I will,” she tells him, smiling.

“You have your orders,” Dimitri readies Areadbhar, gripping it tightly. “Stay safe, all of you.”

* * *

Rescuing Judith turned out to be an easy task, much to Felix's relief. He had managed to make it through another fight without his secret being discovered; although he was consciously aware of Ingrid's eyes on his the entire time.

He wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand, placing the bow he had been forced to use back on his back with shaking fingers.

“You must go to Claude's aid,” the brunette woman told them as they made their way over. “He must survive.” Felix noticed her stagger, clutching her side, before falling forward. Fortunately Dedue caught her before she hit the ground.

Felix jumped off the back of Sylvain's horse as Ingrid dismounted her pegasus, his fingers already conjuring the necessary healing magic. When he knelt in front of Judith he made quick work of the deep, yet not fatal wound on her abdomen, knitting it closed with ease.

“Let us help you first,” Ingrid told her, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder when she attempted to move. “You're no good to anyone if you cannot walk.”

“And the Alliance will fall without Claude,” Judith bit out. “Please, you have to save him.”

“We will,” Felix tells her. “But we won't leave you to fend for yourself.” He glances at Ingrid. “Do you think you can stay with her?”

“Of course,” Ingrid seems delighted at the thought; perhaps because of the distant relation between the two of them, or the admiration the blond girl held for the formidable Judith of house Daphnel. “But, be careful okay.”

“Don't worry, we will,” Felix gives Sylvain his left hand and allows himself to be pulled back into the saddle behind him.

“I will stay with you, Ingrid,” Dedue tells her.

“I-If you are sure....” Ingrid can't hide the blush on her cheeks at his words. “They might need you more than I will.”

Dedue nods. “It would not do for you both to get outnumbered again.”

“O-Okay then....”

“Right, well, if that's settled,” Felix can't help the smirk on his face at his friends fluster. “Sylvain, let's go.”

“You got it Fe.”

* * *

“Look out,” Dimitri grabs Byleth and pulls her behind cover, just as an arrow narrowly misses her head.

“T-Thanks, Dimitri,” Byleth mumbles, feeling herself blushing. Her current position, pressed between Dimitri's body and the wall of a building, isn't helping the battle inappropriate thoughts that flood her mind. She shakes her head, bringing her focus back to Dimitri, who is looking down at her with a weird expression.

He takes a deep breath, almost as if he is calming himself; he knows Lord Arundel is close, and he knows what confronting him may bring. More answers he doesn't think he is ready for, but he knows he will face with the woman in his arms at his side.

Impulsively, his lips found hers, drawing her into a passionate kiss, despite where they were. He felt her greedily press closer to him for the briefest of moments, before realizing where they were and pulling back, the delightful blush on her face spreading down her neck. He smiled softly as she coughed, glancing away.

“Really, Dimitri?” she looks back at him, frowning. “I expect something like that from Sylvain, but I thought you were too focused in battle to let silly sentiment get to you.”

He chuckles. "I'm sorry, truly. But it is entirely your own fault.”

“Mine?” she tries and fails to keep her voice down, and Dimitri glances around the cover to check to see if they have been heard.

“Yes, yours,” he tells her, highly amused. “You make me want to do mushy and sentimental things, even in battle it seems.” At her pout he presses a kiss to her forehead. “I am really sorrry though, I didn't mean to make you mad.”

“I-I'm not mad,” she admits. “Just....flustered.” She pushes him away gently, turning to focus on the battle still raging around them. “Now if you're quite done being silly and impulsive, we should move.”

He steps beside her and takes her hand. “Stay close to me, okay?”

“Of course,” she tells him.

* * *

As Sylvain and Felix head for the docks, they hear the tell tale signs of further fighting. Urging his horse to gallop faster, they spy Hilda as they round the corner, as well as some tired and injured Alliance soldiers.

“Hilda!” Sylvain calls out as he throws the Lance of Ruin, piercing the armor of one of the soldiers, just as he was about to get the jump on the pink haired axe wielder. She turns her head in surprise, a smile tugging on her lips as she spies them.

“Took you guys long enough,” she complains, rolling her left arm now that she has a moments reprieve. “Look at me, I'm all sweaty.”

“You look fine to me,” Sylvain counters, pulling his lance free of the Imperial soldier, who falls to the ground. “Gorgeous as ever.”

Hilda and Felix both roll their eyes, sharing a look of brief amusement.

“Save the flirting for Felix,” she tells him. “And look sharp, we're not done yet.” She spins gracefully, her axe parrying a sword with ease, before lodging in the skull of the unsuspecting man who had tried to attack her. Sylvain whistles appreciatively, and Felix can't help but agree. Hilda was most definitely, a force to be reckoned with.

With the combined efforts of Sylvain and Felix; who is growing more weary with each passing second, and Hilda and her small handful of soldiers, they manage to stop the advance of the Imperial's forces.

“Whew, I think that's the last of them,” Sylvain tells them.

“Good work you guys,” Hilda shoots them a smile and a thumbs up, before turning to help one of the Alliance soldiers, who is nursing a pretty bad would on his shoulder. “Can I count on you to hold the docks, while I make sure this guys gets the medical treatment he needs?”

“That's fine with us, right Fe?”

“Y-Yeah....” Felix gasps out, hoping he's managed to keep the pain from his voice once again. “No problem.”

“Thanks, I really owe you.” Hilda, with the help of another soldier, manage to carry the injured man towards where Claude is; Felix can spy the same white wyvern that had been at Gronder a mile away.

“Looks like were not done yet, huh Fe,” Sylvain sounds tired, yet he still shoots Felix a smile over his shoulder.

“Guess not,” Felix replies.

“Hey, Felix, Sylvain!” Ashe's voice draws both their attention as his wyvern flies overhead. Annette waves down at them both from behind him, just as the rest of the army; Gilbert, Mercedes, Marianne and a handful of the former Golden Deer students arrive.

“Hey, you finally made it,” Sylvain greets.

“Where is His Highness, and Byleth?” Gilbert asks, frowning.

“They went after Arundel,” Sylvain tells them. “Dimitri wanted us to prioritize Claude's safety.”

“I see,” Gilbert appeared unhappy. “Perhaps we should send a small group to provide them with assistance?”

“What good would that do?” Felix asks, his voice a little standoffish. Gilbert looks at him, his frown deepening. “Do you not trust them to do the task? Is that it?”

“That is not what I said.”

“Then we should stay here and do as he asked us.”

“But, His Highness,” Gilbert looks unsure, and it annoys Felix.

“Will be fine,” Felix's raises his voice. “Byleth is with him, remember.”

“Fe....” Sylvain turns in his saddle slightly to place a hand on Felix's knee. “It's okay, there's no need to get angry, okay.”

Felix huffs. “I'm not angry. I'm fine....just tired.”

“We all are,” Sylvain reminds him gently. “Don't worry, this'll be over soon.”

* * *

Perhaps it was because all eyes were currently on the two men in the saddle, but no one saw the fireball until it was too late.

Until it had hit Felix in the side and knocked him off of Sylvain's horse, causing him to land awkwardly on his right arm, sending further pain through the damaged limb.

“Felix!” Sylvain's voice is the first he hears as chaos resumes around them, numerous Imperial soldiers running out from hiding places to attack them.

“I-I'm okay,” he gasps out as he staggers to his feet, pulling his sword free of it's sheath once more. Gripping the blade in both hands allow him to stop it from shaking so much, although he is barely able to fend off the first of the soldiers who lunges at him, parrying the lance only because he is so adept at doing so whenever he sparred with Sylvain. But it's not enough and the lance user is about to swing at him with another attack, while he has barely caught his breath.

Before the soldier can injure him further, an arrow flies through the sky, lodging in his skull. As he falls to the floor, Felix looks up, Ashe hovering over him on his wyvern, lowering his bow.

“You okay, Felix?” he asks.

“Y-Yeah....” Felix turns, hiding the look of pain on his face from his friend. “Thanks!” He raises his sword again, preparing to defend himself as more soldiers run towards him.

A hand reaches out and grabs the back of his coat, pulling him back onto a horse.

“I got you, Fe,” Sylvain tells him as Felix settles behind him once more. “You okay?”

“I'm fine, but we gotta move.”

“Yeah, I know,” Sylvain shoots him a smile. “Just try not to fall off again, yeah.”

Felix scoffs. “Ass.”

“You know you love me,” Sylvain laughs, turning his horse to gallop directly at the enemy, his lance slicing through the air.

Felix takes a moment, whilst hidden from view, to assess the damage that fireball had done to his left arm. Whilst his coat was a little singed, the skin itself is undamaged, and Felix breaths a sigh of releif at that.

“Lets finish this quick, okay,” Felix takes hold of his sword once more despite his shaky fingers and prepares to offer his fiancee's aid.

* * *

“Lord Arundel!” Dimitri and Byleth stop in front of the leader of the army, who meets their gaze with one of sneering arrogance from atop his horse.

“You would raise a weapon against your uncle?” Arundel frowns. “You've grown into a savage of a man, just like your father.”

“You are rather calm for one in your position,” Dimitri's voice is steady. “Or did you forget that this is a battlefield?” He sighs, raising Areadbhar high, pointing the tip of it at Arundel's face. “Perhaps this is no time for words, Uncle. There will be time for that after we have settled things.”

“I've got you're back,” Byleth tells him, just as Dimitri nods and jumps, lunging at both man and horse. Areadhar finds it's mark, hitting him in the chest, Arundel falling from his horse with a crash.

“Do... our hopes end here....” Byleth hears the dying man ask as the pair of them close in on him. Lying in a pool of his blood on the edge of the city, Lord looks surprisingly calm for someone who is about to die.

“Uncle, I need to know,” Dimitri's voice is full of emotion he had kept in check until now. “The incident nine years ago.... You were involved, weren't you?” When Arundel fails to speak Dimitri raises his voice. “You know something. What did Cornelia.....” He takes a calming breath, and Byleth takes his hand, which he squeezes to give himself comfort. “No, what did my stepmother do?”

Lord Arundel scoffs. “You are not qualified to look into the darkness....” he sneers at the prince. “You and Edelgard....Do your best to kill each other....You are family, after all.” He coughs, a wet death rattle as he falls backwards. “There it is... the light...”

Dimitri looks down at his uncle's corpse, a mixed look of disgust and pity on his face. “Farewell, Uncle.....” He sighs, lowering his weapon and turning to face Byleth, who looks at him with a look of concern. “D-Did I do the right thing, Byleth?” he asks her, unable to hide the tears in his eyes. “He was my uncle once after all.....”

“Dimitri....” Byleth smiles softly, wiping astray tear from his cheek. “Of course you did. I know it doesn't seem that way right now, but trust me, you did.”

“He's dead now anyway.” Dimitri looks away from the body. “And there goes our chance to get information. Then again, even if we had managed to capture him alive, judging by the way he was acting....”

“For now let us regroup with the others and celebrate our victory, hmmm.”

Dimitri smiles down at her. “You are right, as always. Let us go and make sure Claude and what is left of the Alliance, made it out of this mess alright.”|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took ages to do! But now its done i know exactly the direction the next two chapters are going in. Sylvain is going to find out about Felix's injury; and he isn't going to take it well, as you might expect.


	28. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth and Dimitri converse with Claude, who tells them his plans for the Alliance; Sylvain find Felix mid conversation with Ingrid, and clearly knowing that his fiancee is hiding something from him, Sylvain demands answers; only to find the truth more shocking than he could have imagined.

“It's been a long time, Claude,” Dimitri greeted the brown haired Alliance leader with a warm friendly smile. “I am glad to see that you're safe.” He quelled the jealousy in his heart when Byleth stepped forward and gave the man a quick one armed hug.

“Same,” Claude told him, smiling as Byleth took a step back. “I haven't seen you since the nightmare that was Gronder.” Now that Byleth and Dimitri got a better look at him, Claude still appeared to be a little worse for wear. His head was still bandaged, and he held himself a little too stiffly. Dimitri frowned softly. If only he had been in a better frame of mind back at Gronder. Perhaps he could have prevented so much that he regretted from happening. “You really did come to help us....” Claude continued. “You must be a bunch of soft – hearted sucker, eh?”

Dimitri scoffed, crossing his arms. “If you really felt that way, you would not have set up a defensive battle in hopes that we would come.” Dimitri sighed. “It worked out, only because we made it in time....Were you reall so confident that we would answer the call?”

“Of course,” Claude answered easily and without hesitation. Dimitri's eye widened in shock. “I knew you wouldn't hesitate to put yourself second and come running to our aid.”

“You know him well,” Byleth smiled, glancing at Dimitri with a look that confirmed the suspitions about their relationship that Claude had. She took the princes hand in her own, and Claude's smile widened.

“You and I are cut from different cloth,” Claude's gaze left their intwined hands; although he would tease them before this conversation was over, make no mistake. “I wouldn't make a move unless I could gain something from it. You've always been just the opposite. And of course, I've always been fond of taking dangerous risks.” He smirked. “After all, I sent that express messenger before you had even recaptured the Kingdom capital. If all went to plan, I knew you would recapture it soon, and then respond to our request for aid.” He sighed. “It was riskier than usual, I'll give you that. But it was the only card I had to play, so I took the gamble.”

“You cross far too many dangerous bridges for my liking,” Dimitri admitted.

“I know, I know. But.... that ends today.”

“What do you mean?” Dimitri glanced at Byleth, who shrugged, no clearer on Claude's plan than he.

“Here,” Claude stepped forward, pulling the bow he held off of his back and holding it out to Byleth. Hesitating, he shook it gently, indicating he truly meant for her to take it. It was heavier than she though, she mused, as she took hold of it. “Use it however you see fit.”

“The legendary bow, Failnaught....” Dimitri looked shocked. “Isn't this the Hero's relic of House Riegan?” He looked up from the bow in Byleth's hand to his friend. “Hold, Claude. This must be one of your jokes. You cannot truly intend to part with this...”

“It's not a joke,” Claude told them. “As of today, the Leicester Alliance is no more.”

“Just what are you planning Claude?”

“If you're going to lead Fodlan, then the Alliance lords will follow you,” Claude smiled softly. “Back in the day, the Alliance split off from the Kingdom. I;m just putting us back together again. Oh and I've already gained the support of the other lords at the round table conference, so you can stop looking at me like I'm crazy, both of you.” He winked at Byleth in a way that reminded her of the simpler time the lived in five years ago. “All that's left to do is for me to officially step down as the leader of the Alliance.”

“Lorenz isn't going to be too happy about this,” Byleth sighed.

“Lorenz was never happy with anything I do,” Claude chuckled.

“True...” Byleth sighed. “What will you do now, Claude?”

“I'm leaving Fodlan,” he tells them. “There are things I have to do. Dreams I need to see to fruition.” He runs a finger through his hair. “That's why I became the Alliance leader to begin with, actually. But it left me no time for what I was really after.” He smirked again. “You'd better not take on too many responsibilities yourselves, or else you'll end up in the same boat.” His eyes met Dimitri as he spoke his next words. “And remember.... both the living and the dead cling to us without any regard for our own lives. It's up to us to break free of that weight and follow the path that we believe in.”

“Claude....” Dimitri bit his lip, looking away. Byleth's grip on his hand tightened, and the smile on Claude's face widened.

“Oh I almost forgot the most important thing,”Byleth frowns at him, unsure if she able to take anymore information thrown her way. “If you're looking for Rhea, apparently she's being held captive in the Imperial capital. It doesn't sound like they intend to kill her, but there's not telling what they're planning.”

“You have my gratitude Claude,” Dimitri tells him.

“Gratitude?” Claude chuckles. “Thanks, but no thanks. As far as I'm concerned, we're even now.” His grin widens as he finally decides to tease the pair. “Just don't forget to invite me to the wedding, okay lovebirds?” He hold back a loud laugh as Dimitri and Byleth glance at each other, blushes on their cheeks. They break their hands apart as if being caugh red handed.

“I-I....” Dimitri stutters.

“T-That's....” Byleth attempts, stopping herself and glancing down.

Now Claude laughs. “No need to be ashamed, you two,” he tells them. “I'm happy for the pair of you, truly.”

“T-Thank you,” Dimitri grumbles, taking Byleth's hand back into his own and looking at her, his expression soft. Claude raises an eyebrow. He hadn't seen that look on Dimitri's face in year; since their days at school together. Claude smiles. Byleth truly was a light that had lead him out of the darkness. He steps forward, holding a hand out, a hand which Dimitri takes in his own, sealing their friendship with a firm shake of hands.

“I don't know how many years will pass until we meet again,” he tells them truthfully. “But let's promise to do just that okay? And when we do.... don't be too hard on me, Your Kingliness.” He smiles softly at Byleth before turning on his heels and walking away, back towards a small retinue of his soldiers; including Judith and Hilda.

* * *

Sylvain had lost track of Felix shortly after the battle ended; he assumed he had gone to get checked over by Mercedes. However when he spotted the older woman talking to Annette, and Felix nowhere in sight, he walked over to her trying his best to not let the anxiety that bubbled in his chest get to him.

“Mercedes!” Sylvain calls to her as he approachs, and she smiles when she sees him.

“Everything okay, Sylvain?” she asks sweetly.

“You haven't seen Felix, have you?”

“He was here a little while ago,” she tells him. “I checked him over and sent him on his way. Although I think I saw Ingrid and him walk down that way to talk.” Mercedes points towards a secluded alleyway.

“Thanks,” he smiles at her before walking in the direction she pointed.

Why would Ingrid need to talk to Felix alone? It was suspicious, he told himself, but not unheard of.

Then again, something had been off with Felix for a little while now, although Sylvain couldn't tell exactly what.

As he walked down the alley he could hear the pair of them talking, and not quietly. By the tone of Ingrid's voice he could tell she was upset about something, and Sylvain frowned, straining his ears to hear.

“Look, I'll tell Sylvain soon,” he heard Felix speak, his voice sounding equal parts annoyed and tired. “Just leave it Ingrid, okay.”

“Tell me what?” Sylvain saw Felix flinch as he rounded the corner, both of them coming into view. He walks towards them, crossing his arms and staring at the pair, his face unamused. When Felix doesn't speak he sighs. “Tell me what, Felix?”

“It.....” Felix looks at him with wide eyes, a scared look Sylvain hardly sees on his face; one that causes Sylvain's already bubbling anxiety to grip him tighter. “It's nothing....okay.....” He glanced down, clearly unable to meet Sylvain eyes.

“No, it's not okay, Fe,” Sylvain plants his hands on both of his shoulders, forcing his fiancee to look at him. “What aren't you telling me?”

“I-I......” Felix looks on the verge of tears. “I... can't,” his eyes fall on Ingrid, who is watching the whole thing carefully, pleading with her to stay quiet.

“I'm sorry, Felix,” she tells him. “You leave me little choice.” She looks at Sylvain, who meets her gaze with his own confused one. “I know what Felix has been keeping from you, and I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner, but he asked me not too. But this has gone on long enough.”

“What is it?” Sylvain asks, his heart pounding in his chest.

“When Felix was shot with thoses arrows in Fhridiad,” Ingrid tells him, Sylvain shuddering at the memory, “he was more injured than he let on.”

“Ingrid... don't.....” Felix looks mortified.

“Stop being so stubborn, Felix!” she snaps, rounding on her friend with cold eyes. “This is what you get for keeping it a secret for so long.”

“Someone had better tell me right now, or I swear!” Sylvain knows his voice is hysterical, but he doesn't care. After all this is Felix they were talking about. The love of his life and his reason for living.

If he was keeping something from Sylvain, it was clearly something big. Which didn't help his current nervous panic.

“Felix is losing the feeling in his right hand!” Ingrid's words hit him and he balked, taking a step backwards, his eyes drifting to Felix, whose mortified expression was still plastered on his face.

“No.... that can't be right.....” Sylvain gulped, feeling tears sting his eyes. “It's just a joke, right? Because you'd never keep something like that from me, right Fe?” When Felix didn't answer, Sylvain stepped back in front of him, raising his voice once again. “Felix!” Not waiting for a response, Sylvain grabbed a hold of Felix's right hand, shedding the glove and holding it tight, despite Felix attempting to pull it away.

Why hadn't he noticed, he asked himself as he glanced down at the hand in his own. Not when it had been so obvious.

Felix's right hand was trembling between his gentle grip, and not from fear. The nerves and muscles rippled under his skin, and Sylvain could see the masked pain forming on his fiancee's face as he turned the hand over, palm upright. His fingers spasmed almost out of his control and felt cold to the touch. Sylvain gasped, dropping the offending limb and looking up at Felix.

“Felix.....why.....” he spoke the words so softly he was unsure Felix had even heard him.

“I-I didn't want you to find out his way,” Felix replied, looking so lost as he took in the sight of Sylvain, so hurt and betrayed.

“Were you....” Sylvain gulped. “Were you ever going to tell me...... Or was I going to be the last to know?”

“What?!” Felix frowned. “Of course I was going to tell you. Ingrid only knows because she's the one who took me to the healer. Don't be mad at her, I asked her to keep this a secret.”

“I'm not mad at her, I'm mad at you!” his temper finally surfacing, tears spilling from his eyes Sylvain rounded on him again. “I can't believe you kept this a secret from me! From all of us! What were you thinking, Felix?”

“Sylvain.....” Felix tries to reach for his hand, but Sylvain pulls it away, his gaze disgusted.

“Dont!” Sylvain cries. “You kept this a secret for a whole month, put yourself at risk; put everyone else at risk too. And for what Felix?”

“I never meant to hurt anyone, I just.....”

Sylvain scoffed. “Yeah, well, you've hurt _me_ Felix! How do you think I would have felt if you had _died_! I would have blamed myself without knowing that you stupidly put yourself in harms way with an arm that can barely grip a sword! I would have tormented myself, told myself I had failed to protect you because that's all I've ever wanted to do!”

“Sylvain... I.....” Felix wanted nothing more than to take Sylvain into a secluded area, explain himself somewhere where no one could overhear them. But it was clear by the look on his fiancee's face that he was having none of his excuses.

“Just... don't.....” Sylvain turned, amber brown eyes leaving Felix's face. “I need – I can't look at you right now!” He walked away swiftly, his shoulders hunched in defeat.

“Sylvain.... wait!” Felix made to move, only for Ingrid; who had been quiet the entire time, to place her hand on his shoulder.

“Give him time Felix,” she tells him, smiling softly. “He'll be okay.”

Felix sighed, watching his fiancee retreat the way he had come, feeling his heart break. He hadn't wanted this, wanted to hurt Sylvain like this.

Goddess, what had he done?

He needed to fix this; although he was unsure as to how.

* * *

When Dimitri and Byleth re entered the courtyard where the rest of the army was waiting for them, the atmosphere was tense and not at all like the cheer and joy everyone had felt when they had claimed victory. Even Claude, who was saying farewell to all of his former Golden Deer students, stood rigid, his face solemn as if he had heard something he shouldn't have.

“I wonder what has everyone so upset?” Byleth asked the prince, who was frowning softly.

“I don't know, but it can't be anything good,” he told her. As they crossed the courtyard, his eye scanned around, falling on Sylvain, who was sat on a crate not too far away, his face in his hands, expression hidden from view. His shoulders shook almost as if he was crying. “Perhaps we should ask Sylvain? He seems to be at the center of this, I'm sure.” Byleth nodded, following Dimitri as he made to turn towards his friend.

“Dimitri, Byleth!” A voice called to the pair of them; and their eyes leave Sylvain, turning to see Ingrid run towards them. “Felix would like a word with the both of you.”

“Does it have anything to do with why things are so tense around here?” Byleth asks, her eyes flicking to Sylvain full of sympathy.

“Yeah... it does,” she tells them. “Please, just come with me okay. All will be revealed then.”

“Okay Ingrid,” Dimitri nodded. “Lead the way.” As they turn to follow, Dimitri casts a glance at his friend a final time, this time met with warm amber eyes; usually filled with happiness and light, ringed red with shed tears, his lips pursed into an angry line.

Whatever had happened, two of his friends were at the center of it, and this made Dimitri's heart ache.

* * *

Ingrid led them a little further away from everyone, where they found Felix in just as bad a state as Sylvain.

It had been a while, Dimitri told himself, since he had seen such unhappiness of Felix's face.

Not even Rodrigue's death had made him look this way, and the prince knew how that had affected him.

“Felix? What is it?” Dimitri asks him. “Ingrid told us you wanted to speak to us?”

Felix lifts his head properly, his eyes are red and puffy and it's clear he has also been crying. In all honesty, he looks like he wants to scream.

“Felix, are you okay?” when Dimitri's words receive no reply, Byleth steps forward, her hand coming to rest on his shoulder in comfort.

He sighs. “Not really... no,” he admits.

“Does this have anything to do with why Sylvain looks so upset?” Dimitri asks, noticing Felix flinch slightly.

“I-It's all my fault,” he hiccups miserably, more tears falling from his face, startling Dimitri. “I s-screwed up. I've kept a secret from you all; from Sylvain, because I was worried about what it meant. I-I hurt Sylvain; and I can never take that back and I just feel so awful....” he sniffs, wiping at his eyes pathetically.

“What secret, Felix?” Dimitri's words are soft as he speaks to his friend, feeling useless at his inability to comfort him.

Felix looked up into the worried and kind faces of his friend and former professor, sighing softly. He glanced at Ingrid, who nodded, taking his hand in assurance.

He took a calming breath, steeling himself to reveal the truth he had kept hidden for so long; and then he told them everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have the next chapter written, as well as a general idea as to where the conclusion is going. I might end up skipping the actual battle at Fort Merceus, and instead do a few final chapters of preparation for Enbarr. I'm sorry to put Sylvain and Felix through so much, but they will be okay come the next chapter. Hopefully i can get the next chapter up in a few days, as soon as ive proof read it an edited it.


	29. The Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain is avoiding Felix, and he has no idea what to do next. Felix gets advice from an unexpected place and Sylvain makes a revellation. Byleth worries she's been too wrapped up in her own happiness and that she should have noticed earlier, and Dimitri comforts her, making a big decision for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this lockdown is kicking my ass. Days have no meaning anymore, instead it all just feels like one super long day with power naps. Pleased i could get this chapter out though, even if it is a little later than i planned.

Sylvain wasn't sure there were enough training dummies in the entire continent to quell the rare bubbling inside of him as he jabs his training lance into yet another one, decapitating it.

He had barely looked at Felix since their return to the monastery; the back of his horse had felt empty the whole way back as his fiancee had decided to walk back on foot, his face hidden from view by the hood of his teal cloak.

It had been a week since the truth had come out, since Sylvain had yelled and cried and stomped away without giving Felix a chance to explain.

Perhaps he had been too hot headed, he reasoned, stabbing his lance into the sand and running a hand through his sweat soaked locks.

He was angry, sure, but not at Felix he realized.

No, he was angry at himself.

He should have noticed what was going on; should have seen the pain Felix had tried to hide. But instead he had brushed the small amount of suspicion he did have aside, convinced himself that they had been through enough and that it was all in his head.

He'd failed as a fiancee, and what was eating at him more was the fact that Felix hadn't trusted him enough to tell him.

Sylvain sighed, dragging a hand down his face as he walked over to the edge of the training ground.

He knew he'd have to face him eventually, but he didn't know if he was quite up to it yet. He'd barely slept; Felix had slept somewhere else since they had returned and he wasn't sure it that was a blessing or a curse. Probably both, Sylvain lamented softly. But he missed him like hell, missed waking up with him there, either already awake and staring at him with a smirk on his face; or still asleep and curled around Sylvain, his navy hair splayed on the pillow.

“Sylvain....?” Felix's voice calling softly to him made him pause, taking a breath before looking up to meet his gaze. His fiancee stood in the door way, arms crossed over his chest, his eyes widening as he looked at Sylvain's appearance.

 _I guess I really do look like shit_ , he told himself as he stood, walking towards Felix. He saw him smile softly, hope in his eyes at the thought of Sylvain finally talking to him. But that hope was dashed when Sylvain simply stalked past him, head low, eyes avoiding his.

“I-I can't right now Felix,” he heard his fiancee mumble as he left the room, the double doors swinging closed behind him.

Felix sighed.

Perhaps, he lamented sadly, he had ruined the best thing that had ever happened to him. Utterly defeated, Felix left the training hall.

* * *

Dimitri ran into Felix a little while later, pacing back and forth in front of the old dormitory building, running his hands through his loose and flowing hair.

“Felix? Are you okay?” he called to his friend, who looked up at him, It was clear by the way Felix looked at him, how tired and broken he was; with the distinct lack of a scowl when he saw him, that the fight had gone out of him. Dimitri felt his heart break for his friend. If anyone had told him that Felix, who had always been sour and kept everyone as far away from him as possible with those walls he had built up after Glenn died, would fall so madly in love with their friend, that he would look so haggard without Sylvain by his side, Dimitri wouldn't have believed them.

Yet seeing him here now....

“I-I....” he saw Felix gulp. “N-No.... I guess I'm not....” he admitted. He paused in his pacing, sighing sadly.

“I know I'm probably the last person you wish to talk too,” Dimitri walked over to him, stopping a short distance away. “But I am here; and it might help....”

Felix looked up at him again, his burnt amber eyes filled with tears, his teeth worrying his bottom lip. He looked like he wanted to flee from Dimitri, and the prince was unsure he would even talk to him.

“I-I've messed everything up...” Felix voice was quiet, quivering with emotion. “I-I'm going to lose Sylvain.... and it's all my fault.”

“That's silly Felix,” Dimitri isn't sure how much comfort he can bring his friend; he's never been good with words, but he'll try regardless. “Sylvain loves you, You know that.”

“B-But the way he looks at me....”

“He's probably dealing with it in his own way,” Dimitri places a hand on Felix's shoulder, shocked when the shorter man doesn't brush it off. “It's.... a lot for us all to come to terms with. You especially.”

“I-I should never have kept it a secret,” Felix gulps, letting tears fall from his eyes. “I should have told you all what happened when it first happened.”

“Maybe....” Dimitri admits. “But I know why you didn't, Felix.”

“You – do?” Felix looks at Dimitri puzzled.

“You didn't want to feel useless,” Felix blinks at him in shock. “You wanted to stay with Sylvain, to be able to protect him; and all of us. That's just the kind of person you are Felix. Hidden behind all those wall you built up, is a kind and loyal friend, who would do anything to keep people safe.”

“That's.....”

“But did you ever consider how Sylvain might feel,” Dimitri continues. “He want's to protect you as much as you do him. And now he knows you're injured, he probably feel like he's failed you.”

“I.....” realization dawns of Felix's face. “I never really thought about that.” He looks annoyed, and Dimitri can read him clear as day. That it took Dimitri to make Felix realize what now seems obvious, is clearly bothering him. Dimitri sighs, patting the shoulder he still holds.

“Just give Sylvain time to work it all out,” he tells him. “Do whatever you need to do to convince him that, no matter what, you abide by his need for space and that you will be there when he need you to be. And whatever you do, don't force him into a corner and demand he talk to you,” Dimitri smiled. “I know how you can be.”

“That's!” Felix glares at him, his hands clenching by his sides. “I-I mean....” he sighs, clearly knowing he can't argue, knows that Dimitri speaks the truth. “Okay... you have a point there,” he agree's reluctantly.

“Just try and be patient,” Dimitri tells him, moving his hand away. “And don't do anything you might regret.”

“I-I'll try,” Felix glances away from Dimitri's smiling face, hiding the blush on his cheek behind a hand. “And, thanks.... I guess,” he mumbles as he makes to head inside the dorms. “Your advise hasn't been too terrible.” Before Dimitri could respond he flee's inside.

Dimitri's smile widened as he saw the fluster on his friends face as he fled. It felt good, he mused, to be able to help his friend like that, even as he went through the worst possible thing in the world.

* * *

Sylvain sighed, running a hand through his damp hair. Having a long soak in the bath house hadn't helped clear his mind at all. He hoped, however, that a bite to eat might make him feel a little better.

No sooner had he sat down, however, did Ingrid sit across from him, a sad look on her face.

“What's with the look?” Sylvain asked her round a mouthful of food.

“Have you spoken to Felix yet?” her tone is accusatory, her green eyes squinting as she frowns at him. Sylvain swallows, the food in his mouth losing taste.

“Not that it's any of your business, but no, I haven't,” he mumbles, feeling what little appetite he did have left slowly disappear. Sighing, he shoves his plate away.

“Sylvain....” Ingrid's tone is gentle when she speaks again. “Your such an idiot.”

“That's a little mean,” he protests, taking a deep drink from the glass of water in front of him.

“It's the truth,” Ingrid doesn't let up. “Look, Sylvain. I'm sorry. Sorry that Felix lied to you for a month, sorry that I kept it a secret from you too. But he is your fiancee and you love him; as he loves you, You need to talk to him, and you need to do it soon.”

Sylvain shucks in a breath; and almost hiss as he is called out on his cowardice. “What will talking accomplish, Ingrid,” he mumbles. “All I want to do scream at how unfair all of this is. I mean, why Felix? Hasn't he been through enough?” He clasps his hands together on the table. “I'm not angry at Felix, really, I'm not. I mean I was at first, but that was only because I was worried. Really, I'm mostly mad at myself.” He looks up at Ingrid, his eyes full of unshed tears. “I mean I should have noticed. How wrapped up in my own world did I have to be to not notice the love of my life was suffering?”

“Sylvain....” Ingrid sighs, placing a hand on top of his own in comfort. “You don't get it at all, do you?” He cocks his head, looking at her with a confused look. “Felix didn't keep the secret from you because he didn't trust you, or because he wanted you to feel guilty. He did it because he didn't want to admit the truth to himself; that if the feeling in his hand became steadily worse and worse, he wouldn't be able to protect you, and you might end up hurt again like you did at Aillel.” She feels Sylvain freeze under her hand. “Truthfully, he's just worried about becoming useless. You know Felix as well as I do, probably even better than I do. What's the one thing he has always felt most confident in his ability to do,” Sylvain knows he's gawping at her but he can't believe he didn't see the truth sooner. Perhaps he really is an idiot.

“I – uh, have to go,” he stands abruptly, causing the bench to drag across the stone floor. “I have to talk to Felix.” As he passes by Ingrid, he bends, kissing the top of her head. “Thanks, you've really helped me out.” He doesn't see the embarrassed flush on her cheeks as he leaves the dining hall.

“Y-You're welcome,” she mumbles, turning her gaze away.

* * *

“I figured I'd find you here,” Dimitri murmurs, sitting beside his mint haired girlfriend on the edge of the fishing ponds dock. She smiles as he does, although there is sadness in her eyes. She takes his hand and laces their fingers together, resting her head on his shoulder. Dimitri kisses the top of her head, breathing in the heady mint that comes with her hair.

“I should have noticed something was up with Felix earlier,” she muses softly. “I'm was his professor; I am his friend,” she sighs. “I've just been so wrapped up in ending this war and trying to keep you safe,” she glances up at him, meeting his cool blue eye. “I've been so happy, that perhaps it's blinded me to things right under my nose.”

“Felix is my friend too,” Dimitri tells her. “He has been since we were children, remember. So if anyone should have noticed the pain he was in, it should have been me.” He shifts, Byleth lifting her head off of his shoulder as he takes her face in his hands. “No one is at fault here, least of all you.” He kisses her, softly, gently, enjoying the little moan that escapes her lips as he does so. Reluctantly he pulls away, smiling softly at her. “You have the same right to be happy as anyone else Byleth, you know that right?”

“I do,” she huffs as he drops his hands, taking hold of them in her own again. “Do you think they'll be okay? Sylvain and Felix I mean?”

“I do,” Dimitri tells her, his voice confident. “You cannot break a love like theirs easily.” He smiles knowingly, as if he speaks from experience. “I've known both of them my entire life; watched them dance around their clear feeling for each other even when we were children. No two people love each other more than those two, save perhaps for us,” he watches her cheeks flush at his words and his smile widens. “Many people go their whole life without feeling a love like that, and I know I was quite envious of the bond they had for quite some time.” He leans forward, brushing his nose against hers. “Have faith in them, my love. As I do.”

“You're right....” Byleth sighs, bringing her hands up into his hair. She chuckles softly. “When did you become so good with words I wonder,” her voice has taken on a teasing undertone as she smirks. “I remember you used to get quite flustered when it came to talking about your feelings.”

“Yes...well,” Dimitri glances away, over the crystal water of the pond, feeling his own cheeks warm. “I can't take all the credit really. I had a good teacher, remember,” he looks back at Byleth; his once professor and now lover, wondering how he lasted so long without her. His only regret upon their reunion all those months ago atop the Goddess tower, was the way he had pushed her away, the way he had tried to hurt her. His hands come to rest on her back, pulling her close. He never wanted to push her away ever again. He wanted her by his side for whatever life he had left, and whatever afterlife came after that.

“You always know exactly what to say,” she murmurs, pulling his mouth towards hers in a kiss that sears itself onto his very soul.

“I try,” he tells her as they break apart, Byleth's eyes mirroring his own, so full of love he fears he might expire. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Dimitri,” She whispers, pulling him in for another greedy kiss, one he is more than willing to return.

His mind wanders back to the castle in Fhirdiad; to the innocent question that little girl had asked him. To the teasing remarks Claude himself had made a week ago.

 _When this is all over,_ Dimitri tells himself. _I will ask you to marry me. This I swear._

* * *

Sylvain ran to the dormitories, out of breath and gasping. He had looked everywhere else for Felix; even the cathedral, to no avail.

He burst through the door to his room, sighing in releif at the sight of Felix. But that was instantly replaced with a frown when he noticed the bundle of things Felix had in his hand, and the small pile of clothes folded on the edge of the bed.

“Felix? What's all this?” Sylvain wills himself to talk, although when he does his voice is quiet and squeaky.

“Oh – I um.....” Felix looks at him guiltily. “I was hoping to be done before you got back.”

“Done with what, Felix?!” Sylvain doesn't mean to sound so upset, but his voice hiking higher gives him away.

“I-I think it might be better if I move back into my room for a while,” he drops his gaze to the floor. “To give you space and time to think....”

“Felix, that's.....” Sylvain gulps, feeling tears prick his eyes. “I don't want that....”

“You...” Felix's gaze snaps back his own. He looks conflicted. “You don't?”

Sylvain sighs. “Of course I don't,” he steps closer, taking the small objects Felix holds out of his hand, throwing them onto the bed. “I've never wanted that.” He secures Felix's hands in his own. “Listen Felix....”

“I'm sorry,” they blurt at the same time. Felix raises his eyebrows in shock; and Sylvain's pretty sure he does the same. A soft chuckle escapes his lips, Sylvain unable to hide his amusement.

“Y-You first....” Felix huffs, his cheeks warming.

“Look, Fe,” it's the first time his nickname has left his mouth for a whole week; and Goddess does it feel good. “I know why you kept it a secret; I really do. And although I may not like the fact that you did, I get it.” He lifts a hand to tuck a piece of Felix's hair behind his ear. “But you're not useless. You never have been. You understand me? But you should have told me; I would have helped you to find a way to still fight, a safe way that didn't put you in more danger.”

Felix gulps. “I know....” he sighs. “I never meant to make you feel bad, Syl.... I especially didn't want you to feel like you had failed me. You could never fail me, not ever.”

“I know... Goddess I know that...” Sylvain sniffles. “Look if you want to move back to your room, I'll understand, even if it's not what I want. But I'm here for you Felix. Nothing's changed in that regard. I _love_ you, Felix, I always will, no matter what comes our way.” Sylvain reluctantly lets go of him, stepping aside, unblocking Felix path to the door. “So... still want to leave.”

Felix wavers, his hand hovering awkwardly in front of him. Part of him wants to grab his stuff and run from the room, more for his own sake than Sylvain's.

He sighs. “Of course I don't want to leave,” he admits. “I want to stay with you, always.” He beings to shake as he cries, unable to hold back the emotion he has somehow kept in check the past week. Sylvain's arms are quick to come round him, pulling him close as he sobs on his chest. “I'm sorry Sylvain. I'm so sorry,” he mumbles.

“Shhh, it's okay,” Sylvain tells him. “It's okay, Fe, I promise. I'm not going anywhere; and I'm not letting you go that easily remember.”

“You mean it?” Felix looks up at him, amber eyes circled red and glassy with tears. Sylvain smiles softly, wiping the moisture off his cheeks.

“When have I ever broken a promise Felix,” he tells him pointedly. “I mean every word. We will figure this out, together, even if it means you have to use your left hand now. I won't let you become useless, I swear it.”

Next thing Sylvain knows, he is being pushed against the door, Felix kissing him ardently. Goddess, he's missed this, he tells himself as he moans into Felix mouth, slipping his tongue in easily. Missed the urgent buzz that is Felix's body under his. He's even missed Felix gripping onto him for dear life, as if letting go means Sylvain might disapear.

“I love you, Sylvain,” Felix tells him between kisses. “I love you so damn much.”

“I love you too, Fe,” Sylvain scoops Felix up into his arms, Felix's legs wrapping around his waist on instinct. They break their sloppy messy kiss, although Felix instantly dives at his neck, biting marks into the skin hastily. “G-Goddess,” he hisses as Felix bites a particularly tender spot just above his collarbone. “I don't ever want to go this long without you again.”

“Let's never fight again,” Felix agrees, as Sylvain walks towards the bed, gently tossing him down on it before climbing on to of him. Felix nuzzles Sylvain's neck as his fiancee begins to undress him; an urgency in his actions that Felix has never seen before. “Never, ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, i feel like I'm hella busy. Not only do i have several Sylvix ideas floating around in my head, i also had an idea for Sylvains chapter of the Fathers of Fodlan series, as well as a birthday idea for him (Which is Sylvix, duh.) Both of those will probably be uploaded on his birthday in june. On top of that, i finally took the plunge and started writing my own original novel, so I'm really not making things easier on myself.


	30. Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri and Sylvain help Felix learn to fight with his left hand, Byleth receives a letter from someone she doesn't expect. Dimitri, Felix and Byleth offer advise to Sylvain and both our couple take a moment for each other, desperate to forget about the war if only for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am so sorry I haven't uploaded an update in a while. Lockdown has been kicking my ass. My anxiety has been through the roof and my motivation has been at zero. But were so close to the end of the Azure moon route now, and the end of the Fic is in sight. I'm hopefully going to be back with regular updates from now on.

“Can you bring yourself to kill her?”

Felix's words had stayed with Dimitri after the rest of the Lions had confronted him shortly after Deridru.

Needless to say they had all been shocked to learn that Edelgard was once his stepsister; a secret only a few had known, including Rodrigue to Felix's shock. But they had begun to understand why Dimitri had gone mad; why his need for vengeance was so strong. Because it wasn't just some random classmate responsible for all the death and destruction wrought on the Kingdom; it was Dimitri's own family, a stepmother who had replaced the role of a mother in his mind, his own having died when Dimitri was so young.

Sylvain himself had been highly amused when he finally put two and two together; realizing that the girl Dimitri had given the dagger too as a child, had been non other than Edelgard, earning him a glare from both the prince and Felix, although the latter couldn't help smirking too.

* * *

Fort Merceus had come and gone.

Felix and Sylvain had been left behind; not because their friends didn't think they weren't capable. But simply because Sylvain wouldn't leave his fiancee behind, and because Felix was stubborn enough to try to follow, even if he had been ordered not too.

Dimitri had found himself thankful they hadn't been there; especially when the Death Knight himself had been found to be leading the Imperial garrison stationed there.

The fight to claim the fort had been a hard one, but victory was soon in their grasp.

That's when it had happened.

The Death Knight had escaped, and the fort destroyed by mysterious javelins of light. The Kingdom army had, thankfully, made it out alive, although it had been close.

* * *

“I wish I could have been there,” Felix told them, swinging his sword in his left hand as he connected it with the end of Dimitri's own. “I'd have made sure the Death Knight didn't get away.”

Dimitri chuckled, blocking the swing easily and pushing his friend back gently. “Oh, I don't doubt it,” he glances at Sylvain, who's brandishing an axe, a smirk on his lips. The red head rolls his eyes.

“Don't take this the wrong way, Fe,” he tells his fiancee as he runs at him, a stronger swing hitting him. Sylvain grunts as he pushes him away, Felix sliding backwards slightly in the sand. “I'm glad we _weren't_ there. You have a habit of picking a fight with things larger than you, remember.” He sees Felix pout, clearly remembering the time at the tower of Conard all those years ago; when he had thrown himself at the demonic beast Miklan had become without so much as a thought for his own safety. Not to mention the swords mans track record with other demonic beasts.

“He has a point, Felix,” Dimitri agrees.

“Ugh,” Felix throws up his right hand in exasperation. “You guys are the worst......”

“Aww, don't be like that, Fe,” Sylvain coos. “You know you love us.”

“C-Come on, don't say stuff like that when we're _supposed_ to be training,” Felix hides his flushed face from the pair. “What are you even doing here anyway?” he asks Dimitri.

“Isn't that obvious? I'm here to help, Felix,” Dimitri tells him. “Did you really think I wouldn't want to help you? You're my friend.”

“Y-Yeah.... well.....” Felix doesn't seem to have a counter argument for once. “Thanks.... I guess.”

Sylvain chuckles. “World _must_ be going to hell if even you get thanked,” he pats Dimitri's shoulder, sighing. “Gotta say, this is bringing back a lot of memories though. I feel like we haven't done this in years.”

“I know what you mean,” Dimitri smiles. “It's nice, to be able to train with the pair of you again.”

“Wouldn't you rather be with Byleth right now?” Felix grumbles.

“Come on Felix, don't thank him and then sound so ungrateful in the space of a few minutes,” Sylvain smiles softly. “Besides, _I_ asked him to help. And you can't deny me anything, remember?”

Felix just scoffs, rolling his eyes.

Dimitri laughs. “I'm meeting with Byleth in a while,” he tells Felix. “For now you have my full attention.”

“Well thank you _very_ much,” another eye roll and a mock bow. “Don't I feel special.” Felix steps back, holding the training sword he holds up, pointing it towards Dimitri. “Now, are we doing this or what?” He gives Dimitri no time to answer, lunging at him with surprising force, Dimitri barely able to block on time. A familiar smirk is on Felix's face, one of challenge that Dimitri and Sylvain haven't seen for a while. Their training session continues and not another word is spoken for a while.

* * *

Byleth sighed, rubbing her temples wearily, glancing away from the array of maps in front of her.

No matter how she looked at it, she just wasn't seeing a way into Enbarr that wouldn't result in having to split their forces; something that could cost more lives than she was comfortable with.

A knock on the door draws her attention upwards, a smile tugging on her face at the sight of Seteth standing in the doorway.

“Still hard at work?” he asks, stepping into her office and walking towards the desk.

“Don't worry, I'm not going to overwork myself,” she tells him. She knows that Seteth is a little overprotective of her, especially since she fell ill that time a few months ago. “I could probably use a break right about now anyway. I'm gonna go crazy looking for a solution that just isnt there.” Standing, Byleth stretches, her back protesting the fact she has sat so long. “Did you need something?”

“Oh, no, it's nothing too important. It can wait till tomorrow,” Seteth smiles softly, placing a pile of letters down on her desk. “You should go and relax while you can. Something tells me the coming weeks will not be easy, on any of us.”

“Sadly I fear you're right,” moving to the pile of letters, Byleth picks them up, scanning through them quickly. Most; as she suspected, are simple requests for aid or yet another lord attempting to curry favor with her. Some, she fears, are marriage proposals; and she vows to burn those before Dimitri ever gets the chance to even see them.

One letter in the pile stands out to her above them all however. Frowning, she turns it over, the seal on the back stamped with the Gautier crest. Depositing the rest of letter back on her desk she breaks the seal and opens the letter, curiosity getting the better of her.

What could Sylvain's father want with her, she wonders. Usually all of his letters go directly to Dimitri or Gilbert.

Her eyes widen at the words she sees upon the page.

“Is everything okay?” Seteth asks her, walking towards her.

“Yes,” she sighs. “Do you know if Sylvain is still in the training room with Felix and Dimitri by chance?”

“I would assume they are,” Seteth tells her.

“Can you finish up for me Seteth? I need to deal with this matter urgently.”

“Of course, it's no problem.”

“Thank you,” she leaves the room with barely a glance to her advisor, leaving the older man slightly confused.

* * *

“So did you think about what I told you some more?” Felix sits down on the side of the training ground, accepting the water Sylvain passes him.

Dimitri pauses as his makes to brush sweat dampned hair from his face at Felix's question. He glances down at his friend, a frown on his face.

“I did....” Dimitri sighs, taking a seat on Felix's other side. “I still believe talking to Edelgard would be the best,” he hold a hand up to stop Felix's clear protest, “I know, you think it's a bad idea, but I have to try.....” Dimitri's gaze leaves the dual pairs of eyes staring at him in favour of the sand beneath his feet. “If I can resolve this without any more needless violence, I think that would be best. Too many people have already died.” He risks a glance up, watching as Felix's eye's soften. “But I am not stupid, Felix. I know the likelyhood is that Edelgard will only wish this to end in either of our deaths. And in that instance I won't hesitate to stop her. I won't allow her to hurt anyone else.”

Felix nodded, clearly happy with Dimitri's words. “Good, I'll hold you to that. I'd hate to have to remind you again.”

Dimitri chuckled. “Don't worry Felix, I won't give you cause to lose your trust in me again.” He sighs, “not when I've worked so hard to get it back.” Felix simply grumbles, turning away from the prince in favor of flexing the fingers in his right hand. Mercedes had helped him a lot lately, procuring him healing salves and a hand brace to stop his fingers from shaking. But he could still feel the nerves and muscles protest beneath his skin; could still feel the tingling pain in each of his fingertips.

He must have winced, as Sylvain grabbed hold of his hand and, in typical Sylvain fashion, brought his hand up to his lips and kissed each fingertip gently. Felix felt himself blush and yet he couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. Sylvain shot him a smile back, keeping ahold of Felix's injured right hand long after he finished kissing it, holding it protectively in both of his hands.

“Perhaps we had better call it a day on the training,” Sylvain murmurs. Felix opens his mouth, clearly to protest, but he cuts him off, raising a hand. “I know you want to be prepared, Fe. But look at you, you're exhausted.”

“Sylvain's right, Felix,” Dimitri adds. “It wouldn't do to push yourself so much at a time. I know you want to be ready, but we still have time before we march to Enbarr. Why not take the time to rest, while you can?”

“Ugh, you two really _are_ the worst, you know that,” Felix grumbles.

“Felix.....” Sylvain calls his name softly, forcing his fiancee to look at him. “Please... don't push yourself.” He looks so worried that any angry retort Felix would have used, dies in his throat.

“Ugh fine....” Felix throws up his hands in defeat. “Goddess Sylvain, do you have to make me feel so guilty by making that face?”

“If it gets you to rest.....” Sylvain smirks. “Then yes.” Felix rolls his eyes, a soft smile tugging on his lips.

Dimitri chuckled. “You two really are made for each other, you know that.” Felix turned his face to glare at his friend, who was smiling softly.

“Y-You know what!” Felix begins, his finger lifting to point at the prince in accusation, when the doors to the training room open, cutting him off.

Three heads turn towards the entrance as Byleth enters. She's frowning, although it disappears when she spies the trio.

“Oh, good, you're all still here,” she says as she makes her way over. Dimitri pulls himself off of the steps, wiping residual sand from his trousers as he meets her half way.

“Is everything okay beloved?” he takes her hand in his, thumb coasting across her knuckles. She smiles softly.

“Everything's great,” she tells him, before her eyes move to Sylvain. He frowns confused, standing. “I just needed to talk to Sylvain.”

“What is it?” he asks, approaching with Felix by his side.

“I received this today,” she holds out the letter in her hand, showing the three of them the distinct Gautier seal on the broken envelope. “It seems your father, after successfully failing at reaching out to you, saw me at his last chance to get this letter to you.” she holds out an sealed envelope, which Sylvain eyes distrustfully.

“I don't want to know what it says,” he tells her. “You can just burn it.”

“Sylvain.....” Felix's voice is barely a whisper.

“Look, Sylvain,” Byleth steps towards the tall red haired man. “I've never once pried into any of your lives. But as someone who has lost a father,” she pauses, taking a moment to compose herself, “I would give anything to even read his words, especially on the eve of a battle we may not come back from.”

“She's right, Sylvain,” Dimitri adds. “I would give anything for my fathers counsel right now, for his encouragement and words of love.”

“Felix?” Sylvain looks down at his fianc'ee.

“Don't leave things how they are with him Syl,” Felix tells him. “Don't make the last thing you say to him be in anger.” Felix lifts his hand, cupping Sylvain's cheek. “I know you'll regret it if you do.”

Sylvain sighs, his hand resting on Felix's. “You're right,” he admits begrudgingly. He holds his hand out to Byleth, who tucks the letter in his palm. “Thank you,” he smiles at his friends. “All of you,” his gaze falls on Felix again. “Especially you, Fe.” He drops their hands from his cheek, keeping hold of Felix as he tugs gently on it. “I – uh – I'd better go see what this says I guess.” He smiles softly at Byleth and Dimitri before pulling Felix with him as they leave the training ground.

* * *

“Do you think he's going to be okay?” Byleth asks as soon as the pair are gone.

“He'll be fine,” Dimitri's arms wind around Byleth's waist, his chin resting atop her head. “He has Felix.”

“Nothing will ever break those two up, will it,” Byleth muses, sighing as Dimitri kisses her hair.

“Not demonic beasts or hellfire itself,” Dimitri chuckles.

Byleth turns in his arms, her hands running over his chest. He's not wearing his usual thick armor, instead he's in a simple white shirt and linen pants. It's quite distracting, Byelth muses; she can feel every hard muscle of his chest and stomach under her nimble fingers, fingers which find their way up into his hair, pulling him down for a kiss. He hums against her lips, pulling her ever closer, his hands travelling towards her hips. When he reaches her buttocks, he lifts her up, her legs wrapping around his waist instinctively.

“You know,” Byleth murmurs when they break apart. “The old Dimitri would never have done something so scandalous in the training room.”

“Yes, well,” Dimitri huff against her neck. “The old Dimitri was a fool.” He looked up at her. “He should have told you how he felt years ago.”

“Dimitri,” despite her legs being off the ground, Byleth finds herself feeling safer in Dimitri's arms than she ever has in her entire life. “You have me now, and that's what matters.”

“My only regret is that I wasted so many months after our reunion,” he tells her, kissing her lips again. “And should I die in the coming battle, I will regret all the times I wished I had kissed you; wished I could have held you, yet did not.”

Byleth gulps. She wants to tell Dimitri that he won't die; that she will do anything and everything in her power to prevent it. But she knows she can't make such promises, that even she might not be able to stop the inevitable. She'd been too slow to prevent so much tragedy from already happening; who knew what else she would fail to prevent. “Well then, looks like we have a lot to catch up on,” she says instead, kissing Dimitri again.

“Don't you have some work to do?” Dimitri asks.

“Seteth can handle it,” she tells him, undoing the top button of his shirt, before biting his collarbone, Dimitri hisses, his grip tightening on her hips. She can feel his arousal in his trousers as he stumbles forward, pressing her against one of the pillars near the door. “He can yell at me later all he wants. Right now, this is where I'd rather be; who I'd rather be with. Nothing else matters right now.”

“I couldn't have said it better myself,” Dimitri begins to slowly undo her own shirt, uncaring of their surroundings. “I love you Byleth.”

“I love you Dimitri,” her words end in a gasp as Dimitri bites a trail of kisses down her neck. No further words are needed as they set about well and truly making up for lost time.

* * *

Sylvain ran his hands over the seal on the letter for what seemed like the thousandth time. He on his bed, his long legs tucked up to his chest as he pondered what was so important that his father had written to Byleth for.

Felix sat at the end of the bed, a book in one hand, his injured right hand now out of it's brace; he flexes his fingers from time to time to stop the persistent cramp in them. Sylvain knows he's curious about the contents of the letter, but he also knows Felix will wait as long as it take for Sylvain to muster the courage to open it.

Sighing, Sylvain breaks the seal with his thumb, slipping the envelope open. With shaking fingers he slides the letter out, his eyes falling upon his fathers words as he reads quickly. A frown forms in between his eyes, his mouth opening at the what he reads. He almost can't believe the words are his fathers; and if he didn't recognize without a doubt his fathers handwriting, he would have thought someone was playing a trick on him.

“Sylvain?” Felix has moved, closing the book in his hand and placing it down. “What is it?”

“It's....” Sylvain pauses, almost afraid to utter the words. “My father still wants me to take over as Margrave. He still wants me to rule when he's not able to any longer.”

“That's.... good, right?”

“I dunno Fe,” Sylvain admits. “It's not hard to realise he still wishes things could be different; that I was the dutiful son willing to marry the girl. But he doesn't forbid our marriage.”

“See, that is good,” Felix smiles, coming to sit closer.

“He want's us both to come to Gautier after the war is won; assuming were both alive to do so,” Sylvain looks up from the letter. “Says we have much to discuss.”

“Discuss?” Felix lets himself fall into Sylvain's arms when he places down the letter and opens his arms for him. They fall back onto the bed, Sylvain's head resting atop Felix's.

“Probably some sort of contingency plan, considering we won't be giving him the precious crest grandbabies he's longed for,” Sylvain sighs. “We don't have to go I suppose.”

“Sylvain.... you know we have too,” Felix lifts his head, looking down at him. “If only to show him that despite all of his fears, you are a capable and worthy successor; and that together we can do more than we ever could apart.”

“I haven't even decided if I want it yet Felix.”

“You'd make a great Margrave,” Felix tells him.

“You're only saying that because you love me,” Sylvain smirks.

“No, I'm saying it in spite of that,” Felix kisses his nose. “I've always known you're capable of great things. You may have put on an air of cluelessness when we were students; but I knew otherwise. You're smart, brave, loyal, and a far greater leader than your father is.”

“Felix....” Sylvain gulps, glancing at the ceiling. Feeling tears of happiness well in his eyes.

“I'll stand by your side no matter what you decide,” Felix vows. “Whether you decide to be Margrave or not, that won't change. And I certainly won't look at you any different because of that.”

“Thanks Fe,” Sylvain brings their lips together in a quick kiss, before smirking. “Gotta say though, simply being arm candy on the Dukes arm has a certain appeal.” Felix rolls his eyes when he winks.

“Is that really what you thought you'd be doing if you gave up your title and lived in Fraldarius with me?”

“Well, yeah.” His smile widens.

“Oh my dear Sylvain,” Felix's eyes are amused. “You wouldn't have gotten to slack off that easily. I'm sure I would have found many jobs for you to do.”

“That's spousal abuse that is!” Sylvain cries.

“Hardly,” Felix jabs him playfully in the ribs, his smile widening.

“Then I guess I have no choice but to take the Margrave position, that way you can't boss me about.”

Felix scoffs. “Sounds like you've already made your mind up?”

“Yeah.... maybe,” Sylvain sighs.

Felix rolls till he's straddling Sylvain, taking his face in both of his hands. “I love you, Sylvain.”

“Love you too, Fe.”

“And you know,” Felix's eyes take on a lustful edge. “There is something a little bit sexy about a man with a title.”

Sylvain chuckles. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Felix leans down, kissing Sylvain harder this time.

“Perhaps I should have given this whole Margrave thing some thought _way_ before now,” Sylvain murmurs, allowing Felix to take the lead as he begins his slow, almost torturous teasing. It's rare to see Felix like this, and Sylvain is more than happy to let him take the lead for once.

Sylvain knows he has a lot to think about; a lot to consider if he even survives this war. But for now he's content to let himself get lost in Felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped over Fort Merceus purely because there is only so much bloodshed I can write. If i missed any details I apologize, and let me know in the comments so i can amend the chapter. For now, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you in the next one.


	31. Night Before The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri attempts to reason with Edelgard, with Byleth at his side; to no avail. Later, around the campfire, Sylvain and Felix take time for themselves, followed by Byleth and Dimitri (Warning, double smut chapter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Long time, no update. 2020 as a whole has kinda sucked so far. For one, the lockdown was still kicking my butt, but then, just as i was going to get back into writing this chapter, my dear grandad died, and i couldn't go to the funeral as im not allowed to travel. So i took a few more weeks to get my head space sorted. This chapter is longer as a result, and still took me a while to complete. I am so sorry its been almost two months since an update, but we are nealy done and hopefully i can commit to finishing this bad boy now.

Byleth and Dimitri stood alone; no soldiers of any of their friends for back up,despite their protests, hand in hand, waiting for Edelgard to show. Enbarr, the capital of the Adrestian Empire, towered behind them, cold, uninviting and imposing.

Beside her, Dimitri sighed. She looked up at him, frowning softly.

“Dimitri? You okay?” He jumps slightly when she reaches for his hand, before glancing down at her and smiling softly.

“I-I'm fine, beloved,” he tells her, although the nervous thrumb of his foot tapping on the ground; and the way his good eye avoids her gaze, gives him away. Byleth knows he's still thinking of what they learnt just after Fort Merceus from one of the men they captured; still thinking about his stepmothers involvement in the Tragedy of Duscur. She knows that even though he told her that he was not to be pitied if Patricia had never loved him, that he takes it just as badly as if it were his own mother. Byleth sighs. It makes her almost glad she never had a mother, and has never had to feel the sting of betrayal Dimitri now felt.

“Dimitri...” Byleth wished she was better at comforting, but she fears her words won't help here. Instead she moves closer to him, despite where they are, and kisses his cheek. “I'm here, remember. I won't let you go through this alone.”

“Byleth,” now he smiles genuinely, lifting a hand to cup her cheek. “Thank you.” Checking himself he moves away from her, almost reluctantly, although he keeps hold of her hand. He glances back across the empty field. “Do you think Edelgard will show up?”

“She will,” Byleth tells him with confidence. Although she barely spoke to the former Black Eagles leader when she was a student, Byleth knew there was a part of Edelgard who would let curiosity get the better of her.

“Well, well,” a familiar voice calls. “It has been a long time, Professor.” Their gazes lift, falling on the figures of Edelgard and Hubert walking towards them. The pale haired Emperor smiles sadly. Hubert glares at them both, especially Byleth, and she can't help but feel he still feels slighted over their battle at Gronder. “And hello to you too, Dimitri.”

“Edelgard,” Dimitri appears shocked, yet he keeps his composure. His hand grips Byleth's tighter and she squeezes it, keeping him grounded. “I did not think you would actually accept my request.”

“Call it a whim,” Byleth can't help but notice the way Edelgard glances at hers and Dimitri's entwined fingers. “Well then? What is it you want to talk about?”

Dimitri sighs, taking a moment to further compose himself. “I will get straight to the point,” he says. “Why did you start this war? There had to be a way to change things in your own territory without the need for so many senseless casualties.”

“It may be hard to believe, but this is the way that leads to the fewest casualties in the end. Don't you see?” Edelgard seems undettered, her voice level.

“How could I? Countless people have already lost their lives in this conflict,” Dimitri to his credit, manages to stay calm, despite how much Byleth knows he fights the urge to lunge at his former Stepsister.

“The longer we took to revolt, the more victims this crooked world would have claimed,” Edelgard said simply, as if it was obvious to everyone. Byleth frowned. “I weighed the victims of war against the victims of the world as it is now, and I chose the former. I believe that I have chosen the best path, the only path.”

“Even after seeing the faces of those who have suffered the ravages of war, you would still force them to throw their lives away for the future?” Dimitri frowns, looking at Edelgard with muted hatred. “You are obsessively devoted to this war and deaf to the screams of it's victims. You cannot change the cycle of the strong dominating the weak with a method like that.” Byleth glanced up at Dimitri, a look of pride on her face. Every day he acted more and more like the man; like the king she knew he could be.

“You're wrong,” Edelgard shook her head stubbornly. “That very cycle is exactly what I have devoted my life and my power to destroying. If after all of this you believe the weak will still be weak, that is only because they are too used to relying on others instead of themselves.”

“Yes,” Dimitri was getting frustrated, the conversation clearly not going how he wished it would. “Perhaps someone a strong as you are can claim something like that. But you cannot force that belief onto others. People aren't as strong as you think they are. There are those you cannot live without their faith.... and those who cannot go on once they have lost their reason for living.” Dimitri's grip on Byleth's hand tightened again. She saw him gulp before continuing. “Your path will not be able to save them. It is the path of the strong, and so, it could only benefit the strong.”

“Heh,” Edelgard smiled softly. “So you consider me strong, do you?” She seemed strangely pleased with Dimitri's half praise. “Even if one clings to their faith, the goddess will never answer them. Countless souls will be lost that way. Living without a purpose.” Her gaze drops, Byleth noticing the sadness on her face even as she tries to hide it. “And I can be counted among those who have died that way as well.” She glances back up, a look of determination erasing any sadness that was once on her face. “But that is why I must change this world, on behalf of the silent and the weak!”

And do you intend to become a goddess yourself?” Dimitri shakes his head in disbelief. “Will you steal the power to take action from the broken-hearted masses you claim to defend? The ones who can really change the way of the world are not the rulers, but the people, Pushing your own sense of justice and your own ideals onto even one other person is nothing more than self-righteousness.”

“Maybe it is self-righteousness,” Edelgard begrudgingly agree's. “But it doesn't matter. Someone has to take action and put a stop to this world's endless, blood-stained history!”

“Do you not believe in the power of the people to join together and rise up?” Dimitri counters softly. “Humans are weak creatures. But they are also creatures who help each other, support each other, and together, find the right path. I have learnt that humans are capable of all that from By – from the professor,” he corrects quickly, giving his fromer teacher a soft glance. Edelgard's eyes widen ever so slightly at his words, “and from everyone in my life.”

“I doubt a highborn person like yourself could know how the poor feel or what motivates them,” is Edelgard's response. She sighs, closing her eyes, “This is nonsense. Though I'm finally starting to understand how you feel.” She glances back up at the pair, her face once again unreadable. “But that makes it even clearer to me that we can never fully understand each other.”

“I feel the same,” Dimitri is forced to agree. “I finally understand.... what you believe is right.”

“Goodbye, Dimitri.” Edelgard nods at Byleth, before starting to turn away.

“Wait, Edelgard,” Dimitri calls, stopping her retreat. The Emperor frowns at him in confusion. “There is something I must give you.” He pulls a familiar dagger; the one Edelgard dropped all those years ago, from his belt and holds it out to her. “This is for you. Use it to cut a path to the future you wish for. And I will rise up to meet you there..... El.”

Edelgard's eyes widened, her mouth opening as she realized the meaning in Dimitri's word; of the conversation they had had when they were both children in the growing up together in the Kingdom when Edelgard had been taken back to the Empire by Lord Arundel.

“I-I remember now,” she whispers. “You gave me a dagger, all those years ago.”

“Heh,” Dimitri smiles sheepishly at the memory. “I'm still sorry about that. I should have given you something that would've made you happier.”

“Perhaps,” Edelgard returns his smile, earning her a very confused look by Hubert, who has been surprisingly quiet the whole time. “At the time, I was quite flustered by such a dangerous gift. I left without giving you a proper response.”

“True. It is a sweet memory with a bitter ending.”

“I'm afraid it will do no good to reminisce, Dimitri,” Edelgard tell him, her cold aloof attitude back. “That girl you knew back then is gone. As good as dead. But..... I'll tell you now ehat I wasn't able to tell you back then.” A soft smile is back if only breifly as she blushes slightly. “Thank you. My dear, forgotten friend..... because of you, I never lost my heart.” She turns away from them now; as does Hubert. “As for the future.... that will be decided in battle,” her tone is all business now as she adds. “King of Faerghus. As the emperor, I shall await your arrival in Enbarr.” She then walks away, Hubert shooting the pair one last suspicious glare before following.

* * *

As soon as they are out of sight, Dimitri sighs. All his earlier confidence leaves him and his shoulders deflate.

“Are you okay?” Byleth asks him.

“I know I shouldn't have expected any less,” he tells her. “But there was always a part of me that hoped we could settle this without bloodshed. Was that just foolishness on my part?”

“No, it wasn't foolish,” Byleth sighs. “I had hoped for the same, my love.” She glances behind them. She can still see the Kingdom armies camp, the azure flags blowing in the breeze. “We had better go inform the others. Looks like this battle is far from over.”

“Indeed,” Dimitri sighed, running a hand through his blond hair. It was even longer than when they had first reunited, and Byleth smiled softly. It looked good on him she mused, especially since he now took to taking care of it and didn't simply let it hang limp and unwashed around his face. “What are you smiling at?” he asks, noticing her intense gaze.

“Oh, nothing,” she tells him. “I just love you.”

He smiles widely. “I love you too,” he tells her, dropping a kiss to her forehead, tugging her with him as they make the walk back towards the army's makeshift camp.

* * *

“So Edelgard didn't listen,” Felix doesn't seem surprised, but he also doesn't used his usual I-told-you-so tone of voice. He and Sylvain found Dimitri almost the second he and Byleth had made it back to camp. The four of them, along with Ingrid, Mercedes, Annette, Ashe and Dedue, are all sat around a table in a tent, a map of the city in front of them.

“I had to try,” Dimitri reminds his friend.

“I know,” Felix sighs. “So what's the plan?” He glances at Byleth now, the person he knows is responsible for most of the troop formations and strategies. She sighs, running a hand through her mint hair, before standing.

“There's no way of attacking the city without splitting our forces,” she tells them all. She point to the southwestern gate. “A small battalion of our troops will enter here,” her eyes fall on Sylvain and Felix, “Sylvain, Felix, you'll lead them.” Sylvain smiles, saluting; while Felix simply nods. “Choose who you wish to take with you by the end of the night, and prepare your soldiers accordingly.” Byleth's finger moves to a main gate of the city. “Dimitri, Dedue and I will enter from here, along with everyone who isn't chosen to go with Sylvain and Felix. Those attacking the main gate will have the bigger job; more of the Empires troops are surely going to be stationed there. We don't have to worry about the Death Knight anymore,” Byleth looks at Mercedes, who smiles sadly at the mention of her brother, Emile, who had fallen a few weeks ago, when Mercedes had ran off into the forest behind Garag Mach when she had heard he was there, Byleth, Caspar and a handful of the army rushing after her, “but that doesn't mean we should be less vigilant. Who knows what sort of traps the Empire will have set; or the amount of Demonic beasts they control. Not to mention Hubert is more than likely going to be defending the palace with his life.”

“This is really it, isn't it?” Annette's voice was quiet. “Win or lose, we make our final stand here.”

“Annette....” Ashe glanced down at the red haired girl beside him. He looked like he wanted to say something further, if only they were alone; and Gilbert wasn't glaring at him.

“We'll make it through his Annie,” Mercedes tells her. “We just have to have faith.”

“I hope you're right,” Annette smiles sadly.

“Listen,” Byleth calls them all to attention again. “This challenge will be more difficult than anything we've faced. But we face it together. Hold true to the friendships and bonds that we share and we will all walk away from this alive.” She pauses, looking towards the men and women around the table; her former students and friends. She looks at Dimitri, who smiles lovingly at her, taking his hand in hers before continuing. “I am proud of each and every one of you. My students; my friends,” she sees them all smile softly at her. “Take this night to resolve anything that may be bothering you; to be with the one you love most. Make sure you head into tomorrow with no regrets.” She stands. “Dismissed.”

* * *

Felix and Sylvain are one of the first to leave the tent; hand in hand. Sylvain has been awfully quite the whole day, usually he would have made a sarcastic quip, or done his best to make Felix blush in front of everyone. But instead he had sat, clearly deep in though through the entire meeting.

Felix can't take the silence anymore, tugging on his hand to halt his quick steps.

“What's wrong?” he asks Sylvain as he looks down at him, worry tracing his face.

“What if it's not enough?” is his fiancee's reply.

“What if what's not enough?”

“We've trained every day for weeks to get you used to fighing differently,” Sylvain amends. “But what if it isn't enough? What if, when it comes down to it I'm not enough to protect you.” He drops Felix's hand and turns away, hands instead coming to grip in his hair. “What if I lose you?”

“Sylvain.....” Felix calls his name but he doesn't turn. “Hey!” he grabs Sylvain's elbow and tugs. “Look at me,” almost reluctantly, Sylvain looks down at him, unable to hide the fear in his brown eyes, or the tears that threaten to spill. “You can't think like that,” Felix tell him. “We are going to make it out alive. I have faith that we will.” He lifts his hand and cups Sylvain's chin, tracing over the stubble he finds there with his fingers. “And when all this is over, I'm going to marry you. I'm going to be Felix Hugo Fraldarius-Gautier.”

Sylvain chuckles, sniffling loudly. “I like the sound of that,” his lips tug into a tiny smile and he catches Felix off guard, pulling him close and wrapping his strong arms around his smaller frame. “I can't lose you.”

“You won't.”

“I mean it, Fe. We made a promise, remember. There is no me without you.”

“And there's no me without you.”

Sylvain pulls back, keeping his arms around Felix's waist as he dips his head to kiss him. He doesn't care that the whole army is around them; that even now the sounds of preparations and orders being given echo around the camp. Right now, he needs this, needs Felix.

“Felix,” he murmur, pressing their foreheads together. He lifts a hand, realizing too late that it's shaking, cupping Felix's face; he's scared, he realizes. More scared than he's ever been before. “I love you.”

“Why does it seem like you're saying goodbye,” Felix's words catch in his throat.

“Felix, please....” Sylvain sobs. “I-I need to say it. I need to hear it; as many times as I can between now and tomorrow.”

“We are not going to die!” Felix all but spits out.

Sylvain sighs sadly. “You can't predict the future, Felix. As much as I wish you could.” He kisses his forehead. “Please Felix, just humor me.”

Felix sighs, sniffling back his own tears. “I love you, Sylvain,” he mumbles, quiet enough that only Sylvain can hear. “But if you die, I swear, I'll kill you myself.”

Sylvain laughs. “Fair enough.”

* * *

As darkness fell over the camp, everyone sat around the fire for a meal. The mood was somber, deprived of the usual chatter meals at the monastery had.

Byleth had no appetite, pushing the meat around her plate absentmindedly. Beside her, Dimitri sighed, his own food mostly untouched too.

Everyone had seemed to pair off, taking her earlier words to heart. Annette and Ashe sat together, her head resting on his shoulder. Ingrid and Dedue sat close to each other, the Duscur man paying her more attention than Dimitri for once. Mercedes and Ferdinand were off to one side, hands laced together on her lap; Ferdinand could barely hold back the emotion on his face. Bernadetta was already fast asleep on Linhardt lap; and for once he didn't seem in a hurry to sleep himself, simply content to watch her sleep, his hand running through her hair. Even Cyril and Lysethia were sat close together, the white haired girl reading from a book to the Almyran boy.

One by one however, everyone got up and left for their tents. Linhardt lifted Bernadetta up, carrying her to her tent. Caspar and Petra followed a little while later; and Dorothea a little after that. Soon only Byleth, Dimitri, Sylvain, Felix, Gilbert and Seteth were sat around the fire.

“Welp,” Sylvain clapped his hands together, causing Felix to frown at him. “I think I'm gonna get an early night,” he stands up, glancing down at Felix. “Are you coming Fe?”

“Why, I'm not tired,” a clueless Felix responds.

“Yeah... but,” Sylvain lowers his voice. “I figured we could spend some _quality_ time together.” Sylvain winks, hoping his subtle hinting gets through.

“Oh?” Felix's eyes widen as he realizes what Sylvain is asking. “Oh!” Felix stands quickly. “S-Sure thing.” He takes the hand offered to him by Sylvain, almost stumbling over his own feet as he follows Sylvain's lead back to his tent.

Dimitri can't help the small snort that escapes him when he tries to supress his laughter at the pair. He glances at Byleth, who is smiling widely.

“Ah, to be young and in love,” Seteth muses, stoking the fire with a long stick. His stoic face is enough to make Byleth chuckle, before standing herself, offering Dimitri her hand.

“Maybe we should follow their example,” she tells him, a sparkle in her eyes that means only one thing. Dimitri gulps before taking her hand and standing.

“I'd love too,” he tells her. “But I confess, I do feel rather guilty leaving Gilbert and Seteth on watch by themselves.

“Go on Your Highness,” Gilbert tells him. “Take a few moments for yourself. No one knows what tomorrow will bring, after all.”

“Gilbert,” Dimitri smiles softly. “Thank you.” He nods at Byleth and the pair head towards their tent, intent on a night just for themselves.

* * *

As soon as the flap of their tent is secure, Sylvain rounds on Felix, pressing their lips together in a kiss, pushing him backwards until they reach the less than comfortable sleeping cot.

“S-Sylvain!” Felix gasps as Sylvain gives him no time to think, biting down on his neck the minute the kiss is broken. He's never felt Sylvain this desperate before; and as his hands lift to undo Felix's cloak, he notices that they are shaking. “Sylvain, wait,” he grabs his hand, pushing Sylvain off of him.

“Fe?” to his credit, Sylvain pauses, looking at him questioningly.

“Just wait, okay,” Felix sighs.

“Do – do you not want to?”

“It's not that,” Felix smiles sadly. “I just don't want us doing this for the wrong reason.” Sylvain frowns.

“I'm doing this,” he lifts one of Felix's hands and kisses the back of it, “because I love you. Because I want you to know how much I love you, because I want no regrets before tomorrow.”

“So....” Felix gulps, “you're not trying to say goodbye?”

Sylvain's eyes widen. “Goddess, no! Felix, I would never do that.” He sighs, running a hand through his hair. “I just need this; need you.”

Felix sighs, looking up at Sylvain again. His fiancee is looking at him, his eyes soft, yet sad, his lips pursed grimly. He's scared; more scared than Felix has ever seen him. He knows he should deny him; tell him that having sex, even if it would be consensual isn't the best way to vent whatever feelings either of them are feeling on the eve of a battle they might not come back from.

But Goddess, if Felix doesn't want him too. Hell, there's always a part of his brain that wants Sylvain.

Even if, right now, it's simply to distract him from what's going to happen tomorrow, to ease the nervous edge his body has become almost unwillingly.

“O-Okay....” Felix tells him, his fingers dropping from where they held Sylvain's shirt collar. They move towards his lovers hair, gripping tightly before pulling his head down and kissing him. Sylvain eagerly responds, as Felix knew he would, his tongue darting into Felix's all too willing mouth. Felix moan's, he can't help it, when Sylvain's tongue drags across the roof of his mouth; and his eyes roll back in his head when Sylvain sucks on his tongue like it's candy.

They crash down onto the bed, ignoring the metals protest under their weight, Sylvain's body atop Felix's. Clothes are shed in record speed; both of them pausing to look at the other, their erections pressed together, lower torso's slick with pre cum.

“What do you want me to do, Felix?” Sylvain murmurs, breaking their kiss. The sight of Felix beneath him, flushed crimson, panting heavily, his hair loose and splayed above his head, is almost too much for him to handle; what little self control he has left is slowly leaving him.

“I...” Felix gulps, biting his lip, his amber eyes darkened with lust. “I want you, Sylvain. I need to feel you inside me. I need you to fuck me, make me forget about the war, about anything else.”

“I think I can do that,” Sylvain smirks slyly, his hands moving from where they rested at Felix's hips, back up into his hair. “Relax for me baby, okay?”

Felix nods, his amber eyes full of trust as Sylvain kisses him one final time before moving again. Felix closes his eyes, sighing softly as he hears Sylvain rummage in the pile of their discarded clothes. After what feels like an agonizingly long wait; which was probably only a minute at most, Sylvain returns. Felix opens his eyes just as Sylvain uncorks a glass bottle of lubricant, applying a generous amount to his fingers. He moves between Felix' legs once again, tapping his thighs to get him to spread them, something Felix is more than eager to do. Slick fingers prep him in skilled fashion; one finger quickly becoming two, then three as Sylvain prepped him methodically, yet the urgency was clear. And Felix, who was writhing beneath him, biting his bottom lip to stop from screaming out in ecstasy, was more than okay with this hurried pace. Yet Sylvain still took the time to ensure he wasn't going to hurt Felix before continuing, slicking up his erection in his hands before lining it up with his hole.

“I love you,” he affirms, looking once again down at the man beneath him. His best friend, the love of his life, and the only reason he had made it as far as he had done in this war. And he'd fight like hell tomorrow to ensure they got that glorious future they had both promised each other, that was for damn sure.

“I love you too, Sylvain,” Felix murmurs. His cheeks are flushed and he's panting softly, erection standing proud against his stomach. Sylvain gulps, calming himself, before pushing forward and breaching him; Felix wincing ever so slightly at the stretch. Sylvain pauses, unwilling to move until Felix tells him too. After a minute, Felix nods. “Y-You can move,” he tells him.

It's all the affirmation Sylvain needs to set a slow and torturous pace dragging his cock almost all the way out, before slamming it back in.

Felix is a mess almost instantly. Blubbering nonsensical words as he moans loudly. Sylvain, filled with a sense of pride, continues the onslaught, even as Felix's legs tighten around his waist, pulling him ever closer.

“Goddess, Fe,” Sylvain gasps out. “You're so tight, so amazing for me....”

“F-Fuck me Sylvain!” Felix cries. “I-I wanna feel you every time I move tomorrow. I want to be reminded that I'm yours with every step I take.”

“Ah!” Sylvain can feel himself careening straight for the finish. “T-That's so h-hot baby. I – I won't last long if you keep talking like that,” he admits.

“T-Then cum,” Felix reaches between them, taking his own neglected erection between his hands as he looks into Sylvain's eyes. “Y-You never need to hold back, n-not for me....”

“Oh...f-fuck...” Sylvain watches the obscene show; watches Felix slick up his cock with pre cum and begin to stroke it, and it's just too much. His hips stutter as he thrusts once, twice, three more times before he cries out Felix's name, his orgasm blinding him as he cums, hard, burying his seed deep in Felix's ass. He opens one eye, not wanting to miss anything, just in time to see Felix close his own eyes, his head falling back into the pillows as he cums all over his own hand and stomach.

It might be the sexiest thing Sylvain has ever seen. Made a thousand times better when Felix opens his eyes, blushing hard when he realizes Sylvain caught his little act of indecency.

Sylvain simply smiles, lifting Felix's cum covered hand and sucking them clean in his mouth. Felix crinkles his nose in disgust, chuckling softly as Sylvain's tongue glides over the sensitive skin on his palm.

Felix hisses again when Sylvain pulls himself out of him, flopping down beside him on the cot and bringing him into a hug.

“T-That was amazing,” Sylvain mumbles sleepily, nuzzling Felix's neck.

“Hmm, I'm glad you approve,” Felix runs his right hand through Sylvain's hair, pulling the covers over them both. “We should try to sleep. Big day ahead of us tomorrow.”

“I know,” Sylvain sighs. “Felix?”

“Yeah.”

“I'm going to marry the shit out of you once this wars over.”

Felix smiles softly against his hair. “I know.”

“I love you,” Sylvain slurs, clearly already drifting off to sleep.

“I know that too,” Felix sighs, kissing the top of his head. Sylvain snores softly, all the tension he had carried for days, if not weeks, leaving him. “I love you too, Sylvain.” He closes his own eyes, sleep not far from claiming him too. As he drifts to sleep, his lover in his arms, Felix can't help but allow himself to dream of the wonderful future they will have.

Provided they survive tomorrow.

* * *

Dimitri pulled Byleth into an intense kiss, his hands roving down her body before coming to rest on her ass. Moaning appreciatively, Byleth's own hands came to his hair, tugging the locks, pressing him as close to her as she could.

“W-We don't have to do this,” Dimitri mumbles half-heartedly against her lips. “N-Not that I'm complaining....”

Byleth chuckles. “Dimitri,” she pulls back, smiling softly at him. “I want this; want you.” Her hands come to his face, cupping his cheeks. “But if this is too much for you.... then I understand.”

“N-No!” Dimitri stuttered, clearly dealing with an internal conflict. “I-I do – want this – want you I mean.”

“But?”

“I just don't want you to think that I only want to because theres a chance I might not make it back tomorrow...” Dimitri's arms tighen around her.

“Dimitri....” Byleth sighs. “Anything could happen tomorrow. I could die,” Dimitri flinches, “you could die. We could all die.” Her hands move to his shoulders, playing with the fur of his cloak. “But I want to go into tomorrow with no regrets. I want to follow you as we fight for a new and better world, knowing I love someone, and they love me too.” She smiles, radiant and bright and Dimitri is speechless. “But just knowing that is more than enough. We don't have to do this, not tonight.”

Dimitri lets out a long breathy sigh. “Pathetic, isn't it,” he tells her. “It is hardly the first time we have done this, and yet, I suddenly find myself nervous. That is what you do to me, Byleth. All my confidence and self assurance leaves me when I look at you, when I think to myself how such a beautiful, smart, funny and brave woman such as you, would possibly love me. For all the sins I have committed, to now be this happy, seems wrong.”

“Dimitri....”

He shakes his head. “I am not saying I regret us; I could never. I am simply awestruck, even after all the months we have been together, that I have been allowed such happiness.”

“You deserve it,” Byleth tells him, “I love you Dimitri,” before pressing her lips to his again. This time he doesn't waver, scooping her into his arms again, her feet leaving the ground as he hooks his arms under her thighs. Her legs wrap around his waist, pulling her close; her hips flush with his growing erection. He growls almost animalisitcally, carrying her over to the bed, fumbling blindly as he lowers both of them gently.

When he pulls back, Byleth is looking up at him, her mint coloured hair splayed out on the pillows, panting gently, her lips moist and kiss bruised.

“Goddess, you are so beautiful,” he tells her, leaning down and kissing marks into her neck. The small, possessive part of him relishes the though that come the morning everyone will see the marks, know who she belongs too. It only fuels his confidence further.

Byleth, meanwhile, has been busy. Her fingers have nimbly undone his cloak, throwing it aside, and begun working on his armor. Dimitri curses himself for not having the foresight to remove it earlier. However it is soon gone, and Byleth is coasting her fingers across his collarbone, her fingers dipping under the linen undershirt he wore. He shivered, bringing his hands away from her to pull the article away from his body, leaving his torso bare.

There was a time, months ago, when he was ashamed with his body. With the scars littering his chest, arms and backs. Dimitri knew his body wasn't pretty to look at. Yet Byleth hadn't seemed to mind the first time she had seen them; in fact she had kissed each one of them until he had felt better about them, and it seemed like her feelings about them hadn't changed. Byleth smiled softly, before starting the slow sensuous kissing of his skin.

When she reached his belt, she removed it quickly before pulling down his trousers, leaving him in only his underwear, and a very prominent tent in the front of them. Byleth herself, was still fully dressed, and currently smirking up at him, a glint in her eyes that made Dimitri gulp.

When her fingers pulled his underwear down, Dimitri shivered; moaning when her hand gripped his erection.

“B-Beloved....” he moaned as she pumped him a few time. “Y-you don't have too..... Oh Goddesss....” his sentence cut off as her mouth takes him, tongue running over the head before taking him all the way down to his balls. All thoughts short circuited, his hands coming to her hair and urging her further.

She continued to bob her head, her mouth moving all the way up his cock, before slamming down again. He could feel the back of her throat with every thrust, and Goddess if that didn't spurr him further. Chancing a glance down, Dimitri gasped. Byleth was watching him, her pale eyes watering as she took him fully, her lips sucking on him obscenely.

“I-I'll c-cum if you carry on like that,” he admits, tugging on her hair again to force her backwards and off of his cock. She coughed slightly, panting to catch her breath back, a line of drool at the edge of her mouth that she proceeded to wipe away. Smiling up at him, she moved back on the bed, allowing him to climb on after her. She undoes her cape, throwing it off and leaving her in her bodice, figure hugging shorts and ridiculously sexy tights.

“Well?” she asks, raising her eyebrow. “What are you waiting for?”

Dimitri chuckles, lunging forward, capturing her lips in his. There was something amazing about taste of his own cock on her lips as he kissed her deeply, hands blindly pulling the rest of her clothes away from her body. When she was finally naked beneath him; her pale milky skin soft under his hands, perky breasts jiggling slightly as she panted, nipples painfully hard.

“So beautiful,” Dimitri tells her, kissing down her body, teasing her skin. His hand cupped her breast, squeezing gently, relishing in the moans that escaped Byleth's lips. His tongue dipped into her belly button, earning him a loud gasp as she arches her back ever so slightly, before he trails kisses across her hips, parting her legs further to gain access to her already wet clit. Looking back up at her for consent, Byleth nods softly, giving him all he needs to continue in one searing look. He surges forward, capturing her clit between his lips, sucking gently as his tongue slid between her folds.

“O-Oh!” she cries out, her hands coming to his hair again. “D-Dimitri. Mmmmm, oh Goddess, please, don't stop.” She writhes, biting her lip to stop from screaming as Dimitri continued his ministrations, lapping at her cunt with fervor. Byleth could feel her orgasm building, hurtling her toward ecstasy.

It only took a few more precise strokes of Dimitri's tongue for Byleth to call out his name one final time, her fingers gripping his hair so tight he can't help the hiss that leaves his mouth as he rides her out of her orgasm.

He smiles softly as he moves back up her body, kissing her softly as he positions himself between her legs, cock pressing against her entrance, yet not pressing into her yet. When he breaks their kiss, he cups her cheek, running his thumb across her kiss bruised lips.

“I love you,” he murmurs, reaffirming his feelings.

“And I love you, Dimitri,” she replies, her pale green eyes full of love as she smiles.

It's all he needs to push forward, sliding inside her warmth with ease, till he is buried in her deep. She mumbles out a string of curses; and Dimitri smirks slightly at the way she is almost undone again even though he has barely moved. Her legs wrap around his waist, gripping him tightly and forcing him to move, which he is happy to do.

His pace starts slow, never willing to hurt her, yet needing to feel all of her all the same. Byleth claws at his back; and he's sure she's left marks, not that he cares. The sting left behind is a reminder that he is alive, that he is here with this beautiful, kind and wondrous woman beneath him.

That he is loved, and capable of love in return.

That even after everything he has suffered, he is still human.

“F-Faster...” Byleth is biting her lips again as she pleads with him. “P-Please D-Dimitri.....”

He growls possessively; words betraying him as he quickens his pace, the obscene sounds of their combined moans and his cock diving in and out of her slick entrance the only sounds in the tent.

“B-Beloved!” he cries, feeling himself careen towards the end, his rhythm sputtering. Byleth must be close too, the way she pants softly, her iris' blown wide, her back beginning to arch.

“C-Close,” she tells him. “Oh, D-Dimitri, I'm so c-close....”

“Then cum for me,” he tells her. “Scream my name; let everyone know who you belong to.” As the words leave his mouth, he feels Byleth's orgasm hit her, her walls clenching around his cock, milking him. Unable to hold out any further himself too, Dimitri thrusts once, twice more, before his vision whites as he comes violently. He cries out, loudly grunting as his head falls forward, teeth biting a final bruise into her neck.

When he rolls off of her, he immediately pulls her into his arms, nuzzling her neck gently, kissing away the sting of his final bite. Byleth hums appreciatively, her left hand running through his golden locks sweat soaked locks, uncovering his one good eye. She smiles at him, completely blissed out when he pulls back to look at her, a smile he returned easily.

Dimitri didn't know the last time he felt this relaxed and unworried about a coming battle. When did all the hatred he had held in his heart for years simply become just a nagging afterthought? And the voices of the dead that had once plauged his every thought, now left him in relative peace.

The woman in his arms, who snuggled further into him as sleep slowly overtook her, was the clear cause of all of it. She was not only his lover, but also his guiding light, chasing away the storm clouds that had gripped him for so long.

“I love you Dimitri,” she sighs.

“And I love you, my beloved Byleth,” he tells her, watching as she falls to sleep comfortably against his chest.

* * *

He doesn't know how long he stays awake simply watching her sleep, taking comfort in the rise and fall of her chest.

His thoughts eventually turn towards the battle tomorrow. His arms tighten around Byleth protectively.

He renews his vow to himself.

Edelgard will not take anything more from him. No one else will die. Not his friends, not his soldiers; or the people of the Kingdom who he is sworn to protect.

And especially not the woman in his arms.

Even if it costs him his own life, he swears they will all make it out and live to fight another day.

He will ensure he makes up for the way he treated his closest friends.

He will make sure Felix and Sylvain have a bright future together.

That Ashe and Annettes newfound romance is not cut short.

That Mercedes can continue to be a caring and kind woman who never has to see bloodshed again.

And that Dedue and Ingrid can finally have the chance to stop skirting around their clear feeling for each other,

And if he is very lucky; and he makes it out too, then he can only hope Byleth accepts the ring that is currently tucked away in his armor.


	32. Taking the City of Enbarr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for Enbarr is underway. Dimitri and Byleth lead one group; Sylvain and Felix the other. Dimitri and Byleth encounter more than they bargain for on their side, and Sylvain and Felix formulate a risky plan to save them. The group finally confront Hubert, who's determined to stop them; and his death gives the army pause, and causes more distress for Ferdinand than anyone could have imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would have been up a hell of a lot earlier, except for the fact my computer died and i had to get a new one. Sorry for the wait guys, and i hope this chapter lives up to the hype.

The city of Enbarr was daunting; the seat of the Empire looming over the Kingdom’s army is enough to make even the stoutest of warriors turn tail and run. And Byleth wouldn’t blame them if they did. There was a small part of her that wanted to run away; to take Dimitri and go somewhere no one could find them, where they could be together forever. But she would never do that; and she knew that Dimitri would face whatever was to come, no matter the outcome. 

She glanced up at him now from her position at his side. His face was unreadable as his eye focused on the palace way off in the distance. She smiled softly, gripping his hand in hers to draw his attention.

A smile tugged at his lips as he lifted the hand she didn’t hold, cupping her cheek and drawing his thumb across her lips. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, only to close it, continuing to stare at her lovingly.

“Should I give the signal?” Gilbert, stood on Dimitri’s other side, asked. Byleth could see the hesitation on her lover’s face, before he turned to face the older man, nodding softly. Gilbert bowed once, moving off to deliver the final orders before the assault began. Byleth sighed, dropping Dimitri’s hand. She made to move round him, only to be stopped by Dimitri gripping her arm, pausing her.

“Byleth….” he whispered. She watched him gulp and bite his lip before continuing. “I know we said everything we wanted to last night, but….” he sighs. 

“It’s okay, Dimitri. I know…” she lifts a hand, running her fingers through his hair. “I love you. And we will get through this as we do with everything, together.” 

Dimitri chuckled, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing the back of it. “I love you too, Byleth.” He glances back over the city. “We will liberate Enbarr’s people and bring about a new dawn. And when this is all over, I will declare my love for you to the world.” 

Byleth smiled softly, a lovely blush blooming on her cheeks. She nods, unable to find the words to reply. She moves away from him, heading off to ready herself for the coming battle. However, she cannot help the thoughts of a bright future with Dimitri even as she attempts to concentrate her thoughts on the battle ahead of them. She knows Dimitri is shooting her small glances as he prepares his own weaponry and the thought excites her. But she tampers it down, instead allowing her hand to slide into her pocket, where her mother’s ring sits; the ring she intends to give to Dimitri once this is all over. Provided she lives long enough to do so.

A few moments later, when she retakes her position beside Dimitri, she is composed, no signs of fear or worry to be found on her face. She has no way of knowing what they will all face in their efforts to bring peace, but she knows she will fight like hell to give Dimitri the future he deserves. 

* * *

Felix shoots Sylvain another nervous glance; his fiancee hasn’t let go of his hand once since the orders were given for them to move to the south gate. 

He can see the nervousness on his face. He never was the best at hiding his emotions after all. 

“Sylvain,” Felix notices him flinch as he calls his name. “Sylvain, I’m going to need my hand.”

“Oh….” Sylvain drops his hand, a sheepish look on his face. “Sorry bout that Fe.”

Felix shakes his head. “Are you okay, Sylvain?”

“Not really,” he admits easily, finally glancing down at Felix. “This never gets any easier, does it?”

“No.” Felix looks out over the southern part of the city. At their comrades and friends; all of them about to risk their lives for a chance for peace. Each one of them taking a final moment with the one they loved, just as he and Sylvain were. “It doesn’t. But all that will change after today. We will bring peace to Fodlan.”

“Peace, huh?” Sylvain hums. “I wonder what that’ll be like.”

“It does feel as though we have been fighting for years,” Felix agrees. 

“It’s been worth it though, in a strange sort of way.”

“How so?”

“Well, it brought us closer together, right?” Sylvain smiles softly. “And it got you to admit you want to marry me.”

Felix sputters. “W-Well it got you to admit it too!”

Sylvain chuckles. “Felix, baby. I would have married you years ago, if you hadn’t fought me for as long as you did. You know that….”

Felix frowns, recalling Sylvain’s less than perfect proposal three years ago. “True……”

Sylvain dips his head, kissing Felix’s forehead. “I love you.”

“And I love you, Sylvain.”

When the horn signalling the start of the battle blows, Sylvain moves to his horse, climbing up with ease and offering a hand to Felix, one he takes without hesitation, allowing Sylvain to pull him into position behind him. 

“Just stay behind me, okay?” 

Felix nods, glancing around once more. He looks at Ashe and Annette climbing onto Ashe’s wyvern; at Mercedes’ and Ferdinand who are stood hand in hand in their own world and at Bernadetta and Linhardt, the usually meek girl throwing her arms around the healer who holds onto her tightly. Felix will not only fight for his and Sylvain’s future but also for the future of all of his friends. He will even fight for the dream his father held onto: Dimitri on the throne; and Byleth by his side.

Impulsively, he lifts himself up so he can plant a kiss on Sylvain’s cheek. He feels his fiancee stiffen. “For luck,” he whispers in his ear, sitting back down.

Sylvain gulps, reaching back to take Felix’s hand and move it to grip his; his other hand gripping the horse’s reigns. “I’ve always had luck, Fe,” he mutters. “You’ve always been my good luck charm, ever since we were children. You kept me going for year’s. As bright as the sun and always guiding me in the right direction.” He doesn’t need to look back to know that Felix is blushing, and he chuckles. “Just, don’t let that good luck run out now, yeah?” He urges their horse forward, reluctantly letting go of Felix’s hand as their small army move into position. 

* * *

The battle was soon in full swing. Dimitri and Byleth lead the group of Dedue, Ingrid, Flayn, Seteth, Gilbert, Cyril and Lysethia into the city via the main gate, whilst Sylvain and Felix lead their own group in via the south, placing the Imperial army in a pincer manoeuvre. And whist the enemy was more than prepared for their arrival, they slipped inside the city with surprising easiness. Which of course made Byleth feel uneasy. 

“They must be holding the bulk of the army back to protect the palace,” Dimitri mused, mirroring Byleth’s own thoughts. “It might be prudent for us to meet up with Sylvain and Felix and head that way together.”

“Yes, I was thinking the same thing,” Byleth raised her sword, calling attention to her. “Alright listen up. We’re going to try to cut Sylvain, Felix and the rest of the army a path to us. Stay in formation and don’t try anything heroic,” her lips turn up into a smirk as she glances at Dimitri, who averts his gaze. “Keep a watch out for demonic beasts, but most importantly, stay together.” 

“Of course,” comes the rallying cry as they make their way towards the bridge. They can hear the fighting on the other side, can see the telltale signs that their friends are fighting just as hard and that they are all okay.

“Beloved!” it is Dimitri’s voice that breaks Byleth’s reverie. She glances at him just in time to see the panic on his face; as he points at something that has him rattled. Her eyes widen as she takes in the sight of two hulking, winged demonic beasts, flying over buildings to get to them. 

“Brace yourselves,” Byleth calls to them, extending the Sword of the Creators. Dedue and Gilbert instantly rush to Dimitri, forming a shield wall between him and the beasts, as the rest ready spells and weapons. As soon as one of them gets close enough, Byleth nods to Cyril, who nocks an arrow and fires it with ease, clipping its wing. The beast cries out, dropping from the sky and crashing into a building. Before Byleth can wonder if it is dead, it rises out of the rubble, screeching once again at them, sending debris flying as it spreads its wings again. 

“Byleth!” Dimitri runs to her as the demonic beast lunges for her, throwing himself on her and out of the way, just in time before its claw hits them. They hit the ground, Dimitri tucking her close to his body as the beast lashes again. They lay there for a few moments more; Byleth still tucked protectively against him as he glares at the beast. She pushes off of him gently, placing a hand on his chest as he looks at her with worry. 

“I’m alright,” she tells him as they stand, turning to join their companions as they face off against the first beast. She can still see the second one heading towards them; and she knows it won’t bode well for them if they cannot take this first one down, and quick. “Come, Dimitri, let us take it down together.”

Dimitri nods. “I’m right beside you.”

* * *

“You okay back there, Fe?” Sylvain calls over his shoulder as he stabs another Imperial soldier who attempts to attack his horse and knock the pair of them off. He grunts, turning the horse away from a stray fireball and over a small fence as he turns them round for another pass. 

“I’m fine,” Felix tells him, gritting his teeth as he holds on tight. Sylvain’s horsemanship is either insanity or genius; though perhaps it’s both right now. Felix lurches once more, almost falling off if it weren’t for the sturdy arm that stops his fall, accompanied by a sheepish look.

“S-Sorry….” Sylvain calls as Felix settles back in behind him.

“S’good,” Felix tells him, turning his gaze towards a retreating enemy soldier and firing a well timed Thoron his way, smirking when it connects with his back and drops him like a sack of potatoes. “You just focus on keeping us safe, I’ll worry about me staying on the horse.” Another soldier runs at them and Felix pulls free his sword; it’s weird finding it sheathed on his left side, and the man falls in a flash of steel. Sylvain whistles.

“Looks like all that training really paid off,” he remarks. “Looking good there, Fe.” 

Felix flushes crimson, and he wonders if Sylvain’s complements will ever not embarrass him. “J-Just keep your eyes forward, okay?” 

“Yes Sir,” Felix sees the cheeky smile as his fiancee looks ahead again, tugging at the reins to turn the horse again. They pass Ferdinand, who is managing to hold his own against two heavy units; Mercedes healing him at intervals. The orange haired noble seems to be tiring, however, so Felix takes it upon himself to aid him, shooting another bolt of Thoron, which takes one of them down, allowing Ferdinand the chance to finish the other one. Felix winces, the telltale tingling in his right hand a sign he has used too much magic. He shakes his fingers, willing the cramp to subside as Sylvain deals with the foe currently in front of them. 

Things, however, are far too easy. And it’s making Felix uneasy. Sure, he knows there’s a possibility the bulk of the army is further in protecting the palace, but still……

His eyes scan the horizon, narrowing suspiciously, before catching sight of the reason for their ease. 

Hulking winged demonic beasts, converging on Byleth and Dimitri’s side. 

“Sylvain!” he grabs his fiancee’s attention, pointing in the direction of the other battle. He sees’s Sylvain’s eyes widen, sees his jaw tighten as he begins to think. 

“Right. I have an idea,” fortunately for them, Ferdinand has just dealt with the last of the resistance on this side. Sylvain whistles loudly to get everyone’s attention, six pairs of eyes falling on him instantly. “We’ve gotta get over there,” he tells them, pointing to the battle just over the bridge. “There’s not a lot more we can do over here now. And we can’t just leave our comrades; or friends to die.”

“Of course we can’t,” Ashe agrees. “You have a plan?”

Sylvain nods. “I do.” He looks at them all, eyes watching him expectantly. “We can’t just charge in there and expect to succeed. We’re gonna have to split up and corner the second beast; while Dimitri and the others take on the other one. So here’s the plan.” He to his fiancee. "And I'm gonna need your help, Fe."

* * *

“This isn’t good,” Byleth laments, panting softly as she wipes sweat from her brow. There was something about these demonic beasts; they seemed more aggressive and feral than before, that worried her. Everyone was tired, and they hadn’t even reached the palace yet, and Byleth had no idea how much longer they could carry on. 

Dimitri growled beside her, jabbing Areadbhar into the torso of the beast again. “This is madness. We’ll never reach Edelgard at this rate.”

“Perhaps we can create an opening; allow you and lady Byleth a chance to slip though and give chase?” Gilbert says. 

“Out of the question!” Dimitri snaps. “I will abandon none of you; even if it might end things quicker. We will make it out of this, together.”

“Dimitri’s right,” Byleth nods in agreement. “Don’t lose heart now, everyone. We can do this, if we work together.” She runs forward, extending her sword as she fends off another attack that would have knocked Cyril and Lysethia off of their wyvern. Dimitri’s heart drops in his chest as he watches the second beast; the one they had lost sight of, suddenly appear over the buildings, screeching as it flies towards her. 

He runs forward. 

Time seems to slow; and he knows he won’t be fast enough. 

“Byleth!” he screams, cursing his own weaknesses. If only he had been faster, stronger, or a better leader. Then Byleth wouldn’t have felt the need to lead alongside him. 

He doesn’t know what happens. One moment, he is running towards the love of his life, attempting to pull her away from a blow that would most definitely kill her. Then, the demonic beast is screaming, careening to the ground, the blur of a person can be seen on the back of it. 

A blur that has long, navy hair and a turquoise cloak. 

“Felix?!” Dimitri’s eye widens in shock at the sight of his friend. He has no idea when he even arrived, much less where he even came from. 

And in typical Felix fashion, he shoots the prince a smirk, before twirling his sword in his left hand, plunging it down into the beast’s head. It writhes again, trying to shake the Fraldarius heir off, to no avail. Felix simply grips his sword tighter, forming a ball of Thoron energy in his palm, which he expels into the demonic beast’s face. The beast screams a final time, before slumping dead. 

The rest of them can only watch in awe. Felix just took down a demonic beast by himself. And Dimitri can’t help the small laugh that escapes his lips as he sees the smugness radiate off of his friend, who; determined to show off till the bitter end, backflips off the dead beast’s back and lands beside Dimitri. 

“What?” he scoffs. “Can’t even take out one tiny little demonic beast now?” He smiles. “You’re slowing, Dimitri….”

“How the - I mean when did you even….” Dimitri stammers. “Felix, that was amazing.”

“Well sure,” he mumbles. “But I can’t take all the credit. It was Sylvain’s idea, after all.”

“Sylvain?” Dimitri glances around, not seeing Felix’s red headed lover. 

“Up here, your highness,” comes a jovial voice. Dimitri glances up. Sylvain is, to his surprise, sat atop Ashe’s wyvern. Before Dimitri can question where Ashe himself is, the sound of horse hooves draws his attention. The rest of Sylvain and Felix’s group have arrived; Ashe and Annette on the back of Sylvain’s horse, and before they can blink, the final demonic beast falls. Seeing that his plan has worked, Sylvain guides the wyvern to the ground, a smug look on his own face. 

As Byleth comes to his side, Dimitri’s brain finally catches up to himself, and he realises what had just happened, his eye widening as he looks at his two friends. 

Sylvain and Felix had borrowed Ashe’s wyvern, flown ahead of the group, and Felix had jumped off of the wyvern’s back and onto the demonic beasts. Dimitri’s mouth opens in shock. It was reckless. Effective, sure, but also reckless. He wants to be angry, and yet he finds himself simply shaking his head. 

“Sylvain….” Byleth, having clued in to what had happened herself, spoke. “That was reckless.” 

“I know…” he doesn’t seem sorry, even as Byleth scowls at him. 

“You put a lot of people at risk, especially Felix,” Byleth crosses her arms over her chest. 

“I know…..” Sylvain glances at Felix, less smug now that the thought of how much danger he would have been in had that gone wrong. 

Byleth smiles, unable to stay upset. She throws her arms around Sylvain, catching him off guard with a hug. “I’ve never been prouder,” she tells him. “Perhaps you were listening during class after all.” 

“T-Thanks professor…” Sylvain flushes a shade of crimson. When Byleth releases him, stepping back, Felix looks up at Sylvain with a look of pride. 

“That was amazing Felix!” Annette, who's made her way over to them, tells the swordsman. “You looked like one of those heroes in the books Ashe reads.”

“I-It was nothing,” now it’s Felix’s turn to blush. Sylvain nudges him playfully; and it’s clear to all of them that he’s insanely proud of him too. 

“As riveting as this is,” Gilbert pipes up, drawing everyone’s attention. “The way appears to be clear now. We should hurry.”

“Right you are,” Dimitri slips back into king mode, smiling softly at everyone around him. “I know we are all tired. But what we do here will change Fodlan forever. The palace is in sight, but this is no time to get complacent. Hubert will not make it easy to reach Edelgard, and we must be prepared for every eventuality.” As Sylvain, Felix, Ashe and Annette return to their own mounts, Dimitri continues. “Let us go, my comrades, my friends.” 

* * *

Hubert was, in fact, awaiting them at the palace gates, his usual sneer of indifference on his face. 

“We don’t have to fight Hubert,” Byleth raises her hands, showing no signs of hostility towards the Emperor’s right hand. “You can join us, as the other Black Eagles did,”

Hubert’s eyes narrow further as he glances towards Ferdinand, Bernadetta and Linhardt. “Their betrayal will be dealt with soon enough,” he snarls. Bernadetta squeaks, hiding further behind Linhardt, who to his credit merely scowls right back at the dark-haired man. Ferdinand, however, appears torn. Byleth knew he would be; as he had always tried his hardest to be friends with Hubert, even after her had switched classes. “As for you. I should have disposed of you a long time ago,” he laments as they draw near, levelling his gaze on Byleth, “I will recitfy that failure here!” Hubert forms a ball of dark energy; the same energy that had injured her at Grondor, firing it with a flick of his wrist. Byleth, however, dodges with grace, before running at the man. He pulls a sword free of his belt as she extends her own, but it isn’t enough to fend her off, resulting in a huge gash across his chest. 

Hubert collapses to his knee’s, coughing blood onto the ground. As Byleth steps closer to him, his pale hands grab for his sword again, fingers shaking. 

“It’s over, Hubert,” Byleth tells him softly, shaking her head. She can see Dimitri half a step behind her, his hand on his weapon in case he attempts something. “I’ve won.”

“I-It’s not over…..” he mumbles. “Not while I still draw breath. Not while there’s still a chance I can kill you.” He lunges for her on wobbly legs and yet, before he can even hit her, someone moves to deflect his weapon, flinging it from his loose grip where it clatters to the ground. 

“That is enough, Hubert,” Ferdinand, the one who moved so quickly, is knelt in front of his friend. “You’ve lost. Just accept it…. please.” The heir to house Ageir looks distraught as Hubert’s strength finally gives out, and he catches him before he hits the ground. 

Hubert scoffs. “Is your face the last I shall see before the end?” he coughs. “The Goddess certainly is amusing.”

“It did not have to be this way, Hubert,” Ferdinand tells him. “We did not have to become enemies like this.”

Hubert laughs. “Why does looking at you just make me more mad. I cannot stand that look of pity on your face right now.”

“Despite everything, I was always your friend, Hubert.”

“Friend huh,” Hubert’s eyes start to close. “You… really are…. a f-fool, F-Ferdinand…” He turned his head away from the man he maybe considered a friend, turning it towards the castle and reaching out a bloodied, shaking hand. “W-We must place our faith…. in Her Majesty….. H-Her v-victory…. is… everything……” 

“Hubert!” Ferdinand grabs the man’s hand as it drops, life leaving him, clutching it his own. No one talks; no one really knows what to say as Ferdinand mourns the man in his arm. Byleth feels tears fall from her eye’s. She’d never wanted things to end this way. She had always wanted to save as many lives as she could. 

Hubert’s death would be another that haunted her for the rest of her life.

Mercedes is the first to move, to walk to Ferdinand’s side. She kneels beside him, pressing a hand on his cheek as she wipes away tears from his face, shushing him gently. After a few softly spoken words of comfort, he drops Hubert’s hand, his arms finding their way around Mercedes instead, where he sobs loudly. 

All around them, both ex Black Eagles or not, stand solemnly. Byleth notices Felix turn his face away from the sight in front of them, hiding his face in Sylvain’s chest, the redhead is more than happy to hold him. 

Dimitri comes to Byleth’s side, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him; at his somber face and smiles sadly. The fingers of his other hand wipe the tears from her cheek before cupping her chin. He dips his head and kisses her gently, lips lingering on hers long after he breaks it. 

They’d one another battle; yet it felt somewhat hollow, Byleth mused as the turn their gaze to the palace, the sounds of Ferdinand’s grief lingering in the air; and in their hearts as they prepare for the final battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Sylvain's little stunt on the wyvern was something i saw in a Sylvix comic on twitter, and i knew it was just reckless enough to work lol. Also i knew i wanted to amp up the feels on Hubert's death; especially when it came to Ferdinand, because even though he and Mercedes are a thing, in another life, the Ferdibert feels are real and they are strong.


	33. Edelgard's Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight to reach Edelgard begins. Dimitri and Byleth head one way - and split their forces accordingly. Felix gives Sylvain another heart attack - proving why he shouldn't be allowed to fight demonic beasts again. And as Edelgard gets ever within their reach, a shocking truth is realised. And not everyone is getting out unscathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I am so sorry. Time has literally just slipped away from me, and before I knew it, 4 months had passed. But I finally managed to sit down and get the motivation to write not only this chapter - which caps off the Azure Moon story - but also the couple of subsequent chapters after, which focus on how everything is wrapped up after the war.

After Hubert’s body had been taken away, and Ferdinand had calmed down considerably, they put plans into motion to capture the city in its entirety

“Send your platoons to capture Enbarr,” Dimitri told a Kingdom General. “There is to be no needless killing or pillaging, understand?”

“Yes, Your Highness!” the man bows respectfully before taking his leave. Dimitri sighs, before turning towards everyone else. Byleth is smiling at him radiantly, all traces of her tears now hidden behind the mask she wears when they are about to fight for her lives. He knows Hubert’s death doesn’t sit right with her; Dimitri himself can’t accept such a needless death himself, although Hubert’s death hasn’t hit him as hard.

“Edelgard awaits us,” he says to his friends. Sylvain and Felix smile softly at him. Ashe and Annette glance around the city with a nervous excitement. Ingrid and Dedue stand close to each other, more relaxed around each other than before, and Dimitri hopes that is only a sign of good things to come for the pair. Mercedes is with them also, although he knows she still worries for Ferdinand, who has gone with Hubert’s body to ensure it is treated with the respect it deserves. “We will advance our main forces straight to the palace.”

“We’ve finally made it here,” Byleth mumbles wistfully.

“Yes, it has truly been a long war. And we have only made it this far because of you….” Dimitri tells her truthfully. And he means it. He himself would have given in to his self-destructive behaviour, eventually; and that surely would have resulted in his death. And in the deaths of all the friends who stand around him; who he would have only seen as tools. He shakes his head. “Actually, no. I will save that sentiment for after we win this battle.” His eyes leave Byleth to look upon his friends. “We shall advance our troops and confront her. We must strike down the emperor and end this war.”

Dedue bows. “My life is yours, Your Highness,” he vows, although he shoots Ingrid a small smile.

“Let’s win this and go back home in victory!” Annette chirps. “I’ll do the very best I can!”

“On my honour as a knight... I will not lose.!” comes Ingrid’s vow.

“I know the goddess is watching over us,” Mercedes tells them “Let’s be sure to return home safely. All of us.”

“As a citizen of Faerghus, I will fight with everything I have!” Ashe assures him.

Sylvain chuckles, shaking his head softly. “Is this what a do-or-die situation looks like? You had best give it your all too, Dimitri.”

“The path to the emperor is open. Fulfil your duty as our king” Felix is last to speak, but his words mean more than any others. Dimitri feels the words he wishes to respond with catch in his throat. That the coldest and harshest of his friends, the one he has no doubt put through the most in this war, now calls him his king….

Dimitri still isn’t sure he deserves any of it.

Byleth’s hand on his shoulder makes him look back down at her. She’s still smiling, although the worry in her gaze is clear. “Let’s go!” she tells them all, nodding gently to Dimitri.

“Yes. I will….” Dimitri shakes his head. “No. We will win this. Together!” He turns towards the palace, holding his head high, ready to face his destiny. But he’s not afraid. He has his friends; his beloved, by his side. And with that thought alone, he feels he truly can bring about a new world. “Everyone! Move out!” They meet his cry with cheers, both from the companions behind him and the army before him. Sylvain slaps him on the back as he moves towards his horse; and even Felix shoots him a smile as he joins Sylvain. “Ready, Beloved?” Dimitri asks Byleth, who still stands beside him.

Before he can react, Byleth grabs him, pulls down his head and kisses him ardently. Dimitri makes a sound of surprise that quickly melts into a moan. Regardless of where they are, Dimitri pulls her close, his hands snaking around her waist. All too soon she pulls away, leaving him wide eyed and wanting more.

“Now I’m ready,” she tells him, blushing furiously as she moves to catch up to the rest of the army. Dimitri sputters, completely taken back by Byleth’s impulsive display of affection. He glances towards his friends, hoping they didn’t see.

Only to be met with Sylvain’s cheeky smile, throwing him a thumbs up. Even Felix looks amused behind him. Annette looks positively giddy at the sight of the future king of Faerghus blushing furiously. Ashe is staring at the floor, although Dimitri can still see amusement glinting in his eyes. Ingrid is shaking her head gently, though she too looks delighted. Dedue wears a wider smile than any Dimitri has ever seen on his face before, and Mercedes looks so pleased she is almost moved to tears.

Dimitri shakes his head softly, a smile tugging at his lips as he follows Byleth. And despite now not being the right time to think such happy thoughts, the delight he carries with him as they pass under the palace’s portcullis and up the uninviting steps; Dedue and Gilbert ordering the door open with haste, is something he will hold on to as they face the battle of their lives.

* * *

Breaking into the palace ends up being the easiest part in their quest to reach Edelgard. Byleth can’t help but tense when she takes in the sight before them. Three paths before them, each one littered with heavy resistance, and more demonic beasts than she would like. Dimitri’s eye instantly looks towards the throne room, the place they are sure to find Edelgard, and she grabs his hand to calm the nervousness anxiousness that she can feel from him.

“Let’s be smart,” she tells him. “I know you’re anxious to get this done, but have patience.”

He sighs. “I know…. You’re right. It’s just….” his eyes glance to his friends standing in wait behind him. “I don’t - I can’t lose anyone else...”

“You won’t,” Byleth assures him. “All of us here are prepared to fight, for you, for ourselves.” Her thumb runs across his knuckles. “All we need is for you to give the orders.”

Dimitri sighs again, turning to face the rest of the army. “My comrades; my friends,” he addresses them. “I know the road to get here hasn’t been easy. It has been littered with more loss and anguish than I can ever make up for. But it has also brought us together. We have each other, as friends, as family.” He glances at Byleth. “It has brought us love; and a surprising amount of happiness. But most importantly, we have survived the darkness the Empire wants to drown us in. That they want to cover Fodlan in. But we will give the people hope, a hope they have wished for, for five dark years.”

“Well said,” Dedue tells him, a proud smile on his face. "And I am proud to follow you as you bring about that future.”

“As am I,” Byleth tells him.

“Hell, it’s too late to back out now right,” Sylvain tells him, a smile on his face. “I’m with you, Dimitri, you know that. Right Fe?”

“I suppose so,” Felix tells him “I’ll fight for the future my father wanted, the one both he and my brother died for.”

“Felix….” Dimitri murmurs sadly.

“It’s okay,” Felix waves away his concern. “I’m okay. And I don’t blame you, not for any of it.” He smiles softly. “So, let’s get in there and win, yeah.”

Dimitri chuckles. “Right you are! Everyone,” he meets everyone’s gaze. “We will face insurmountable danger. But we will get through it, together. Felix, Sylvain, I want you on the right-hand side. You both have experience with demonic beasts, so take a few people that way with you.”

“Will do!” Dimitri doesn’t miss the smug little pull on both their lips.

“Ingrid, I want you to take a few people with you to the left.”

“Got it!”

“Byleth, Dedue and myself will take the rest down the center. The paths should converge in the throne room, and with luck we can pincer them in a three-way manoeuvre,” Dimitri smiles. “Keep safe, and may the goddess protect us all.”

* * *

Sylvain, with Felix behind him, lead the small group of Ashe, Annette, Mercedes and Ferdinand, advanced down the right-hand side of the palace; encountering a demonic beast a lot quicker than expected.

“Position’s everyone,” he calls, pulling the Lance of Ruin from the side of the horse. As the three mount’s head in different directions to each other, the beast snarls, flying straight towards Sylvain and Felix, just as he hoped it would. He hears the crackle of thunder as Felix readies a Thoron spell, the sign his fiancee is ready. “Now Ashe,” he calls out, alerting their archer friend on the left.

“Right!” Ashe calls back, aiming his bow skilfully, knocking an arrow and firing it with ease. It lodges in the side of the demonic beast, causing its attention to falter off of the two men on the horse in front of it.

“Felix!” Sylvain calls again, slowing his horse as Felix stands himself up on the back of the horse, firing his built-up spell directly at the side of the beast’s head. It screeches in pain, turning to snarl at them again, stalking on shaky legs. “Ferdinand!”

“I’ve got it!” Ferdinand urges his horse forward, his own lance in hand. However, just as he’s about to stab the beast in its side, hopefully ending the fight, the beast turns towards him, snarling sharp teeth at him. “Shit,” he cries, pulling hard on the reins, keeping himself between it and Mercedes.

“Ferdinand!” Sylvain calls again. “Shit, we gotta get in there.”

“Don’t worry,” Felix tells him, pulling free his sword and gripping it tightly. “I’ll deal with it.”

“Fe?” Sylvain glances back at his fiancee, confused. “Felix!” his confusion become a shout as Felix jumps off the back of his horse, running towards the demonic beast. “Shit!” Sylvain urges his horse forward, following his impulsive lover towards the beast. “Felix, don’t!”

His heart in his chest, Sylvain watched as Felix made it to the beast; which turned to snap at him as he drew close. Felix slid under the beast as it attempted to bite him, his sword impaling its belly. Blood splatters over Felix as his sword cuts a long, jagged gash; before he pulls his blade free. The beast flails before falling down dead, Felix rolling out of the way at the last minute.

Felix is just standing up, wiping blood off of his sword as Sylvain jumps off of his horse, running the last few feet to him and throwing his arms around him.

“Sylvain?!” Felix wobbles slightly at the force of his hug.

“D-Don’t ever do that again,” his fiancee whispers in his ear, voice cracking. “You scared the crap outta me.”

Felix chuckles softly. “You know I like to keep you on your toes.”

Sylvain pulls back, looking at his fiancee. “Not funny,” he lifts his hand, wiping a smug of black blood off of his face. “Seriously Fe, you can’t keep doing that. I’m gonna have a heart attack.”

“I’m fine,” Felix protests as Sylvain turns his head side to side, checking for anything out of the ordinary.

“Yeah, I know that, now,” Sylvain sighs. “Look, I’m not saying you shouldn’t have run in there to help; that’s who you are and one of the many reasons why I love you. But……”

“I know,” Felix’s hand comes to rest on Sylvain cheek. “I know…I’m sorry, Sylvain. Sometimes I don’t think.”

“S’all good,” Sylvain finished his assessment of Felix, satisfied when he finds not so much as a scratch on him, stepping back from him. Around them Ashe, Annette, Ferdinand and Mercedes all glanced away from the pair, clearly trying to give them space, although Annette’s mouth twitched happily at its corner. Sylvain clears his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. “Let’s get going,” he tells them all, gesturing his head in the direction of his horse and urging Felix to follow him.

When they are settled back on his horse; Felix’s arms back round his waist, Sylvain gives the order for them to move out again. It isn’t long until they encounter a horde of resistance, but thankfully no more Demonic beasts. And as they begin the tough process of fighting their way towards the throne room again, Sylvain truly believes that if he never sees another demonic beast again, he will die a happy man.

That, however, turns out to be wishful thinking.

* * *

It’s not long before Dimitri’s group encounter huge resistance down the middle path; mostly heavily armoured soldiers and mages.

Gilbert and Dedue instantly form up in front of Byleth and Dimitri, shielding the pair from the heavy axes of the first wave of men. This allows Byleth and Lysethia; the only two of their group versed in magic, time to ready their spells. With the roar of thunder and the heat of fire backing the two heavy axe wielders up, the heavily armoured soldiers and brawlers fall with ease. Cyril and Dimitri pick off the straggler mages, clearing a route further in with ease.

However, it seems as though their carefully laid out plan has been predicted. The further in they fight, the more Byleth realises perhaps Edelgard had planned on this and placed the best of her men here in hopes it would be Dimitri and Byleth herself that would come this way. And if her aim was to tire them out even further; as if the storming the capital itself wasn’t tiring enough, then it was working.

Byleth isn’t usually one to complain, but she’s slowly beginning to slow – her movement becoming more sluggish. But she doesn’t want to worry Dimitri.

“Byleth, watch out,” Dimitri pushes her aside as some sort of dark energy flies towards her, knocking her away just in the nick of time. She staggers back, glancing around to try and see where it came from. “Where did that attack come from?! If we do not find out, we have no chance of avoiding it!” As Dimitri comes to her side; offering his hand to her to pull her up, her eyes widen as she spies something terrible.

Edelgard is where they had all suspected she would have been, stood in front of the throne that is elevated above them all. But there’s something wrong. Instead of the short, silver haired emperor, instead there is a tall hulking half demon, half human, Edelgards silver hair the only indication it is indeed her. Byleth can feel her eyes well with tears at the sight; at the drastic lengths that she has gone to in order to succeed.

In that moment, Byleth realises that she is truly beyond saving. No matter how much she hoped she would be able too.

“Facing you... I grow weak...” Edelgard’s voice rings out across the hall, and Byleth is sure she sees sorrow in those dark abysses that were once her eyes.

She watches Dimitri stiffen at her side, his eye widening as he turns to face the voice he recognises.

“Edelgard....”

“You shall be obliterated!” Edelgard rounds on him next, her eyes angry. “I will take you out so fast you will not have a chance to lament...” Another orb of dark magic flies at Dimitri; and for one awful moment, Byleth fears he won’t block it, Areadbhar is loose in his grip and his head is down.

However just as she’s about to move, to do something, anything, to get him out of harm’s way, Areadbhar cleaves through the air, connecting with the orb and shattering it before it makes contact. Dimitri looks up, his face stern; and yet, a single tear falls from his eye.

“Dimitri!” Byleth takes his hand and pulls him behind cover just as the monster that is Edelgard fires yet another dark orb. It hits the pillar instead, raining dust and marble over them both. “You okay?”

“Yes, I am fine,” he assures her. Beside them, Dedue and Gilbert slide into cover too.

“Majesty,” Dedue’s voice is laced with worry.

“I’m fine Dedue...” Dimitri tells him honestly. “But I have a bad feeling that reinforcements will soon be upon us,” he turns to his retainer. “Can I trust you, Gilbert and a few others to the task of fending them off?”

“You can leave it to me,” Dedue assures him. “But will you be okay on your own?”

Dimitri smiles, looking at Byleth. “I won’t be alone Dedue. I will never be alone again.”

“That’s right,” Byleth assures him, clutching his hand tighter.

“Very well,” Dedue looks towards Byleth. “Stay safe, both of you.”

“We will.” Dedue places a hand on Dimitri’s shoulder, before he, Gilbert and a handful of soldiers – including Cyril and Lysethia, head back to ensure any reinforcements doesn’t get through.

* * *

Felix sighs, relaxing somewhat when the hallway they were tasked with appears to be clear. He sheaths his sword, wiping sweat from his brow before looking around.

Two demonic beasts and a mage that appeared to be leading some mages wearing unknown robes and insignia’s; as well as countless imperial mages, brawlers and axe wielders. Needless to say, they were all tired. Annette was healing a cut on Ashe’s cheek, Mercedes a huge gash on Ferdinand’s leg, and Felix had to wonder just how much more they could handle – how much more he could fight before he wasn’t good enough to defend them all anymore.

As if noticing his anxiety, Sylvain turned in his saddle, smiling softly at him. “I know what you’re thinking you know.”

“Do you now?” Felix smirks. “And what’s that?”

“That we’re all tired, and you don’t know how much longer we can all last like this,” Sylvain tells him. Felix’s widens his eyes. Sylvain chuckles. “You always were easy to read, Fe.” Sylvain reaches back, taking his hand in his, despite how awkward it is. “You worry too much.”

“Or you’re just not worried enough,” Felix counters. He runs his fingers over the silver band on Sylvain’s finger.

“Felix...” Sylvain shifts, and before Felix has a clue what’s happening, Sylvain is off his horse, taking Felix with him and pulling him into a tight hug, one Felix returns with shaking fingers. He’s scared, he realises. A feeling he’s only ever felt a handful of time – and mostly out of concern for the man currently engulfing him in his strong, sturdy arms. “We’ll do what needs to be done; and we’ll make it out of here alive. I promise you that.”

“What if it’s not enough?” Felix mumbles. He raises his head to look at Sylvain, who’s beautiful brown eyes meet his with such love in them it’s almost too much. Even after all they’ve been through, Felix is still amazed that Sylvain chose him; deemed him worthy of the love he gives. “What if you have to choose between saving me and saving Dimitri? Could you make that call?”

“It won’t come to that,” Sylvain frowns, his voice adamant in its conviction. His arms tighten around Felix. “You are the one thing I’ll never give up in service to the King.” He cups his cheek, running his thumb across a layer of dirt there. “Nor would Dimitri want me to, you know that.” He presses a soft kiss to Felix’s lips. “Where has this doubt come from, all of a sudden? You usually face battle unflinchingly.”

“Yes, well...” Felix gulps. “I’ve never had anyone I truly feared to lose before.”

“Sap...” Sylvain nudges him, using the same words Felix uses for him regularly. Despite himself, Felix can’t help the smile that tugs at his lips. “Seriously Fe. We won’t lose. I’ve never felt so sure of anything in my entire life.”

Felix scoffs. “You sure picked a good time for Byleth’s positivity to rub off on you.”

“Had to happen sometime,” Sylvain smile widens. “Why not here, in the heart of the empire; when we are tired and could easily die at the first slip up.”

“I thought you said...”

“I know what I said, and I intend to keep my promise; the one we made as children,” Sylvain tells him. “I won’t die without you, remember.” He presses his forehead to Felix’s, and they take a moment together in each-other’s arms, heads together and eyes closed. Simply taking revelling in each-other’s presence.

An ear-splitting roar breaks them apart, Felix jumping slightly. Sylvain’s eyes widen as his head snaps to the door just up the stairs. He looks back at Felix, who nods at him; the fear that had been in his eyes mere moments ago is replaced with something else. Determination.

“Let’s go!” Felix calls to their friends, all of whom prepare swiftly to move out. Sylvain returns to his horse, and holds out a hand to him, pulling him up into his spot behind him. Sylvain urges his horse into a gallop as soon as he’s settled, and the trio of animals carry their riders into the throne room.

What greets them is chaos. They spy Byleth and Dimitri, ducked behind a pillar; surrounded by magic wielders. Their former professor fires spells at intervals; but it’s obvious that she’s tiring. Dimitri helps when he can, picking off any soldiers that get too close to their hiding spot.

But it’s the hulking monster near the throne that catches everyone’s gaze. Withered skin, long claws and dark eyes. It takes Felix a second to realise who it is.

“Fe,” Sylvain’s voice is strained. “You see that too, right?”

“I do...”

“G-Good...” Felix hears him let out a calming breath. “Because I was beginning to fear I was going mad.”

“I wouldn’t have thought she would ever go to such lengths to win,” Felix mutters. “She must truly be desperate.” At the sight of the demonic form Edelgard has taken readying another attack Felix pulls his sword free. “We must get to them!”

“Ready when you are, Fe.”

* * *

“Dimitri!” From their hiding spot, both Dimitri and Byleth look up. The group of Sylvain, Felix, Ashe. Annette, Mercedes and Ferdinand, begin to tirelessly fight their way towards them; deftly picking off the flurry of attackers that run at them. Sylvain and Felix – ever the greatest of team – pick off soldiers with both sword and lance; while Ashe and Annette cover them with arrows and magic. Ferdinand rides his horse into the fray with skill, lance arcing swiftly and surely as he protects Mercedes behind him, who heals everyone when needed with her excellent faith magic, or fires arrows when needed.

Byleth is taken aback once more by how much they’ve all grown. It’s enough to stun her.

“Come,” she’s pulled back to her senses by Dimitri taking her hand. “We must aid them.” He pulls them up, and together they rush towards the small group of their friends. Dimitri lets go of her hand to grip Areabhar tightly, spinning as he takes out an archer who sets its sights on Ashe’s wyvern. Byleth pulls free the Sword of the creators, carving through the air and taking down two mages in one strike.

“Where’s everyone else?” Sylvain asks them as they arrive at his horse.

“I sent them to secure behind us, in case reinforcements arrive,” Dimitri frowns. “Have you seen Ingrid?”

“Not yet, no,” Felix tells them, sending a Thoron towards an axe wielder, who falls. “We just have to hope she’s okay.”

“It’s Ingrid we’re talking about,” Sylvain reminds them. “She won’t allow herself to die easily. And she had others with her. She’s fine. Trust me.”

“Yeah... you’re right Sylvain,” Dimitri nods. “For now, the best thing we can do for her; for everyone, is to end this.”

“So, what’s the plan general?” Sylvain asks. Dimitri’s eyes widen at Sylvain’s use of his other title; his military title. He shakes his head. Now is not the time to be thinking about it. Right now, they need to move, before they lose their advantage.

“Right, we need to....” Dimitri doesn’t finish his sentence as an ear-splitting scream erupts around them. Edelgard is clearly more than a little angry that her attacks have had no effect, and is letting them know her displeasure. The room echoes with her cry of anguish, and Dimitri watches Annette cover her ears at the sound. Dimitri grits his teeth. Watching what his step sister has done to herself; all in the name of victory, is a bitter pill to swallow.

He only hopes that by ending her, he also ends her suffering.

“Sylvain!” Dimitri watches in horror as Ashe calls out to Sylvain; as a dark ball of energy flies towards his horse. The poor beast cannot dodge it as fast as a human could; and subsequently throws it’s two riders off before bolting, scared. Felix, thankfully, lands on his feet gracefully.

Sylvain however....

“Syl!” Felix runs towards the red head, Dimitri and Byleth hot on his heel. Sylvain lands with a sickening thud on the ground – and Dimitri is worried he might have struck his head on the opulent stone flooring. Felix pulls him upright a look of worry on his face as he surveys his face for injury.

“I-I’m fine Fe...” Sylvain grits out. He tries to pull himself up, only to cry out in pain, clutching his ribs. “M-May have a couple of broken ribs... that’s all...”

“That’s all!” Felix cries. He glances up at Dimitri. “He can’t fight in this state.”

“I know...”

“N-No... Felix, I’m fine... honest...” Sylvain pulls himself up, despite the pain. But once he’s stood, he favours his left leg; and is clearly using the Lance of Ruin as a crutch.

“Bullshit!” Felix glowers. “You go any further and you’ll get killed!”

“I’m not going to just let you all go on without me!”

Dimitri places a calming hand on both men’s shoulders. “No one’s leaving anyone behind; nor are they rushing recklessly into danger,” he tells them. “Mercedes.”

“Yes,” climbing down off of Ferdinand’s horse, she is by Sylvain’s side in an instant.

“I need you and Felix to get Sylvain out of here,” he commands. “Ferdinand, Ashe and Annette; you will accompany them. Make sure no harm comes to them.”

“On it,” Ferdinand tells them.

“But what about the two of you?” Annette asks, her voice laced with worry.

“Now that they way is clear it should be easier for us to get to Edelgard and end this,” Dimitri assures them all. He turns to look at Felix, who now has Sylvain good arm over his shoulder and is helping to keep him upright. Felix smiles softly at him.

“I’ll handle Sylvain,” he tells him. “You just make sure to keep safe,” his eyes fall on Byleth, and his expression flickers with worry, “both of you.” Byleth nods. Without another word, Felix moves Sylvain towards Ferdinand’s horse; his own has long since fled in a panic, helping him up. Sylvain flinches; clearly in a lot more pain than he’s letting on – but to his credit, he seems to have given up trying to argue with them. Once he’s settled, Felix pulls his sword free and holds it firmly in his grip. With a nod to both Ashe and Ferdinand, the six of them make a slow journey back the way they came. As they leave via the stairs they came up, Dimitri catches Sylvain’s gaze – and the guilt in his brown eyes.

Once they are gone, Byleth chuckles softly, earning her a look of confusion from Dimitri.

“In hindsight, this might not have been the best plan,” she tells him, glancing around the all but deserted room. Thankfully they’d remained somewhat hidden while they had assessed Sylvain’s injuries. But even from their position now, Byleth could still see several soldiers in their path.

Not to mention the danger getting closer to Edelgard possessed.

Dimitri smirks. “A reckless plan indeed,” he agrees. “But with everything at stake should we fail.”

“Then we shouldn’t fail.”

Dimitri laughs. “As always, beloved, you always seem to have all the answers.” He frowns. “Stay close to me,” he asks of her, taking her small hand in his own vastly larger one.

“I will,” she assures him. “Now let’s go! We have a war to win!”

* * *

“Felix!” they haven’t made it very far when his name is called. Turning slightly, Felix sees Gilbert jogging up to them; and on his heels, Dedue, carrying an unconscious – or at least he hoped only unconscious – Ingrid.

“Ingrid,” Felix ignores Annette’s father, instead running up to Dedue. “What the hell happened?”

“We met up shortly after we were tasked to defend the stairs by his Highness,” Dedue tells him. “Ingrid’s pegasus was hit by an arrow and she was thrown off. She hit the ground pretty hard...” the Duscur giant looks down at the blond woman in his arms, his lips a grim line. “I’m sorry, I didn’t make it in time to catch her.”

“Don’t apologise,” Felix tells him. “All you can do is get her out of here,” he gestures towards Sylvain on the back of Ferdinand’s horse. “We were just about to retreat ourselves. Sylvain’s pretty badly hurt and his horse bolted; so Dimitri ordered us to safety.”

“Where is his Highness now?” Gilbert asks. Felix scowls.

“He and Byleth are taking on Edelgard.”

“You let them go alone!” Gilbert was angry. Felix, however, stood his ground, crossing his arms and staring straight back, unflinchingly.

“As I said, Dimitri’s orders,” he says calmly. “Edelgard has done something – transformed herself into something no longer human. Dimitri didn’t want to risk any of us – not when it’s his fight. Byleth stayed, because she’s Byleth – and there’s no telling her otherwise.”

“We must head back and...” Gilbert turned, intent on striding to the aid of his king, but Felix’s hand upon his shoulder stops him.

“We must have faith in them,” Felix tells him. “Our job should be to get the tired and injured to safety. I mean, just look at Annette,” Gilbert’s eyes flick to his daughter, who’s dirty with mud, blood and soot – a small gash on her cheek. “Do you really want to put Dimitri’s safety before her own?”

“N-No... I suppose I,” Gilbert at least had the decency to look guilty. He gulps. “Alright, I see your point. We should evacuate everyone to the entrance – deal with the injured accordingly. But if his Majesty isn’t back in an hour....”

“If he’s not back in an hour,” Felix tells him. “I’ll go and drag him out myself.”

* * *

Edelgard was even more grotesque in appearance up close, so much so Byleth found herself fighting the urge to vomit. What Edelgard had done to herself was inhumane; a last ditched attempt to secure her Empire, no matter the cost.

“Dimitri, now!” she calls as she jumps out of the way of one of Edelgard’s giant claws. Hot on her heels, Dimitri runs up the stairs and jumps, Areadbhar raised as he flies towards her, stabbing the lance into the side of Edelgard’s form. She screeches in pain, thrashing wildly as Dimitri twists the lance.

“Give it up Edelgard,” Byleth calls to her. “We’ve won... now stop this nonsense before anyone else dies...”

“P-Professor...” Edelgard grunts. “Y-You should have chosen me! Not him!” Clearly deranged, Edelgard thrashes again, this time shaking Dimitri off of her. He grunts, landing awkwardly on his feet.

“Jealousy isn’t a good look on you,” Byleth tells her. “But I want you to know I do regret not noticing everything you tried to take on on your own. But this was never the way, Edelgard. And I will never regret standing by Dimitri.”

Edelgard’s eyes narrow as she rounds on Dimitri. “Then I will take great pride in destroying you both here and now!” She raises her claw; and although it seems she will hit Dimitri, she instead changes tactics, swiping once again for Byleth.

“Byleth!” Dimitri, ever the martyr, throws himself in front of her, pushing her backwards. She tumbles, rolling down the stairs and landing with a thud on the floor below, her shoulder aching in protest. As she looks up, she watches in horror as Dimitri takes the full brunt of Edelgard’s claw – and as Areadbhar flies from his hand, landing not too far from where Byleth lay.

“Dim...itri,” crawling on her arms, Byleth drags her tired body towards his fallen weapon. She has to get to it, it’s their only chance to win this.

Dimitri screams in pain as Edelgard lifts him into the air, crushing him with her claws.

“So falls the last person to stand in my way,” Edelgard goads smugly. “Goodbye Dimitri...” She begins to squeeze tighter, and Dimitri cries out again. Byleth grunts in frustration, forcing her half-broken body forward, securing her fingers around Areadbhar’s hilt. Forcing herself upright; using the lance as a crutch, Byleth raises her left arm high, aiming the lance’s tip at Edelgard.

“It’s over, Edelgard!” she cries, putting all of her remaining strength behind her throw. Areadbhar flies through the air, hitting Edelgard straight in the chest – which causes her to scream in pain and release Dimitri, who falls to the floor. He scrabbles to his feet, taking hold of the lance in his hands as Edelgard kneels before him.

“To be changed beyond recongnition... That is what lies at the end of the ideals you served so dilligently,” Dimitri tells her. “I have no pity for one such as you. If that is the future you hoped for, then you deserve no compassion.” And without another word, Dimitri twists his lance, before pulling it free. Edelgard screams, defeated as the demonic skin flakes from her body, revealing the woman she once was underneath.

Byleth staggers over, limping heavily. Dimitri turns to look at her as she approaches, taking her hand.

“Are you okay?” he enquires gently, his eyes full of worry.

“Yeah... or I will be once I’ve seen Mercedes for some healing,” Byleth turns her gaze back to Edelgard, who is knelt before them, now very much human again. Her head is down and her shoulders are slumped in defeat. Dimitri sighs. He drops her hand, stepping towards his step sister, his eyes soft. Byleth knows what he intends to do before he even holds his hand out too her.

“El...” Dimitri calls her nickname; the one he had given her so long ago, his eyes pleading with her to take his hand – and end this madness.

To her credit, Edelgard hesitates, her violet eyes looking at both of them with confusion – as if she cannot fathom Dimitri sparing her, even after all that.

Then Byleth spies the glint of a dagger, before Edelgard throws it; hitting Dimitri square in the shoulder – even as, without hesitation – Dimitri thrusts Areadbhar into her chest once more; ending her life.

Dimitri groans, dropping Areadbhar so he can pull the dagger free from his shoulder with trembling hands. He drops the dagger to the floor, before picking his lance back up.

“Let’s go,” he murmurs, taking Byleth’s hand and helping her down the stairs. “There’s nothing here for us here now...” As they walk across the throne room, Byleth leaning into Dimitri to keep upright, the doors open and in pours Felix, followed closely by Ferdinand and Gilbert. Felix notices the pair and runs towards them.

“What happened?” he asks, noticing Byleth walking weakly and the blood soaking through Dimitri’s cloak.

“W-Were okay,” Dimitri assures him.

“And what of Edelgard?”

“She...” Dimitri glances over his shoulder, before shaking his head softly. “It’s over...” Byleth falls to ground then, all her strength finally giving out. “Beloved!” He scoops her up into his arms, uncaring of his own injuries. “Come, we must get her to Mercedes.” Felix nods and they all make their way towards the makeshift camp the army has set up just inside the castle entrance. Mercedes sees them coming and runs over.

“Professor,” she waves a glowing hand over her body, frowning.

“I’m okay,” Byleth mumbles. “I’m just tired...”

“Bring her over here Dimitri,” Mercedes tells him, gesturing towards a bed. “I’ll take a look at the pair of you.”

“Thank you, Mercedes,” Dimitri carries Byleth towards the bed, nodding one final time at Felix.

* * *

Felix stood on the edge of their camp, scanning the horizon for any further soldiers. The doors to the castle are open; spilling orange sunlight into the foyer as the sun begins to set.

He feels disquiet.

The war was finally over. There would be no more struggling to survive day in and day out. There would be no more burying friends or family.

It was finally over....

Felix felt a sob overcome him, and he fell to the floor in relief. They had survived – Sylvain had survived. And now, the future was whatever they wanted to make of it.

“Felix?” Sylvain’s voice is quiet behind him. Felix raises his head from its position hidden in his arms, looking up at his red haired fiancee with tear filled eyes. Sylvain’s out of his armour, his shirt unbuttoned. Thick bandage is wrapped around his torso and across his right shoulder. Felix gulps, standing up on shaking legs. He walks over to Sylvain and instantly snuggles as close as he feels he can without hurting him. Sylvain’s arms wrap around him instantly, and Felix feels his lips press a kiss to his temple. “You okay?” he murmurs.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Felix sniffles. “It’s just... it’s really over.”

“Yeah...” Sylvain’s arms tighten around him. “It is.” He lifts Felix’s chin with a finger, meeting Felix’s gaze with a soft smile as he leans down to kiss him. “I love you, Felix,” he murmurs against his lips, tear of his own falling.

“I love you too, Syl,” Felix whispers, closing his eyes as Sylvain kisses him again.

He doesn’t know how long the pair of them stay there, huddled together and lost in each other. But for once Felix feels no anxiety. Instead, his heart is warm and he knows his future with Sylvain will be a long and happy one. 


	34. Byleth's Big Surprise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a month since the war; and Byleth has recovered from her injuries sustained at Enbarr. Dimitri tells Felix about his plans to propose to Byleth. But a mysterious illness threatens to put a damper on his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is completely not canon compliant. Except Dimitri's proposal - and even then I've had to change the time line slightly for it to work; and re write the proposal as a whole. This chapter is also mostly Dimleth in nature; but the next one will be mostly Sylvix.

The subsequent weeks after Edelgard’s defeat are a blur. After the wounded are assessed – and Mercedes assures Dimitri repeatedly that everyone is fine; and that the worst of it is a few broken bones curtesy of Sylvain – a search of the Imperial palace takes place.

In the dungeons beneath the palace, they’d found Rhea; whose almost 6 years of imprisonment have taken their toll on her health – not just physically, but mentally too. Seteth, relieved to see her alive, had carried her out of her dingy cell, and up into the sunlight.

Upon their return to the monastery, Rhea is ordered to rest – and for two whole weeks she never leaves her room as she recovers from her ordeal. After she was deemed well enough to leave her room, she had sought Byleth and Dimitri out; and had told them the truth – the whole truth this time. And although Byleth was shocked to learn the truth of her unbeating heart; Dimitri had insisted it changed nothing.

Dimitri had then insisted that they all take the time to recover from their own wounds in that time too; before decisions for the future were made.

Byleth had recovered quickly – majority of her injuries merely superficial – her body had just been exhausted. But for two weeks, Dimitri had barely left her side; and those two weeks were some of the most amazing weeks of her life. With the war over, her and Dimitri finally got to spend all the time they had missed out on well and truly catching up. In truth though; they had barely left the bed – except to eat and bathe – choosing instead to lay in each-other’s arms. After all, Rhea had decided to step down – making Byleth her successor and the soon to be new Archbishop of the Church of Serios; so sometime soon, time would not be a luxury.

Sylvain’s broken ribs healed quickly – thanks in no small part to Felix; who didn’t leave his side for a moment. Sylvain would chuckle and make jokes about he could get used to being waited on hand and foot; and Felix would have probably jabbed him in the ribs for such comments, were he not already in enough pain. When Felix finally allowed Sylvain to leave their room, it wasn’t to go far. They’d simply spend hours down by the fishing pond – with Felix finally dropping a sword in favour of a fishing rod. That wasn’t to say he let his sword skills dull – simply that he was content enough with the life; and future he and Sylvain had together that it was no longer a priority.

But all too quickly, a month had passed; and no matter how much they had wanted to – duty soon called once again.

* * *

Byleth groaned as her eyes opened, taking in the room she shared with Dimitri as sunlight poured in through the window. She sighed. It was warm in the bed and she really didn’t want to get up. But Dimitri was long gone – she knew he’d be with Gilbert; working on plans for his upcoming coronation – so her one excuse to stay wouldn’t work this time.

Standing, Byleth walked towards her vanity, sitting on the stool in front of the mirror and blinking away those last lulls of sleep. She smiled softly at her reflection as she ran her hand through pale green hair; looking down at the gorgeous pendant of sapphires and diamonds around her neck – a gift from Dimitri a week ago for her birthday. She had, truly, never been happier.

But she couldn’t help but think of all the people they had lost. Of Hubert and Edelgard, who’s deaths still weighed heavily on her mind.

And of her father; who she missed still, so very much.

She wondered what he would say about all of this. Of her becoming Archbishop in Rhea’s stead. Of the war, and it’s outcome.

She wiped away the tears that fell whenever she thought of him, standing to dress and leave her room – greeting the day as she always did; with a smile on her face.

The monastery was surprisingly quiet; even though it must have been late morning already. Although she suspected that a number of her former students were still taking time with the ones they loved – or were in the dining hall getting a bite to eat.

The latter sounded good to her, so she headed that way; waving at Flayn and Ignatz as she passed them by the greenhouse. Ignatz was a deep shade of crimson as he held a flower out to the green haired girl, and Byleth chuckled under her breath. She made a reminder to help the pair of them out when it came to Seteth’s inevitable overprotectiveness.

The dining hall was bustling. Staff worked tirelessly to make food enough for all of the newcomers arriving at the monastery with each new day. The room was filled with the constant smells of freshly bakes breads and sweet buns; and it was enough to make Byleth salivate.

“Byleth,” she sees Annette and Ashe waving at her from one of the tables and makes her way over, sitting down across from the pair of them.

“Morning you two,” she smiles widely at their clasped hands on the table. She was truly so happy that everyone seemed to be partnering off – and could think of no better man for the sweet; albeit clumsy, Annette than Ashe.

“We just brewed some tea,” Ashe tells her. “Would you like some?”

“Sound great, thank you Ashe,” she accepts the cup from him once he’s poured it and takes a small sip. But whereas mint tea usually sits perfectly fine on her stomach; she suddenly feels a wave of nausea wash over her. She swallows the tea, placing the cup down on the table as she attempts to not throw up.

“Hey, are you okay?” Annette asks. “You look a little pale all of sudden.”

“Y-Yeah…” Byleth waves away her concern. “I’m fine.”

“You sure?” Ashe asks, clearly not convinced. “Annie’s right, you do look really pale.”

“I probably eat something that didn’t agree with me, that’s all,” feeling another wave of nausea, Byleth stands. “I – uh – I think I’ll go see Manuela, see if she can give me something to calm my stomach.”

“O-Okay then…” Annette frowns, glancing at Ashe, who shrugs, and Byleth hurries from the room before the pair of them can question her further.

She doesn’t make it far before the need to throw up overcomes her, and she doubles over a bush to empty the contents of her stomach, groaning weakly.

She doesn’t think she’s ever felt so sick in all her life.

It doesn’t make much sense to her – after all, her voracious appetite was one of the many things her students would tease her for years ago. So, to be bested by a mere sip of mint tea…

“Professor?” Mercedes’ voice is soft and full of concern. Byleth glances up at the blonde-haired woman, who is knelt beside her. “Goddess, you look so pale. Whatever is the matter?”

“I – uh – just felt a little unwell, that’s all,” Byleth mumbles weakly. “I was just on my way to see Manuela for something to calm my stomach.” She stands on shaking legs, only to feel a sudden rush of dizziness. She staggers, only to be caught by Mercedes, who watches her with worry.

“Oh dear,” she presses a cool hand to Byleth’s forehead. “You’re burning up. We should get you to the infirmary.”

“Yeah…” Byleth tries to walk, only to stumble again. “I think…” the world spins furiously, and Mercedes calls her name as the world around her goes dark.

* * *

Dimitri sighed, running a hand through his hair. All morning spent pouring over paperwork; sorting out requisition orders, replying to letters pledging fealty to him as the next king – needless to say, it was exhausting.

“Here,” a cup is placed in front of him, the warm smell of chamomile hitting his nose. Glancing to his left, Felix stands there, his own cup in his hand, a soft smile on his face. He’s dressed casually; in a white shirt and black pants and his hair is loose around his face. The soon to be Duke takes a seat beside him, taking a sip of his own tea.

“Thank you,” Dimitri lifts the cup and takes a sip, sighing calmly. “But what brought this on? It’s not your job to bring me tea.”

“Just doing something kind for a friend…. that’s all…” Felix’s cheeks blush as he hides his face behind his cup. “D-Don’t get used to it though.”

Dimitri chuckles. “Sure,” he frowns. “Where’s Sylvain? I figured he’d be here too.”

“He’s speaking with his father,” Felix tells him, frowning. Dimitri’s own hand grips his cup tighter. He’d never liked the Margrave; but during the war it wouldn’t have benefitted him to cast aside such an ally. “Now that his injuries are all but healed, he wanted to once again remind his father about where he stands – and that if he doesn’t want Sylvain to simply refuse his birthright, then he has to accept that me and him are non-negotiable.”

“Wow,” Dimitri smiles. “To think he finally found the courage to stand up to his father. I trust that was your influence?”

Felix shakes his head. “It was all him.”

“Well, for what it’s worth, he has my full support,” Dimitri tells him. “You both do.”

Felix smiles. “And for what it’s worth… we are grateful.” They fall into companionable silence; and Dimitri can’t help but feel happy at how un-awkward things are between the pair of them. Felix finishes the last of his tea, placing it down on the table between them. “Speaking of better halves,” he says softly, smirking at Dimitri. “Where’s Byleth this morning?”

“Oh, I let her sleep in,” Dimitri tell him. “She’s been tired of late, so I thought it only fair she had the chance to sleep while she can.”

“I still can’t believe she’s going to be the Archbishop,” Felix muses. “I mean, what does that even mean for the two of you? Can an Archbishop be in a relationship, let alone even marry?”

“We spoke for quite a while with Rhea, and she assured us that relationships are not forbidden, even for an Archbishop.”

“Good… that’s good,” Felix smiles. “You two make a good couple.”

“You think so?”

Felix scoffs. “Someone has to keep you on the level. Stop you from acting impulsively and without thinking.”

“I think Sylvain does that for you too,” Dimitri informs him.

“Yeah… maybe he does…” Felix’s eyes soften; as they always do when he thinks of his fiancée. He clears his throat, clearly embarrassed. “So, are you ever going to ask her to marry you?”

Dimitri splutters, coughing on the last sip of his tea. Felix smirks again. Dimitri sighs. Trust his friend to always get to the point. “W-Well… actually, it’s funny you should mention that.” Dimitri rummages in the pocket of his cloak, pulling out a small box, which he places on the table between them. Felix picks up the box and opens it, mouth agape at the ring that’s nestled inside. It’s a delicate silver band with an intricate design; emeralds adorning the band and a clear-cut emerald nestled in the center.

Felix whistles, placing the ring box down and sliding it back to Dimitri, who pockets it again. “So, when are you planning to give this to her?”

“Tonight,” Dimitri tells him. “Atop the Goddess tower.”

“Tonight?” Felix frowns. “You don’t waste any time at all do you.”

Dimitri shakes his head. “I never want to waste another day,” he tells his friend truthfully. “I wish I had told her how I felt about her whilst I was a student – and I wish more than anything that I could take back those months that I was not myself. We wasted so much time; time we will never get back. But no more.”

“I think I understand that more than you think,” Felix clasps his hands together on the table, his fingers on his right hand running over his engagement ring. He smiles softly, before standing. “Sylvain and his father are probably done talking by now,” he bows curtly to Dimitri – something that feels weird; but also, something they both have to get used to. He pauses by the door, before turning back. “Cherish her, Dimitri.” Dimitri’s eyes widen at his friends softly spoke words. “Life is precious and so easily snuffed out. I know I won’t ever take Sylvain’s love for granted ever again.”

“Felix…” Dimitri chuckles. “You really have changed, haven’t you?”

Felix huffs. “Yeah… well…” he put his hands in the pockets of his trousers, leaning against the doorframe. “Just… don’t tell anyone, you got that? I have a reputation to keep.” With a final smirk, Felix is gone.

Dimitri smiles, staring at the door Felix left through long after he’s gone. Talking with him had felt good, and relieved some of the unnecessary tension he’d carried for months; ever since he had been carrying around the ring he hopes she will be wearing on her finger before the day is out.

He couldn’t wait to give it to Byleth; to watch her face light up with what he hoped was joy when she saw it.

He breathed out a shaky breath.

He only hoped her reply to his question was a favourable one.

* * *

Byleth awakens slowly, groaning in pain at the suns glare; the smell of antiseptic assaulting her nostrils. Opening her eyes, she notices she is laying down in the infirmary.

“Oh good, you’re awake,” Mercedes comes into view, as smile on her face. She presses a cool hand on Byleth’s skin. “And you’re a lot cooler than you were. That’s good.”

“M-Mercedes?” Byleth frowns. How she got here was a bit of a mystery; and the last thing she remembered was throwing up in the courtyard. “H-How did I get here? Did you carry me here?”

“Oh, heavens no,” the healer chuckled. “No, Ferdinand happen to be passing by, so he carried you here.” Mercedes presses two fingers to her pulse point, before jotting something down on the clipboard she holds. “You gave us both quite the fright you know.”

“M’sorry,” Byleth mumbles. She pulls herself up into a sitting position, allowing Mercedes to fuss her and fluff the pillow behind her back. “I guess I’m just not fully recovered from the battle in Enbarr yet, that’s all.”

“Well, I suppose that might be one of the reasons,” Mercedes tells her.

“What other reason could there be?” Byleth catches a glimpse of Mercedes’ face; at the way she bites her bottom lip. It’s unlike her to look so frazzled. “Mercedes? What is it?”

Mercedes takes a seat at the bottom of the bed. “While you slept, I ran a few tests. I wanted to check that whatever had caused you to become so sick wasn’t anything to do with the strange phenomenon that is your lack of a heartbeat. I feared that after so long, perhaps your body was starting to give up.”

“A-And…?” Byleth’s blood ran cold. She’d never even questioned that she might be on borrowed time – that her mother’s sacrifice might only give her a finite number of years. She gulped, clutching her hands together at the thought. What would she tell Dimitri if that were the case? Fate would be cruel – and the Goddess even crueler to play with both of their emotions that way.

Mercedes’ hand resting on hers makes her look up again. “And it’s nothing to be concerned about,” she tells her. Byleth sighs.

“So why was I so sick? Why did I faint?”

“Because,” Mercedes’ smile widens. “You’re pregnant, professor.”

Byleth blinks at her, mouth open. She must have misheard her. Surely, she didn’t say what she thinks she did, did she?

“I-I’m…what?” her hands fall onto her stomach.

“Pregnant,” Mercedes tells her. “A little over four weeks, I believe.”

“F-Four weeks!?” Byleth’s eyes widen as she realises what that means. That she must have conceived her baby the night her and Dimitri had made love before the battle of Enbarr. She gulps. “But…I-I was fighting. Mercedes, I was knocked around a lot during the battle,” Byleth takes the healers hands in her own. “Please tell me the baby is okay?”

“They baby is fine professor,” Mercedes tells her, patting her hands. “Healthy and strong.”

“T-That’s…” Byleth sniffled. “T-That’s good.”

“Oh, professor,” Mercedes stands to grab a handkerchief, passing it to Byleth as she begins to cry. “Don’t cry now. This is happy news.”

“I-I know…” she blows her nose in an unladylike way. “I-I’m just so happy.” She looks up at Mercedes with tear-soaked eyes, a smile on her face. “I can’t wait to tell Dimitri.”

Mercedes smiles. “I’m going to have to insist you stay here for another hour or so, just until you’ve had something to eat and replenished your fluids, okay?” Mercedes moves towards the door. “I’ll bring you something.”

“Thank you, Mercedes.”

“You’re more than welcome.” Mercedes pauses, looking back at her former professor sat in the bed. “Oh, and congratulations…Byleth.” She smiles one more time, before leaving.

Left alone with her thoughts, Byleth cannot help the way her hands come back to rest on her stomach.

A baby…

It almost doesn’t seem possible.

She closes her eyes, letting her imagination conjure the image of a blonde haired, blue eyed baby boy; his resemblance to his father obvious. Or perhaps a little girl, with pale green eyes and pale hair like her own.

Either way – they will be loved; are loved – with all her heart.

“I can’t wait to meet you little one,” she murmurs softly. “Your daddy and I love you both, so very much.” She opens her eyes and looks out of the window. She will appease Mercedes for now – but the moment she is free to leave, she will rush to Dimitri’s side.

And tell him he’s going to become a father.

* * *

True to her word, Mercedes released Byleth from the infirmary after she had managed to keep down a small sandwich and a glass of water.

After thanking her, Byleth briskly walked from the room – trying to keep calm as she went in search of Dimitri.

The sun was beginning to set, the sky a beautiful swirl of pinks and oranges, reflecting off of the water of the fishing pond as she passed it. She had felt sure she would find Dimitri there; especially as Gilbert had told her he had left the war room – his makeshift office at the moment – about an hour ago. Frowning, she glanced around. No one was in sight; everyone was in the dining hall – and their voices bubbled excitedly from up the steps. But Dimitri hadn’t been there either, and she hadn’t wanted to linger, just in case Annette and Ashe began to question her after seeing her so sick earlier.

Where could he be?

Sighing, Byleth considers heading back to their room, hoping to find him there. Perhaps he had called it an early night – not unheard of; especially if he had one of his debilitating headaches.

As she rounds the corner, she all but crashes into Sylvain and Felix; who were clearly heading towards the dining hall. Felix frowns at her in confusion.

“Sorry, didn’t see you there,” she mumbles, distracted.

“It’s okay,” Sylvain tells her. “We were just about to get some dinner. Would you like to join us?”

Oh, uh….” Byleth bites her lip, trying to come up with an excuse.

“She can’t,” Felix tells the pair of them, met with gazes of equal confusion. He blushes. “W-What I mean to say is – uh… You were looking for someone, right?”

Byleth shakes her head. Whatever that was, she has no time to get into right now. “That’s right. I was looking for Dimitri.”

“He’s at the Goddess tower,” Felix tells her. “He’s probably still there. If you hurry, you’ll catch him.”

“O-Oh…” Byleth has no idea why Felix of all people knows where Dimitri is; but she sure is glad that her search is over. “Thanks Felix… I will.” She nods at the pair of them, before running off.

Vaguely she hears Sylvain ask Felix what that was all about; and his “I’ll tell you later” response. But she’s far more interested in finding Dimitri, than Felix’s secrets.

* * *

Dimitri sighs. Perhaps it had been impulsive to simply wait for Byleth here, in the hopes she would come find him. She probably hadn’t been back to their room – or seen the note he had left for her.

He only hoped Felix, the one person who knew where he was, would be of help on that front. He smirks at the idea of Felix of all people being he wingman. It helps keep him calm, to stop his hands from shaking as he looks out over the mountains as he stands on the balcony watching the sun set.

Footsteps draw his attention, delicately soft treads that can only belong to one person. And as Byleth’s pale green hair comes into view; followed by her face adorned with a radiant smile, he sighs in relief.

His nerves, however, rage inside him; his heart hammering.

He only hoped he could get the words out without sounding like some bumbling idiot.

“Dimitri,” Byleth calls his name gently as she stops in front of him. She’s smiling, but there is also worry in her eyes. Worry borderlining on panic. Dimitri frowns.

“Beloved? Is everything okay? You seem...upset.”

“I’m not upset,” she tells him. “But – uh – something has happened.”

“What is it?” Dimitri places his hands on her shoulders. “Are you okay?!”

“I’m fine Dimitri,” she places a calming hand over his. “But we do need to talk.”

“O-Okay...” he gulps, and finds he can no longer keep his hands steady. Suddenly all thoughts of his proposal leave his mind. Instead, he worries more about Byleth, who looks as though she’s received shocking; potentially awful, news.

Byleth sighs. “I’m sorry,” she tells him. “I must have just ruined the reason you asked me to come here.” She bites her lip guiltily.

“N-No...” Dimitri assured her. “Don’t apologise. After all, if something is the matter, and there is anything I can do to help, I will.” He wills himself not to think the worst – that perhaps she has come to end their relationship; that maybe she has been advised against it by Seteth or Rhea. “Please, Byleth, just tell me.”

“O-Okay...” she takes a calming breath. “Dimitri... I...” she pauses, and the silence is almost more than he can bear. “I’m pregnant...”

He freezes. His eye widens before blinking in confusion. Surely, she didn’t just say what he thinks she just said, did she? He must be hearing things. Because there was no way she just told him that she’s pregnant, did she?

“I-I’m sorry?” he clears his dry throat. “W-What did you just say?”

Byleth blushes, a gorgeous hue that under the setting sun only adds to her radiance. She looks down at her feet. “I’m pregnant...”

Dimitri gulps. Tears pool at the corner of his eye as he finally registers her words. “Byleth... I...”

“I know it’s not exactly the best timing,” she sniffles, and Dimitri sees tears fall to the ground. “And I understand i-if you’re not exactly thrilled, but – “

“Don’t say that!” Dimitri cries, harsher than he intended too. She flinches, and he instantly feels guilty; pulling her into a warm embrace. “I’m sorry,” he tells her. “I didn’t mean to shout... it’s just...” he pulls back to look at her, wiping the tears from her cheeks and smiling softly. “Byleth. What could possibly make you think I wouldn’t be thrilled.” He sniffles and a tear falls from his eye. “I-I’m so happy.” He picks her up, spinning her once in the air as he laughs. Byleth too lets out a laugh as he drops her back to the floor; dropping to his knees and placing a hand on her stomach. “I-I’m going to be a father?” She nods softly, her eyes wide in awe. “Oh, Byleth. My beloved Byleth.” He sobs happily, pressing his face to her stomach. Her hands run through his hair, and they happily cling to each other.

He doesn’t know how long it is until he looks up at her again, wiping the tears from his eye. Byleth is smiling widely; her skin positively glowing. Goddess; as if he couldn’t love her any more. She continues to prove him wrong. But then he frowns.

“H-How... When...” he gulps, fearing the answer.

“Mercedes told me I’m about a month into my pregnancy,” Byleth tells him.

“Which means,” his eye widens in horror.

Byleth nods. “The night before we marched on Enbarr.” She sees the panic in his eyes. Kneeling down to his level, she places a calming hand on his cheek. “I worried the same thing. But Mercedes assures me that the baby is fine.”

Dimitri sighs. “That’s a relief,” he closes his eyes. “Thank the Goddess.” He pulls her into another hug, and she clings to him as if her life depends on it. The pair of them give comfort to the other as the both sob with happiness and relief.

* * *

They’re huddle close on the balcony, Dimitri’s cloak around Byleth to keep away the chill as the watch the last fading embers of the sun dip the horizon, when Byleth; who’s been strangely quiet, speaks up.

“I almost forgot,” she shuffles, turning her body so she’s facing him. She snuggles further into his cloak; and Dimitri cannot help the way his lips tug into a smile, noting how cute she looks in it. “You asked me here for a reason, right? What was it?”

“O-Oh, yes,” Dimitri blushes. “How could I forget.” His hands go to his pants pocket; and he’s thankful he had the foresight to move the ring there before handing her his cloak. As he pulls the velvet box free, Byleth’s eyes widen.

“Dimitri...” her voice is a dry whisper.

“Byleth,” he looks into her pale green eyes; eyes his most favourite colour in the world as he takes her left hand in his. “I love you. More than I ever thought I could ever love another person.” He gulps, steadying himself. “I was always planning on asking you this as soon as the war was over; but you needed time to recuperate. And now, you’ve made me happier than I ever thought possible by telling me I’m to become a father.” Dimitri opens the ring box, holding it out to her. She gasps at the ring nestled inside. “Byleth Esiner, I want to love and protect you – and protect our child – for the rest of my life. Say you’ll become my queen; say you’ll marry me.”

“Dimitri...” Byleth sobs, closing her eyes as tears fall down her cheeks. She starts to laugh, before throwing herself forward and wrapping her arms around him, meeting his lips in an urgent kiss. Dimitri almost falls back, catching the pair of them with an outstretched hand. When she breaks the kiss, her eyes are sparkling with emotion and it takes his breath away.

“I-Is that a yes?” he asks her.

“Of course, it is,” she tells him. “I’ll marry you, Dimitri.” Her eyes widen. “Oh, but wait... I have something for you too.” She sits back up, fingers falling to the small pouch on her belt. She pulls out a ring of her own and holds it out to him. “It was my mother’s,” she explains. “My father left it for me... after he...” she shakes her head. “Anyway. He told me to give it to the one I intended to marry.”

“You...” he’s in awe. “You also planned to ask me to marry you?”

“Y-Yeah, I guess I did,” she admits, cheeks flushed. “So? Will you accept it?”

“Of course, I will,” he takes hold of her left hand, sliding the emerald ring on her finger, before offering his own hand. Byleth, with shaking fingers, slides her mother’s ring onto his own finger – it’s a little snug, but not enough to cause concern. He takes both of her hands and pulls the pair of them up; fearing she will catch cold if they linger on the ground any longer. Once they are stood, Dimitri can’t help the almost greedy kiss he presses to her lips. This right here. It’s everything he’s longed for and more.

A cold wind blows through the tower and Byleth shivers.

“We should head somewhere warmer,” Dimitri tells her, “It wouldn’t do for you to catch a cold.” He brushes hair from her face. “Have you eaten?”

“Mercedes made me eat something small earlier,” Byleth assures him. “But I am feeling quite hungry.”

Dimitri smiles. “What is the expression? ‘Eating for two’?” He chuckles when Byleth looks at him indignantly. Goddess, he loved this woman, more than words could ever express. “Come on then,” he offers her his arm, and the walk down the stairs of the tower arm in arm.

* * *

As they enter the dining hall, they find it bustling. They pause as everything stops – not a noise to be heard as everyone turns to look at the pair of them.

Dimitri frowns, as Annette gets up from her seat beside Ashe and across from Mercedes, bouncing up the them excitedly.

“So?” she enquires, all but jumping up and down.

“So...?” Dimitri questions her question with confusion.

“Felix told us you were heading to the Goddess tower,” Annette explains. Dimitri looks up, catching Felix’s gaze. His friend smiles softly, before glancing away to look back at Sylvain. “And that you wanted to ask the professor a very special question?”

“Oh, uh,” Dimitri glances at Byleth, who smiles. While they had decided to keep the pregnancy a secret – barring Mercedes of course – they hadn’t decided the same about their engagement. Byleth nods. Clearing his throat, Dimitri looks up at everyone waiting patiently for his next words. “Byleth and I are engaged.”

Annette’s smile widens and she squeals; although that is soon drowned out by cheers erupting through the entire dining hall.

Before Byleth realises what’s happening, Annette pulls her into a hug; and further hugs from Mercedes, Ashe, Petra, Ferdinand and even Caspar – who’s is a little too tight – and Linhardt, despite the yawn that erupts from his mouth; and the fact Byleth is sure he’d rather be anywhere else.

Dedue stands from his seat, raising the glass he has in his hand. “Friends,” his voice booms around the room, calling everyone’s attention. Everyone who has a glass, mimics him, raising them high. “I’d like to make a toast. To Dimitri and Byleth – the future King and Queen of Fodlan!”

“To Byleth and Dimitri!”

Needless to say, the celebration rages on long into the early hours that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist it when the idea of making Byleth pregnant came to me. That's why I had the whole proposal be pushed back for a month. Next chapter is as promised, going to be Sylvix - and needless to say its going to be a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving the first chapter a read. I hope you enjoyed it. I played Blue Lions route first, and as you can tell I totally ended up shipping Dimitri and Byleth, because Dimitri is a precious bean. But i also ended up really loving Sylvain and Felix too, especially their paired ending. Because I couldn't decided which ship I wanted to cover, I decided to do both. A two for one special one might say; aren't I generous.


End file.
